Do Ut Des
by maz2
Summary: Bulma, Launch and Chi Chi are Roman Priestesses of Vesta. When their faults are discovered and they’re prepared by Vegeta, Tien and Goku for the Gladiatorfights a story of forbidden love, friendship and trust begins. AU in Ancient Rome. LT, BV and GCC.
1. Launch : mermaids&goddesses

Lectori Salutem!

Don't get frightened by the title you just read, this story isn't written in old Latin or Spanish or Italian as it might have seemed to you. Just my English, which was pretty bad when I started this story two years ago. That's why I'm going to give it a new start again, trying to bring the story back to live while rewriting. The plot will stay the same however. Just can't alter the ideas that were formed in my head.

The story will start out from Launch's point of view, she's a character used in the old Dragonball series. In the older version I described her character along with a psychologic disorder- split personalities. Although I could write about it now with more sense, since I'm studying psychology at the moment, I decided to scip it. At times it would flair up the story, at times it would only complicate it more. Therefor her described character might not be the same during the chapters.

Through out the story the point of view will change along with the Vestal virgins we''ll meet up, Bulma, Chi Chi, Albruna, Claudia, Ganna and Chi Chi. Also Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu and of course Vegeta will play a big role. The romance is focussing mainly on the couples Tien and Launch, Bulma and Vegeta and Chi Chi and Goku.

I hope I made the right decision by rewriting this.

I haven't written over a half a year.

And I missed it like hell.

_Maz_

**Chapter one : mermaids&goddesses - Launch point of view**

I touched the ash blond head, caressing it absentmindedly. I was used to feel the soft fabric of the doll's head under my fingers. It had become a habit, holding the doll and caressing it like I'd do to a baby. I used to make myself believe it actually was a baby when I was younger. When I was still a child I would play with this same doll for endless hours.Tuli I would call her. Care free and losing myself in my imagination I would take my baby shopping, cook for her, care for her. It was a shadow from the past which I didn't want to lose. A thought, a memory I wanted to keep close. I wanted to keep the past as close as possible. I've already forgotten too much. Not the beginning, I still remember the beginning. Even the story of my live has a beginning.

_10 years ago_ : _Launch is eight_

"One foot at a time," I slowly released the doll's leg in the water. "otherwise you'll catch a cold, won't you Tuli." I hummed a tune, deciding that I'd spend enough time letting Tuli get used to the water, I pushed her under. "Like a mermaid you'll swim." I said as I flowed her through the water of the fountain in our garden.

We had a lovely garden, or atrium as it is called in old Latin, narrow but long with many trees that would shade the field in between. A fountain was standing in the middle making the scenery ever more peaceful. It was my favorite place to play with Tuli.

But the peace was suddenly disturbed.

"Launch, come over here, father wants to talk to you!" It was Velaeda, my older sister, who told me with a tone of emergency. If that tone had been missing I would have hidden behind the fountain. I absolutely loved playing hide and seek with Velaeda, sometimes I tried to play it with Tuli as well - but that wasn't half as much fun. Now however there seemed to be no time for games, so I followed her inside.

My father was waiting for me in the entrance. He was an old man, who looked harsh and friendly at the same time. His forehead was drawn with sorrow. Which I never understood quite well.

He spoke to my sister first. "Velaeda, go and pick her things."

Great I would be going to my uncle again! I loved going to my uncle. He and my aunt don't have kids, so when I'm over they have all the time in the world to spend on me. My aunt would take me to the sea, and we'd play with the waves. There are mermaids swimming in those waves! I saw them once, my aunt told me she saw them as well! They're hard to see, because the color of their tail is the same as the water. But we saw them.

"Can I see the mermaids again, daddy?"

His frown deepened, yet he smiled. As if he was sorry to dissappoint me. "You know when we went to the temple last week? Do you remember the girls that lived their?"

I nodded.

"Well Philippus decided you may live there as well. He wants you to be a Vestal Virgin. Velaeda is packing your things. We'll be leaving immediately."

Although I wasn't sure what he was saying, I smiled. I remember the temple being enormous when we visited it last week.I could play with Tuli for weeks. Not for more than three weeks though, mother still promised to teach me Greek when Lucius went to school.

"Okay. So when will I get back?"

The smile on his face faltered. "The next ten year you will be thought how to act as a prober Vestal Virgin as a novice, then you'll serve for another ten years before the ten years you'll spend as a supervisor."

My smile faltered as well now. "But then I won't be back in time for mom's Greek lessons. And-"

"You'll be thought more than Greek, Launch. You will learn how to serve a goddess. Vesta, the goddess of fire."

A goddess? That was even way cooler than mermaids.

My sister entered the room. "I'll meet a goddess!" I beamed, my arms opening up to her. She bucked and held me for a few seconds.

"You sure will, honey. I'll miss you though."

I glanced at the bag my sister stuffed. Thinking of all the new adventured that would lie ahead of me.

"Me too." I replied.

Then my father picked up my bag and left the room. Still waving at my sister I followed him.

Having no clue about what was to happen, about what I would miss. Just following my father footsteps, believing that they'd bring me in the right direction.

They didn't.

I never saw my father again. I never saw my uncle, my aunt, or the mermaids I believed that flowed in the Mediterranean sea. I stopped believing that as well.


	2. Launch Disturbed slumber

Lectori Salutem ^^!  
  
I really want to thank Senaca and Mycky Wynora Channy for reviewing previous chapter, it really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ, but I do own my made up characters, Claudia, Ganna and Albruna, Veleada and Philippus.  
  
do ut des : chapter 2  
  
"Lunch! Lunch?" I heard Claudia call me. I guess I was daydreaming on my chamber for too long, for I forgot the time.  
  
"Hold the horses, Claudia, I'm coming already!" I answered, hiding my doll underneath my pillow. It was the only thing I had left, the only thing from home, it was important that Claudia did not see it. She would probably tell the commander, a surly old man, around the age of 50, who kept an eye around things here, and he would...  
  
"Then hurry up!" Claudia yelled as she came into my chamber. "I'm tired and I want to go to sleep, it's your duty now. Or do I have to tell Philippus that you aren't working?"   
  
Philippus is our commander, how I hate him, how I hate her!  
  
"Is that a threat?" I hissed dangerously. And I suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. But I knew what would happen, and instead of doing it so, I walked past Claudia cloging my nose with my fingers.  
  
"I will tell Philippus about this!" She yelled after me.   
  
I just shrugged and walked on, out of our house, into our atrium, a splendid garden behind the altar. Soon I reached the altar itself, and I felt relieved that the fire was still burning. After I throwed some pieces of firewood in the bowl, I went to sit next to it, in a little chair next to the huge bowl of fire. This was one of the chores I had to do, being a Vestal Virgin. We were with six Vestal Virgins. And we had to watch over the fire day and night. Every hour of the day there has to be someone guarding it. If it is ever extinguished we will be punished. Maybe even with death.   
  
I looked around the altar, it was a small open chambre. With two stairs, one leading to our atrium, and the other leading to the Forum Romanum. This altar was a public place, and many people came to bring a sacrifice, usually some fruit, which gave out a nice smell. Sometimes they also brought meat, mutton or veal, but that was only for special occasions. It was around sunset, and I had to stay here until 10 o clock. We had a sundial in our garden, but it didn't really work. For there don't live shadows in the darkness ; the clock only worked at daylight. The most people would come here around mid-day. It was usually quiet around here when I came. At the moment there wasn't anybody passing by. Not that I minded that, I liked being alone, just staring into the flames made me feel at peace. Maybe it was because of the warmth, maybe because I had to do some extra chores today and I was tired, but I began to felt drowsy, it was sleep inducing. And I began to doze.  
  
"Erhemm..." I heard some clear his throat, I woke up with a shock. In front of me was a handsome young man, around the age of twenty, wearing a soldier armor. His black hair was standing up in every possible way, as if it didn't obey the law if gravity. A genuine smile spread over his friendly face. I felt forced to smile back.  
  
Authors Note : If you didn't figure it out yet, this boy is Goku   
  
"I wanted to make a sacrafice for Vesta, goddess of fire." he said, his smile still adorning his face.   
  
This made me nervous, I wasn't allowed to associate with boys. And I used to avoid them. For I was always warned about the consequences, I got this speech from Philippus, and I knew the stories about a Vestal Virgin who got pregnant. She was killed, she and her baby and husband. Ironic, but true. The fact that this boy was smiling so cute to me, made me uncomfortable.  
  
"I..I.." I sighed and tried to relax. "You may do so." I gave him permission.  
  
He nodded and walked over to the fire. He shoved his plate, which was filled with fruit, into the fire.  
  
"Do ut des" He spoke to the goddess.   
  
I suddenly noticed how strange it looked to see somebody talking to the fire, though I should be used to it by now, I had to surpress a giggle.   
  
"I give you this sacrafice, goddess of fire, as I wish luck for my up coming battle in return" He stept backwards and bowed. Then he turned to me and bowed again.  
  
"Thank you, Vestal Virgin, for keeping the eternal fire burning" he looked up and smiled, I smiled nervously back to him. And he walked away.  
  
At this point Chichi came in. And as she looked at the soldier retreating into the Forum Romanum, she went to sit next to me.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked.  
  
"A soldier came to wish for luck in his battle" I answered with a sigh.  
  
"Oh." she said, her gaze never leaving the boy until he turned around a corner and felt out of sight. She turned to me.  
  
"What was taking you so long?" she asked me "You're supposed to be inside for at least an hour."  
  
"I felt asleep" I confessed.  
  
Chichi shaked her head. "Good that I found you, and not Philippus or Claudia."  
  
"Yeah, or they would probably find a reason to punish me." I sighed.  
  
"Don't get offended, Philippus is just a jerk who likes to spoil our lives, and Claudia is just a bitch who helps him with it"  
  
I smiled "So true."  
  
"Well go to bed already!" Chichi dragged me out of my chair. "You need your beauty sleep!" she joked.  
  
I smiled, "Look who's talking you ugly wench." I joked along.   
  
She throwed some pieces of firewood in the bowl to keep the fire burning. Chichi was such a good friend. She made my stay here a lot easier, and she and Bulma were the only two I could trust here. They were also the only two who knew about my sneezing problem.  
  
"Hey Chi?" she looked up, I smiled "Thanks for everything."  
  
She smiled back at me, "Don't mention it, but you better keep going, otherwise Philippus will be very pissed."  
  
I nodded and left.  
  
As I entered our home, I decided that I'd make me some food. I missed dinner, and I was kind of hungry.  
Our culinia is rather small, that's because we don't eat in our kitchen. There are special eating rooms, one in our house, and one in our atrium. We only eat in the garden for dinner. I made myself some eggs, and ate them in the kitchen.   
  
I was surprised that I didn't saw Philippus, and somehow relieved, I went to bed. As I lifted the heavy stola of my body, I decided to keep my tunica on. Tunica were used as an under dress, and they were white and light. My father bought me two stola's before I was chosen to be a Vestal Virgin, I never had a stola.  
  
My father.. I've never seen him ever since that day I was brought here. He never took the time to visit me, and I never had the time to visit him. I was only allowed to leave the temple at day, and I was bound to do my chores.   
  
My sister Veleada, did visit me once, it was two years ago, I could hardly recognise her, I hadn't see her in 9 years, and I was shocked to see that my big sister, was now a mature woman. But I saw in her eyes, that she too was shocked to see her little sister grew up too. I was 16 back then, and she had told me about how it was going at home. My mother died, she told me with tears in her eyes, but I couldn't remember my mothers face, and I felt guilty that I didn't cry for her. She told that my brother was married, and that he had four children, she told me the names, but I forgot them. She also told me that she was married for 5 years now, and that she had two children. I was happy for her. But I could't help feeling jealous for she had the life, I wanted to live. She didn't knew how it was to be trapped in this cave. And when she asked me how I was doing, and I told her the truth, she smacked me in the face and told me to be grateful to receive such an honor of being a Vestal Virgin. I told her I didn't care, and she left in fury. I never saw her ever since.   
  
I didn't saw them as my family anymore, I felt betrayed that they brought me here, and abonded me. I am allowed to return to them when I reached the age of 40, but that is still so long. And I don't long to reach that age so that I can be with my family again, anymore, like I did the first few years I got here. But it was time to realize I was forgotten, and I wasn't part of the family anymore. I had a new home.  
  
I blew out the candle in my room, and covered myself with the blankets. I grabbed my doll underneath her pillow, and caressed it, dozing into a deep slumber.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Lunch!" Bulma hissed nudging me to wake up.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"Bulma? What's wrong?" I asked her confused, "It's still night!"  
  
"Be quiet!" she bellowed, "Philippus is going to kill me if he hears this!"  
  
"What?" I whispered excited.  
  
"Just follow me.." Bulma answered, dragging Lunch out of bed.   
  
"Where are we going to?" I asked, unsure what this was all about. If we were sneaking up at night like this, people might get suspicious.  
  
Suddenly I heard a baby cry in the distance.  
  
"Darn, we have to hurry!" Bulma started running.  
  
Confused, I ran after her.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
That was it for today! ^^! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review.  
  
Love Mystic 


	3. Launch Meeting the prince

Lectori Salutem ^^!  
  
Authors Note : I would like to thank annala and dreamwraith for reviewing.  
  
Do ut des : Chapter 3  
  
"Lunch!" Bulma hissed nudging me to wake up.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"Bulma? What's wrong?" I asked her confused, "It's still night!"  
  
"Be quiet!" she bellowed, "Philippus is going to kill me if he hears this!"  
  
"What?" I whispered excited.  
  
"Just follow me.." Bulma answered, dragging Lunch out of bed.   
  
"Where are we going to?" I asked, unsure what this was all about. If we were sneaking up at night like this, people might get suspicious.  
  
Suddenly I heard a baby cry in the distance.  
  
"Darn, we have to hurry!" Bulma started running.  
  
Confused, I ran after her.  
  
Bulma stopped suddenly in front of Albruna's door, unprepared I bumped into her. The crying sound was coming from Albruna's chamber?  
I looked confused at Bulma, who nodded as if she knew what I was thinking. She opened the door and my thoughts were confirmed ; a baby.  
  
Confused my mind began to wander to a memory of wich I thougth was forgotten..  
  
"Veleada?" I called my big sister, dragging one of my dolls behind me.  
  
"Yes? Lunch, what is wrong?" she asked as she walked towards me in the garden. She was a couple of years older than me, and I wanted to be just like her.  
  
"I lost Tuli!" I cried, covering my face with my hands.  
  
"Tuli? Who's Tuli?" she asked as she picked me up, and let me sit in her lap.  
  
"She's my doll!!" I answered. "Me, Tuli, and Juu" I showed her my other doll. "were playing in our atrium.. and then.. Tuli felt.. Tuli felt in our welt.. she's gone!" I cried franticly.  
  
"I can't find her!" I started to sob.  
  
Veleada hushed me and told me she would make me a new one, the most beautiful doll possible. I smiled and went back playing, all my worries forgotten. A few hours later she showed me my new doll. It was indeed a beautiful doll, and I was very happy with it.  
  
"How will you call her?" she asked me.  
  
"You decide!" I smiled at her, "You made her!" I explained.  
  
"Okay" she said. "I'll call her Little Lunch!"  
  
"You can't do that silly!" I convinced her. "My name is already Lunch!"  
  
She smiled at me, an affectionate smiled that showed me how much I really ment to her.  
  
"Alrighty than, I'll call her Little Sis" She told me. "Because you are my little sister, and this little you" She pointed at my new doll, which was clutched safely between my two little hands, "Will make all your dreams come true!"  
  
I smiled. "I like Little Sis!" I told her. "But how come can she makes dreams come true?" I asked.  
  
She caressed my hair, "Because she is little you."  
  
"Lunch? Lunch!" Bulma called me, causing me to wake up from my daydreaming.   
  
"Yeah?" I said, looking around to see what exactly was going on.  
  
Albruna lay unconscious on her bed, the sheets covered with blood stains. Ganna was kneeled beside her, looking at her worriedly. Chichi was holding the baby, rocking it back and forward, in order to keep it silent, it was in vain. Bulma ,who was covering some sheets into a bowl of water, said:  
  
"Guard the door! Make sure Philippus and Claudia don't get in, it's almost sunrise.. they might be up soon."  
  
I nodded and walked outside to make sure nobody was coming. I closed the door, it was no use, the baby's cry continued, and if we didn't do something soon, Philippus would eventually wake up from the sound, or else Claudia will, and she will go and tell Philippus. They would kill the baby, and Albruna.  
  
Albruna.. I didn't saw this coming. I didn't know she was pregnant, though I could have guessed, I did not see it. I didn't understand why I had to do more chores yesterday, why could she not work, if she, as she told me, had a headache. But Bulma told me to do it, and don't ask any questions. So I didn't. Now I understand why. I wondered who the father was, for I haven't got a clue.  
  
But how could she be so stupid? Albruna was the oldest of us all, around the age of twenty, and she was like a big sister for me. Always had an answer for each and every question. She was the one who always stood up from me, if I did something wrong, she would defend me against Philippus. I respected her, and not only because she was two years older than me, but because she was the one who kept us all a family. All the six of us, even Claudia. What was she thinking? How could she be so stupid and get pregnant? She knew it was forbidden. For pitty's sake, she was the one who warned me about it!  
  
Anger started to swirl over me and before I realized what had happend, I had sneezed. I had sneezed and another part of me awoke.  
  
"Bulma!" I yelled at her as I opened the door.   
  
She looked shocked as she noticed that my once blue hair was now changed into a dangerous yellow.  
  
"Lunch?!?" Ganna called me confused.   
  
She never saw me like this. I ignored her and focused myself on Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, wake Albruna up!" I bellowed. She looked confused, and I shot her a 'don't mess with me' glare, causing her to rush over to Albruna's bed.  
  
I turned to Chichi, the baby still folded in her arms.  
  
"Chichi, cover the child in a towel, we will go to the forest!"  
  
"What?" Ganna had the nerve to ask me. "We can't bring him into the forest, it's almost sunset, and Philippus can arrive here anytime! Besides, we can't leave Albruna here! She's too weak, she won't make it on her own!"  
  
I smirked at the younger girl in front of me.  
  
"She's going with us!" I turned to Bulma, "Any luck, waking her up?" I snapped at her, as if Bulma was all to blame.  
  
"No!" she barked back, she was getting very nervous, the baby started crying harder.  
  
"Fine!" I yelled at her, as I walked towards the bed, picked Albruna up with ease.  
  
"Bulma, Chichi grab the child and follow me!" I bellowed. "Ganna clean up this mess, and make sure Philippus doesn't find out about this"  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that, huh?" she asked me, helpless, and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"How should I know?" I stated.  
  
"Where are you going? What should I tell Philippus?"  
  
"We're going to the forest witch to get some herbs for Albruna, and get rid of the child, before its discovered. We'll be back in two hours, and for the your other question." I smirked. "Be creative!" I said to her before I left, both Chichi and Bulma following me.   
  
It was almost dawn, and Forum Romanum started to wake up. I was glad we managed to reach the forest unnoticed before that happened. The baby, a little naked boy covered in two sheets, was finally asleep, in Chichi's arms.   
  
We we're nearing a crossing, the left way leading to the colloseum, a gigant theatre, where I've been like three times, whatching amazing gladiator fights. It's one of the sumptuous things that you get being a Vestal Virgin. We had our own places next to the emperor, what an honor you might think. I didn't care and I hated to see humans fight as if they were wild animals, kill to survive. I shivered as I remembered that next week, I have to visit the colloseum again, with Bulma.   
  
If we would go strait a head, we would go deeper into the forest, where our army camp was established. On the right was a small pad which would eventually lead to the witch.  
  
"We should split up!" I said. Albruna was still unconscious.  
  
"Why?" Chichi asked me.   
  
"I don't think Grabielle will appreciate it if we take the baby with us.." Bulma answered.  
  
"So what do you espect me to do with the baby?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Get rid of it!" I told her.  
  
"What?" Bulma exclaimed. "I'm not going to kill it."  
  
"Got any betters ideas?" I barked at her.  
  
"We could give it away.." Chichi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I bet everybody is waiting to get a baby from a Vestal Virgin" I said sarcasticly.  
  
"And if somebody knows its from a Vestal Virgin, he will be killed, great plan.." Bulma added.  
  
"Than what do you suggest, huh? Leaving it all into the forest alone, so that it can be found and be rised by a wolf, and eventually will grow up like Romulus and Remus?" Chichi barked very pissed. Causing the baby to wake up and start crying again.  
  
"O shit.." Chichi hushed the baby.  
  
"Well anyway, we have to get Albruna to the witch" I looked at her unconscious body, "or else she will not make it." I said.  
  
"Then hurry, me and Chichi will get rid of the baby." Bulma told me. Chichi glared at Bulma.  
  
"And what will we do with it?" Chichi asked Bulma.  
  
"We'll see" She said grabbing Chichi with her.  
  
"Lunch, just hurry, we'll meet you home!" Bulma told me before I left.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\ (A\N: We will change POV here..)  
  
Chichi holded the baby, not wanting to let it go.   
  
"So where are we going to now, huh?" she asked Bulma.  
  
"I dunno.." she started to walk forward. Chichi followed her.  
  
The baby slept quietly again, and Bulma didn't thought the silence was normal in this part of the forest.   
Soon, somebody run out of the bushes and bumped into Bulma, causing her lose balance and felt.  
  
"Look where you're going you idiot!" She barked at him as she stood up.  
  
As she looked up she noticed, that she recognised this boy. It was the same boy that came to the altar sometimes to whish goodluck for his battle. This soldier was easily recognised, because he had this strange haircut.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vestal Virgins" he apologised as he got up too. He looked at Chichi, and then at the baby. "Baby?" he asked confused.  
  
"Kakarot, where are you, you idiot?" a voice said out of the bushes.  
  
"O.. look what we've got here." The boy came out of the bushes. "Two Vestal Virgins and a child." his hair standing up proud as a flame.  
  
Bulma swallowed... it was the prince.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Hey.. I enjoyed writing this! ^^! Please review to let me know what you think of it, everything is welcome.  
  
Love Mystic 


	4. Launch Their kiss

Lectori Salutem!! (It's a Latin greeting for the reader ; just to refresh your mind ^^)  
  
I didn't get much reviews, but it's okay, I'm used to it ^^! Just let me know what you think about it, whether you like it or not.  
  
This is a PG-13, a bit of violence, not much abuse and no lemon.   
The parings are:  
Lunch/Tien, Bulma/Vegeta and Chichi/Goku.  
The characters are : (just to refresh your mind)  
  
Claudia : The bitchy girl, one of the 6 Vestal Virgins, who tells Philippus everything.  
Ganna : The younger Vestal Virgin, she is guarding Albruna's chamber at the moment.  
Albruna : The more older Vestal Virgin, she was the pregnant girl.  
Veleada : Lunch's older sister.  
Gabrielle : the witch  
Philippus : the commander  
  
Is it just me or is Lunch obsessed with dolls? O hey.. I made her that way -_-'  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Do ut des : Chapter 4  
  
Her cottage came into view. I never undestand why she lived in a plain cottage ; she could afford a palace if she wanted to. I didn't understand Gabrielle one little bit, and yet I had this feeling that she did understand me. I trusted her, in a way I have never trusted a person, not Veleade not even Bulma, Chichi or Albruna. And the fact that I trust a person I scarcely know - I have only visit her a few times - scares me. I heard Albruna moan, and I started to run, I had this feeling that there wasn't many time left...  
  
I opened the door, and carried Albruna inside. Gabrielle was sitting on the ground, her legs in indian style and her eyes closed ; she was meditating. She was nothing and yet everything : She served the gods, the same as we were taught to believe in, so she isn't a witch. But she knew much about magic and herbs, some even say she in an oracle, having the ability to see into the future.  
  
"So you have arrived." She stated without opening one of her eyes, asif she already knew about the whole situation.  
  
"Yes!" I said calmly, though there was a strong hint of anger in my voice.  
  
"Lay her on the bed." she bellowed, in the same friendly voice she just greeted me ; it didn't sound like an order.  
  
I did as I was told and walked past her, into another room, which could be called her bedroom, though I never saw her sleep.  
As I walked back I smelled some herbs ; she was preparing a medicine. It smelled so strong and spicy, I sneezed.  
  
I remember vaguely what happend. As if I suddenly became sober. I knew what had happend and yet it feels like a dream ; I have to concentrate hard to remember it.  
  
"Gabrielle?" I called her. Though I am now back to the blue-haired Lunch, I feel just the same about her. I figured out that my personalities are the same, it's just that when I go blond I'm far more aggressive than I'm now, normal me. As far as I could be called normal...  
  
"Yes, I'm almost done. You have returned to your normal self, I suppose?"  
  
I never told her anything about it, but it didn't really surprise me either. After all we're talking about Gabrielle here.  
  
"Will you be able to help Albruna?" I asked her.  
  
"I will do what I can do, but it's up to the Gods"  
  
Gods? Gods? She will just help her!  
  
I stopped believing in the Gods a long time ago... I don't care that I have to serve Vesta, goddess of fire, it doesn't mean that I have to believe in it. I stopped believing in the Gods as soon as I understand what was really going on in life. I just think it's some kind of fairytale, just to blame things on that can not be explained. It's just an immature jealousy of the romans, to copy a greek tradition. They started with it, so the romans did it too. A monkey see monkey do kind of thing, as Bulma explained me.  
  
Gabrielle eyed me suspiciously, as if she knew what I was thinking.  
  
"She is in a bad shape" she told me. "But she will make it"  
  
I sighed a sigh of relief, and turned to Albruna.  
  
"Good" I whispered.  
  
We seeped into silence. The only sound was Albruna's heavy breathing. She seemed to recover.. the baby made her weary. The baby.. what were Chichi and Bulma doing?  
  
"You seem anxious to know what is happening to your friends." Gabrielle stated.   
  
I looked at her confused and nodded. How did she knew al of this, was she just guessing?  
  
"Do you wish to see?" she asked.   
  
Unsure where this was all about I nodded.  
  
"Wait here." Gabrielle said and walked away.   
  
I did as I was told. A few minutes later she arrived with a bowl of glass. Something which I have never seen before, but I knew the tales. Gabrielle was also a fortune-teller.  
  
"Baba taught me this." she said as she layed the bowl on a nearby table carefully.  
  
"Now be quiet, I have to concentrate."  
  
Would this.. thing really work? I looked in it more careful, and vaguely figures started to form. Confused I looked up to Gabrielle. Her hands were around the bowl, and her eyes focused on every detail. I envied her. I looked again in the bowl, and this time I could see four figures clearly. It took a time before I recognised them. One was Chichi, the other next to it was Bulma. And before them? It was the boy, the soldier I saw yesterday, and the other.. that haircut.. it was the prince. They started to talk.  
  
- -  
  
'Well well, look what we've got here, two Vestal Virgins and a child?' the prince turned to the soldier. 'Tell me Kakarot, what do you've got to do with it?'  
  
- -  
  
I had met the prince during the gladiator fights. I had to sit next to him a few times, with Bulma. He was the one who would chuckle wickedly if one of the gladiators was murdered.  
  
- -  
  
'Nothing, Vegeta!' he told the prince. 'I just bumped into them.'  
  
'It's prince Vegeta, your idiot!' Vegeta barked at him.   
  
Chichi asked Bulma something, I could not hear it. Bulma just nodded.  
  
'What are you doing here, Vestal Virgins?' the prince said in his cold voice. 'And that baby better not be yours' he growled dangerously.   
  
Bulma and Chichi glansed at eachother with the same puzzled expression ; what were they going to say?  
  
- -  
  
I knew how the prince was, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill the baby, to kill Chichi or Bulma.. They had to think of something!  
  
- -  
  
'I.. I..' Bulma started.  
  
- -   
  
She wasn't going to tell the thuth was she? Or else we're done for.  
  
- -  
  
'I.. I needed to talk to you, your higness' she explained as she bowed, in front of the prince. Her tunica touching the floor, it didn't matter it was dirty anyway.  
  
Chichi was eying her suspicously, she must be thinking exactly the same as I am.. ; what was Bulma up to?  
  
Bulma whispered something to Chichi. Something that we, nor the soldier and the prince could hear.  
  
'What?!' the raven haired girl exclaimed, causing both the prince and the soldier to look up, it was surprisingly that the baby didn't woke up.  
  
'I.. I mean, this is no place to have a conversation with the prince!' Chichi tried.  
  
'Your right' the prince said, his gave never leaving Bulma's. ' woman, follow me, we're going to my praetorium' he bellowed as he walked towards his chamber. His armor rattling with every step he took.  
  
Bulma gave Chichi an accusing look, before following the proud prince.  
  
- -   
  
It was amazing that we could see all this in just a plain object..  
  
Suddenly I heard somebody groaning in the chamber next to us ; Albruna was waking up. I looked at Gabrielle, her hands still floating around the bowl. She nodded. I stood up and went to check on my friend, who became as close as family to me, maybe even closer.  
  
"Albruna?" I called her "are you okay?" I shaked her gently.  
  
Her green eyes shot open to me. Her shocking expression faded as she recognised me. She sighed.  
  
"I am fine.. I guess" she looked around the chamber. The chamber was adorned with jars and bowls, and there was a strong smell of herbs. I got used to it, I didn't sneeze.  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We're at Gabrielle's house, after the.."  
  
"The baby?! Where is my baby?" she exclaimed as she remembered what had happend. "Is it safe?" tears started to from in her eyes. "Did they found it?"  
  
"Hush Albruna!" I told her. She did, tears streaming out of her eyes. "It hasn't been killed.."   
  
Albruna sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"yet.."  
  
"Where is my baby?" she asked, I could see how hurt she was. Her baby meant everything to her. How could she be so stupid, to get pregnant?  
  
"Chichi and Bulma got him into the forest" I said "we can.."  
  
"Him?" Albruna asked excited. "It's a boy!" she exclaimed extremely happy.  
  
"Albruna!" Gabrielle said, the witch just came in. "You're so stupid. Don't be content with a gift which will cost you life eventually, you should have known better. You are a Vestal Virgin! How could you ever have done such thing? You're a disgrace!"  
  
"Don't tell me about my mistakes, for you have made the same!"  
  
I looked confused at them, did this mean that Gabrielle ever had a baby? She was a few years older than Albruna. I've known her ever since I became a Vestal Virgin, and I can't remember anything of her being pregnant.  
  
"It was an accident!" Gabrielle barked at her.  
  
"Like I have wanted this!" she yelled back at her.  
  
"Who did this?" she asked.  
  
Albruna, turned away. And remained mute for a few seconds.   
  
"Philippus.." she whispered eventually.  
  
Philippus! That old man? That jerk? But she hated him..   
  
"How could you!" I yelled at her. "With philippus of all people! I thought you hated him!"  
  
"I didn't want to!" She yelled. Albruna turned around to face us. Fresh tears streaming over my face. "He forced me.." she cried.  
  
Gabrielle rushed over to her, and pulled her in an embrace.   
  
I just stood their speechless, tears forming in my eyes as well. And stomped back into the other chamber. I couldn't baer with this at the moment.  
As I sat their, calming down, allowing the tears to stream over my face. I noticed that the bowl was back to normal.  
  
"Gabrielle.." I whispered. "Gabrielle!" I called, this time harder. She rushed into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Albruna asked, as she came into this room aswell. Gabrielle's herbs must have recovered her, she looked less weary as before.  
  
"They're gone" I said, pointing at the bowl of glass.  
  
"You're right!" Gabrielle stated. "I will locate them"  
  
She vowed her hands around the bowl once again, and we we're back at the scene we left a few minutes ago.  
  
- - -  
  
They still stood their, Chichi and Kakarot, and the baby, clueless what to do. The baby woke up and started crying.  
  
- - -  
  
"My baby!" Albruna exclaimed happily, "That's my baby!"  
  
Gabrielle hushed her.  
  
- - -  
  
"He must be hungry!" the soldier said.  
  
"He?" Chichi asked confused. In all the rush today she must have forgotten to check whether the baby was a boy or girl.  
  
"Your baby is a boy! Didn't you know that?" Kakarot said, somehow dissapointed that this Vestal Virgin knew so little about her own child.  
  
"It's not my baby.." she said.  
  
I could hear the soldier sigh a sigh of relief.  
  
"Can I trust you?" Chichi asked.  
  
- - -  
  
"NO!! Chi! Don't trust him! Don't tell him the thruth!" I yelled at the bowl of glass, causing Gabrielle and Albruna to look at me weirdly.   
  
"Heh.." I decided to stay mute.  
  
- - -  
  
"I suppose so.." Kakarot said.  
  
"Good, 'cause I'm going to be honest with you. You can't tell anyone about this.."  
  
"Wait!" the soldier said. "Let's go to my tent and continue talking there, it's safer"  
  
Chichi nodded and followed the handsome soldier.  
  
- - -  
  
"Ehm.. guys.. where is Bulma?" Albruna asked. Hardly understanding anything about this.  
  
"Yeah.." I said. "Gabrielle, can we see Bulma?"  
  
She nodded, and closed her eyes, letting her hands float over the bowl of glass.  
  
The image faded, and it was white again. Then colours started to swirl in blue and black blurs. And as the blurs started to clear I was too shocked to say anything.  
  
Because in front of me was an image of Bulma and Vegeta kissing...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be Continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\ 


	5. Launch Healing Albruna

Lectori Salutem!  
  
I really really wanna thank Dreamwraith, Tabitha-chan and ChunkyMunky241 for reviewing!!   
  
As for Chunkymunky's question, we will meet Tien in two days, I think that would be in chapter six, maybe seven. I don't like it to rush things, it spoils the plot. Anyway, I'm glad you like it!  
  
And well here is next chapter again!  
  
Do Ut Des : Chapter 5  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Because in front of me was an image of Bulma and Vegeta kissing...  
  
"Uhh.. uh!" I pointed accusingly at the bowl of glass. Too shocked to get a normal word out of my mouth.   
  
"What's she doing?" Albruna asked. "Is that the prince?"  
  
"It is the prince" Gabrielle confirmed.  
  
- - -  
  
Vegeta broke the kiss, and looked at the blue haired woman in front of him. A look of confusion and hurt was plastered on his face, before he recomposed himself, and his expression turned to his normal scowl.  
  
"Out!" he bellowed, pointing at the tent's exit.  
  
Bulma too looked shocked, and there were tears forming in her eyes. She walked out without looking behind, without facing the prince.  
  
- - -  
  
"Lunch!" Gabrielle called me.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Make sure Bulma gets here, I have this feeling that she will go back to the altar, and it's not the time to return now." she explained.  
  
I nodded. "I'll be right back!" I said before leaving Gabrielle's cottage, behind me.  
  
At the time I reached the crossing, I could already see Bulma coming from right.  
  
"Bulma!" I waved at her. Causing the girl in the distance to look up to me.  
  
"Lunch!" she called me as she came closer, I could see she had cried ; her eyes were all red and puffy. "How is Albruna?" Bulma asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"She is okay." I told her the truth. "A bit drowsy, but Gabrielle's herbs made her a lot better."  
  
"Good." Bulma said. "Where is Chi?"  
  
"Isn't she with you?" I asked her confused.  
  
Bulma looked at me with that sort of look only she could give me.   
  
"Lunch, look around!" she said, a bit irritated. "She isn't here! The last time I saw her she was with that soldier back at the camp."  
  
I nodded understandingly. "Follow me." I said. "We can watch her in Gabrielle's bowl."  
  
"huh?" the scientist asked me.  
  
"Wich stuff." I explained.  
  
"Oh.." she said. An uneasy silence came over us as we walked back to the witch's cottage.  
  
"So what happend with the prince?" I asked her.  
  
Bulma's face got as red as possible, and I could discover moisture in blue eyes again, they never became tears though.  
  
"Nothing.." she murmered.  
  
"Bulma." I started. "I saw you two kissing, now tell me what happend. I won't betray you, honestly, what do you think, I'm Claudia or something?"  
  
She smiled at me but remained mute.  
  
"Come on B-chan, you can trust me." I tried to encourage her. "Besides it can't be that bad, and hey, I told you about my switch to yellow thingy!"  
  
Bulma sighed. "It can be that bad."   
  
After a moment of silence she continued talking.  
  
"Chichi got me in this situation that I was supposed to follow him. Me and Chi had this plan that she would give the baby to that Kakarot-guy. But therefore we had to get Vegeta out of the way."  
  
I nodded understandingly. Kakarot seemed a nice guy, and he might be so stupid to take the baby. If Vegeta would know that, well then we're done for.  
  
Bulma continued.  
  
"So I followed him to his praetorium, and as soon as we were in, he asked me what the hell was wrong, and that I should hurry up... first of all I had no idea what to ask him, and I had to win some time..."  
  
"So you seduced him.." I finished for her.  
  
"Hah! He wished!" the blue haired woman exclaimed. "No, I was just taking around the view, trying to win some time and to come up with something to ask him.. so I tried him to give me a drink, you know, 'My throath is so dry, some water would be good..' It made me win some time. But well he got impatient after that." she explained. "Anyway, I was kinda lost in thoughts, and I dropped my mug..." she took another pause. "So we both bent down to pick it up, and well then it just happened..."  
  
I looked at her weirdly. Did she just say the kiss just happened, as if on an impulse. Vegeta kissing Bulma on an impulse? So totally...  
  
"Honestly?" I asked her, knowing that Bulma could be quite a flirt if she wanted to.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I tried to seduce him a little.." Bulma grinned. "But just a little!" she said showing some tiny space between her fingers.  
  
I smiled at her. "Same old Bulma!"   
  
"I could be dead by now.. you know what Lunch?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I will never try to seduce any boy, or prince again for that matter!" she vowed.  
  
"Good." I said. "Because we're not supposed to." I told her before entering Gabrielle's house ,which we had reached in the mean time.  
  
"Albruna!" Bulma called her, and walked over to her friend. "Good to see you're okay again."  
  
Albruna, with her long dark red hair, smiled. "Good to see you to Bulma." she said while hugging her.  
  
"So what's up with Chi?" I asked, sitting next to Gabrielle on the couch.  
  
"Look for yourself." Gabrielle said, her hands hovering above the bowl of glass.  
  
- - -  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" the soldier asked the Vestal Virgin in front of him.  
  
"Nothing.." Chichi answered, looking around in the tent.  
  
"And your baby?" Kakarot asked. He soon corrected himself. "I mean what would the baby like to eat?"  
  
Chichi smiled at him. That sort of smile we were warned for not to give. "Some warm milk would do fine." she said.  
  
The soldier nodded, and rushed to find some milk. He heated it up a bit, not scaliding, just a bit warm, and poured it in a little bottle and handed it to the raven haired beauty in front of him.  
  
"So what's your name?" he asked interested, as he watched the Vestal Virgin feeding the baby. He smiled.  
  
"Chichi," she answered, looking up smiling at him. "And your Kakarot right?"  
  
The soldier grinned, "Well my name is Goku, Vegeta is the only one who calls me Kakarot, long story." he said. "Chichi, you're good with children, so what's the boy's name?"  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh my!!" Albruna squealed. "We don't have a name for my baby yet!!" she had these little stars in her eyes ; she was so happy to see her child.   
  
"Be quiet Albruna," Bulma told her. "I want to hear what they're saying."  
  
- - -  
  
"Well..." Chichi began. "Like I said before, it's not my baby, so it's not up to me to give him a name."  
  
The soldier nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku," Chichi started on a serious tone. "This baby isn't mine, but from one of the other Vestal Virgins..."  
  
"What?" Goku exclaimed, "No way.. we have to get this little kid somewhere safe."  
  
Chichi smiled at him, he was truely a good person. "I know.." Chi said. "So I wanted to ask if you could take care for it.."  
  
This left Goku speechless. After some few seconds Chichi continued.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Ah.. I.. I'd love to Chichi, but I am a soldier! The army is no place for a little kid like that.."  
  
"So isn't the altar, do you know what would happen with him if they find out?"  
  
Goku nodded solemnly. "I know."  
  
"Please, goku?" Chichi looked at him with pleading eyes. "I don't know else to do.."  
  
"Well okay, but just for a week! I have to go battle at the south coast next week, and I won't bring him with me."  
  
Chichi smiled at him. "You're the greatest! I will pick him up next Friday, okay?"  
  
"What?" Goku asked confused. "Are you already going?"  
  
"Yes," chichi said. "I have to go home, I will come back Wednesday, to check you up, okay?"  
  
"No! It's not!" The soldier said. "I don't know the first thing about babies! What does he eat, and when does he sleep?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find out, try some warm milk, and let it sleep whenever he wants to," The raven haired girl explained. "But I really have to go now." She handed over the baby.  
  
- - -  
  
Albruna's hand started shacking.   
  
"She's going to give him away, ne?" Albruna said. "I will get my baby back, right?"  
  
"Its hard to tell, babies only bring trouble," Gabrielle said. "But he will be better of there than in at the altar. Albruna, I know this is hard for you, but you have to hold on, okay?"  
  
Albruna nodded, trying to swollowing back the tears.  
  
Poor girl, so much happened this day. I don't blame her for having these mood-swings. Goku started speaking again, my attention returned to the bowl.  
  
- - -  
  
"I'll try Chichi!" Goku said. Holding the baby in his strong arms, the baby itself was asleep. "I'll see you next Wednesday, okay?"  
  
"Yes Goku, and thanks for everything!" she said before leaving the tent.  
  
- - -  
  
"Albruna, Bulma, Lunch," Gabrielle stopped focusing on the bowl, and it turned white immediately. "You should return home now, to catch up with Chichi." Gabrielle stood up and walked over to her kitchen, soon she came back with a bowl of herbs. She handed them over to Albruna, who was staring into nothing. "Use these Albruna, they will make you feel better." She turned to me. "And for the rest of you," she passed a quick glance at Bulma. "Take care, and may the good spirits be with you."  
  
I nodded, and stood up also. "Gabrielle, would it be okay if I came by tomorrow evening?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "That will be fine. But now you should better get home."  
  
I nodded, and leaved her cottage with Albruna and Bulma.  
  
"May the good spirits be with you!" Gabrielle repeated, as she waved goodbye.  
  
I sighed and waved back. Good spirits, yeah.. we sure need them.. I thought as I wondered what was about to happen as we reach the altar.   
  
'Why can't we just bring the baby to Gabrielle? Why is she so against it? What happend with her that Albruna knows but I didn't? And what happend to Ganna? Was she capable of lying to Philippus and Claudia? Philippus.. did he even know that Albruna was pregnant? How could he do such a thing to her? And what will happen to the baby? Will Goku manage to keep it alive? Won't Vegeta find out? And did that kiss of him and Bulma effect the future?'   
  
So much questions, and we have only future to answer them..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be Continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Aw.. thank you so much for reading this ^^!   
  
Hate it? Love it? Like it? Review it?  
  
~ Mystic 


	6. Launch The walk home

Lectori Salutem ^^!  
  
Really big thanks to Tabitha-chan, ChunkyMunky241, Dreamwraith, Celebgwenn! It really makes me happy to know that you guys are checking up this story ^^! It makes me feel that I'm writing it for somebody, and well that helps me write it all together. ^^! So thanks to you guys!  
  
And as for Dreamwraith's question, actually Chiauotzu will be in here, all in due time ^^! Next chapter Tien will be in here too!  
  
O yeah, and a magor thanks to Tabitha-chan and Celebgwenn for adding this storie in their favourite story list ^^!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Do ut des : chapter 6  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
People stopped walking and were staring at us weirdly. But as soon as Bulma leades us through the crowd - head up, proud as the blue haired woman was - they started to back away and bow for us. Showing the proper respect for us Vestal Virgins, well.. proper? If they only knew the thruth they wouldn't bow for us, than they would do anything to disgrace us even more. It took us quite a time to get through the crowdy Forum Romanum, and we even had to stop twice to explain what we were doing here. I didn't blame them, it would be surprising to see four of us Vestal Virgins - we managed to catch up with Chichi - dressed in only mere tunica's, none of us were wearing our lightgreen stola's. And the fact that Philippus wasn't here to accompany us, we weren't allowed to leave the altar without his permission and usually he was here to check if everything was alright, got the people curious. Though most people didn't dare to ask anything, they figured out that they would hear it from gossips sooner or later, some actually had the guts to ask us. And those who did, were left clueless yet flattered. You see, Bulma had this strange ability to change a question in a complement, making them forget what they we're actually asking for.  
  
The sun was starting to retreat, just as the people who no longer crowded the Forum. We could already see the altar distance, I could hear Chichi sigh. I suppose we all were relieved to be home again. It looked like Claudia was sitting by the fire, she was the only one with blond hair, so it was pretty easy to recognise her. Bulma and me both have an exotic blue color. Some people say that's why we were chosen to be a Vestal Virgin. Because we simply caught the eye with our extraordinairy hair color. But those are just gossips, it's a fact that Bulma was chosen because she was a daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs, a nice scientist. Though nobody really knew what the scientists were talking about, they envied them for their talents, that's why they got their own library given by the king himself. Dr.Briefs comes to visit his daughter quite often. In the beginning I was jealous because of that, but I got used to it.   
  
Nobody has spoken much through out the whole journey, this time it was red-haired Albruna to disturb the silence.   
  
"Does she know?" she asked. I could understand how important that question was. For some reason Claudia was always mocking us, acting as if she was high and surpreme, we all couldn't stand her. And if Ganna somehow told her, she would definitely tell Philippus. And what if Philippus knows?  
  
Claudia must have seen us coming, because she quickly sprinted away in the opposite direction of us, towards out house behind the altar. We all stopped dead in tracks. This was it, she would get Philippus, and it would all be over. Would he hesitate to kill his own baby?  
  
My thought was interrupted as I saw Claudia coming back, dragging somebody with her. It was.. Ganna? Yes, I recognised her dark raven black hair, as she rushed over to us. She pulled Albruna in an embrace. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged her 'big sister'.   
  
"Is everything okay? Are you better? Is the baby okay? Where is he? Is it safe? Why did it took so long?" The youngest Vestal Virgin asked in one breath.  
  
Claudia was just standing next to her, not really knowing what to do about this whole situation. She never really was one of 'us'. She was staring at the ground. Her blond hair, hiding her face, and head bowed. I suddenly felt sorry for her.  
  
"I'm fine!" Albruna smiled. "A bit drowsy though." The older woman's smile faded. "The baby is staying with a soldier in the army." Once again her smile adorned her face. "I'll call him Justin! He is such a cuttie!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Are you talking about the soldier or the baby?" Claudia joked.   
  
"Where is Philippus?" I asked with a blank look on my face, it was really nice to be back again and to talk with eachother like this, but honestly there was no time.  
  
"He is in the closet." Ganna said, putting some black strais of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah, knocked out!" Claudia added.  
  
Bulma grinned. "So what happend?"  
  
"That's a long story!" Ganna answered. "Go and sit by the fire, me and Claudia will make some dinner, and we'll explain everything."   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
And there we were, six teenage girls sitting around Vesta's fire. Claudia made us some tasty potatoes, and Ganna poured in some wine. None of us spoke.  
  
"Justin, ne? Aint that a beautiful name." Bulma said in attempt to cheer Albruna up a bit.   
  
Her differents moods were replacing eachother every five minutes. One minute she is smiling, and the other she was at the edge of tears. I don't blame her, she must be very tired, mind and body.  
  
Albruna looked up. A huge smile plastered over her face. "Yes! It indeed is a very beautiful name! I wish.." Her smile faded. "I wish I could hold him. Tears starting to form in her eyes and she looked pleadingly up to Chichi. "When will I see him again?"  
  
Chichi seemed lost in thought and didn't respond.   
  
"Chichi?" The red-haired Vestal Virgin asked once again. Chichi looked up confused.  
  
"Ow.. ehm.. I'm sorry Albruna," she said as she realized that she was supposed to answer her question. "I''l pick the baby up next week, but then we'll have to find another home for him."  
  
Albruna bursted out in tears. Bulma looked at the scene and turned to me with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask the father to take care of it?" Ganna innocently asked. Except for Albruna's sniffing it was death silent. Ganna looked around as if saying 'what did I do?'. In those few seconds was the tension unbearable.  
  
Albruna didn't seem in a state to answer, and Bulma was staring to the ground. Chichi and Claudia had their heads up, not knowing about this and curious to hear. It was my turn to explain.  
  
"It was Philippus." I said, my words as silent as whisper, "He raped her."  
  
At this time even Albruna stopped sniffing. She looked up to see our expressions, blank and confused. Shocked she bowed her head and continued to stare at the ground once again.  
  
"When?" Ganna asked, it seemed so loud through the disturbed silence. But it was just a mere whisper.  
  
"Ever since I was fifteen." Albruna spoke without looking up, her voice was harsh and it didn't seem to belong to her. "I tried to stop him." She looked up. "I really did!" She looked around the room shotting a glace at each one of us. "I tried!" she begged us to believe her. "I really did!"  
  
"Ssshh.." I hushed her as I pulled her in an embrace. "We know you did." I said, letting her face bury in my chest. "We know you did.." I repeated.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"That basterd!" I slammed the door behind me. "I'm going to kill him!" I yelled. "I swear I'm going to rip his ugly head of!"  
  
Chichi and Bulma ran behind me, trying desperately to catch up with me.  
  
"Where is that basterd!"  
  
"Lunch calm down!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"You might get hurt!" Bulma added.  
  
Get hurt? Me? Hah! "Who? Me? He is the one about to get hu-ha-ha"  
  
Chichi quickly clogged my nose to prevend me from sneezing, knowing I'd become my 'other side'. Just imagine me being even more furious..  
  
"Damnit Lunch! Calm the hell down!" Bulma yelled, having enough of this situation.  
  
I stopped dead in tracks. Calm down.. calm down.. gah! "Don't you think that bastard has to suffer!" I asked them. "He raped her!"  
  
"But this won't help it! Beating the shit out of him won't help us any farther!" Chichi tried to convince me.  
  
"We'll have to get rid of him." Bulma stated. Causing me and Chichi to look up. "Philippus doesn't know about Albruna's baby right?" the blue haired girl continued. "And he is now senseless, so we can just pretend and act as if nothing has happend and -".  
  
"And how in the world is that supposed to help us?" I interrupted her. God I wanted to sneeze.. I wanted to sneeze so badly and release all my anger and frustration.  
  
"The prince will help us!" Bulma said, smirking. "I'll convince him to send Philippus away!"  
  
I looked questionly at Bulma. The prince?! What the hell? What had Vegeta to do with it? That absolutely didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"Think about it!" Bulma tried. "If we kill him, or if he dies 'at a sudden death', people will get suspicious. They know we hate him! And after the scene we made today! If he is send away it all seems far more naturel. And we wouldn't run the risk of being killed."  
  
So it did made a little sense.. well killing him would be a lot more delightful.. mmm.. the pleasure of sneezing..  
  
Chichi nodded understandig. "I understand, B-chan." the raven haired girl said. "But what makes you think Vegeta will help us?"  
  
Bulma smirked. "I'll find away.."  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
I rubbed my temples as I closed my eyes. Today's events passing my mind. So much happened in such a short time it was confusing, it almost seemed unnaturel. I sighed as I opened my eyes to watch the fire struggle, flames clashing to eachother untiniting in order to absolve the air around them. It was around ten o'clock. The othere were inside, sleeping as if nothing had ever happened. We had dragged Philippus in his own bed, disgust written over my face as I wondered what he had done to Albruna on the exact same bed. But I let it pass, knowing that if I upset myself even more I'd sneeze, and than I'll become unruly. We had all decided to act as if nothing had happened. And next week when Bulma and Chichi will go and pick up the baby at the army. Bulma would go and ask the prince to help. I still don't know how she can convince such a obstinate man. But I'm sure Bulma has a way of convincing the stubborn prince.  
  
I'd be replaced by Claudia in a while. Claudia.. I was so surprised that she was the one that turned out to help us. She was the last person I expected to help.   
  
I just couldn't stand her, always telling tales to Philippus. Always wanted to be 'daddy's little girl' though none of us saw him as a dad. But I'm sure she did. The fact remained that she wanted to get his attention, she even stole one of my two dolls when I first came here.   
  
She handed it over to Philippus saying: 'Lunch had a doll and I don't it's not fair!'  
Untill now I hadn't realized she was just a jealous little girl back then. But then again, she never seemed to change.   
  
Philippus had respond with a: 'It's okay, Claudia. We're all equel here, now be a nice girl and offer this doll to Vesta.' I was furious when I heared that! And I was screaming with rage, wanting to let all of my anger out, I sneezed. It was the first time that ever happened, and I had the feeling I could do everything I wanted to. Luckily Chichi and Bulma caught me yelling in front of Philippus door, and they dragged me in Chichi's room. And there I sneezed once again, suddenly, feeling very vunerable and alone. My hair was changed back to blue.   
  
I don't really understand how this 'other side' of me happened. When I sneeze I go yellow, and I'm far more reckless and obstinate. And blue me is calm and patient. Except when I feel like sneezing and want to become yellow. It's all a bit weird... and now 11 years after the first time it happened I still don't really get it.  
  
"Lunch?" I looked up to see where the ugly voice came from. My thoughts were confirmed, it was the blond haired Claudia.  
  
"Yes?" I hissed, a bit annoyed. And again I was apt to sneeze.  
  
"Is it okay, if I come to sit next to you? I know it still aint my duty but I couldn't sleep."  
  
I eyed her suspiciously, what was she up to? "Sure.." I said, but not without adding some venom in my voice.  
  
She must have noticed, for she was suddenly very nervous. But she did went to sit next to me. Rubbing her temples and closing her eyes in the exact same way I just did a few minutes ago. Suddenly she seemed even human.  
  
"What a day, huh?" She tried, looking up at me with desperate eyes, begging forgiveness.  
  
"Yeah.."   
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly I remembered, that I still didn't know how they got Philippus knocked out. After the father subject at dinner we all kind of went our own way, after dragging Philippus in his chamber, the rest went to sleep. I had to watch the fire untill I was replaced by Claudia.  
  
"So what happend-"  
  
"So what happend-"  
  
We both said at the exact same time causing her to grin stupidly, and me wondering how many wine she had drunk. Since when did I became so sarcastic?  
  
"You go first." I told her.  
  
"Well I when I woke up, and went to check on Albruna, she was sick so I thought to just check up on her to see if she was okay..." Claudia started.  
  
Claudia? Why would she do such a thing to check up on her.. sure she wouldn't be that nice..? My mind told me still not to trust her.  
  
"Well anyway when I went in I caught Ganna cleaning up the bloody sheets, and I asked her what happend." she continued.  
  
"And she just told you?" I asked, not really believing that young pretty Ganna would trust such an evil creature as the blond haired Claudia.  
  
"Well yeah.. so after she explained, Dad came in." She soon recovered herself. "I mean Philippus came in, and well we had to react fast and even though I didn't understand much about this whole situation I did understand that Philippus better not knew about it, so I knocked him out with vase. After that we dragged him in the closet and locked him up."  
  
"Why were you helping us?" I suddenly blurted out, I couldn't understand why my enemy would do such a thing.  
  
"I know I've been a bitch and all, but I don't hate you guys!" she barked at me. "We're just.. different. Besides it was for the sake of the baby!"  
  
"Yeah.. yeah.. I'm sorry." Not really sounding convincing. "So wanna hear my story?" I asked her. Claudia nodded.  
  
And I started to explain her what happend through out the day. At the ending of my story she was smiling at me and I was yawning. She told me to go to sleep, and that she would take it from here.  
  
Without any objection I followed her orders. All the worries on my head could be thought about tomorrow. Right now I couldn't wait to finally let my head touch my pillow. Ow.. the bliss!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
I aren't really happy about this chapter.. it seems so forced written.. but I really appreciate it that you took the time to read my crap. ^^!   
  
So Review?  
  
~ Mystic 


	7. Launch Mute discover

Lectori Salutem!  
  
So it sure was a lllooonngg while before I updated this fic again..   
  
but here is a new chapter! I promise I will finish this fic! I just don't say when.. =P!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\   
  
Chapter 7  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Is there some secret rule for time? Today I've been doing what I always did - the chores, washing, guarding the fire - and yet my shadow seemed to grow fasten than ever.   
  
With incredible speed until it could grow no more; until it was surrounded by the darkness itself. Which was my sign to leave.  
  
It was around Chi's duty when I arrived at Gabrielle's cottage. The forest was misty, and though late night walks usually made me calm, I felt very uncomfortable. I was glad when I reached her house, stars could already be seen, and the darkness of the woods somehow managed to scare me. It made me wonder who could be lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Come in, child." she said with her trusting eyes. And at that moment I did feel like a child, brought in safety. I nodded and she leaded me to the living room, though you can't really call it a 'room'; there were no walls, only one big room parts seperated by dark coloured tapestry. "How is Albruna doing?"  
  
Albruna, fragile little thing. Waiting to be shattered.  
  
The herbs made her recover faster, but she wasn't on full strength just yet. And without her baby, Justin as she called him, I wonder if she ever will.   
  
"She'll survive." I smiled up at her. "And how is the baby?"  
  
She returned my gesture with a smile of her own. "Goku seems to handle the baby just fine, care to have a look?"  
  
I nodded and she leaded me to the room I became so familiar with these last days. There was this lamp hanging above the table, making the dark room look comfortable, even cozy. I settled down on the couch and waited for the wich to do her magic.  
  
The whole air in the room changed, and the flame in the lamp slightly twinkled. For some reason I was holding my breath as I examined the magic bowl closely.  
  
First there were voices, then the vision came.   
  
Goku was in his tent, the baby on his bed. Justin was crying desperately for attention, but Goku's attention went to the bottle of milk he was trying to heat up.  
  
"Hush, kiddo, your milk is almost warm enough." he smiled down on the baby, who started giggling.  
  
He took the small creature in his lap, and hummed a tone as he fed him.  
  
It looked so perfect and happy that I couldn't help but smile.   
  
I'd be nice to have a family of my own. To hold a child in my arms and to proudly say it is mine.   
  
It kind of shocked me that I actually thought that. I was almost eighteen now and I would probably settle down after I turned 40 and I lost my beauty. Who would want me then? I probably can't get any children at that age.  
  
In all those years I never spended much time thinking of those things I couldn't have, children, a husband.. a family, I accepted it. It has no reason to complain without hope. And hope is what I've lost.  
  
"Your time will come." Gabrielle smiled down on me, in a way that made me feel visible, as if she could see right through me and know all my secrets. I wanted to respond and stubbornly ask what she was talking about, but my attention returned to the bowl when another voice came in the play.  
  
  
  
"Kakarot?"   
  
Goku's eyes grew big and he carefully placed the child under his bed, his blanket streched out to hide him.  
  
"Yes, I'll be there in a minute." But when Goku turned around he saw that prince Vegeta had already came in.  
  
The prince looked at the soldier in front of him, then his gaze leaded to the bed where the baby, who was making several cute baby sounds at the moment, was placed underneath. His facial expression changed from indifference to surprise and back again.  
  
Goku uneasily tried to cover the giggling up by coughing. I could feel the tension.. even though I was just watching the situation.  
  
A few seconds past before Vegeta spoke again."Got a cold?" Vegeta asked looking at the younger soldier in front of him. He wasn't waiting for an answer, not that Goku seemed in state of answering. "Sparring in 3 minutes." was all he said. He turned around and walked away, his armor rattling as he did so.  
  
The baby didn't wait for the rattling to fade away, but giggled instead.   
  
"Close one, kiddo!" The saiyan soldier took the baby in his lap and sat on his bed. He made a cot by wrapping the blankets together, and carefully placed the young boy in there. "Now be a nice boy and have a little sleep."  
  
Justin giggled again, and looked at him with hopefull eyes, probably waiting to be teased.   
  
Goku looked at the child and smiled before leaving the tent himself, trusting the baby to fall asleep at his own.  
  
Gabrielle stopped her magic, and the scene in the room changed again, less light because the bowl of glass was now blank again.  
  
"He saw it." I said, and he did. I saw at the look of Vegeta's face that he did notice the child. "So why hasn't he said anything?" I turned to Gabrielle and waited for an answer.  
  
"That's something that even he doesn't know." she looked at me with a little smile on her face. "Next Friday you are coming along with Bulma and Chi Chi to meet the prince and the soldier."  
  
"But why?" I asked confused.. what did I had to do with it?  
  
Her smile grew, "Because I said so."  
  
She confuses me, is what I figured out on my way back to the altar. Gabrielle is just something I don't understand. She was having an extraordinairy good mood today, as if she knew everything was going to turn out just fine.. but then again maybe she did know.  
  
Then you have Vegeta, he saw the baby and ignored it... just ignored it. He could have killed it! And Goku and Bulma and Chi Chi all together! But he didn't.. he did just nothing..  
  
Maybe he's not so bad as he appears to be.. maybe Bulma's plan will even work.  
  
Maybe things will be turned back to normal again.  
  
I stopped walking immediately when I heard something rustle in the bushes.   
  
I hold my breath as I prepared in fighting stance. Waiting for a move from whatever was in there..  
  
It was dead silent, and I wondered if I could defend myself.. if necessary..   
  
I learned the basic from the basic from Chi Chi.. which means I couldn't even kick without losing my balance. I just hoped the bushes didn't know that.   
  
It's just a bird..  
  
More rustling.  
  
So it's a just a very big bird..  
  
Why didn't I want to sneeze?  
  
A crack of a branch. And suddenly, voices. I wasn't sure what they were saying.. but one thing I did know birds don't talk.  
  
"Just look at her..-"   
  
"hold still, Tien."  
  
It was said in whispering. And it was the only things they said.. and now it was so silent again that it was frustrating.  
  
My senses were messed up and I was getting a headache from the beating of my heart, which seems to be louder than ever.  
  
.  
  
Over and over again echoing through my mind.  
  
.  
  
It was making me crazy.  
  
"Who is there?" I suddenly blurted out, this silence had to stop.  
  
But the silence was what they responded with.  
  
"I-I am a Vestal Virgin.." I managed to say with only a few cracks in my voice. ".. you wouldn't want to mess with me.."  
  
Something in the back of my mind told me they wouldn't care.  
  
What if Philippus had enough of Albruna and was now getting out for me?  
  
My eyes were alert and not moving away from where I thought my target was.. I stepped a few steps back.. and waited for an answer.   
  
I was scared, why couldn't I sneeze?  
  
Suddenly there was something moving in the bushes behind me, and when I turned around, the rustling in the other bushes of where I thought my 'target' was became louder than ever and eventually faded away in the distance.  
  
I was alone again, and the silence had returned, this time not loaded, and thus more comfortable.  
  
I sighed and rubbed the back of my head as I continued my way back home. My pace twice as fast, but still not running, like my target did a few minutes ago.  
  
I was asking myself the same questions over and over again.   
  
Why didn't I sneeze.  
  
It always seemed my escape when I was scared, and I sure as hell was scared back there. But I had no physical urge to, which I mostly did when I felt threathened.  
  
And who was that?  
  
Were that?  
  
I could still hear that whispering in my head, and the few words I could pick up from their conversation.  
  
"Just look at her.." on of them whispered. "Hold still, tien.." the other one responded.  
  
"Tien." I uttered. That was the name of the one of the first to speak. What were they doing out this late? Would they sneak around and wait for a picked out victum to come by.. and rape them?   
  
Maybe it was right for me to say that I was a vestal virgin, maybe that's what scared them away.  
  
I started to feel miserable and alone.  
  
Soon I found myself crying the way back home, without a real reason.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be continued..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter ^^! Hope you liked it, and please review!  
  
Also a big thanks to Twilight Aftermath, Gothic Angel, Hehez, Chunky Munky, Saiya-jin Spice, Celebgwenn, and Dreamwraith thanks for the ego-boosting ^^!  
  
Love   
  
Maz 


	8. Launch Bulma's argument

Lectori Salutem!  
  
Again it has been quite a while since my last update. Things have just been incredibly busy with school and such... and though there is no possible excuse for my lack of time, I'll try to not let it happen again. This story is a work in process, and I'll promise it to finish it. No mather how long it will take me.  
  
I hope this chapter isn't too confusing... I just have my way of exaggerating confused feelings. It's just one of my specialities I guess ^^!   
  
Sometimes I am regretting the fact that I started to wrote this story in Launch's POV, because I'd like to get Bulma's and Chi Chi's thoughts across too. However, since I started out this way, I'd have to finish it this way too. Besides, for some reason it got me closer to Launch, than Bulma ever has in my stories. Maybe that's because Launch is kind of a 'unfamiliar' character. And I can't help but have the feeling that I'm moulding her character by my writing. And I can't help but me kind of proud of that too ;)!  
  
Just to get some facts straight this story takes place around the 7th century BC. I found some information about Vestal Virgins on the internet (even some I didn't know about) and decided to add some of it in this chapter. It was a short chapter anyway ;)!   
  
Although their number never exceeded six at a given time, the Vestal Virgins of Rome have been a focus of fascination for dozens of centuries.   
  
A chief Vestal duty was tending the sacred fire in the round, peaked-roofed Temple of Vesta. The goddess Vesta was a Roman adaptation of the Greek goddess Hestia. Their term as priestesses of the goddess Vesta was thirty years, after which they were free to leave and marry. Most Vestal Virgins preferred to remain single after retirement. Before that, they had to maintain chastity or face a frightening death.   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
So many things have changed, and so many things are about to change... and I'm just powerless to stop it. Life itself is just leading on its own.  
  
When did I lose control?  
  
I sighed as I realized I never had it. And would never claim it either.  
  
I was sitting at the altar, staring absently in the waves of heat, close to the light that seemed to be the only light in this darkness. It was night and most candles were blown out. And apart from the chirping grasshoppers in the grass, the whispering of the fire was the only sound that filled the room.  
  
"Ehem." I shot up as I heard somebody clear her throath. I recomposed myself as I saw Bulma standing at the entrance of the altar. "Mind if I join you?" she asked in a sarcastic way that reminded me much of Gabrielle. "Or would I be interrupting you and the sexy chair your sitting on?"  
  
I smiled a bit as she said that, no matter what the circumstances were Bulma would always remain Bulma; sarcastic and strong-minded, a bit crazy with her own humor. "No, go ahead." I noticed that my voice was a bit hoarse because of the lack of speaking the few hours. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked as the young woman took a place next to me.   
  
"Couldn't sleep." she said, looking at me with a smile on her face. "What were you thinking about?" It came out rather absent-mindly, as if she was already lost in her own thoughts as soon as those words passed her lips.   
  
It took me a bit of time to answer that question. How can you describe your thoughts when your mind is nothing but a big bunch of confusion, barely able to register anything rational. "You know, everything... how things have changed and such."  
  
"They have, haven't they?" I was shocked by the strange question that followed. "Do you think I am mature, like a woman now?" She looked up from the fire, and stared at me intently.  
  
What caused her to ask that question I didn't know, and for some reason I found it hard to answer. "Why do you ask?" was all I could respond after a few seconds of silence.  
  
She looked at me, considering her answer. "I don't know... it's just that- ough nevermind... it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
I raised a question eyebrow as response towards her strange behaviour. "Explain, I'd really like to know."  
  
Somewhat shy she looked up at me. "It's just that- I was just- you know like- wondering how Vegeta would see me and all. Not that I care or anything, heh... hey what did you think of Claudia's dinner today? Never though the bitch could cook so good. Apart from those patatoes of course... who am I to tell that anyway... I would let them burn myself too." A nervous laugh followed, as she looked up to meet my eyes. A bit scared of my response.  
  
Vegeta? Tomorrow evening will be the day that we'd go to pay the prince a visit. Already a day had passed after my visit to Gabrielle.  
  
"I don't understand what is going on between you and Vegeta... but I definitely think that he sees you as a mature woman. And how couldn't he? You really are grown up." she looked up at me with relief in her eyes. "Your breasts are even bigger than mine!" I added to cheer her up.  
  
She laughed softly and combed her hand through her blue hair. "Well I guess that's just a fact we can't change." She bursted out laughing. "I can't believe Ganna's breasts are already bigger than mine, and she's only fifteen!"  
  
"Well, Ganna is just a genetic wonder." I laughed along with her. "Listen to this!" I told her when I remembered an old joke. "When a man arrived at a symfosia, he noticed that most of the show girls were topless, all except for one who had just one breast covered. He asked a servant why only one breast was covered instead of both of them. Do you know what the servent answered?"  
  
"No, tell me!" Bulma exclaimed between fits of giggles.  
  
"Because she worked part-time!"  
  
Another fit of laughter, and my stomic abs started to hurt. That's what I loved most about Bulma, she was always in for jokes. A sense of humor that Albruna, Chi and Claudia were missing. Apart from Ganna of course, Bulma rubbed it off on her.  
  
"Having fun, ladies?" I stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice. And poked Bulma to stop her boisterous laughter, she hadn't noticed that our commander came in.  
  
"Philippus." I stood up as I recomposed my stola. "What are you doing here?" by the time I had asked that question Bulma was also recomposed and backing me up. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" questioned Bulma, who obviously had a double meaning behind it. I just hoped he would ignore it... I really didn't feel like confronting the problems, especially now that I had the feeling Philippus knew more than he showed.  
  
"And I would be sleeping if it hadn't been disturbed by your laughing. Are you trying to wake whole Rome?"  
  
"Actually we were just trying the surrounded houses, but I suppose your idea will do too. We'd just have to laugh a bit more louder." Bulma looked at me, with a faked expression on her face. "Can you manage that Launch?"  
  
Even though Bulma pulled out such acts daily, provoking everybody, this seemed to be different. I shot her a look to quit it out, but she ignored it completely. Phil was edging closer, but as determined as Bulma was, she would hold her ground.  
  
"We can always ask Ganna and Claudia to join us, it will do with the four of us".  
  
Philippus was now standing in fron of her, and his hand reached to carass her face. But she slapped his hand away before it made contact. "Don't touch me." Bulma spoke with venom. "It would not be a wise decision."  
  
I wanted to tell him that it wouldn't be a wise decision indeed. I wanted to back her up, just as she did to me a minute ago, but my voice didn't function.   
  
He held up his hands, showing the white flag. "All I'm asking you is to keep your voice down." he took a few steps back. "And nothing more."  
  
Not knowing if Bulma would respond in the right way, I took over the task. "We will, Philippus. Now go and enjoy your rest."  
  
"And so I will." He made a short bow, and after a look in Bulma's direction he left the altar.   
  
We started moving after we were sure he was inside. Bulma and I collapsed in our chairs at the same time, combined with a deep sigh. As relief was clearly visible in our actions. The atmosphere had changed quickly in those few minutes, and it took me a while to gather my thoughts.   
  
"Why-" my question was stopped by a sneeze, as I felt the desire to change. My hair turned yellow, and I couldn't help but feel reborn. "Why do you always have to do that?" is continued my question rather snappy.  
  
"Do what!?" she asked, not even a bit shocked about my appearance. She and Chi, were the ones that were used to my transformations.   
  
"You're always provoking everybody, challinging each and every person to go against you."  
  
"I do not!" she objected immediately.  
  
"And how would you describe what your doing now?" I sighed and cracked my fingers. "I think I was wrong about you, you aren't mature at all." at that moment I meant every word that passed my lips. Bulma could be so stupid sometimes, not thinking about the consequences at all.  
  
"Look who's talking!" she shot back. "Immature, ha! At least I'm not the one sleeping with dolls."  
  
"Keep my dolls out of this... at least I'm not wishing to sleep with a murderer." I was referring to Vegeta at that point.  
  
"He's no murderer, and besides, I may do as I please! If I'm in love with Vegeta, that I am in love with Vegeta! I can't see the immature part in that one!  
  
But you wouldn't know, would you! You haven't even got a heart to give to someone."   
  
I opened my mouth to respond but she didn't let me.  
  
"I can't really blame you on that one, though. You're so ugly that nobody would accept you! If you weren't picked out to be one of the vestal virgins, you would be a used whore strolling on the streets right now. Offering to put a bag around your face, for the hope that they will accept you then. You would-"  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled eventually, sick of the mind game she was playing. "Just shut the hell up." I had never felt so defeated in my life... and I sprinted away from the altar.   
  
She was right... and that's what hurts the most.   
  
"Launch! Wait!" but Bulma's cries were in vain as I continued my run towards the forest. "Launch I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Come back Launch!"  
  
But I wasn't even thinking of coming back... I can't even remember what I was thinking, or where I was going. Tears were running free down my cheeks, and it was long after they dried up that I realized that I was lost. I locked around from the position under the three I was sitting under, and got scared when I couldn't recall the direction I came from.   
  
I was just a young Vestal Virgin, who lost her place in the world.   
  
I'm sorry I lost myself.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. Remember I'm open for every sort of critism whatsoever, review :)!  
  
I'd also like to give a big thanks to Twilight Aftermath, Obsidian Blade, Saiya-jin Spice, Girl-who-sings-the-blues, and Dreamwraith. You guys have know idea what it means to me that you're still following this story. I'll try not to dissapoint you any further.  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
Love  
  
Maz 


	9. Launch Meeting the ranger

Lectori Salutem!  
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys, you really made my day. One of my good resolutions is of course to update this story sooner... and I'm really trying to stick to that.   
  
How could I forget,  
  
Merry X-mas to ya all! And a happy new year ^^!  
  
This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, just to make it up for ya ^^!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Why do I always have to fail in everything... Albruna once told me that everybody has a strong point, but I just haven't.  
  
Bulma can find a solution to everything plus she's a good dancer, and Ganna has the ability to make you smile, no matter how bad your day was. Even Claudia has a strong point, she can sing beautifully. Chi Chi is the best in cooking, Albruna is great in telling stories. I bet even Philippus has a strong point, even though it's not comming up at the moment.   
  
And I'm just... I'm just me. And I'm tired of being me.  
  
I don't know why they picked me out to be a vestal virgin in the first place.  
  
I grabbed one of the stones that were scattered across the landscape, and I throwed it away in my siting position.  
  
My breath stopped when there was no collision with rock to rock... but with something that was able to respond.  
  
"Au!"  
  
Panick was written over my face as I seemed to hear things, that shouldn't be heard in a forest at night. Did I just threw the rock on somebody? Was somebody there, or did I just imagine it?   
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
Somewhat shakily I grabbed another rock, and after I swallowed, I threw it into the same direction. Just a small puff when the stone connected with the ground. I sighed in relief as I picked up another rock, just to be sure.   
  
My body tensioned when my thoughts were confirmed.  
  
"Au! Cut it out Chiaotzu! You know the rules, no training before daylight."  
  
"Wh-at..." another, somewhat child-like voice asked after it had yawned. "What's wrong, what are you yelling for?"  
  
"Stop throwing rocks, in can be very dangerous. You know that it could kill any ordinary man!" He was lecturing the kid, and I briefly pitied him. It stopped immediately when I realized what he had said...   
  
'ordinary man'... echoed through my head...  
  
I swallowed as my body was shaking lightly, I ended up in one of Albruna's stories...   
  
"But Tien, I didn't do it!" the kid whinced.  
  
Tien... and Chiaotzu, now where did I hear that before?  
  
I held my breath as I suddenly realized that they were the same guys from the day before yesterday.  
  
"Then who did?" was my sign to run away in the opposite direction as fast as possible.  
  
I faintly heard foodsteps following me, and accelerated my pace. My heart was beating so fast, it was giving me a headache. The foodsteps became louder, but I didn't dare to look back. My stola's weight was too heavy, and I was almost out of breath. I quickly jumped into some bushes, hoping they wouldn't have noticed, and would leave me be.  
  
Though it was dead silent, I was convinced that the pounding of my heart would betray me.  
  
"O, I guess it's gone." Chiaotzu said.  
  
"Yeah, let's head back."   
  
It was a suggestion that made me sigh in relief.  
  
They didn't seem to notice as they were calmly strolling back. I was about to move, when they suddenly ran back and grabbed me out of the bushes with a "Got ya!"  
  
Somewhat of a struggle followed, eventually I ended up pinned to the ground. Tien, who was bowed over me, was holding down my wrists. Chiaotzu was holding down my feet.  
  
Needless to say I was scared to death, and my breath was trying hard to keep up with the fast pounding of my heart.  
  
"Hey, it's the girl!" It was the way the man said it, as if I was nothing but a object of lust... He was a broad man, and looked very strong. It was dark so I couldn't really make out their faces.  
  
What will they do to me? "Let me go!" but dispite my struggling those arms kept me in place.  
  
"Why were you attacking us, lady?" the child said in a somewhat serious tone, that didn't seem to fit him.   
  
Attacking them? I had to get out of here, before they were going to attack me.   
  
The fact that he was a kid didn't matter. It was night and we were in the forest, he didn't seem innocent at all. I was still out of breath, so it took me some time to answer.  
  
"I said let me go!" I repeated helplessly, tears were forming in my eyes.  
  
"Listen, Vestal. We're not going to hurt you." The man said, in a way like: 'it's not going to hurt, relax... it will al be over soon..'  
  
Disgusting.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" My voice was hoarse, and a uninvited tear strolled down my cheek.  
  
Tien seemed to think it through... and it gave me sometime to overlook him. There was something strange about him... but I couldn't figure out what. He glansed back to the child who nodded.  
  
"Okay then, but promise us you won't run away." Noooo... Of course not, I will just stand here like a stupid cow! The idiot.  
  
"I won't," I said, but he didn't seem to believe me. "I promise."  
  
"You promise?" he asked again, and it made me somewhat uncomfortable. This unordinary man could see right through me, I was convinced of that. However, I held my ground as I was determined to escape.  
  
"I promise."   
  
The pressure on my feet, and the weight on my chest lifted. Thank Vesta they believed me.   
  
"I'm going to let you go now, don't run away okay?"  
  
This was getting kind of irritating. "I won't." I uttered, hoping he couldn't hear when I was lying or not... I sighed in relief as he slowly released my wrist.  
  
"Sooo..." I said uneasily as I slowly stood up... thinking of something to get them distracted and give me a second chance to run away. Would the 'look at that'-tric work? It was kind of cheap... well they didn't really look very smart anyway. "Oh my God, look at that!" I pointed to something behind them and was about to run away when they interrupted my plan.   
  
"There's nothing there, miss." the kid said.  
  
What was wrong with these guys?  
  
"There really is! You haven't even turned around, did you? I swear it was something."  
  
"You should go easy on the promises, and there is nothing there, or we would have sensed it." The young man said. And even though his voice was very friendly, I got scared.   
  
'we would have sensed it..' I ended up in one of Albruna's favourtie scary stories, she would like to tell at the bonfire.  
  
"Believe it or not, there really is something behind you!" I was already looking death frightened, so it was impossible to fake it.  
  
"Okay, we will look." they slowly turned around. "But like I said there is no-"  
  
The last words couldn't be heard as I made another sprint in the opposite direction. My tears had dried up, and for some reason I wasn't as scared as I was in the beginning. Needless to say, I was still determined to reach our Atrium Vestae, to reach home.  
  
"Wait!" the man yelled, close behind me, the kid was following. I felt like we were playing chase. "It's dangerous out there!"   
  
Sure it was, and it was all safe in his arms, right? I bet it would be even safer in his bed.  
  
How far would they be behind me? I couldn't help but look back. They were gaining up at me.   
  
In two seconds the sudden pain was replaced by uninvited darkness. And my mind could register no more.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Memory was slow to return, at first there was only pain, total and everywhere so that there was no room for memory. And when that space did come, it seemed all too confusing. There were those mixed up feelings, swirling around in me. And I vaguely remember the argument with Bulma, the chil forest night and that guy.  
  
When I opened my eyes it was already morning. I loved the forest in the morning, the sun would give them a golden glow, as if a veil of pure magic had floated upon them. However, today I couldn't see the beauty of it. My attention went to my own scenery instead.  
  
I was laying upon a cloath of animal fur, it was soft and warm. My dirty stola was tossed in a corner of the tent -I was laying in a small tent - and it was covered with blood.   
  
Blood echoed through my head as I began to panic once again.   
  
I sat up slowly, leaning upon my elbows, I began to hyperventilate, as I looked over my body. My tunica was rolled up, leaving my legs bare. One of them was held still with a piece of cloath, covered in blood, my blood. My pace of breathing quickened and I felt as if I could pass out any moment. I leaned back on the fur and tried to regulate my breath.  
  
I had no idea what this guy did to me, or how I got injured. The last thing I remembered was the chase in the forest.  
  
I've had experienced this many times, forgetting what I had done after I switched personality. But this seemed different. I always had a sort of sub-conscience, some sort of a reassurance... as if I dreamed what had happened. But now I knew nothing... and I could only guess at the nightmare.  
  
Though my breath seemed to have calmed, tears started to glide down my cheeks. Hesitantly at first, but then flowing. Till there were no more.   
  
I don't know how long I've laid there, pitying myself. But eventually I fell asleep of exhausting.   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Vestal?!"   
  
Something was trying to reach me. In a somewhat taunting voice it was calling out for me. But I didn't want to be captured.  
  
"Vestal virgin?"  
  
He wouldn't get me.  
  
"Vestal..." it became louder and louder, and despite my struggling it caught me. "Wake up!"  
  
It was then that I shot up in my bed, scared and my body covered with sweat. I gasped for air.  
  
"Finally you're awake." I turned around to look straight in the eyes of Tien.   
  
He was a broad, and there I say so, even a handsome guy. His chest was bare, and he wore a ringmail over some black suit, as high gladiators often wear. A sand coloured belt was tied around his bald head.  
  
He did not seem aggresive by any means... "What did you do to me?"  
  
If he had raped me, what I couldn't really picture him to do, I might be lucky not to remember.  
  
I felt vunerable beyond belief.  
  
"You didn't keep your promise." He chuckled softly. "Never thought you would."   
  
What was he talking about?  
  
His voice became more serious as he continued. "You tripped over a bunch of rocks. You fell on your leg." he pointed towards my left leg. It felt numb, and I was scared to move it. "You twisted your ankle, and the stones teared your leg open." He sighed as he continued his story. "You lost conscious and we brought you here. We aren't exactly good with cleaning up injuries. But we did our best. Your foot is a bit swollen, but it will be alright in a few days I guess. You might have some trouble with walking though." He bowed over to look at the wound. "And by the way, I did not touch you." He looked up as he said that, and relief washed over me. "Enough about me, what were you doing in the forest?" he continued in a more darker tone. "And why did you attack us?"  
  
"I did not attack you!" I protested immediately. My voice was stronger than I had expected it to be. "I had a row with one of the Vestal Virgins, and ran away. I never-"  
  
"Foolish girl, it isn't safe to travel in a forest alone. Especially at night. It is too dark to see where you're walking, and to dark to see any enemies."  
  
"What are you?" I uttered eventually... I didn't really mean to say 'what' but it just blurted out. It was how he pronounced 'enemies' and the words 'ordinary man' were echoing through my head. I just knew there was something wrong about him.  
  
He looked a bit hurt when I said that, and I regretted it immediately. "I was a gladiator once," he said, looking up at me as if I was going to deny it. "I was," he didn't seem to realize that I didn't have to be convinced, for some reason I would believe anything this guy would say. "I escaped and I ran away with Chiaotzu, and now I'm a ranger."  
  
"So now Vestal, we're going to get you home." Before I could protest he bowed over me, my voice didn't function, I was staring at his chest, and realized I had never been so close to a half naked man before. It was the word naked, that made me blush.   
  
Tien seemed not to have noticed as he lifted me up. And even though my left leg made no pressure, and hardly even touched the warm fur underneath me, it started to burn like hell. I moaned in agony and grabbed his arms for support.   
  
"Is it still hurting?" he asked in a concern tone.   
  
I nodded abscent-mindly, staring at my feet, and wondering whether Bulma had told Philippus that I was gone. He could be holding a search for me...  
  
"Lean on it, carefully." it took me a moment to realize what he had said. Somewhere throughout our coversation I had began to trust him, and so I did as I was told.   
  
The pain that followed was almost unbearable... but just as fast as the pain had come, it went. Fading and soothing... I carefully tried to walk baby steps, and to all my surprise it hurt less than I had expected.   
  
"Come on, we'll get you something to eat, we can't let you go home on an empty stomic." He helped me out of the tent.  
  
"Ehm... no thanks I'd rather go home now."  
  
He nodded. "Okay then."  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
It was almost dinner time when we reached the edge of the forest... and I sighed in relief as I could see our home in the distance.   
  
"I'd better walk this alone." I suggested. Walking with a child and man could cause me my life. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem, if you ever want to pay a visit, be my guest."   
  
"I'd better not..."  
  
"Bye bye, lady!" Chiaotzu brought a smile on my face.   
  
"Well, Goodbye then." I said before stepping out of the shadows. "And may the good spirits be with you!" I waved back at them as I continued the way towards home.   
  
I chuckled softly... I was starting to act like our sorceress...  
  
"Bye miss!"  
  
"Wait, Vestal!" it was Tien, and I was forced to look back. "I didn't catch your name!"  
  
"That's right." I said with a smile upon my face. "I didn't give it to you." My smile fell immediately as I turned around once again.  
  
Bulma was leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I really didn't want to face her, I didn't feel like explaining... or like apologizing. Though I know it was wrong for me to act so irresponsible. 'What's wrong with you running away in the forest like that,' I could picture her lecturing me. 'It's bloody dangerous out there.' She wouldn't even notice my leg, and when she did, she would plainly ignore it. Instead she would continue ranting about how dangerous it was in the forest, ignoring the fact that we had a raper living in our own home. Then she would rant a bit more about how hard it was for her to keep it a secret that I was gone. And then she would insist on my apology...   
  
Needless to say I was so surprised when she ran up to me, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Launch, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those thing to you. You can have any guy you want." She looked up at me before pulling me into a hug once again. "I didn't mean anything I said last night... you know how I am... I sometimes just blurt things out. I'm so sorry."   
  
When she finally let go of me I could see that there were tears forming in her eyes. She really did care then... I regretted my harsh previous thoughts immediately.  
  
"It's okay Bulma, and I'm sorry too."  
  
She smiled up at me, but it fell soon when she noticed my leg, and my stola. "What happened..."  
  
"Nothing bad happend, I just had a little accident." I sighed as I started to explain everything... or as much as I could remember about it.  
  
And she listened, and she cared.  
  
And that alone brought a smile upon my face. And I felt as if I had retrieved my place in this world once again.  
  
I'm home.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Thank you for reading =)! 


	10. Launch Ruined plan

Do Ut Des : Chapter 10  
  
Lectori Salutem!!!  
  
It took me quite a while to get this chapter out, but here it is then ^^! Please enjoy ^^!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
There was a strange atmosphere this evening, familiar smells lingered in the air. An antic smell, vague and dusty, yet comforting in its acquaintance.  
  
I had spent the remains of the day with a well deserved sleep. And when I woke up I felt much better, and I had found the source of energy to continue this day. Which was good, because Bulma's plan was still waiting for us.  
  
The sun was about to set, and the air was still soft and slightly tanned. Swirls of clouds, pink and orange, were sucked down with the downfall of the sun. And I felt bound to cherish this moment.  
  
A smile graced my lips and I opened my arms and circled over our path, as the little girl I once was, and often still long to be.  
  
"What's up with you?" Chi Chi asked amazed, and slightly sarcastic, as she was in a less better mood. The raven-haired Vestal Virgin was nervous to confront the soldier again.  
  
"How can you just jump around happily with that leg of yours." Unlike Bulma, who remained confident over the cause.   
  
"It think it's healed." And I thought it was, even though I was still a bit secure when I touched the ground for the first time again. I didn't want to try and lean on it with full pressure, but I was still able to walk-though it might look a bit clumsy.  
  
Bulma continued her everlasting sarcasm. "I think you bumped your head a bit too hard on those stones."   
  
I turned around and glanced over her, thinking desperately of a comeback. I knew she was just kidding with me, but then again, even kids have competitions. A shadow casted over the two women, and I realized that we had entered the forest. The antic smell was replaced by the smell of fresh leaves. I ignored the urge to rub my arms, as the air dropped in degrees in the darkness of the shadows.  
  
I was just about to say something about Bulma's hair, that it was 'tied up to look good for mister mighty', when Chi Chi interrupted me.  
  
"Bulma, do you really think the plan will work?" The Vestal was clearly unconvinced, which you could see at her whole appearance. Her hair was tied up, rather messy, and her expression was that of doubt. The edge of her tunica, we had all decided not to wear our expensive stola's to a forest trip anymore-except for Bulma who claimed that it would look proffesional, was turned around. End the basket, filled with a meal as payment for Goku's help, was nervously being tossed back and forth-in an unbalanced pace.  
  
Just looking at her, would give you the urge to bite your nails.  
  
I looked questionly at Bulma, I really didn't know what to think about it. And now that Chi Chi gave me the impression that it is a lost cause, Bulma had to restore the balance by telling me otherwise.   
  
"Of course it will work!" Bulma exclaimed, putting her arms akimbo. "I have him wrapped around my little finger."  
  
"I hope so Bulma," She sighed and was still unconvinced. "I really hope so."   
  
The conversation ended, and nothing but silence remained. Scared that the little hope we had, would be scattered when words were uttered in the new, and fresh forest air.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was wise not to draw to much attention. We we're always welcome, everywhere and at anytime. Since some saw us as priestresses, many tried to be on our good side. A light conversation and small chat seemed for them the only way to cross the line. It was always unnerving for me, talking to strangers just wasn't my style. Neither was it Chi Chi's, it had always been Albruna, Bulma and Claudia who could get along with strangers. Ganna used to have a quick tongue and a fierce attitude that she, unlike Bulma, failed to fake on the most important times. Either way, explanations and conversation were things to be eluded, as if they were traps that would chain us down. So we decided to split up and enter the camp one by one, in order to avoid questions and sneak by unnoticed.  
  
Bulma would leave at first, going straight ahead to Vegeta's quarters. Next would go Chi Chi, who would be keeping an eye on the baby, waiting for her cue to leave the camp with the baby unnoticed. I would go last, much like a back-up system, ready to improvise when things would go wrong. First I would be checking up on Bulma, next on Chi Chi. When everything would be alright, I'd retreat in the forest shadows and wait till they left.  
  
I had such a little role in this play of deceive, and yet I was so nervous...  
  
"Ready?" The raven haired Vestal Virgin asked me. Bulma had left a few minutes ago. She didn't seem to be harrassed by conversations in her little journey to the prince's quarters. And all I could do was hope that Chi Chi too could go by unnoticed.  
  
"Yeah, good luck!" She gave me a look that told me that I wasn't the only one being nervous about this. She seemed just as stressed out as I was, and it didn't comfort me at all.  
  
"You too." She added a quick smile before turning away and leaving my sight.  
  
And so I was alone, and the unnerving silence returned once again. Leaving me with my own thoughts.  
  
'It's not going to work.' a voice in my head told me... and it was so hard not to give in. 'It's all going to fail.'  
  
I swallowed as I tried to convince myself other wise, my eyes were alertly fixed on the distance as I waited patiently for the blow to come. 'Everything will be alright.' I closed my eyes and listened to the loaded silence for several minutes.   
  
'No it's not, and you know it.'  
  
My eyes shot open when an unhumain cry in the distance disturbed the silence. And scattered all possible hope at that exact moment.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dark mud was pressed underneath me as I ran towards the camp, fresh footsteps leaving a trail of rush. My breathing was trying hard to keep up with the pounding of my heart, and I was having a hard time to focuss.  
  
Where did that horrible sound came from? The place was deserted, and ghostly quiet all of the sudden.  
  
That cry... felt so incredibly wrong. A scream for mercy, for life, for pain. Who was it that unleashed that cry? Franticly I decided to check out the West side of the camp. I ran between the tents, pinned up with cloats and animal fur, and felt frustrated beyond belief. Somebody life was at risk, please let it not be Chi, Bulma or the baby, and I was lost between the tents... it was still dead silent.  
  
Could it have been my imagination?  
  
I was starting to doubt the situation, when the next cry affirmed it. The sound was coming from the North, just as soon as it came, it had left. I quickly sprinted, while I repeated the sound in my head. It could not be Bulma, Chi Chi or the baby, I realized, since their voices were too high to produce such a cry. No, it was a man. But who? I knew no man that had done something wrong... except for Philippus, and if it was him I would have no need to get involved.  
  
I slowed down when my thoughts hovered over the situation once again. Why was it my business if our soldiers were torturing an enemy... that's what they did, it was their job.  
  
I was at the point of turning around and walk back to my position, when I froze at the familiar cry. My head shot up as I realized the closeness of the situation. In front of me was a mope of soldiers, standing around their victim.   
  
It was the feeling that scared me, the premonition that something was about to go very wrong. That the victim, whoever it was, should not be in the centre of the circle.  
  
It felt so incredibly wrong.  
  
'It's not my business.' and it wasn't... but I decided to take a peek, just to calm my thoughts, just to be sure it wasn't anybody familiar.  
  
When I reached the circel, rather hesitantly, the soldiers on the side paid me no attention. I tried to peek through the armors and muscles, but I could see nothing. Another cry followed, and I was slightly panicking... as somewhere in the back of my head I recognised the voice where it belonged to.  
  
"Get out of my way!", I exclaimed, trying to make my way through. Several soldiers glanced at me surprised. And some stepped away in their first reaction.  
  
I took the opportunity to push myself through the crowd. And suddenly there was no more.  
  
I had wringed my way through them, and now they were all looking at me surprised... I felt out of place and took a step backwards, scanning the area once more for a familiar face- and tripped over something.  
  
I felt on the ground, and there my eyes crossed the view of three other eyes.  
  
I gasped in awe.   
  
It was the ranger.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Suddenly I was picked up by two strong arms and, after an excuse was murmered, I was thrown over a shoulder and leaded away from the crowd of stunned soldiers.   
  
But his gaze did not leave me. His eyes followed me, astonished and in shame.   
  
His cloathes were torn, his leg twisted. His face was bruised, and the area around his left eye was red and puffy. I briefly wondered if it would bleed when you'd poke a nail in that swallowed tissue. I had the urge to throw up, whether it was of the sight of Tien, or the fact that I was upside down.   
  
I closed my eyes for a few seconds, in order to dismiss the picture of the eluded ranger, and to calm my stomic.  
  
It was just starting to work, when the world was turned around once more, and my stomic was flipped around again.  
  
I opened my eyes and recognised the prince standing in front of me, we were in his quarters. Bulma was standing uncomfortably and somewhat shy behind him, she seemed to find the wooden floor rather interesting.  
  
The events of the past 5 minutes were a bit to overwhelming... so I decided to skip over them step by step... Bulma's plan... Scream in the distance... his three eyes... the urge to throw up came back. The sickening feeling coming from the pit of my stomic...   
  
He looked so beaten up... so desperate.  
  
I felt as if I suddenly became sober. What they did to the ranger was horrible... why? What had he done to them?   
  
I nervously turned around and glansed back at the circel, that started to break up. The soldiers were leaving him?  
  
"What is your business with the gladiator?" I turned around to meet the harsh glare of the Saiyan Prince, his voice was thick and demanding. I glansed at Bulma questionly, who, after finally looking up, shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Did I ruin the plan?  
  
"Well?" He persuaded, his foot tapping the wooden floor impatiently. His eyes swifting back to the mope, and back again.  
  
"I.."   
  
He looked at me directly as I started to speak, and I paused just as he did that... I was scared of saying the wrong thing. And Bulma wasn't a big of a help either as she seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"You what?" The tapping of his foot had stopped, and eyes were now fixed on only me, practicly squeezing an answer out of me.  
  
"I had a vision..."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both lifted an eyebrow at the exact moment, if we were in any other situation it might be funny... but at the moment I couldn't think of anything else than a way to get me out of this whole I was creating.  
  
"I believe that he is the chosen one." My voice was thin and nearly scattering into a hundred pieces... I glanced at Bulma, but the only thing that she mouthed was 'what the hell are you doing?'   
  
As if I had a clue...  
  
"The chosen one...", Vegeta uttered with pure venom,"chosen to be... what exactly?"  
  
'Yeah, to be what, Launch? To be our personal slave? Our coach, our cleaner? Our... '  
  
"Our Pontifex Maximus, of course." I was failing, I knew it. "Philippus is getting old... and-"  
  
Bulma interfered. "Prince Vegeta, please. Shall we continue our coversation? We'll deal with this later on." She waved her hand in a dismissed manner.  
  
I noticed how Vegeta's shoulders tensed when she said "we will deal", and I'm not sure whether he felt disgusted or favored.  
  
Even in this sitaution I managed to feel slighly offended. Which was plainly stupid, since we were all working for the same cause.  
  
Bulma was looking at me with this big exclamation sign, and I knew better than to react.  
  
"As you wish," he glansed over Bulma once more as she took the lead and walked in his quarters. "Vestal, you will stay here."  
  
"Yes sir." I nodded as I sat down on the sofa.  
  
He gave me a nod before stepping behind the red curtains himself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I watched as the movement of the curtains had stopped, and went to sit nervously on the couch that was placed in this hall.   
  
I dropped my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Between the harsh pounding of my head I could faintly hear the soldiers in the distance. They weren't loud... they were rather quiet actually... I guess they did not knew what to do about this situation either.  
  
What will Vegeta expect me to say when he comes back? The chosen one... how the hell did I came up with that?  
  
My thoughts drifted back to that what was happening only a short distance away... he was just laying there, bleeding in the mud.  
  
Then another thought entered my mind... Where was the kid... Chiaotzu? They would not dare to hurt a kid, would they? What did they do them?  
  
'I was a gladiatior once,' I remembered him telling me... he had escaped with the child. Maybe that's why he was here. The soldiers must have found him.  
  
My attention was turned, as I could faintly hear out the hidden conversation behind the curtains.  
  
"So Vestal," Vegeta started. "what kind of urgent news did you want to tell me?" I could make up the words perfectly, and noticed the sarcasm that dripped from his words.  
  
"I came to ask you a favor, Vegeta."  
  
I could hear him pacing around the room.. it was the slight connection of steel against steel that betrayed he who wore the armor. The prince was getting annoyed as his pace quickened, and iron sound rattled on.  
  
"I do not do favors."  
  
"I want you to send Philippus away." I heard the determination in her voice, but I doubted if it would have any effect on the saiyan prince.  
  
The iron sound came to an halt. "Now why would I want to do that?" He spoke with the same determination. "Like I said litle one, I do not do favors."  
  
I was totally shocked by her fast reply. "I did not say you have much of a choise."  
  
She was playing with fire...  
  
It was followed by a cruel chuckle... goosebumps appeared on my skin. "What makes you think, woman, that you have any power over me?"  
  
The plan was failing, I knew it, as I had always known it.  
  
"Because you kissed me, my prince." A slow pause followed. "And I am a Vestal Virgin, forbidded to be touched." Her voice shivered, and it betrayed her.  
  
What was she on to? Did she really think Vegeta would allow this? This is practicly suicide.  
  
I was surprised once again as Vegeta seemed to find it quite amusing; and another chuckle followed.  
  
"Well, well... tell me Vestal, you are going to tell that to...?" I know he stepped closer to Bulma, a mixture of the iron sound and her short gasp. "And do you expect them to believe you?"   
  
"I-I...-"  
  
"And what if they did? Do you think they dare to work against me?" Fortunately he did not wait for an answer. "I'm their prince, little one. I'm their ruler. They worship me, I'm their..."  
  
"If Gods are what they believe in, then they will listen to me just as much as to you, Vegeta. And you know it."  
  
I doubt if he knew, but she did have some point here.  
  
"You are not holy." He hissed.   
  
"And you are no God." Her voice softened, and I knew that she was changing tactics. "But that is something only we know, and we should keep it our little secret."  
  
"Why do you want to get rid of that old man, anyway? So you can look after that little child of yours? O yes, I noticed the child Bulma, and believe me, it is not your place to ask for favors."  
  
We were so screwed. I glansed between the curtains to take a glimp of the scene.  
  
"But," he said. "Since I am such a nice guy, we will make a deal. The people are searching for amusement." His hand trailed over Bulma's face, who shivered at the contact. "And look what I found."  
  
She swallowed.  
  
"We will have a little deal, Vestal."  
  
I held my breath as I waited for the blow to come.  
  
"I will send Philippus away, as you wish. The child can stay at your home, if it is noticed-," He stopped himself, thinking. "It wouldn't matter, because I'll publicize your betrayal later on anyway... You and those other two Vestals will be trained... and then you'll fight..."  
  
"Fight for you freedom..."  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
To Be Continued  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I hope this diaglogue didn't confuse you, I was having a hard time writing it... so anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know how this chapter came out.  
  
I really enjoyed the three reviews on feedback I got in the last chapter.  
  
I really appreciate that Dreamwraith, Girls-Who-Sings-The-Blues, and Spice are still following this story. Thank you guys ^^!  
  
And Spice, I hope I lived up to the new years resolutions ;)!  
  
Please review, and till the next update!  
  
~ Maz 


	11. Tien Blood & mud

Chapter 11 : Tien - blood & mud  
  
L . S . !  
  
- - -  
  
And then it was quiet all around me.  
  
I knew that they had been searching for me, they always had, but I just never expected them to actually find me. I only had time enough to hide Chiaotzu before they dragged me away. Before he dragged me away.  
  
I had always thought that we were friends. Forbidden friends. But friends none-the-less. Goku was so easy to trust, that his betrayal did not only anger me, but shock me as well. It hurt it, maybe even more as I was hurting now. A different way of pain, a more permanent way, a one-side-way.  
  
My head was bouncing and my scin stinged as my wounds flinched at the contact with the dark soppy mud beneath me.   
  
I had the urge to curl up, clutching my stomach, but my twisted legs made any movement impossible.  
  
I felt drained, both physical as psychical.  
  
Everything was spinning around me...  
  
Blood and mud.  
  
And mud and blood.  
  
Their voiced died out, everything died out. Blurring and fading into a numb, non-existing conscious.  
  
And for a moment it was so lovely to be nothing.  
  
- - -  
  
"... up scum, the prince is coming."  
  
I gasped for air as I was kicked awake in my stomach. How long did I pass out? I tried to regulate my breath and to hold my body still... Nausea waved over me as soon as I dared to move a muscle.   
  
It was then that the words reached my mind.   
  
The prince was coming... Vegeta was coming. That must mean Goku would come too...  
  
I spitted out some blood, frustrated that it wasn't his face I was spitting on. How dared he betray me? I had given him my full trust...   
  
I didn't know what would happen if he was in front of me now... I didn't know if I would be able to control my anger... how I wanted to kill him... how I wanted to hurt him... to hurt him even more than he had hurted me. I wanted to see him beg... to see him scream... to see him the way he had seen me. If he was in front of me now...  
  
"T-Tien?" I looked up, and my expression softened immediately. In front of me was the vestal virgin I brought home this morning.   
  
Her deep blue eyes were filled with sorrow, she was holding back, her disgust, tears and fear... all for me.  
  
What was she doing here?  
  
And then I remembered her flashing by, her stumble over me, her eyes filled with horror... till she was dragged away by Vegeta. I must have lost conscious not far after.  
  
Next to her were two other Vestal Virgins, the prince and him. Goku was there.  
  
I leaned up a bit, leaning on my elbows. The movement made every muscle in my body complain, the dizzyness waving back in my head...   
  
But I didn't complain.  
  
I coughed up some blood and spit it out on the raped ground before me.  
  
I would never complain to him again.  
  
The prince took a step forward. "It has been a long time, ranger, hasn't it?" He spoke with venom, and then I knew that his hatred for me had not fade in those two years.  
  
I looked away and coughed up some blood, my jaw seemed to be broken... When I tried to move it, pain shot through me again. Definitely broken. The little test made my cough up some more, and, a bit frustrated, I spitted it out on his black leather shoe.  
  
His reaction was far from inpredictable, but it wasn't Vegeta's reaction I was lurking on... it was his, Goku's. I wanted, no needed, to know if he really had changed so much.  
  
"You coward," the saiyan prince hissed. "If only I had killed you..." his voice trailed of and his fist clenched. "I can still kill you now!" He started powering up, in shocks waves of energie multiplied. He powered up with anger.   
  
My eyes were set on Goku. Would he intervene? Would he be loyal to his prince? My thoughts said he would, he had always been loyal before. Sometimes even when he should not...  
  
"Vegeta, no!" It was one of the Vestal Virgins who had grabbed his arm in order to pull it back. It was not her, no, she was still staring at me, at the verge of crying. It was the one with the much lighter hair. Bulma, I believe she is called.  
  
Vegeta shrugged the woman off roughly. "Now you finally get what you deserve!"  
  
I still felt drained... and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would lose conscious again. My head was spinning, and my eyes were threatening to roll back into the darkness. But I could not allow it.  
  
"Vegeta!" It was Goku's voice. I could recognise his voice out of a million, his voice of trust and betrayal. "Remember your promise!" he spoke. Promise... he would not keep any. How dared he to talk about promises when he was the biggest breaker of them of all! "Remember Vegeta, let this not be your third!"   
  
He fumed, red in anger. Hissing and cursing at the words that Goku had spoken. It made him stop dead in his tracks, loosening his fists, and lowering his energy stadidly. Until he was in control again.  
  
"We want to make a deal!" The prince spoke when he had calmed down. "We want you to come with us to the Atrium Vestae!"   
  
Deal? I was surprised that he even dared to pronounce that word in front of me.  
  
The prince and I had deals before... My memory shot back to our last deal... our very last deal more than two years ago...  
  
- - -  
  
I was a gladiator back then, fighting in the colloseum for my freedom. I was told that I could be free, when I finished off all my opponents. And I did... every last one of them.  
  
I was a fighter, and I could feel no remorse for the things I had to do. It was to kill or being killed. And I wanted to survive.  
  
I did not regret sending souls to Pluto, except for one fighter... The Amazone she was called. It was the last one I killed... The last one the king killed.  
  
The amazone had not fit in the list of my victims. First of all because she did not fight to the dead, she held back, she provoked and defenced. She was not cruel as all the others had been, she hadn't been poisoned by the game she could not refuse to play. And that she sometimes did refuse. She didn't care whether the King approved her killing or not. Thumbs up or thumbs down, it did not matter to her. She judged herself. She was a rebellion, and what the audience loved more than two man fight against eachother, is a fighter ignoring the king. It made her higher than a king... like she just crowned herself as queen and the people accepted...  
  
And then I came along and killed her, though I was sure she wouldn't have killed me... It was nothing personal though, nothing is ever personal when you are a gladiator.  
  
When she was pinned down underneath me, and my javelin touched her neck, I could not smell her fear. I could not smell the prince's fear either. All I could smell was freedom.  
  
Because when I had finished her, the tournament was over... I would be the victor, and I would be able to get out of this mess. And after a short glance at the king who approved, I pinned my javelin down in her...  
  
And I, as only one could hear her last, desperated words.   
  
"No... Veget-a..." Her eyes glazed over. "Stay mine.." After a few choked sounds her soul waved over to the underworld.  
  
And the people cheered.   
  
The king had left for a battle in the east of the romain empire not long after. It was now up to the prince to grand me freedom.  
  
But he didn't. And I had just enough time to escape with Chiaotzu before his soldiers, including Goku, captured me. The prince wanted me dead.  
  
The prince broke his second promise...  
  
- - -  
  
And now when he stood before me again my anger for him came back. I had killed more than 15 people to get free... 15 lives wasted. All because of him.  
  
"We want you to come with us to the Atrium Vestae! To guide a Vestal Virgin in her training."  
  
I glansed at the vestal virgins in front of me... why did they have to learn how to fight?  
  
"When she can fight, you are free to go." He spoke honorable. "Not a small price."  
  
Even though I did not trust the prince, the word 'free' still made my heart jump as it always had. Free, real free, not hide away free.  
  
"Chiaotzu will be free as well..." Goku added, and for a moment our eyes locked. "... As you two deserve. If you're in for it, hold up your right hand." The soldier spoke with no emotion, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes longed and begged for forgiveness. For the impossible.  
  
I refused to fall into on of their traps again... but I also realized that I didn't have much of a choise. My wounds were not fatal, but when they wouldn't be bandaged soon anything could happen.  
  
And such things can't happen, I owe Chiaotzu too much. He can't be left alone on his own, he would survive no doubt about it, but he's not independent enough. He needs somebody to talk to. Maybe I need him even more than he needs me...  
  
Vegeta was still standing in front of me, the anger in his eyes had vanished, he gave a little nod of approval. The light blue and raven black haired vestal virgins behind him looked both lost in this situation.  
  
And she was still there too.  
  
Her hands were intwined, she was biting down on her bottom lip. And when her eyes met mine, a tear rolled over her cheek. My clenched fist loosened. She closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
I brought up my right hand.  
  
I will do it... for Chiaotzu.   
  
And then she smiled, a smile that told me I had made the right decision. And only when I saw that smile, I could find peace in the darkness that followed.  
  
- - -   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
- - -  
  
I realized I was getting stuck with my writing... and I was in for something new. That's why there is this POV change.  
  
It will still focuss mainly on Launch, but I'm thinking to involve the other characters in it more as well... so it will be like : Launch - Vegeta - Launch - Tien - Launch - Bulma... and so on.  
  
I also wanted to say that I did notice that this chapter really is too short... but I just need to get back in the flow again.   
  
I hope you enjoyed the little change I made, feel free to let me know what you think of it.  
  
And Dreamwraith, thank you for being patient enough to keep following this story. 


	12. Launch Never alone

Lectori Salutem.  
  
Kataan:- thank you for your review... it really is 'too much' !   
  
Hikari Heijin- Whoo, een mede-nederlander ! Tis altijd fijn om te weten dat ze hier nog ergens op ff.net ronddwalen, en ik ben tres happy dat je Tien en Launch als koppel ook een kans wilt geven! ! Thx meis!  
  
Candy The Duck- I'm glad you think my story is original, and that you approve all the Launch-stuff, thanks girl!  
  
Dreamwraith- What should I do without you, ! I'm really thankfull for all the support you give me, thank you so much for your understanding!  
  
Last Chapter.  
  
Tien was dragged to the camp of Vegeta, it became clear (or I hope it did) that Goku and some other soldiers tried to track him down for the last two years, even though Vegeta should have granted him his freedom. His trust is lost in his 'friend'-Goku, and in the prince Vegeta. Still he complied with the deal.  
  
Before Tien lost unconscious he promised to train a Vestal Virgin, for his and Chiaotzu's freedom in return.  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter 12 - Launch's point of view - never alone  
  
- - -  
  
In a moment of comprehension I did not move, when he stopped moving.  
  
In that moment of comprehension my smile did not drop, when his head and hand did.  
  
In that exact moment of comprehension my voice did not function, when his body stopped functioning...  
  
But after that moment I moved, my expression changed and I screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Vestal! He's not dead!" The prince remarked sharply. "Just unconscious." He spoke as if he was relieved. "Kakarot, bring him to the wagon."  
  
"What about his leg, sir?" Goku spoke extraordinairy calm in this situation. I tried to calm myself staring at Tien's not lifeless, but just unconscious body. I was still trying to convince myself.  
  
"Wouldn't it better if we did it when he's uncon-" The soldier spoke, as I noticed Tien's chest move with every breath he took. This little insurance almost made me calm down, untill the prince cut off his sentence.  
  
"Twist it back," Were the words that made my stomach upset once again. I watched with a sick fascination how the soldier pushed the bone back in place. It was only in a matter of seconds that it happend, it went smooth and quick. And the ranger hardly made a sound... the poor thing.  
  
Goku himself didn't make a sound either, and I felt slightly frustrated that he was acting so calm, so indifferent, asif it was an every day situation...   
  
But what could a frustrated out of the line Vestal Virgin like me do about it? I was sweeped over...  
  
"Vestals follow me!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
I watched as Vegeta and Goku, who picked up Tien, were trailing out footsteps in front of me. Both assured that I would do as I was told...  
  
And even though it was frustrating that they knew I'd obey, and that it was frustrating to have no say in this matter, it was slightly comforting too.  
  
Because when they lead and you follow, you don't have to decided which way to go...  
  
And if you follow, and it turnes out to be the wrong way, it's not so bad.  
  
So sometimes, just sometimes, it's okay to make the wrong choises, as long as you take them together...  
  
I glansed at Bulma and Chi Chi, who both looked as lost in this situation as I was. For a moment our eyes met.  
  
The choices we were taking lately may be wrong, but atleast we didn't take them alone.  
  
And then we followed.  
  
- - -  
  
The air was quiet and calm, no tension or suspence. Apart from the grasshoppers that I could hear chirping in the bushes beside us, and apart from Goku's snoring and the clicking hooves of the two horses that were driving the wagon, it was silent all around us. The silence wasn't loaded, as it had been inside the camp, instead the silence was light and comforting, it was giving me a time to think things through.  
  
And there was a lot to think about... not that I could keep my thoughts together. I was so aware of everything still around me, and I didn't dare to blink an eye, afraid of missing some hidden adventure. I had the feeling I had already blinked too much, and missed too many things.  
  
The others didn't seem to have a problem with closing their eyes. Goku and Chi Chi were both asleep, Justin cradled asleep in her arms. The ranger was still unconsciously placed on a cloath in the left of the wagon. Goku had bandaged him before dropping him into the wagon, his leg looked okay again, no strange angles anymore. Even Bulma was asleep her head resting against the Prince's shoulder, who was sitting in front of me. Next to him sat an unknown soldier, who silently leaded the horses towards our home.   
  
Our home... which would soon be their home too. Vegeta, Goku and Tien would be moving in.  
  
We were sitting on sturdy wooden chests, which contained the stuff Vegeta and Goku had gathered. The things they needed when they would stay over for training... How long would they stay anyway? How long will it take to train me, Bulma and Chi Chi for the fight in the colloseum?  
  
I couldn't help but grin a little, I was going to learn how to fight! How to defend myself, how to kick ass! My grin faded as I thought over it once again... I so absolutely hated watching the violence in the colloseum... and most of all, I don't want to kill. Not for entertainment...  
  
But like the many choises we took today, I dreaded this would be another one we would not be able control.  
  
Chi Chi knew already the basics of fighting, so me and Bulma shouldn't slow her down, that's why she will be trained by Goku. Bulma would be trained by Vegeta, which was probably for the best. I wouldn't dare to come between Bulma and Vegeta, they're both too complicated for me...  
  
I watched how the sleepy beauty snuggled closer to the prince, it looked kind of cute. Her head resting on his shoulder like that, still it was strange to see them this way.  
  
And there is a lot I don't understand in their relationship, they kissed a few days before, and this evening they were having an argument, still look where they are now... what else will happen between them when he stayed over?  
  
Bulma was obviously keen on him, and even though the prince's feelings were foreign to me, Bulma could seduce him easily... of that I was sure... but what would the outcome be?  
  
I looked up at Vegeta, who was awake, and our eyes met, he was so dominant... I quickly looked down again, relieved that I wouldn't be training with him. In his precense I would stumble and fail, even before I stood up.  
  
He was probably trained to sleep less. I yawned... I certainly didn't. Maybe it was okay to get some shut eye... I closed my eyes for a moment, leaning my head against Chi Chi's shoulder.  
  
The stars were bright tonight... which really was a pity because nobody was watching them at a time like this.  
  
I yawned and smiled a bit.  
  
Enjoying the selfish thought that they were all shining for me.  
  
Just for me...   
  
- - -  
  
I yawned and stretched out, enjoying the feeling of a good night sleep.  
  
mmm... just absolutely lovely. I turned around in the warmth of my bed thinking what we would have for breakfast. I hoped Albruna would make one of her special cakes again... And even though it was a bit wrong to drink in the mornings, I felt like sipping a bit of wine too. Sweet red wine.   
  
I slowly opened my eyes, still having the image of the divine breakfast in my head, however the image soon faded.  
  
For a moment the sight of my own room, and my own bed comforted me. But after that moment, the adventures of yesterday were remembered. I slowly went to sit up as I thought over the events once again. I didn't remember going to bed... in fact, the last thing I could remember was our trip in the wagon.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep..." I muttered in the warm air. It was already late in the morning. It was possible that someone carried me to bed, I had a rough day yesterday, and was tired no doubt.  
  
I hoped I didn't miss it yet.   
  
I stood up, and walked out of my bedroom, wandering through the marmer halls of our humble palace.  
  
My hatred for the old man only became stronger the last few days, realizing what he did to Albruna was terrible. I didn't want to miss the look on his face when Vegeta told him to leave.  
  
I stopped after I passed the therms, wondering in which direction they would probably be. Left leaded to our library, which did have a lot of empty rooms near by... This might be the rooms, the three new inhabitants are provided with. On the other hand, right leaded towards our kitchen and main hall.  
  
I was just about to turn left when I bumped into Ganna.  
  
"Launch, there you are! Come quick, Vegeta is sending Philippus away," The youngest priestess grabbed my hand and dragged me right around the corridor. "You don't want to miss this!"  
  
"I sure don't!" I said before we entered the main room. The conversation between Philippus and Vegeta had already started.  
  
"-going on?" he asked. "I don't understand."   
  
"Like I said before, your services are needed elsewhere." Vegeta stood in front of the old man, proud and firm as the prince could be.   
  
Bulma, Goku, Chi Chi and Claudia were sitting on a long sofa made of red velvet. After I thought how stupid it looked, watching the show as an audience would, I joined them on the sofa.   
  
"She lied!" I did not recognize the desperate tone he spoke with, and it was awkward satisfying to hear him like this... "I swear the baby isn't mine!"   
  
"Who said anything about a baby, old man?" The prince questioned. "I will not repeat myself again. Gather your stuff, the wagon will be leaving to Hipponium in ten minutes."  
  
"Hippoinium?" The head-priest objected. "But that's in the far south of Italy! Through the Sila mountains! It will take me months to get there!"  
  
"Serves him right..." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Five weeks exactly. But don't worry, one of my soldiers will keep you company. When you've arrived a ship will take you to the island of Hiera, where you will serve in a tempel behind the vulcano."  
  
"V-Vulcano...?"  
  
"That's right." The prince was calm. "Now go and gather your stuff."  
  
"Yes sir..." The old man took a bow, before leaving the room in a hurry.  
  
A smile graced my lips and a feeling of victory bloomed up in me as I watched the man I had despised so long retreat to his quarters.  
  
I was about to say "Good riddance," when the prince interrupted me.  
  
"Happy now?" The question was directed to Bulma with an annoyed tone.  
  
Bulma looked as annoyed as Vegeta did, but I could care less. I surely was happy.   
  
Philippus is gone, far away, completely, utterly, totally and all the other words that can describe that he is now out of my life.  
  
Yes I was happy, and I had the urge to pinch me to check if I was still dreaming. To check if it was real...  
  
Philippus had been the temple's head-priest for more then twenty years now... I've been under his care for almost 12 years, and now he's just send away out of my life.  
  
Things are going to be so different! Things are finally going to change around here! There will be more freedom, and no orders anymore!  
  
Suddenly a finger was pointed to me. "You go and tend to the ranger."   
  
I sighed as the prince gave around the orders. It was too good to be true anyway...  
  
"And you five prepare a grand dinner for 8, we've got something to celebrate."   
  
A smile returned to my lips, at least it had improved a lot!  
  
- - -   
  
My good mood continued all the way towards the ranger. It only was when I saw his condition that my smile dropped.  
  
The bandages on his head and leg needed to be replaced and cleaned. Tien was still asleep, his breathing low and deep and the only sound in this deserted room.Tien had been placed by Goku in a small room near the library. Years ago it was used for stocking the old piles of books. When our old book shelves were replaced, the room was gathered empty. There was only room enough for a small bed and a little closet. We had much bigger rooms in this house, my own room was at least 6 times the size of this one...   
  
He was half-naked, sheets covered his hips and stomach... A blank sheet where I didn't dare to look under. Still I soon realized I had to... a deep small wound started just above his navel, going an intimate way down under the sheets. It would be easy overlooked... since it was this small, Goku must have overlooked it, but it was so deep that it could be dangerous. I didn't want him to get some sort of infection.  
  
I just needed to get a closer look to see how deep it was...  
  
'Oh for pities sake, do I have to drag your ass up there?'  
  
For a moment I swallowed... 'No no it's okay, I'll manage.' I took a few steps forward so that I was standing against the bed. I was about to push the sheets down a bit, when I thought that he would you know... 'He's probably totally naked under the sheets! I can't see that!' my blush deepened. 'I'm a Vestal Virgin.'  
  
'Grow up, launch, sometimes a woman's gotta do, what a woman's gotta do...' I sighed and with shaking fingers I brought the sheet down a little bit. Luckily the wound didn't go that far down... so I was spared the other part...  
  
' 'Spared'... as if.'  
  
Still that wound didn't look to good, I carefully touched it with my finger. The bleeding had stopped, even though it still was kind of fluffy. The wound itself was pretty nasty, a deep, small long cut, I trailed it with my finger, which should be-  
  
And then Tien groaned, and I froze. Quickly withdrawning my finger from the wound and taking a step back. He shifted a bit, and his breath became stable again. His eyes never opened.  
  
'So... he must have like that...'  
  
'Oh be quiet, it was probably hurt-'  
  
'He probably isn't used to women touching him in that area.'  
  
I ignored my irrational thoughts and after a few seconds I took a step closer again. Thinking over my wound-heal plan. First I had to clean it out... then numb the place with some herbs, and because the wound was so deep, stitching it would be the best option.  
  
I carefully closed the door as I began with my mission of finding the herbs. The plant I was looking for was the anesthesium, it was quite a common plant. And I was sure to find it at the edge of the forest, behind our creek in the atrium.  
  
And I was right after searching of for around three minutes I found them... the only thing I would be having trouble with now was the stitching part.  
  
When I re-entered his room, everything looked the same as when I left it. I sighed as I thought about the job I had to do. Needles were nasty, and it had to be done quickly... I doubted if I could work comfortable in that area... and I didn't want to stich him the wrong way because nervous clumsy me.  
  
'Oh shut up and just do it.'  
  
'First to make it clean...' I mixed the leaves with a pile of warm water and took the cloth to drap it in. I carefully leaned over him, and brought my hand to the wound. 'What if he wakes up?' I hesitated.  
  
'I would love to see his face.'  
  
'No seriously... wouldn't he be mad that I was touching him here?'  
  
'We're just helping him... this isn't working. Let me do it.'  
  
Before I could protest I sneezed, and my hair colour changed from blue to yellow. "Much better." I slowly bend down to clean up his wound... it was pretty nasty since it was this deep and all. Fortunately the herbs that were blended with the water numbed the wound as well. All together it went pretty smooth... it was the stitching-part that would give me troubles. Needles just weren't my style. But like I said before, a woman's gotta do, what a woman's gotta do.   
  
And so I started piercing his scin with the needle, whipe away the blood, pierce it again and so on. I didn't bother to look at his face whether he flinched or not... I was too concentrated on the job itself. I had finished it all up in a minute or five. The wound was now bleeding, so after I wiped the blood away, I bandaged it up as well.  
  
Then I started to replace all the other bandages and cleaning the wounds with the anesthesium water. I washed his body, and I noticed a scar running over the right of his chest.  
  
I traced it with my finger, it was an old scar. From old battles. He must have gone through a lot being a gladiator. He has a nice-  
  
"W-what happened?" Froze me in my place as I heard Tien speak. He slowly went to sit up. Making my hand trail to his stomach. Just above the wound I tended to.  
  
I didn't dare to look up as I heard him question once again. "Where am I?"  
  
Oh hell, I didn't want to deal with this. I wanted to sneeze.  
  
Ha-ha-chooo.  
  
- - -  
  
After the short moment of dizzyness passed I opened my eyes. I quickly withdrew my hand and took a step back.  
  
I blushed and our eyes met. "I-I can explain."  
  
Tien nodded. "I'd like that. But first tell me what happened yesterday."  
  
I went to sit on the edge of his bed. "After you passed out we..."  
  
And so I told him everything I knew, I told him about the baby, Philippus, the trip in the wagon. Everything that happened the past days. And it was nice to talk about it like this without any interruption, (apart from the few times he asked for a glass of water, I had offered him some red wine to numb his pain a bit, but he declined saying that he didn't like alcohol, 'It makes you too careless', I couldn't see what was wrong with that, but decided not to react). Tien was a good listener, asking for more details or questions, which made it easier for me to get it all off my chest. It was extremely relieving. And when my story almost came to an halt, with an 'and then you woke up', he started telling his. Which brought us close to sunfall.   
  
Apparantly Tien and Chiaotzu spent the day like any other, fighting, training and gathering their food for their evening meal. It all seemed like an ordinary day.  
  
Untill suddenly Goku and 4 other soldiers bumped in, (Tien did say the names but I couldn't recall them), Chiaotzu was gathering dry wood for the fire at the moment.  
  
Goku had asked him to come to the camp, but Tien objected. Then the fight started. They were both equal in strength, so when the fight became too long for the other soldiers liking, they intervened and overpowered the ranger.  
  
They caused him his wounds. The wounds he had were really serious, still he didn't complain in fact he didn't mention his wounds at all in this conversation. It made me wonder how much this guy could take.  
  
He also asked me if he could bring Chiaotzu here too, to stay over for the time he was here. "Sure", I said... having no clue how Vegeta would react.  
  
He told me about the deal he had with the prince, a promise that Vegeta broke. He told me that he escaped with Chiaotzu two years ago, that he escaped from death.  
  
Needless to say, but he did say it anyway, he wasn't supporting the deal he just made.  
  
"To guide a Vestal Virgin in her training." He sighed. "That will be you I guess?"  
  
"Y-yeah... does that bother you? Because if it does I could ask Chi Chi or Bulma to switch places..." ... which I really didn't want to do. Tien seemed like a nice guy, and I surely didn't want to switch with Bulma or something. The idea of Vegeta training me gave me the creeps.   
  
I looked up at Tien a bit uncertain, hoping that he wouldn't mind, but hoping that he would be honest and tell the truth at the same time.   
  
"No, no not at all." He smiled. "I think our training time together could prove to be quite interesting."  
  
And maybe it could. I smiled back at him. I hope it would...  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued...  
  
- - -  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. 


	13. Vegeta Map of memories

Lectori Salutem!  
  
Welcome Shades of Crimson, Dreamwraith, Kataan, Candy the Duck, Hikari Heijin, RyuJoyuou, and all the other readers to a new chapter of Do Ut Des !  
  
Shades of Crimson, Thank you very much for all of your precious reviews. You really brighted up my day with those! I'm glad your so enthusiastic about this plot ! Thank you for taking so much interests.  
  
Dreamwraith, I'm glad you agree with my Launch personality. To be honest I had no real idea about how developing her character. I've never seen her in the DB- series, and only know her from a few pieces of fanfiction. So it does me good to know that I took in the right character.  
  
Kataan, Here you go a new chapter ! Thank you that you keep reviewing me Kataan!  
  
Candy the Duck, I totally agree with you, Chi is a devoted fighter and a lot of people forget that! Do you think the couples in this story and the developments between their relationships are going too slow? I was just wondering...  
  
Hikari Heijin, Hey Hikari! Dankjewel voor je reviewtje! En yep, t is eindelijk vakantie! Dat betekent dat mijn updates wel veel sneller zullen gaan .!  
  
RyuJoyuou, I'm glad you took interest in this story! thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the multiple voices in Launch's character, I had always found it hard to write about her with her two sides. So these multiple voices were kind of more like an experiment .! Thank you for liking it!  
  
Last chapter: After Tien lost conscious he was carried into the wagon along with the stuff Goku and Vegeta had gathered for their stay at the Atrium Vestae. They drove home in a wagon, in which Launch fell asleep. She awoke the next morning, just in time to see Vegeta sending Philippus away. She was ordered to take care of Tien, with who she had a nice talk.  
  
- - -  
  
Do ut des : Chapter 13. Vegeta's point of view - Map of memories  
  
- - -  
  
The feeling of the thick, black walnut chest was familiar to him. Opening this chest had always been in a moment of soberty. It made him feel calm, alert and comfortable. A moment of peace in a time of war. The only difference between this moment and all the others, was that there wasn't any war to win, there was no victory to gain. Vegeta had always led the army to victory, he was more known for his victories than any Roman in history. And now, another battle would be won without him. A group of Trojans had to be eliminated at the South Coast, it was nothing big, but it still felt surpressed not to be on the battlefield with them.  
  
"We've always got our own battles to win," would his father clame in times of peace. Vegeta himself wasn't totally convinced that his father had, they were both so utterly different. His father was a container, not a conquerer like he was. When Vegeta was out risking his life on the battlefield, the king would be staying safe inside the house of the enemy, giving counsil while enjoying the sweet taste of red wine. Their ways were so different that it was strange to look at them as father and son, working for the same cause, for Rome, for power. And the Roman empire was indeed enormous and powerful, wide-spread, scattered on the area's of strange conquered lands.  
  
Vegeta had conquered many of those strange lands. All of the places Vegeta had visited were drawn of his own-made map, it was much of a diary to him. And now that he had unpacked most of his stuff, he was going to add another destination on his map.  
  
The Autrium Vestae, the house of the Vestal Virgins. He had visited the altar many times before, every year the prince would witness the ceremony on may the 15th, along with his father and nephew. The fact that he hadn't drawn the small palace of the map before was because it hadn't meant anything to him untill now. The home of the Vestal Virgins had suddenly became more personal, or atleast personal enough to be drawn on his map between the colloseum, and the Castra Preatoria. His map was becoming pretty full... he stared at red drawning of a forest at the North East of Italy... he had met here there. Near Forum Julii, he had found her, and claimed her soul.  
  
Unconsciously he folded out the one and last letter he had received from her... his mind dazed out to the memory of receiving it.  
  
He remembered how surprised he was when she had given him the letter.  
  
- - -  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, Marena, an eighteen-year-old amazone who can actually write? I tought you were just vulgar women in tight sexy outfits."  
  
She smiled, and it did him good. He loved to see her smile, she would smile with every molecule of her body, she smiled carefree and sincerely, so vivid. He could look at her smile all day.  
  
"Now I remember why I hate men like you." she joked, for she couldn't hate the man who made her see so many thing. She might even care as much about him, as he cared about her.  
  
"You don't hate men like me," the prince said. "You adore them, you want to- "  
  
"Sure Vegeta, do I have to remind you that I was supposed to kill you, not bed you?"  
  
No she didn't have to remind him, the memory was still fresh in his mind...  
  
- - -  
  
Battle had leaded him towards the Forum of Julli, some of the greek were protesting, attacking, completely ignoring the contract that was made by his father and the Greek Emperor. Funny how it was that they simply dissapeared as they reached the forest. They became even more surprised, as they found out that the protesting warriors weren't men, but women. Amazone women, women warriors, who attacked the Roman troops with their arrows and javelins.  
  
"Man or not, I'll take them down!" Nappa exclaimed frustrated as he noticed another arrow just missing his head. The royal guard, Nappa, attacked.  
  
And he had taken them down, all the female warriors, except for one, who killed him first.  
  
This made the last amazone even more interesting, maybe even interesting enough to keep around for a while. The prince captured her, and traveled back within their borders.  
  
The last Amazone was a beautiful woman. A piece to be lusted after, strong and fiesty. She would do good in a gladiator fight, and in bed... and that was something most men had noticed.  
  
He would keep her in his tent, so that she wouldn't tempt the soldiers any further.  
  
"You should be grateful I didn't let them rape you," He said while he tied her hands together. "I'm sure they were willing too."  
  
"You disgust me." She spoke with venom, in an attempt to cover her weakness.  
  
"Really?" he picked her up and laid her down on the bed with him.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" came her trembling reply when he embraced her with his strong arms.  
  
"Making sure you don't get away." He muttered, his eyes already closed.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Go to sleep Amazone, it will be day before you notice."  
  
And she did, and the silence, her comforting body warmth, and his drifting fantasies (which the nineteen year old tried to contain) caused him to drift to sleep as well, which he wasn't really supposed to do...  
  
He awoke from the feeling of the cold metal against his throat. When he opened his eyes, he directly stared into her green ones. It was a mystery to him how she got hold on that weapon... she really was something else.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," she whispered against his ear, which caused him to be aware of the closeness of their bodies. "If I won't kill you, you'll be taking many lives of innocents in the future. I can't let that happen."  
  
"Then do it," He sat up a bit, making the pressure of the knife on throat almost too much for his scin to bear. "Do it Amazone," he urged her, his eyes quickly taking a glanse at her lips. "Take my life."  
  
"I-" she too, was caught in the moment of closeness, their noses were touching, their lips almost brushing, and her breath got trapped in her throat.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her, and as soon as he tasted her, touched her, he lost himself in the heat of the passion. Even the amazone couldn't resist the passion that errupted between a man and a woman.  
  
The sword clattered uninvited on the floor.  
  
- - -  
  
Why was it that she came back to it? She knew he remembered, there was no real reason for repeating it.  
  
"Why are you-"  
  
"Nevermind, 'Geta, just read the damn letter when I'm out of town, I'm going to visit some-", her voice softened. "... some very old friends."  
  
And then she kissed him for the last time. "I better be going now."  
  
She visited friends all the time, nothing strange about it. A few minutes after she left his chamber he opened the letter  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
  
I'm terribly sorry for saying this to you, I guess you might have seen it coming. I'm going to fight again, the king ordered me into the colloseum. He knows Vegeta, I don't know how because we've be very careful, but he knows about us. And to make things less complicated, I will do as he says. I know what he up to... and don't you dare to take on the fight Vegeta, promise me you won't fight your father. Might anything happen to me, I'll promise we'll meet again in the afterworld. I'll wait for you Vegeta. I could wait forever to be with you. Thank you Vegeta, for showing me what it's like to be a woman. I thank the Gods for our time together,  
With all of my love,  
Marena  
  
- - -  
  
He re-read the letter for the millionth time before carefully folding it and placing it back on the table... It was in the past, it should be in the past. Three years flied by from the day he received that letter... a lot of things changed. The world changed and he changed too.  
  
He wondered why he had been thinking so much about Marena lately. It must be the Vestal, he concluded. Bulma reminded him a lot of Marena, the way she smiled and her fiesty attitude. He chuckled of the memory of how Bulma tried to blackmail him.  
  
"Because you kissed me Vegeta, and I'm a Vestal Virgin, forbidden to be touched."  
  
The kiss between them wasn't meant to happen, and although he had to admit he enjoyed it (and how could he not? Ever since Marena he hadn't touched a woman) he would make sure it wouldn't happen again.  
  
He simply owed Marena that much.  
  
His trail of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Ehum, Vegeta?," It was one of the girls. "P-prince Vegeta, I mean..." it was funny to hear her stumble even before coming in.  
  
"Yes Vestal, come in." It was the blue haired one, the one that would be trained by Tien. He stopped his thoughts from going on about that subject and focussed on the young Vestal Virgin in front of him. "What do you need?"  
  
"I-I wanted to to tell you that... that dinner is ready in an half and hour."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in an half and hour." When he saw that she made no motion to leave he added. "You can go now."  
  
"Ow yeah," she turned around taking a few steps, before turning around to face him once more. "To- to be honest that wasn't really everyhing I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Right... is it okay If Chiaotzu will stay over as well?" She paused a moment to look up at me. "I mean he's just a kid and-"  
  
"I know who he is, and I couldn't care less about his stay here. Do as you please, just make sure he doesn't get in my way."  
  
"So he can stay over?"  
  
"What is your name girl?"  
  
"M-my name is Launch, sir."  
  
"You're not very clever are you Launch? I just told you I didn't care whether you brought the kid here or not, so you can damn well do it!"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
- - -  
  
They could cook, he concluded after he took in his first meal at the palace of the Vestals, and damn good too. The prince wasn't used to such meals, even though he was a prince, during the battles he ate the same as the rest of the soldiers did, and it was never much. Absolutely nothing compared to this wonderfull meal of different grapes and fruits... Salty pork, chicken, duck and fish. Salads and cheese, nuts and olives. Kakarot was definitely enjoying himself. They were al together around the table, except for Bulma, (who was guardening the fire) Tien, and the Vestal with her baby, who were all resting. As soon as the Roman Prince would avert his eyes from the delicious plate in front of him, his eyes would lock with those of the other Vestals. It was unnerving, really, that everybody, (well except for Goku who was too focussed on his food, and Launch who seemed to be lost in thought), was watching his every move. He cleared his throat before taking a draught of his wine, causing everybody to stare at him without motion.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" The prince spat, obviously irritated by uninvited attention he was getting.  
  
His outburst startled the young Vestals and they immediately looked down, and continued eating in silence.  
  
"Nothing..." Came Goku's late reply.  
  
Which caused the youngest Vestal to have a great problem containing her laughter, she was nudged by the blond haired who was sitting next to her. The young Vestal looked up at her and bursted out in laughing.  
  
"Be quiet Ganna!" she hissed. Which caused the younger raven-haired Vestal to replace her mood in annoyance.  
  
"This is stupid, why can't we just laugh and talk during dinner like we always do..."  
  
The blond-haired Vestal smiled up at the prince. "Because we now have royal guests."  
  
Ganna was just as unimpressed as Vegeta was, who just continued eating and following the conversation without looking up.  
  
"Your point?" She asked, quirking a cocking eyebrow.  
  
"Well that you're so uncivilized!" Claudia's voice dropped in degrees, as she hissed at the youngest Vestal. "At least some of us have manners.It's isn't polite to -"  
  
"Ow shut up." She cut her off, secretly enjoying how Claudia was trying to contain her own tongue.  
  
"Ganna, I don't want you to talk such-", She could never finish her sentence as she was interrupted once again.  
  
"And I don't want you to bitch me about some shitty rules! Just because Philippus is away, doesn't mean you have to fill up his gap with your large ass!"  
  
"Oh...", Claudia tried desperately to think of a comeback and containing her tongue at the same time. "I'm not sure if the prince would approve such langauge." Was the only thing she could come up with.  
  
'Just how did he end up here?', Vegeta thought. He looked annoyed at Claudia, already disliking her at this first day of stay.  
  
Ganna was about to snap her up when Vegeta cut her off.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't give a damn, thank you." He once again questioned how he ended up here, with these crazy young woman debating about what they could say around the dining table... He was getting a headache. "Now if you'd all excuse me, I'll be bringing some food to Bulma." Would be his excuse to get away from the harpy women.  
  
- - -  
  
As soon as he got sight of her, he stopped dead in his tracks. He froze at the sight of her, enchanted and caught up in the moment.  
  
The woman was dancing, in a own made rythm, expressed by the sweet tingle of her bracelets. Her eyes closed, turning and swaying. Her blue hair floating above her shoulders. Enchanted...full of beauty.  
  
She too, froze when she caught sight of him, which led her blush a soft shade of rose. She looked flushed, but still breath-taking.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" She asked, absolutely embarrassed from her little performance.  
  
Vegeta recomposed himself and chuckled. "Long enough," He walked up the steps of the altar, and placed the plate of food on a wooden table. "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
He quickly added as an excuse for his behaviour. "You Vestals were giving me a headache at dinner."  
  
Bulma sat down at a red sofa next to the fire and smiled. "Another argument between Claudia and Ganna, I assume?"  
  
He nodded and leaned against one of the columns, unable to take his eyes of her smile. Just as Marena did, Bulma smiled with every molecule of her body.  
  
"I don't know what's up between them... not that I can get along with Claudia, but between those too things are really hostile. Maybe things will change not that Philippus is away." Her eyes traveled to the fire, and back to him again. "I hope they will." When the prince didn't react she started on another topic.  
  
"So... I heard Goku talk about a battle on the South Coast. What's that all about?"  
  
What was she expecting from him? A nice conversation?  
  
"If you don't mind me asking." She added.  
  
He sighed, knowing that in a way he did, and didn't at the same time. "Some Trojans tried to invade my country... they won't survive." He was surprised that she was interested.  
  
"Oh really? I thought we were in peace with the Trojans."  
  
He watched how she took the plate on her lap and started eating.  
  
"Just because treaties are made, doesn't mean the inhabitants complied. Trouble hasn't changed."  
  
She nodded in understanding. "So when will we start with this training?"  
  
He looked up surprised. "Are you so willing to begin?"  
  
"I guess, in a way I am."  
  
"Training starts tomorrow, go early to bed today. You'll need all of your energy tomorrow."  
  
"Oh is that so?"  
  
"Don't challenge me woman," Vegeta said with a slight smirk, amused at the dare of this Vestal. "It will be much more than you can take."  
  
She chuckled. "We'll see." she said.  
  
"We will see indeed."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued.  
  
- - -  
  
Man that was though, I was really having some troubles writing this chapter. Writing I Vegeta's point of view was harder than I thought... I was also having troubles at ending this chapter... I wanted to give you the impression that even though Vegeta is still not fully over Marena, there still is the chanse for them to get together... I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing... (Did you notice the little 'troy' scene with Vegeta and Marena? I just couldn't resist .!)  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this .! And till next time!  
  
Maz 


	14. Launch Spilled wine

**Lectori Salutem,  
**  
Have you got any idea how good it feels to receive such wonderful reviews after I posted a new chapter? I just can't deny the urge to constantly check my e-mail for new reviews...  
A feeling of recognition for my work, absolutely lovely! It really means a lot to me... it can make me smile no matter how bad my day went.  
Thank you guys!  
You deserved an extra quick update!  
  
**Dreamwraith:**  
I'm glad you understand how it is for me to write in a second language. When I wrote the last chapter I was in an exams period in my school... and when I'm tense, I'm not so alert in my writing as I usually am. (which isn't an excuse, I do realize I make a lot of spelling mistakes, but I'm really doing my best, and I'm glad you appreciate that)!  
  
**Shades of Crimson:**  
I think I must have re-read your reviews for more than a ten times, you keep this story alive with your words. Thank you sooo much!   
I can understand your possessiveness with Vegeta, I had to urge myself to write 'Bulma' instead of 'Marena'. I'm glad you understand what kind of effect this will have on the relationship between Bulma and Vegeta... which I promise to develop into something more ! Thank you a lot Crimson!  
  
**Hikari Heijin:**  
Ik ben echt blij dat je t verhaal vanuit Vegeta's point of view goed geschreven vond, ik zelf had hier nogal wat moeite mee ! Dankjewel voor je reviews :)! Het betekent echt veel voor me, Hikari!  
  
**Candy The Duck:**  
So you're a little bit impatient about the Bulma & Vegeta's relationship? Don't worry, I promise to develop it. Thank you for your review Candy.  
  
**Last Chapter:**  
Vegeta is remembering his past with his map and the letter of Marena(the Amazone he had a relationship with three years ago).  
Launch came by to ask if Chiaotzu could stay over at the Atrium Vestae as well, Vegeta agreed.  
Vegeta got annoyed at the dinner argument between Ganna and Claudia, and sneaked out for a visit to Bulma, she was dancing when he arrived, and after she hid her embarrassment, they had a small talk.  
  
- - -  
  
Do ut des : Chapter 14(hey we're actually progressing )  
  
**Launch - spilled wine  
**  
- - -  
  
My hands were warm from stroking the dirty brown hair of the doll I held so close.  
It was late at night and my thoughts kept me from sleep.  
Thoughts about the future, thoughts about the past.  
But now, more than ever, my sleep was delayed by thoughts about the present.  
  
For I did not understand the reason of all the passing events around me. And the few explanations I did get, were far too abstract for me. Explained in a language I do not understand.  
  
Already a week had past since the arrival of the soldier, the ranger and the prince. Things did change, not as much as I expected, Philippus's absence didn't turn out to be much of an influence. We had spend so many time avoiding this head-priest, that it became much of a ritual. A habit, that was now no longer needed. It felt good to get rid of it. Apart from losing that habit, there wasn't much of a change.  
  
The fire kept burning, clothes were still washed and the palace was still cleaned. The only difference was that there now wasn't any pressure to do it. Without any checking the mistakes would not be noticed, would never seem made.  
  
Nobody commanded, nobody complained, and still everybody complied.  
  
Claudia and Ganna took in more responsibility, since the rest of us would be busy doing other things. But they weren't the only ones that worked harder. Albruna would still, no matter how long her baby would keep her awake at night, prepare a lovely breakfast in the morning. Bulma, Chi Chi and I woud still do a few chores next to our training. The household of the Vestae was still managed, as it always was.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi already started training. All day would be spend in the garden, our atrium had been transformed in a training field.  
  
I believe it was a day or two ago when Chi told me in full excitement about the skills and weapons she had learned to use.  
  
'It's tough and difficult', she had said, showing me a few cuts she received from handling the sword. 'But it's worth the try.'  
  
I didn't like the way she talked about the soldier though, full of excitement and admiration, with such sparkles in her eyes that it made me wonder where there quality training time would lead to.  
  
I was even more scared of the outcome of Bulma's and Vegeta's training time together... and I wasn't the only one.   
  
Albruna had warned Bulma. 'Don't get too involved with the prince,' she had said. 'He's a very dangerous man, and the consequences, _Vestal Virgin_, are even more dangerous.' I overheard their conversation when I walked passed Albruna's chamber.  
  
I had asked Bulma later about it, but she told me she didn't want to talk about it. That was kind of strange since she usually was in for a chat... Bulma never got finished talking. Just the other day she had told me about the training skills she learned and the arguments she had with the prince. The last was told with the same admiration that I discovered in Chi's way of talking. It worries me.  
  
My own days were often spend in Tien's chamber. The first few days we hardly talked to another when I took care of him and cleaned his wounds. It was when I brought Chiaotzu home, that he started to loosen up. In a way Chiaotzu made us both loosen up.   
  
I had tracked Chiaotzu down the day after I asked permission to the prince. It wasn't hard for me to find him- or for him to find me. I had spend an half and hour walking in the forest, calling out his name. Eventually he just jumped out of the bushes, a bit surprised with a 'Why did you call me, lady?'.  
  
I helped him gather up some stuff he wanted to bring along. He wasn't as shy as when I first met him. He asked me a lot of questions, and I tried to answer them the best I could. It didn't help much that I knew so little about what was going on.  
  
He was very interested in Tien's state. He wanted to know about every injury he had. He said it was important to know for their training.   
  
'Especially since Tien doesn't tell when something is wrong. Tien doesn't like to complain. He doesn't like others to see that he's hurt. I can see when he's hurt though, I can see it when he's asleep. Sometimes he even cries when he's asleep.'  
  
I smiled as I remembered what he added.  
  
'But don't tell him I said that, Lady Launch. I don't think he would like that.'  
  
Tien was very relieved to meet his friend again. Chiaotzu didn't fully understand, as I remembered him saying that it has only been two days ago, as an excuse to get out of the embrace Tien was giving him.  
  
I wasn't the only lady Chiaotzu could get along with, Lady Ganna and Lady Albruna did a good job with the kid as well (though I have to admit, it hardly sounds as cute as Lady Launch).  
  
During the day Chiaotzu would wander around the palace, tagging along with Ganna or Albruna, and helping them with some simple chores. The small ranger got fond of Justin as well, entertaining the baby with funny faces and songs- that Claudia had thought him.  
  
Tien had told him to stay away from the prince and the soldier. They weren't exactly hard to avoid, they would be outside all day, while we would spend the day inside the house.   
  
However, Chiaotzu had found a way to get in touch with the soldier-much to Tien's disagreement. The kid had taken quite a liking to Goku, and Goku didn't mind the extra company at all. So after dinner at the altar, Chiaotzu would listen to his stories about fallen heroes and their battles of victory. Tien wasn't happy about that, to say the least, the tension between him and the soldier was really tight. And about to snap into a fight.   
  
Things might go better between them when our training starts. It would get his mind off things.  
  
Since he was still recovering he decided we should start training at a later date. During the day I(and somtimes Chiaotzu who jumped around the palace all day) would keep him company, and we would talk or read time away. I had showed him the library we got, and he was really enthusiastic about it. Sometimes we would just sit at his chamber and I would read Chiaotzu books about sailormen and warriors. Funny how it was, that Tien always seemed to be more caught up in the story than Chiaotzu(who tended to fall asleep during my tellings).  
  
In those few days I had learned a lot about Tien, he had told me about the battles he had fought, and the family he never had. We talked about all sort of things, books, gods, food, dreams and nightmares.  
  
What I liked most about our conversations, is that- and I know it might sound really egoistical- he would allow me to speak. When I would stammer or falter, he would wait. He never interrupted me, he would simply listen to what I have to say. And I can't think of anything more comforting.  
  
I sighed as I rolled over once again, placing the doll next to my pillow. It was quite frustrating to be so wide awake after these few hours of light sleep. I tossed the covers aside as I decided to go for a nice glass of wine to help me drift to dreamland.  
  
I thought I had forgotten the touch of the coolness of the marmer floor against my feet- it was quite comforting too, since my bed had been much like an ocean, the warm blankets twirling and entangling around me- I shivered in delight as I paced and passed.  
  
However, I did remember the taste of wine. I smiled. O well, one can never be sure.  
  
I had always liked the tast of the red grapes with a bit of honey. And it was exactly what I needed to laps into sleep.  
  
This night the wine was a bit to bitter to be my favourite, even though I had added quite a lot of honey. But not nearly bitter enough for my liking. I was just thinking of adding some more honey, when suddenly Tien entered the kitchen.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" I asked while adding a bit of honey to my wine.  
  
"Not as much as I'd like," he stared at my drink before shaking his head. I looked down at it and wondered what was wrong. I was about to ask when he started to talk. "When you're laying down all day, you rest enough to keep you awake in the night."  
  
It was then asif he suddenly realized I was sitting there. His eyes trailed over me in strange, somewhat hypnotized kind of way, and he swallowed. I looked down at my feet and wondered what was wrong in my appearance. I looked no different then I ussualy did. My hair was a bit tangled, but the tunica I wore, should be just as familiar to him, as it was to me.   
  
I shrugged off the feeling of conscious, and went to sit on the sofa. Thinking of what his last words were.   
  
"Well you do need that rest to recover." I said, snapping him out of the daze he had fallen in.  
  
When I looked over at him I saw that he really was doing better. He was wearing lose pants, and most of the cuts on his bare chest were healed. I knew from the wound-cleaning I had done this afternoon, that the wound I has stiched was having some troubles though... I had re-stiched it yesterday.  
  
My eyes stopped and I blushed at the thought that I had been staring at his chest all the time. A bit embarrassed I looked down and sipped my drink.  
  
"What I really need is a good night of sleep," He sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to me. "I think we should start training tomorrow. Although I have to admit I'm not fully recovered yet, I think we could begin." He smiled, I noted that the left side of his mouth curled a bit more than the right side. "We have a lot to do if we want to catch up with Vegeta and Goku."   
  
I nodded, my thought drifted to all the skills Chi Chi had told me she learned.  
  
"Anyway," he said. "What's your excuse for being up this late?" he asked, while pourring in a glass of water for himself.  
  
"Too many thoughts.", I said while taking another sip of my wine. The honey made the wine perfectly sweet.  
  
He shifted, while staring in front of him, considering my answer, before asking more about it. "About what?"  
  
I sighed. About what not?   
  
"You know, me, you..." my voice trailed off as I realized that it must sound really... stupid. "This," I added. "everything..."   
  
He didn't seem effected by the words when he smiled. "That sounds like a lot of thoughts."  
  
I smiled back at him. "You should take a look inside my head...", I said. "It would really scare you away."  
  
He chuckled, "Is that so?" he asked amused.  
  
And then I thought about what I had said,  
  
_'Inside my head...'  
  
'...scare you away...'   
_  
And answered the truth after taking another draught of the wine.  
  
"I'm afraid it is."  
  
- - -  
  
"I want you to lean backwards and drop yourself without cathing."  
  
I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the strange task.  
  
Our conversation had ended soon last night, and I was glad when I could return to my comfortable warm bed. It was now early in the afternoon, after I had finished breakfast and some simple chores, our first training had started.  
  
"I will catch you." he said, "In training it's very important to trust your partner..." his voice trailed off, to an old memory perhaps.  
  
"Al-right, so I'll just fall?" I asked, a bit sarcastic.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll just catch you." he said with a smile.  
  
I smiled back, wondering if Bulma and Chi Chi had to do this kind of stuff in their training. Probably not, I couldn't really picture Vegeta giving Bulma this kind of lesson. No, they would be busy doing far more serious things, handling swords and shooting arrows. Serious training, no game of trust. Vegeta had taught a lot to Bulma, she was already a lot more skilled in fighting than I was.  
  
_'This is such a waist of time,'_ A part of me thought. I immediately realized that it has been quite a while since I heard that tone of voice in my head.   
  
_'No it isn't!' I defended. 'It's very useful in-',_  
  
_'Sure... say all you want, but it really is a waist of time...'  
_  
The imposal of the thought scared me. It made me angry that I coudn't even think without an interruption.  
  
_'These conversations in my head are a waist of time.'_   
  
And then I scolded myself for waisting even more time on this easy task, by argumenting about waisting time. I sighed defeatedly and glansed at Tien.  
  
"Is something wro-" he asked in a tone of worry, but I interrupted him. For the first time, I noted.  
  
"Can I fall now?" I said a bit irritated. It came out harsher than I intended. And I regretted speaking to him in that tone. Since I believed that he would never speak to me like that.  
  
"If you're ready." he replied, calm as always. No hint of dissappointed. Which in turn, dissappointed me.  
  
_'If I was ready, how could I not be ready?'_  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to fall now." I waited a few seconds for a respond but when none came, I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, you were waiting for my reply, I thought you were just going to fa-, oh nevermind Launch, I'm ready."  
  
I turned around and muttered an okay back, before closing my eyes and dropping my body.  
  
_'He's not going to catch you.'  
_  
For a moment I had to refrain a shriek, when I was pretty sure that I should have hit the ground by now.  
  
_'He's going to let you fall.'  
_  
I was about to catch myself up, when his strong arms folded around my body and stopped me just a few inches above the ground.  
  
When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling up at me, and I suddenly felt very silly. He helped me up.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Unsure of whether he meant the fall, or ending up in his arms, I nodded.  
  
"Okay, then we're now going to continue to work on your fighting stance..."  
  
- - -  
  
"Bulma and Claudia are preparing dinner today," Chi Chi grinned while looking up at me, "I wonder if we'll survive it".  
  
I laughed. Knowing from experience that Bulma's cooking combined with that of Claudia's really was a sight to behold, and a sight to fear as well.  
  
''So how have things been with you, Launch?'' she asked, while sitting next to me.  
  
If everything was alright with me... I thought about my first training I had with Tien and sighed.  
  
''I think I'm going to sneeze soon, Chi.''  
  
''Ow,'' She looked up at me a bit surprised. ''How come you know?''  
  
I stared into the flames and scratched my arm. ''The- T-. There is just this constant urge to do so. And I-I can hear her inside me.'' I looked up at her, and for a moment she looked at me as if I was going crazy. ''L-Like when this training today, Tien told me to fall backwards with closed eyes so that he would catch me. It was like this exersize for trust. H-he finds that kind of stuff very important. And well... a part of me was constantly thinking that it was ridiculous.''  
  
She chuckled. ''Well it _is_ ridiculous, Launch.''  
  
I sighed and looked at her. ''You're not helping me, Chi.''  
  
She smiled. ''I know, I know, I'm sorry. But tell me what's the problem if you do sneeze. Everyone of us is used to it by now. Philippus is gone so you don't have to worry about him anymore.''  
  
''What about Goku and Veget-''  
  
''You'll just avoid them.''  
  
''And Tien?''  
  
She thought for a moment. ''Well I guess you'll just _have_ to tell him. That way he would be prepared when it happends... I mean you spend a lot of time training with him, right? So there's a big chance he will notice it some time. Why not tell him?''  
  
I sighed at her explanation. Easy for her to say, she didn't actually have to tell him. 'Hey Tien, guess what? I have splitten personalities! When I sneeze my hair turns to yellow, and I will yell all day. Isn't that nice?'  
  
Things just weren't as easy at that.  
  
''I'm not sure, Chi, I mean he's-''.  
  
''Guys!'', Ganna called us. ''Dinner is served. Didn't you smell the burned potatoes over there?''  
  
Chi Chi grinned. ''No, we didn't, at least not yet. We'll be coming down in a minute.'' Then she turned to me. '' Really, Launch. There is nothing to worry about, Tien wouldn't care if there are two Launches inside of you, plus we'll be able to contain you. I promise I won't let you do anything stupid.''  
  
It actually was a bit of a reassurance too.  
  
''Its going to be alright.'' She smiled. ''Now let's go, we don't want to miss this special dinner, now do we?''  
  
- - -  
  
I looked down at my plate of 'special dinner', and I realized that I really did want to miss it.  
  
The potatoes and chicken were _stuck_ together, and some orange tomato like sauce, covered it all up.  
  
_'Is this stuff even edible?'  
  
'Well... at least they tried.'  
  
'... and failed. I bet Vegeta wouldn't even want to eat when he saw this.'  
  
'I'm sure it will taste great.'  
  
'Are you?'  
_  
I looked down the table, and saw that everybody was staring at their plate like that. Well apart from Vegeta, who still had to turn up, and Albruna and the baby, who were now watching over the fire. Tien and Chiaotzu had joined the table since a few days as well.   
  
Claudia was serving in the wine with a serious expression on her face. The other cook, Bulma, was staring at her plate, and trying not to burst out laughing. Serious Claudia would be very dissapointed.  
  
But she wasn't the only one who had trouble containing their laughter. Tien shot Chiaotzu a warning glare, but the kid ignored it, and giggled.  
  
''Well if you find it so funny, Chutzo,'' Claudia said, almost spilling the wine over Goku's glass, while giving her little speech to the Chutzo, as she called him. ''Maybe you shouldn't eat at all.''  
  
''But I am not ev-'' Tien gave him a little kick under the table to shut him up. Chiaotzu looked up at him and glared, before taking a first bite. I watched amused how he chewed it carefully and swallowed it with a look of grimace on his face.  
  
When he noticed that I was watching he turned to me. ''I don't think I am this hungy, Lady Launch. Is it okay if I go to help Albruna?''  
  
''Of course it is, and ask her if she will make you a little something later tonight.''  
  
He smiled. ''Thank you, Lady Launch!'' he said, while cleaning up his plate.  
  
''It almost makes me want to go and help Albruna too.'' Tien said with a wink.  
  
I laughed.  
  
_'Why did he wink at me like that?'  
  
'What are you worrying about, it that just meant that he was joking.'  
  
'I know, I know.'  
  
'But you just like to believe that it is for a different reason.'  
  
'It's not like tha-'  
  
'Yes it is.'  
_  
I looked up, just in time to see Chiaotzu, who was just leaving, and Vegeta, who was just coming in, bump into eachother. Chiaotzu landed on the ground, but was soon picked up again.  
  
I noticed that Tien clenched his fist.  
  
''Watch where you're going, brat!'' The prince spat, pushing him roughly on the ground. And giving a kick into his stomach.  
  
Tien immediately stood up, spilling his wine over the table in the progress. ''Leave him alone, Vegeta.'' His fist were still clenched, and I never saw him with so much anger. Not even the day at the soldiers camp.  
  
''You are no one to tell me what to do.'' Vegeta spat, clenching his fists as well.  
  
''Oh, believe me, you'll be sorry when you don't listen.'' Tien's voice sounded different, with a tone that brought the chills upon my scin. He sounded deadly dangerous.  
  
And I was scared. Scared for not only what was happening, but also scared that this man was the same I trained with this afternoon. It was the same man who listened to my stories. The same man, and the only man I ever trusted.  
  
I saw a side of him, I never wanted to see.  
  
The prince laughed. ''Tell me gladiator, what are you going to do about it?'' He looked down at Chiaotzu, preparing to give him another kick, when Tien's fist couldn't be dodged, and hit him straight with full force, against his jaw.  
  
''Leave him alone, Vegeta.'' He hissed, his fists never unclenching. ''I mean it.''  
  
Vegeta turned around angry, and pushed him to the wall, just missing the open door. ''You can not tell me what to do.'' He gave him a kick with the knees, and kicked him outside.  
  
Vegeta whipped away some blood. ''That scum...'' he spatted. But he made no move to follow him outside. For him, the fight was over.  
  
I quickly stood up, when I realized that for Tien the fight would continue.  
  
_'I have to stop him.'  
_  
''Tien!'' I called out in a voice, I was having trouble with recognizing.  
  
He laid there outside against the wall of the building. He refused to meet my eyes. I helped him get up.  
  
''Are you alright?'' I asked, afraid that the stomp in his stomach, had reopened the wound I had re-stiched the day before yesterday. ''Let me see.'' I said, pulling his shirt a bit up.   
  
He immediately smacked my hand away.   
  
_'I'm just trying to help!'  
_  
''It's okay.'' He said, but he didn't look at me. ''Leave me alone Launch.''   
  
''B-but...''  
  
_'It's not okay!'  
_  
''I mean it.'' He hissed, about to step back inside, when I pulled him back. Anger now taking over of both or bodies.  
  
''You ca-ha ha choo.''  
  
And then I sneezed.  
  
- - -  
  
**To be continued.**

- - -  
Thank you for taking the time to read this! 

And I have a question for you!   
  
How do you think Launch character is portrayed in this story? How do you think she looks like, and why do you think she acts in a certain way. I was just wondering how you would see the main character of this story...  
  
Next update will be coming down in a week or two.  
  
_Maz_


	15. Tien Cry for me

**Lectori Salutem**

**Emma-chan**

You big weirdo =D! I don't think we could trade brains... I mean like, what would happen to your stories like : Which one of us in frozen? it would never have been invented. Your reviews rocks my socks too Leelo. I absolutely love you for sending 13 reviews. Eventually I was staring at my e-mail thinking, shes now busy reading chapter 3, and then slowly refreshing my inbox, and screaming out ANOTHER REVIEW! =P! Thank you, hun.

**Crimson**

Did I break the rules with this late update? I always though that later updates would make the cliffhanger more cliffhangery... I totally love you for that review though, especially the 'you're so great at this so keep writing' It just makes me want to type it again. 'You're so great at this so keep writing'... O yeah, I like this following part of your review as well: 'I love this story' Thanks girl.

**Bloodlust Night**

I'm glad you managed to take interest in this story. I hope I'll help you with your new obsession! Thank you for reviewing!

**Saiya-jin Spice**

To be honest I was a bit disappointed when I missed one of your reviews (but seriously, how couldn't I be?) and I'm more than pleased to see you caught up with it again. Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship is going to develop in the next few chapters. Thanks for your review!

**Candy the Duck**

yep she really sneezed... that was just the perfect review, summarizing the whole last chapter =P! Now hold on tight Candy, and let's see what happens = )!

**Last Chapter**

After a midnight talk, and a first; I will catch you, so you can fall-training section. with Tien and Launch. Claudia's and Bulma's dinner is served... when Chiaotzu is excused from the wrath of their cooking, the young ranger bumps into Vegeta. Vegeta pushes him annoyed to the side and adds a kick, and Tien goes mad. After Tien is kicked outside, Launch follows him. And to add a bit more mess to the chaos, she sneezes.

This chapter is **_written from Tien's point of view_**.

**Do Ut Des - Chapter 15**

**Tien - cry for me**

''I mean it.'' I said. I really did not need a woman fussing over me, when my best friend was being beaten to a bloody pulp.

I was being narrow minded, I knew, but just could not bring myself to act different.

It wasn't like Chiaotzu couldn't take on that little damage, he was a tough kid, skilled in the martial arts, and gifted enough to even land a punch or two on the far stronger prince.

Vegeta had acted the wrong way in his annoyance, and he would pay for it.

I ignored the flinching pain(just as much as I ignored my rational thoughts that I was making a problem over nothing), coming from the wound that Launch had stitched the other day, and continued to walk inside.

She suddenly pulled my back by my arm, making me face her. ''You ca-ha ha choo.''

And then she sneezed.

''I really do not have the time-'' I stopped as I watched her hair color change from blue to yellow, like a chemical reaction. ''Launch? Are you alright?''

But she wasn't alright. Right now, nothing was alright. The weather was wrong (it was already starting to get dark and cloudy-maybe a storm was coming up, although it was only around nine in the late spring evening), this place was wrong (I mean, three men and six Vestal Virgins and two children, how can this be a temple to the goddess of fire?), hell even the food was wrong(well, not really the food, more like the way it was raped by Bulma and Claudia- I mean prepared).

But what even more wrong in this situation, was that I was angry, and not the only one. She suddenly looked even more furious than I was.

She then looked up at me, confused, hurt, angry and pitiful, all kind of emotions I often noticed in her eyes. But now it was all uttered, all said. She looked at me more colder, more distant.

Deep ocean blue eyes. Freezing to death when you fall into them.

I was about to repeat my question (although I already knew the answer), when she interrupted me.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, in a tone I hardly recognized as hers. So harsh and bold. "Shouldn't you be-" She stopped abruptly when Goku stepped outside as well. In a swift motion she pulled me against her, capturing herself between me and the solid wall.

I looked at her confused, doing my best to ignore the closeness of our bodies. She held her breath, making her chest rise enough to touch mine. And for a brief moment everything seemed to go in slow-motion. In that moment I became aware of her scent, flowerish(in combination with the color of her hair I had to think of sunflowers) and fresh, and the jumpy feeling of her hand upon my arm, searching for support.

I came back to the land of the living by the call of the soldier. "Tien, Launch? Are you guys here? You can come inside again, both Chiaotzu and Vegeta calmed down. Tien?" He walked past us, not noticing me or the now blond Vestal. When he turned around a corner, she moved.

"He can't see me like this." She looked up at me, a bit desperate really. And then her gaze leaded to wards the distance again, and she added with a lot of more confidence: "I'm so getting out of here."

And she ran.

And after a short moment of hesitation, I ran after her.

"Wait, Launch!" I sighed and quickened my pace as I caught up with her, "Where do you think you're going?"

We had been running for more than five minutes, passing the Vestals creek and entering the familiar forest(I was almost to say _my_ forest). Normally I wouldn't even have a problem catching up with her... unfortunately the wound she often tended to, had re-opened. And it stinged and it bled.

And it slowed me down, much to my embarrassment.

I was a gladiator, a warrior, but still unable to keep up with an untrained and unexperienced young Vestal.

I tried to ignore the pain, much in the same way as Launch tried to ignore my callings. Now that I finally caught up with her (I am quite embarrassed that it took me so long), I tried to stop her once again. It would be harder for her to ignore me, when I was running next to her.

To be even always is very important in battles, when you're even the competition is more fierce. You won't be able to ignore your component.

Launch shouldn't be able to ignore me now.

"Launch, stop-"

I was absolutely tired, from the running as well as her stubborn behavior. I pulled at her arm, but she tried to shake me off.

"No, we have to-" I think at that point a vein popped out of my forehead. I swing ed her back at me, with such force that she came to halt against my chest. I held down her other wrist as well, to prevent her from getting away.

Something was going on with her, and I needed to know what. "Explain." I said, ignoring the pout she was giving me.

Then she was silent for a while and looking down, perhaps thinking about what kind of explanation she should give. In that moment I concentrated on the headache that was coming from the back of my head. From all the injuries you could have, I disliked a headache the most, it confuses you, disabling the ability to think straight. I absolutely hated it. More than the pain coming from the wound, because of the constant movement, it hadn't stopped bleeding.

I was surprised when she suddenly pulled away and turned around, "Why?" she said, "I don't owe you an explanation." She walked in a small circle making her appearance thoughtful and stubborn, I have never experienced her like this before. "I don't own anybody anything."

I leaned against a tree, closing my eyes for a moment to calm the knocks in my head. Why was she acting so impossible all of the sudden? Why was she suddenly so different? "What happened to your hair?" I asked, opening my eyes slowly.

She looked at me with a small scowl. It didn't suit her, as if she was just playing, modeling for something she didn't believe in. "What? You have three eyes, _three_ eyes, and you still can't see the difference? It changed color, you idiot."

She just insulted me, just another thing that was so amateurishly played. If I didn't have the headache, I would probably have laughed at the impossible tone of her voice. It made me want to provoke her, tease her.

Instead I continued our abnormal conversation.

"I saw that, but why?"

"Because I sneezed."

I sighed at her short answers. "I noticed that, Launch, but how can it be that-"

"When I sneeze, I change personalities, okay?" She had turned around while saying that, so that she wasn't facing me.

She had different personalities? And then I thought about what she said the other day...

_'you should take a look inside my head it would really scare you away.' _First I thought she was joking, but the distance in her eyes showed me other wise.

_'Is that so?'_ I had asked, analyzing her answer closely, having the feeling that something was wrong.

_'Yes... I'm afraid it is.'_

I had been having the feeling something was wrong with her a lot lately. I remembered her strangeness during our training, she just seemed to zoom out, and for a moment she just stayed there unmoving apart from the little twitch of her head. She had looked hurt and confused when I had asked her if something was wrong.

"Do you know you have different personalities?" I asked. "Tell me, how many Launches are there in you?" I said with a smile.

For a moment she chuckled, but when that moment passed, and it passed quickly, she was silent again. But that chuckle betrayed she had heard me.

"Launch, I need you to answer me." I said in a serious tone now. "Tell me what is wrong."

Then she turned around, and stalked to wards me, her hands waving. "This is wrong! Don't you see it Tien, I am wrong! This whole fucking mess is wrong." She stopped in front of me, and to be honest I didn't know if she meant the mess in her head, or the mess at the atrium Vestae. "We are wrong." she added staring down at me. Again I didn't know what she meant, we as in her and her other personality, or we as in _me and her..._

_You and me against the world..._ entered my thought, and I quickly pushed it away, not knowing where it came from.

I flinched when she suddenly had brought up my shirt, revealing my stomach. My hands immediately grabbed her wrist, and with a small blush I uttered, sincerely "What are you doing?" Her finger tops remained unmoving on my skin, and somewhere in the back of my head, I wanted those fingers to roam over my body.

She didn't look up at me, and ignored my question. Although I was holding her wrist, she was still able to trace her fingertips down, bringing my pants down a little.

I tightened my hold and stopped her from moving. "What do you think you are doing, _Vestal_?"

She looked up at me annoyed. "Nothing, you idiot! Your wound will just-" and then she stopped, her scowl changing into a shy smile. "What did you think I was doing?"

I don't think I have ever felt this stupid before. I was too stupefied to answer her stupid question. "I-I.."

"Well I can imagine that you might think that I would..." She stepped closer, her body now touching mine. "...fall for such a handsome man..." her nose was touching my ear, "...like you."

Everything zoomed out, the thunder that was warning us for the storm to come couldn't be heard, everything seemed so distant, yet she was so close. Al that seemed to exist in that moment was her. Just me and-

Then she laughed and pulled away. "I am just messing with ya, you should have seen your face, it was so ridiculous." Another fit of laughter rocked her body. "He, you're too funny... anyway, your wound will have to be restitched again. Let's do it at Gabrielle's."

She was clearly taken advantage of my confusion as she laughed again. "I meant stitching your wound, silly."

I recomposed myself, as I tucked in my shirt again. Trying not to flinch when I touched the wound. "We should head back to the atrium."

"No I am not going."

"Look around you. We're in the forest, it's getting dark. And you want to stay here? When you think it's safe you're sadly mistak-"

"Yeah, before you know it, you'll be chased by three-eyed-rangers and little children calling you 'Lady Launch'." She laughed, in a way I never saw her laugh. So carefree and opened. So beautiful.

I was surprised when she suddenly stopped, and added in a deadly serious tone. "I'm serious, I'm not going."

Although I was amused by her carefree behavior, it annoyed me just as much. "Do as you please, you will have to walk all the way to your favorite witch all alone. A storm is coming up, and you'll be dragging yourself out here, while I'm safe and sound inside. Cozy at the fire- you see it's raining already, come on Launch let's head back, you don't want to stay in this dark mud holl."

My point had been made after the first sentence, and I was slightly confused as she hadn't interrupted me and let me ramble on. Maybe she could be convinced.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." She said, with such an angry scowl that she looked even a bit dangerous. Looking so raw with her blond hair poured down.

_She would do good in the Colosseum._

"Alright suit yourself, but I'm going back." I turned around and slowly started my way home, secretly waiting for her 'wait for me'. When it didn't come I turned around and stalked to wards her once again.

I couldn't just leave her here, not in this state anyway. What if she sneezed again?

When I came back she still stood there unmoving. I sighed.

"Have you changed your mind?" She asked, a bit sarcastic, but still a bit hopefully.

"Well, no, but I was hoping you had." And I noticed that I spoke the words in the exact same tone.

"No, I haven't."

"A pity, because it would make this a lot easier." Then I picked her up and swing ed her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Put me down Tien, right now! You can't bring me home, not when I'm like this! Tien you bastard, put me down! And you thought I was impossible... I'm not kidding Tien. I want you to put me..."

"You are a very sadistic bastard!" It was confirmed with a kick in my back, but just as all her calls I ignored it. We had reached the end of the forest, and we had only around a minute or ten to go. Her struggles became less and less fierce, but every now and then, she would sparkle up and try to land another kick or punch.

The storm had started, and we were both drenched, every now and then a flash of thunder would lit the sky. The thought of how this scenery made me look, made me feel dangerous, a familiar feeling I recognised from my fights in the colloseum.

"Tien, put me down now!" She was rather annoying really, so annoying that I just couldn't resist to provoke her even more.

We had reached our creek.

I walked a few steps into the water, she immediately stopped her twisting. "O no you don't!"

"I thought I had to put you down." I walked deeper into the water so that it reached my knees.

"Oh, if you dare Tien! I'm so going to-"

"What?" I asked rather amused. "There is nothing you can do to me." I bended down so that she was almost touching the water. "I could let you go now."

"Say what, if you let me go on dry land, I'll just walk home with you... without any struggling." I looked at her sceptically.

"Alright then..." I walked out of the water slowly, and placed her gently on the ground. And so we stood there for a few moments, I watched how she adjusted her clothes.

"Well Tien, that was very kind of you!" Then she looked up and pushed me in the water, losing my balance by surprise I was just fast enough to grab her arm and pull her with me.

A scream of horror and amusement she uttered as we both got drenched by the water. She struggled in the water, and I tried to hold her captured for punishment. Eventually I ended on top of her on the rivers bed. She was still chuckling at that point, amused although she was cold. I could feel her quiver.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you Launch." I said, smiling down on her amused face.

"It was fun though." She sparkled so vivid.

"You have some fighting spirit." I said and in an impulse I wiped a spot of mud of her cheek with my thumb. "You would do good in the Colosseum."

When I looked up at her, I saw that she was taken back. "W-what are you doing?"

"I-I... there was just this little-" What had I done wrong?

"Don't give me that cra-"

"Tien! Launch! Are you out here?" It was Goku who suddenly silenced her, froze her.

Terrified she whispered, "He can't see-he ha choo."

And then a moment of silence, before she unleashed her cry of confusion.

And here I was, early on a stormy night, half-naked and drenched on top of a screaming Vestal Virgin, and a soldier coming my way.

Lucky me.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

A thousand things, a million maybe. Maybe more, maybe less. A lot is wrong, and a lot is right. There just is a lot.. and currently I am tired. Tired of saying that wrong is right, tired of saying that right is wrong as well.

The younger soldier hissed and cursed and pushed me against the library wall in a fit of anger, and I still felt tired, numb maybe. Drained. Drenched.

I glanced up at him impassively and saw that he was refraining himself from leashing out at me. I made no attempt for defense, neither did I answer his question.

I had seen Goku like this before, in early shimmering mornings. Holding back and refraining his anger and frustrations. It was a helpless, desperate kind of anger. A kind of anger fed by your own mind. He was like this in his morning after his victories and dark missions in foreign lands, with foreign people, and foreign corpses. The first few days of his return he would be very calm and reserved, absent. But in our training he would be the opposite. He was this kind of angry right now.

"First you leash out to Vegeta..." He turned around and sat down on the red sofa. "And then you..." he stopped as if he couldn't bring himself to say it. "And then you hit on Launch. A _Vestal Virgin_ for God's sake Tien..." In his anger his fist landed on the soft velvet next to him, his frustration ending in a slow puff. "... she screamed!"

He continued to look at me with such sympathy that I could no longer look at him.

I stood up.

"You forced yourself upon her, and she screamed!"

I walked out of the door.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Tien?!"

And it closed.

Chiaotzu looked up when I entered, he had been sleeping, and he looked slightly dazed. The bruise on his jaw only made him look more fragile... I ruffled his hair.

"You're okay?" I asked in a natural tone, and he looked at me as if I had said something utterly impossible.

"Of course I'm okay, Tien!" He defended, his dignity maybe just as bruised as his cheek was. "I can take on a few punches."

"Well he did take you on hard." I replied.

"So do you! Why did you become so angry all of the sudden."

_Tired of saying that right is wrong, and wrong is right._

"I guess I have been angry for quite a while Chiaotzu, it just had to come out."

"I don't understand why you're so mad. I mean, I understand why you're mad at Goku for. But you know, that was a long time ago. They were just orders... just like you said when we were still gladiators, 'nothing is personal in the Colosseum'. He hadn't meant to bring you to Vegeta."

_There are always choices._

"No he just accidentally caught me! Do you know what would have happened to you if he had caught you as well... well do you!" I was furious.

"Tien, you're screaming."

I tried to calm myself as I realized that I was... the last thing I wanted is to leash out to Chiaotzu as Vegeta did to him, and I did to Vegeta, and Goku almost did to me.

I should be different.

"I-I'm sorry." I confessed.

"Me too." He turned around in his bed, facing the wall. "Good night."

"You know I didn't mean to yell at you like that, Chiaotzu... Chiaotzu?"

But he had already turned around, and wouldn't bother to answer my question.

A bad habit he might have picked up from me.

- - -

I was about to blow the candle out when there was a quiet knock on the door.

I was considering to act asleep, when there was a nother knock, this time it sounded more urgent. I sat up.

"Come in."

She peeked around the door nervously, her blue curly hair dried up and her body warmly clothed in a tunica. Her eyes nervously settled down on mine and I sighed.

"Where can I help you with?" I had been quite harsh in my conversations today and I was a bit surprised myself how gentle I sounded.

"I- ehm.." She stepped in and turned around again to close the door, watching the hallway carefully as if we would be doing something secret. When it was closed she sighed as if it really had been a task for her to come here inside unnoticed, which it clearly wasn't since I was situated in the rooms between Chiaotzu and herself.

At least it wouldn't be a task physicly.

I looked at her and waited for her to speak but she didn't. "You want to sit down?" I asked, thinking that she might be uncomfortable.

My room was small and just large enough for me. There wasn't much for her to sit down on... eventually she sat down next to me.

"Why did you came?" I urged her.

She looked up at me with those blue orbs, full of emotion and dissapointment.

Even though it probably wasn't my fault she was feeling so hurt, I felt the need to apologize, to say whatever I had to to make her feel better.

"I.." Her voice stopped functioning and she looked down, her blue curls sheltering her face. She swallowed hard, and her breathing became unregular.

"Hey." I gently brushed her hair out of her face. "It's okay." I said. Drops of sault brimmed at her eyes, when she looked up at me, she started crying.

And in a swift motion I pulled her against me and held her.

Her body sobbed against mine, and I could feel her ebbing sadness through me.

And as she cried I thought as if it felt like she cried for me.

My sad- and madness were uttered by her.

She cried for me. For the both of us.

**To be continued**

Thanks again for taking the time to read this. I was having some problems with getting this chapter out, mainly because of the strange turn of events in my life. Things are going to settle down in a short while, and with more time at my hands, I'll try to make next chapter a quick update.


	16. Offering the doll

**Lectori Salutem**

**Leelo77:**

I'm glad that you can get excited about a new update! I really am! When I read your review I felt cherished, thanks Emma! And I'm glad you realized you like the couple. Now I'm not totally convinced you can dislike any couple, I believe it's all in the way they are written. But I'm more than pleased to see that you've taken interest in all of the Launch/Tien stuff, I know what kind of Bulma and Vegeta die hard romantic you are, and I'm proud of you that you can keep up to read about other couples as well.

**Saiya-Jin Spice:**

I'm glad you're back again! In your absent reviews I had honestly thought that you had stopped taken interest in this story (which isn't really as impossible as I make it sound) and it was a nice surprise to receive a review from you again. I was even more than pleased when I read that you got all excited about the little scene I had written about Tien and Launch... about the heating things up... well sometimes I think I should make more progress in their relationship (maybe afraid that such kind reviewers as you would get a little bit impatient), but sometimes I think it just wouldn't be realistic! So I'm always having second thoughts about my 'romantic' scenes... o well this chapter will be a little quiet, this is more plot-building! O yeah, I wanted to really thank you for being so worried. The fact that you really care for what's going on with me, makes me want to get up and hug you! Everything is alright by the way.

**Candy the Duck:**

Hey Arizona girl! I noticed you never have really much to tell in your reviews, but those few words are more than enough, thanks for taking interest.

**Dreamwraith:**

I'm glad you are pleased with last chapter. But I'm even more pleased to see that you got hold of the story again. Thanks for your review. And I hope this chapter is to your liking as well.

**Shades of Crimson:**

For some strange reason I always seem to get more excited about my own story after reading one of your reviews. I was relieved to read that you thought that Tien's reactions and feelings were well described, I was having quite some troubles with it. And it does me more than good to know that you really are excited about the story, that you really are anxious to find out what will happen next. Reading your review makes me want to write for you.I guess what I really wanted to say is that I love your, super long, flattering and wonderful reviews. A lot.

* * *

**Last chapter**

When Tien follows our favorite Vestal, they end up in the forest. Tien wants to know what's going on, but Launch is giving him a hard time. The atmosphere changes when Launch innocently tries to clean Tien's wound... after an embarrassing moment, Tien tries to convince her to go home. Eventually they end up close on the river's bed where they are caught by Goku. Goku demands an explanation from him, but Tien refuses to give him one. Things don't lighten up between Tien and Chiaotzu as well... When the day almost seems over, Launch managed to creep in to Tien's room, where she was comforted...

**Do ut des : Chapter 16**

* * *

It had been late in the night when her salt tears had dried up against his skin, and sleep had floated upon them peacefully. 

And it had been late in the morning when Launch had woken up. She had felt comfortable in his warm embrace. And Tien felt so comforted by the thought that she was comfortable, that he could honestly say(at least to himself, for they would not speak about it) that it was his best nap since a very long time. A time without nightmares, a time that had only seem to exist before the Colosseum existed.

It should have been strange for a Vestal Virgin, to fall asleep close to a man, and it should have been even stranger to wake up. And confront.

But there were no confrontations. The first beams of sunlight had forgotten to bring the need for confrontations, the need for apologies, maybe even the need for expectations.

And it wasn't strange, it was just okay. And they both knew, felt and understood it.

But it was something that neither of them could recognize.

* * *

And while the night had been gentle and comfortable for Launch and Tien, that same night had once again betrayed the eldest Vestal. 

Albruna had cursed the night a thousand times before. She had cursed the darkness in her younger years, cursed it for the stowaway that would creep in her chambers with it. And even now, weeks after the old man had been sent away, it was still dark. And the sign that the darkness had once symbolized had been fading, but it would never leave her completely. There would aways be this faint awareness that would rise when the sun would set. The awareness that Philippus could come and use her.

The Contifex Maximus had scarred her, and it was at nights like these that her scar would burn. Burn with anger, burn with regret, and much to her embarrassment, it would burn with loneliness.

_'I curse you, Philippus, I curse the things you did to me.'_ She had whispered her floating words into the darkness. And then her eyes followed her floating words to the sleeping form of her baby. And she thought, _'But I could never curse you for this wonderful gift'. _But it was a confession she did not dare to speak.

When her baby, Justin, had been given back to her, everything seemed alright. Hope was restored and happiness gathered. Things only seemed to get better when Philippus had left. There had been no confrontations. And for that Albruna was thankful.

However, it did make it harder for her to pick up her old life. She hadn't seen Philippus leave. And it left things unsaid, it left things waiting for her to be whispered in nights like these.

Justin had given her a new purpose, Justin was her new light.

And it shone bright, with such intensity that it scared her sometimes.

Scared that it would blind her.

Her small miracle stirred in his sleep, and started crying a moment after. Long yelping cries, so sharp that they cut through the darkness.

And Albruna looked at him, as she had been the last few hours. She looked at him as she had been looking at him the past nights. Almost unmoving and frozen. And for a brief moment she wondered what would happen when she didn't comfort the child. When she wouldn't comfort him, who would? Who would come to her chambers to soothe him? Who would tell her that she needed to get up and hold him, and feed him? Who would tell her she needed to get up and take care of him?

She came to the painful realization that nobody would.

_'But they have to...'_ she whispered, her soft voice drown out by the babies cries.

It took a moment for her to realize that she had spoken, but could not hear her words because Justin was still crying.

_'He's still crying'._

And a second or two passed before she quickly stood up (which pained her bones, because she had been been sitting in the same position for a long time), and picked up her baby.

_'I'm sorry, Justin. I don't deserve you.' _She whispered to him in a soft melody, holding him close and rocking him back and forward. '_I'm sorry that I'm such a terrible mother.'_

But for the baby her hushing tones were enough to cry less, and eventually drift to sleep. By the soft lulling of her voice.

A sigh of relief went through her when she thought that Justin was asleep. She was placing him back into his small bed, when a tear drop slided over his cheek. And she held her breath and waited for his crying to begin again.

But it didn't. And she stood their, several minutes before sitting down on her bed.

Shaking her head when she realized it was one of her own tears that had dropped on her babies face.

And so the night had betrayed her once again.

* * *

It had been a relief to Albruna when the sun started to shine again, and she was able to get up and work. An invited distraction. At daylight her baby wouldn't be her only responsibility, as Justin would be shared by the other Vestals. 

The early morning had been a relief to the young Claudia as well, she had spend half of the night guarding Vesta's fire. And although Philippus wasn't around anymore to check, she did not want to displease the gods. Since Chi Chi's, Launch and Bulma's training had began, it was up to her and Ganna to care for the fire at night. Albruna kept things steady in the evenings, so that she had the night free. She always looked like she needed it.

When Ganna had arrived, she left, pleased that she could go to bed and have her rest restored.

And that was all Claudia could think about, the touch of a soft pillow under her head, the fact that she did no longer have to refrain. When she leaned down, she could let go of her tiredness. And sleep...

It was when she suddenly noticed Launch and Tien coming out of his bedroom _together_, that her mind started to focus on other things as she quickly closed the door to her own chambers unnoticed.

With one thought lingering in her head; _I have to tell Vegeta._

* * *

Vegeta rolled out his map again, the thin paper was warm and sharp against his fingers. He seemed lost in thought as he glanced over the familiar area's, his finger following his thoughts as a shadow. 

_'Where could he be?'_ Was his thought on this strange midday. Any other day he would have trained Bulma, but not this day, he had other things to take care of. When she asked him why, he had felt the urge to say '_I've got my own battle to win', _but instead shrugged it off with an _'it's none of your business'_.

But it was.

He rolled up his map again, a bit frustrated that it did not have the answers he wanted. And he tossed it through his bedroom where it landed next to his bed with a slow puff.

Now he wished he had been training with her, it would have been a distraction (maybe not in the same way as daylight was a distraction for Albruna, but it would still keep him of his worries) and it would be amusing, and cheer him up. Plus, training with the woman would calm him down as well. For some reason, he did not understand.

Bulma would be having trouble with the most simple things, that just being in her presence life seemed more simple.

And still the fact remained that he could do nothing about it. Not even his whereabouts would safe him. If his father was aware of his hiding place he would pay a visit, and nobody would dare to stop the Lord of Rome.

Vegeta had given orders to the soldiers to keep their mouth shut about what had been going on, but in his father's name it would open and spill.

And that fact remained.

He sighed and got up to pick up the scroll that had been flying through the chamber when their was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, while laying the old map to rest on his table. And he looked up surprised to see Sergus enter.

He did not greet him with a hug, as they used to do when they were younger. Instead Sergus took a small bow before he spoke, and the prince merely nodded.

"Vegeta, my old pal, how have you been doing?" He asked, as a smile graced his handsome face.

Sergus was a man, who has everything in his grasp, but had no longing to reach out for it. He wasn't focused as much on power as Vegeta was, but he had the same leader abilities. A kind of man that the Roman society needed. Vegeta had always been fond of this honest man, who would win battles by his side. In the name of Rome.

"I'm currently bored... tell me what news you have."

Sergus chuckled, "Ever so impatient." he said, shaking his head as to get read of his laugh. It made him look nervous, and Vegeta noticed.

"Tell me, Sergus, how many men did I lose?" His voice dropped in degrees, and the soldier shivered. It was at times like these, Sergus thought, that his old pal would be a stranger. He focused his gaze on the marble floor, and wondered how the soft tones of the sandy color could look so cold.

"Five," he answered, and sighed shortly after. "Including Doran and Tristan." He looked up, his eyes locking with the eyes of his ruler. "Tristan got shot in his neck... Damn it, Vegeta! We were out numbered! I thought it was a small group of Trojans! There were at least fifty of them." Although the Prince made no attempt to deny him, Sergus acted in defense. "We were outnumbered, and five of us were killed _on our own ground_. Doran was attacked in his back, and Lucius' head had been _sliced_ off!" He started yelling in frustration, and the prince was still silent. "They shot me in the leg. I had to wait three days before I could come here." Now his voice was breaking, and he suddenly looked more worn out then Vegeta had ever seen him.

"For pity's sake, pull yourself together." The prince said, "I can understand how you feel about the loss of Tristan, he was a good soldier. But he and Doran died in battle, there is nothing to morn about. They were men with honor, and we'll give them a proper burial, as they deserve."

"Thank you." He said, and smiled up a bit. But secretly he thought that Vegeta was wrong, just because they died on the battlefield didn't make their loss more understandable. And then he thought how the prince was when he was younger, and decided that he liked him more in his younger days.

"How many Trojans did we kill?" he asked, not returning his smile. Vegeta was displeased, although he knew he couldn't blame Sergus for losing five of his men. And somewhere in the back of his head he was convinced, that he would have lead his battle to victory without any of his men killed.

"The most of them," Sergus said, his voice calmed down. "At least a men or forty, we left a few alive for the games."

"The games?" Vegeta's head had perked up in surprise, and he cursed himself for forgetting about the Colosseum.

"Yes, they will be held at the end of next week... are you going to let the Vestals enter?"

Sergus regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips. The look Vegeta casted him was enough to make any man cower in fear.

Fortunately he was able to hide it.

Vegeta spoke, calm and thick. "How do you know?" It was a sly question, a question that asked for a sly answer.

"I saw the baby, then I saw one of our soldiers and a Vestal training. Let's say it like this, I can put one and one together."

By the way Vegeta looked at him, made Sergus wish he had said: 'I swear nobody told me'. Which was the truth, but a truth, he thought, that would please the prince better. That would have pleased him to it's purpose.

Vegeta's thoughts denied his sayings, but he would let it slide. Sergus looked like he was having a rough time.

"No, not yet. They are not ready yet. But the time will come that they will pay for their deceive." Sergus seemed pleased with that answer, and Vegeta asked; "Would the king open the games?"

For Sergus it felt like the tension was gone, for Vegeta it felt like it had just came.

The soldier chuckled. "No, not this time. It's to you the honor of opening the games. But I believe he would be here in a month or four, in the games of September."

"Alright, thank you for your report, Sergus. You can go now."

Sergus turned around, a bit pleased that their conversation had ended this way, when Vegeta called him back.

"O, Sergus. Remember, do not say a word about the Vestals." And the Prince's sly smile grew to a smirk. "It's still a surprise."

Sergus smiled back. "And I won't spoil it."

With a nod of his head he said goodbye, and left the chambers.

The prince sat down and looked at his rolled up map, he was thinking about drawing their battle at the South Coast on it, when there was another knock on the door.

A slow, heavy and desperate knock of the second youngest Vestal. And with his approval, which the tired prince really did not want to give, Claudia came in.

* * *

(Launch's point of view) 

My head was pounding, the pressure of my blood was too high. The adrenaline rushing to my head. Bringing me into a stadium of exhaustiveness in which I was sure to explode.

And through it all, I was still trying to dodge his attacks.

"What about- a break?" I suggested, while docking to hide from one of his blind fists.

He laughed, while adding another kick with it, which I managed to avoid just in time. "I'm more than ready to take on some serious training -unquote."

"Well, maybe I changed my mind." My words were rushed out as my longs were trying hard to keep up with the pace of my heart. At the same time, the elder ranger didn't seem to break a sweat. How did he do that?

Then he smiled at me with that knowing smile, a smile that told me that all what I thought was visible to him. A smile that told me he knew every corner of my mind, and seemed able to understand all, even if I could not. A smile that made his eyes sparkle, and my defense lower.

I was too late to dodge his kick.

Before I knew it, I was floating above the ground. It was unbelievable how quick his moves were, and I cursed myself for lowering my defense.

He had broke my fall by catching me a few inches above the grass. Tien had a tension of doing that, breaking falls. And come to think about it, it helped me during our training. I dared to do much more on our training field, knowing that he would be there to catch me up. My, doesn't that sounds cheesy.

He pulled me up. "Come on," he said. "Our break won't be long, so we better get started."

"Good boy!" I said, as I pulled him with me to sit on the rivers bed. We both had claimed this place as ours, the place by the creek. We had the view over the chilly forest, the small lake, and our small palace in the background. We sat down on the grass, and I was relieved that my body was able to do nothing for a moment.

I sighed contently as I laid down and closed my eyes, giving my breathing a time to recover. And after a few seconds I was able to hear the chanting birds above my now calmed breathing. I felt Tien lay down beside me.

Although it was already early in the evening, it would still take two hours before the sun would set the sky on fire with beautiful shades of crimson and orange. And I could hardly wait to see it. Although I would love the beautiful scenery, that wasn't the only reason either. Truth be told, I was tired. Our training session today, had made every single muscle in my body ache. I never knew I had this many muscles. I was physically worn out, and I thought that a good night rest would restore my psychical tiredness as well.

And then I thought about last night, I hadn't given it much thought before, mainly because I had been busy all the time. But, probably the real reason I admit, because it made me feel a little funny.

The thought of coming in his room and actually apologize had seemed like a major problem. But it was something that needed to be done. I needed to explain all the stupid things I did, and I wanted to tell him I was sorry for putting up such scene that day. I also wanted to thank him, thank him for coming after me and not telling anyone. There was so much to say.

But when I entered his room, which must have took me at least an hour before I actually dared to do it, I was left speechless. He looked at me with such sympathy, and suddenly I wasn't scared of saying the wrong things anymore. My nervousness had vanished and all that was left was a strong emotion of embarrassment and sympathy. Self-pity. And I had cursed myself for being so weak all the time, and acting so stupid, and still I felt sorry for myself.

And then he had asked me why I came to his chambers, and all I could do was question myself.

Why did I came? I was clearly unwanted, I was clearly misplaced. And lost.

And that's what I wanted to tell him. That I was lost, and just walk out of his room. But my voice didn't function, and I wanted to walk away. But I couldn't. It felt like I was glued to the ground, and at that point I felt sorry for him to put up with me.

_'He wants you to go away. He wants you to leave.'_

Then he suddenly pulled me close against him, and held me.

The fabric of his shirt was a bit wet. And it wasn't long before I realized I had been crying. I touched my face.

I was still crying.

And he was still holding me.

The thought of laying next to him like that, that he had been holding me so close all night. Made me feel a bit funny, and that was strange since everything seemed to be so sorted out between us. He had seemed to accept my apologies even before I had uttered them.

Things were alright now...

* * *

"Launch, Tien, would you both come with me to Vegeta's?" It wasn't a question that the soldier asked, it was an order. 

Tien stood up first, slowly and alert. In a concentrating pace of moving, which I recognized from our training sessions. He stood up, ready for defense.

I questioned his moves, did he think Goku wanted to attack him? And a bit slow I realized that maybe he had his reasons to mistrust the soldier so much. He had told me the story of their friendship and betrayal. But did he tell me everything?

I'm living in a world of strangers.

Without looking at me he offered me a hand, which I took with out thinking. My muscles ached as I was pulled up.

"Why?" His word was heavy, and still it was able to hang in the air, like an unmoving threat.

The answer came too quick. And it unnerved me just as much. "I saw Sergus leaving. I want to talk to Vegeta, first about the battle, then about you too."

"Is it about last night?" I asked, and suddenly the ranger was a stranger, as he looked at me and ordered me to stay silent.

Goku noticed the look. "It's okay, Vestal." And the sympathy on his face resembled the look Tien casted me just the other night. A look of understanding and forgiveness.

I was about to ignore Tien's warnings and speak again, when the soldier beat me to it me. "Now if you please follow me?"

I halfway waited for Tien's childish reply of a denial. But it never came, and I found myself watching the two old friends walk off without me. Man, I was feeling strange.

"Launch, come on." My coach's anger seemed vanished, as he called me to hurry up. A bit dazed and with a strange feeling (which I could not recognize), I drafted after them.

I was more than surprised to see Claudia walking out of the Prince's chamber. The second youngest Vestal seemed just as startled, as she tried hard to avoid my gaze and presence.

What had she been doing there?

_'Launch, has a doll and I don't. And that ain't fa-air.' _

_'We're all equal here, go girl, offer the doll to Vesta.'_

"Vegeta can we come in?" Goku asked, pulling me out of my fading memory.

"Why the hell not, everybody else does." It was a lame attempt of the Prince's sarcasm. Which Goku didn't pick up, and walked in. We followed.

Vegeta was sitting on his red sofa, a look of indifference plastered over his face.

Before I knew it, they were talking in some secret society-language.

"Sergus?" Goku asked. His expression serious. "Tell me how many..."

It was a riddle I could not decipher. And I glanced to Tien, expecting to see him just as baffled as me. I was surprised to see that he was able to unravel the conversation they were having.

"Five," the prince answered. "Including, Tristan, Doran and Lucius."

Then there was silence for a while. A silence that made more sence to me than their conversation had done.

"Doran and Tristan?" the soldier eventually uttered.

But for Vegeta it seemed rhetorical for he did not answer it. The silence continued for a few seconds.

I felt urged to confirm and say, "Yes Goku, Doran and Tristan". And pull the young soldier out of his poor confusion, when he started to talk himself.

"Doran and Tristan... they wouldn't have died if I had led them into battle." His voice gained more strength as he continued, and I subconsciously took a step back. A step closer to Tien. "We would have gained victory without losing any man... Instead I was here doing absolutely nothing! Nothing but drinking a glass of-"

"Your words don't bring them back." The prince spat, and for a moment I thought that he looked hurt. But it passed too quick to be sure. "It's too late for that. No regrets, remember?" But in this code-talk conversation, Vegeta did not wait for his answer. "Where did you bring these two here for?"

"Well, you see last night they-" Goku started, but could not continue as the prince dismissed his sayings (as Vegeta has a tension of doing).

"Yeah, I've hear so from Claudia, they had spend the night together." It was said without judgment, a tone I hardly ever heard in his voice.

"Now we didn't!" I opened my mouth too quick. And I thought of Claudia, why did she have to tell Vegeta? It wasn't even true to begin with. What made her open her mound so quick? What had I done wrong to her? (There were various things coming up in my mind...)

"You did what?" Was Goku's slow reaction to Vegeta's remark. He looked at me confused. And it annoyed me.

"No, not like that." I said impatient, and I looked at Tien hoping for the back up he did not give. He stayed silent, watching. Not looking, but watching. The few steps between us seemed a much larger distance.

Goku looked at me with that same sympathy again. "It's okay, Launch, you don't have to be scared anymore." Goku said, and turned his words to Vegeta. "Tien tried to rape her last evening."

I was shocked to hear his words, and I cursed myself as I remembered my scream.

The prince noticed my shock and was clearly unimpressed, not only by the look on my face but obviously on Goku's words as well. "And what makes you so sure?" Although the question was directed to Goku, his eyes stayed on mine.

Did he expect an answer from me?

"Because she screamed." Goku explained. "Tien was lying on top of her on the river's bed and she was screaming." Goku sounded as if he was having trouble telling it.

Behind me, Tien took a step forward so that he was standing next to me. I would liked it more if he'd just speak up. It felt like I had to convince not only Goku and the prince, but Tien as well.

"She was screaming?" Vegeta asked, waiting for Goku's nod of affirmation before continuing. "Well, she's a woman. That's what they do."

"That's not what I-." Goku's words almost sounded as a plead for understanding.

"I thought you two were supposed to be friends, as you call it." Vegeta spoke loud and clear. "Obviously you don't know your friend well enough. He would do no such thing, there is no honor in that. And he knows." His eyes drifted to the ranger, who looked straight back. A mutual understanding. "But if it makes you feel better to let Chi Chi train underneath him, then by all means please do." His eyes were directed to the soldier again. Who looked back at him dejectedly.

"I-" But what could he possibly say?

"After all we don't need to have another outcome of a fuck crying around all day."

Goku had nothing to say anymore. And this time it was Tien's turn to speak.

Which was a little late.

"It's not necessary. We haven't touched each other, and we will not touch each other. You mistook our actions, and our intentions. We will not give you a reason to assume there is anything between us. For there isn't. She's a Vestal Virgin. And I train her. And it will remain like that."

But you know, better late than never...

And with that the conversation was over.

And as we walked out of the tent I saw Claudia sneaking away. And I realized she had been listening to our conversation the whole time...

_'Launch, has a doll and I don't. And that ain't fa-air.' _

But it wasn't about the doll, I realized. It had never been about the doll. And suddenly I was ridiculously sure that my old doll had never made it to the fire. I was convinced of a thought that had never crossed my mind before.

She had kept the doll.

_'Offer the doll to Vesta.'_

* * *

**To be continued**

So how do you think this chapter came out? Was it a bit too confusing? Please let me know if it was... Well thanks for reading. And till next time!

_Maz_


	17. Bulma Singing birds

**Lectori Salutem**

**Last Chapter:**

Launch stayed the night at Tien's chamber, as she felt she had to apologize for her former behavior.

Albruna is still feeling feeble about the situation, and is having troubles with being a mother. At night she stays up and watches her baby, waiting till he wakes up and cries.

Claudia noticed that Launch came out of Tien's chamber, and told Vegeta.

Vegeta was trying to figure out the whereabouts of his father, when Sergus came in and told him about the battle situation. He knew about the Vestals and the colosseum, since he heard rumors in the camp. The next battle in the colosseum is at the end of next week, but Vegeta will not let the Vestals enter yet. For he thinks they're still not ready in their training.

Training goes on for Launch and Tien, that is until they get disturbed by Goku. He wants to talk about the situation of last night to Vegeta. Who is clearly not impressed, and states that the ranger did not abuse Launch.

When Launch sees Claudia, she thinks back on the jealousy acts she pulled off in the past. And realized that when Phillipus gave the young girl her doll to offer it to Vesta, she had kept it.

* * *

**Do ut des : Chapter 17**

**Singing birds : Bulma's point of view**

_Maz_

* * *

Bulma was feeling detached from herself, daydreaming as the red hot flames warmed the air against her stretched out hands. Her gaze had patiently settled on the absorbing fire, and it had lingered there for almost an hour. It was late in the evening, and it was strange for her to watch over the light in the darkness again. Usually it would be Albruna who would be taking care of the fire before midnight. But she had looked really tired lately, and Ganna had urged her to go to bed early this day.

The Vestal yawned. A a few hours of extra sleep would have been good for her as well. Since her training had begun, she had felt exhausted in the evenings. Today was no exception.

Vegeta had claimed most of her time today, saying that he needed to make up yesterday's waisted time. For some reason he didn't want to admit what he had been doing the other day. When she had asked him, he had harshly said that it was none of her business.

But it was. And she felt it too. Bulma could almost taste the flavor of mystery around 'his own business'. And she guessed that it had something to do with her and the other Vestals. She decided to ask him about it later. To force it out of him. It had worked before, and it would work again. No matter how stubborn he was, she somehow managed to get the answers from him. Bulma was proud to say, she was able to get what she wanted.

Her mind shot back to her argument she had with Launch weeks ago, months ago, decades ago... time seemed to fly lately.

The argument was more like an insult directed towards her...

_"Immature, ha! At least I'm not the one sleeping with dolls." _

"Keep my dolls out of this... at least I'm not wishing to sleep with a murderer."

"He's no murderer, and besides, I may do as I please! If I'm in love with Vegeta, than I am in love with Vegeta! I can't see the immature part in that one! But you wouldn't know, would you! You haven't even got a heart to give to someone."

The voices that echoed through her head at the memory sounded awfully childish.

She shook her head in thought as she thought back on her foolish reply.

'_I may do as I please! If I'm in love with Vegeta, than I am in love with Vegeta!''_

Well Bulma, you need two people to love.

Love was such a complicated word, and so hard to decipher. She had never honestly thought she loved the prince. Although she tried hard to deny her attraction towards him, love was never involved. The word had just rolled off her tongue in a flow of meaningless folderol. Which wasn't entirely true, back then her foolish words probably had some meaning. But it had changed. Just as she had.

Bulma had learned things the hard way as her 'crush' had crumbled. Before she actually knew him, she had always thought he acted harsher than he intended. He was a prince, and he ruled the army, it was necessary for him to appear so powerful and dominant. On the few occasions they had shared together, she had always felt the burning of his gaze upon her. And if they spoke, in a short business-like conversation, he would always speak ignorant. Which made her think that he really didn't want to speak that business-like, that he would rather settle for a nicer softer tone of voice. Yet was forced to, because of his status.

Well, that theory had been proved wrong alright.

Spending more time with the prince meant spending more time with a stranger. She knew so little about him, and the tender man that she thought he'd be (unwillingly she thought back to the kiss they shared in his quarters weeks ago) was just an image.

She got to know his harsh side, a side she tried to avoid in her foolish dreams in the beginning. But after a day or two she began to accept how he was. Or rather, how he wasn't.

Sometimes she wasn't sure if she had accepted the right thing. At times he seemed to be in a better mood, which suited him much better. And sometimes there were these little moments that took her breath away in anticipation.

She remembered the situation they were in a few days ago. He had been showing her how to throw a proper kick. It was still dawn when they had started their training, and the fresh grass was so slippery she fell. Vegeta had caught her in a swift move at reflex. He caught her close. His left arm was supporting her body weight, and his right hand reached out to touch her face, but was pulled back at the last moment.

His dark brown eyes burned into her blue ones, and occasionally his eyes would shift to her lips and back again.

It was silence. Silence that killed her in anticipation. She had the urge to push herself up against him, to feel how his strong arms would close around her. To feel his lips upon hers, soft and tender as she remembered them. Cherishing the feeling it evoked in her. Excited she held her breath, still staring in his dark eyes, which suddenly seemed more clear and sparkling than she could remember. Her heart would beat so fast, that she could actually hear it.

And suddenly, as quickly as it had started it would end, as he pulled away and got back in fighting stance. They would continue their training without as much as a word.

She knew she looked vulnerable at such points. Holding her breath, secretly waiting for something to come. But there never came anything. And some time later she thought how foolish she must have looked, staring back at him as if saying 'do it, come closer'. But he never did.

It was humiliating how affected she was by him.

Although, her attraction towards him could not be denied, she tried hard to hid it well. She was starting to focus more on the training than on him, she musn't forget why's here. In the beginning she thought about the reason for his stay here; he liked being with her. But as the days had past reality dawned upon her; he was here to train them. So they could give a good show away in the colosseum. Nothing more, nothing less.

They had worked for several weeks now. Vegeta would wake her in the morning, she would make them breakfast. And then their endless training would begin. Over the weeks she had learned how to attack and defend with her body. Today he had showed her how to get along with arrows.

She was good in the arrow-stuff, her precise calculations made it impossible to miss a target.

Apart from working with this weapon, she was having difficulties with the rest. Although her physical condition had been improved at a high rate, she was still having troubles to keep up with Vegeta's training. And he was getting harder on her as well.

But she was determined to show that sack of wine where she was made off.

At the same time she had to admit that it didn't bother her. His determination seemed to rub off on her, and she felt good as she kicked the hours away. Giving all she had, and more.

"Hey Bulma."

She looked up from thought, remembering that she was back here, guarding Vesta's fire, and met Albruna's weary eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked and noticed how impolite it came over, yet made no attempt to improve it.

After all, she was sitting here because that elder Vestal needed a night off. So she could rest. She shrugged away the thought that Vegeta rubbed his behavior off on her.

Bulma had always been able to get along with Albruna. They had the most intriguing conversations at their bonfire. They would talk and dream about anything. Albruna was the eldest, and she felt the most close to her. As if they were on the same level.

Albruna was almost the only one in the house able to keep secrets and look at thing reasonably, or rather without judgement. She was the only one concerned about Bulma's family, and often asked how things were between her and her father. How she felt about the fact that she saw him so little, and that she were so far apart. Albruna knew how much Bulma cared about her father, how much she missed him. And it did Bulma good to know she cared about what she thought and how she felt.

She could also talk to her about fantasies, theories such as 'If I wansn't a Vestal Virgin...' or 'If you could choose between being someone or making a difference...' Bulma had always chosen the first one, while Albruna wanted to make a difference.

They had always been there for each other. Bulma was the first one who knew Albruna was pregnant.

But now there relationship had changed.

Everything seemed to have changed when Vegeta came into the picture.

They hardly talked anymore, and if they did, the prince would be the subject of their conversations.

'He's a very dangerous man, and the consequences, _Vestal Virgin_, are even more dangerous.' She had dared to speak to her several weeks ago.

Ow how furious she had been...

"I couldn't fall asleep, Justin kept me awake." She spoke Bulma out of thought. Her voice was soft and thin... a whisper nearly shattering in pieces. She noticed how fragile she looked. The dark bags under her weary eyes. She was twenty-four, but she could've been mistaken for someone in the late-thirties. Or perhaps even that was too young to describe her misplaced appearance.

"Is Ganna with him then?" Bulma asked, her expression slowly softening as she heard the tone of her own voice. "Or is he alone?" She suggested with sympathy, once again noting how tired she looked. No woman should ever look like that, so worn out.

"He's alone." She said without emotion and focused her eyes on the flames of heat. Without looking up she asked: "Do you think I should stay with him?"

How could she say that? Bulma thought. She was his mother, of course she should stay with him. He wasn't even a year old, he shouldn't be left alone like that. Somebody should be near when things go wrong... What was she thinking?

Her previous feeling of sympathy towards her vanished.

"Yes, Albruna I think you should. He's your baby... and what if he starts crying?" _'And Vegeta finds him?' _She had wanted to add- knowing that the prince would get upset if he'd be wakened up by a crying baby- but stopped when she realized that Albruna was the one starting to cry.

Long desperate cries as she hid her face under her trembling hands.

Bulma stared at her a few moments in surprise. Albruna was strong, she knew. Stronger then the most of them. And it was strange to see her cry like this, the last time she did it was when she told the other that she had been raped. She hadn't even cried when she told her about the baby.

She vaguely wondered if such times would come again, times where trust would be between them again. Building a bridge which the deepest secrets could cross.

She looked up from thought once again(she was being easily distracted tonight), and shot up and comforted her into a hug. Her previous harsh sayings about Vegeta, temporarily forgotten.

Something was seriously wrong with her. The way her expression showed nothing unnerved her.

"T-Things aren't go so well with me." She confirmed in sobs.

'You could have fooled me', she thought sarcastically. Immediately scolding herself for being so sarcastic at a time like this.

"I-I love my child, I really do." The eldest Vestal pushed her away to look her in the eye. "B-but sometimes I wish he wasn't here... Y-you know why I came here?"

Bulma shook her head, as the woman pulled her closer again, sobbing on her shoulder.

'Great, now's my tunica al soaked with her tears'. She thought bitterly. And didn't really understand why she was thinking so harsh on her. What had happened between them? She used to be such a good friend of her. _'I'd have bet on the other one_,' Albruna had said to her a lifetime ago, _'But then again, being someone is more your style'._

She looked once again at the elder woman, she has changed so much. They had both changed so much.

"B-because I held him so close, h-hhugging his body so close to mine." Her crying became more frantic. "And he was so silent. And I thought if I pushed him even closer to me... that he would always stay like that... that he would always stay silent. F-forever."

Bulma didn't know what to say, still thinking about her previous thoughts. Yet the foul words came out unconsciously as she realized what the elder woman had been saying. "You wanted him death?"

She hated the word 'death', it sounded poisoned, it tasted foul.

She pulled out of their hug and looked her in the eye. "Did you do anything to him?"

Her sharp mind ran over the possibilities. Remembering the scary stories Albruna had liked to tell at the bonfire. Stories about the living death and dark, crawling, sticky creatures all released to curse you to death. Claudia couldn't listen anymore and went inside that night. And Ganna had wake her up crying late in the night, being sure a creature of the dead had been calling out her name.

Just how sane was this woman?

She didn't answer, and Bulma stomped her foot in frustration. "Albruna! Did you kill your own baby?"

Bulma tried to look her in the eye, desperately to search for the truth.

But failed to find it, as the red-haired Vestal didn't answer and stared of into the sacred flames of Vesta. So focused that she didn't notice Bulma sprint away in the direction of the palace.

* * *

Bulma's feet scattered unbroken on the cold marble floor as she hurried to Albruna's chambers.

_'She wouldn't_'. She thought, speeding up a bit more. _'She couldn't.'_

Could she?

Her fingers trembled as they reached the door of Albruna's chamber, it squeaked open. Enforcing the loaded silence. The air was thick and quiet, and Bulma's eyes roamed over her quarters franticly in search for the baby.

"Justin?" She called, half expecting a confirmation, a moment of disturbing in the loaded silence.

But there came none.

She moved further into the large room carefully, her eyes scanning everything. It took her a moment to register the baby's crib in the darkness.

The blue haired Vestal quickly sprinted to wards it. She held her breath and gathered up her courage as she reached out into the crib.

She was expecting to touch the cold soft baby skin in the darkness. Almost expecting that the soft skin of the dead would burst with thick moisture, splashing upon her face as she screamed as hard as she could.

Apparently, Albruna's stories seemed to be having an effect on her as well.

"Focus..." she ordered herself out loud, in a way Vegeta often told her to. And she pushed herself to touch.

But her trembling fingers found nothing; the crib was empty.

_'If I pushed him even closer to me... '_

"Justin?" She called again, her desperate blue eyes searching for the silent child.

She walked away from the crib, and it's empty content. She felt blind as she tried to see in the dark... where was he?

_'That he would always stay silent.'_

The silence in the darkness was creeping her out, and in the distance she could hear footsteps coming nearer. Dismissing the thought that Albruna came after her, she looked over the room once again.

"Focus, Bulma."

She was just thinking of heading back to Albruna and force her to tell where her baby was held, when her blue orbs came to halt on a small form on Albruna's bed.

"Justin." She whispered, recognizing the baby as she came closer.

It really was silent.

_'That he would always stay like that... Forever.'_

She reached out to touch the baby so that she could turn it around, but couldn't bring herself to it. Afraid to touch the dead, she leaned closer instead and tried to listen to the small miracles breathing.

The silence seemed to thicken as she forced her own breathing to calm, her head was pounding so hard... that she was afraid she couldn't hear him, even if he was still alive.

She almost scolded herself for being so pessimistic, when she heard it.

His breathing. It was quiet and slow... but it was there. Thank Jupiter, it was there.

Bulma picked the child up and it moved slightly. She held the baby against her, rubbing his chest and back to help his breathing gaining strength. She was slowing down her pace as she noticed it was working.

Funny, she had never pictured herself standing here like that, rubbing a child's back comfortably in the dark. And it was strange to admit, that she liked it.

Was this how a mother felt?

At that point the real mother of the baby came in. Albruna stormed in confused and desperate.

"My baby..." Albruna's voice cracked through the silence. And Bulma looked up to meet her turbid eyes.

The woman looked so lost. And Bulma felt a strong emotion of pity to wards her... at the same time she was angry at her. How dared she handle her baby like that?

She was just about to scold her old friend when she spoke herself.

"I never wanted to hurt him." She spoke softly as she stood next to Bulma. Her hand reached out to touch her baby, but pulled it back uncertain. "I don't deserve him, Bulma. I can't deserve him."

Bulma did her best to remain calm in this situation, a part of her wanted to yell at the confused woman for acting so stupid. She wanted to slap her for her foolishness, and she could tell by her expression that she was expecting a blow. She vaguely wondered if she acted so in defence because of Phillipus influence.

She pushed the thought away as she looked at her. Wanting to pull her in a hug, she looked so terrible fragile. How could this woman tried to do something so terrible.

After all the woman had tried to end her baby's life, the life she herself had given.

But when she looked at her once again, she didn't see a cruel woman.

Just a broken soul who didn't know what to do.

"Sit with me," Bulma said eventually. "Outside at the fire, and we'll talk."

* * *

"Bulma, it's already morning... Bulma are you finally coming... ow Bulma look outside and see the light... Bulma the sky is so bright..." Ganna stood next to her bed, singing her awakening song a bit off key. "It's nothing compared to last night... So don't you sit so tight... To wake up is so right... Even though you're not a pretty sight."

The youngest Vestal quickly dodged a pillow coming op her way, and she giggled enjoying the performance that schemed in her head. "I can see the perfect training I give you pays off, although the speed of the pillow is an improvement, it's hardly anything to get so excited about, so shut up Bulma." Ganna imitated in a Vegeta-like voice, which between you and me, was even more off key than the tone of her song.

Bulma sat up, knowing that Ganna would get her ways for waking her. If she wasn't so sleepy she would've smiled at the memory of all the ridiculous things she pulled off in the past, the worst of them all was when she had sneaked in her bed, around a year ago, and started moaning 'Oh Bulma, you're so good.' waking up too embarrassed for words. Phillipus had been furious, when he heard what had happened. Sins were not a thing to joke about. Apparently, Ganna disagreed.

"He would rather say, 'Shut up, Woman'." Bulma replied, yawning and stretching.

"By Jupiter, Bulma, you look like shit." Ganna exclaimed unshocked while sitting next to her.

"Which isn't an excuse for you to get impolite with me as well!"

"I've always been impolite to you, ow sweet mistress Bulma..." She said with a wink. "But seriously, how many bottle of wine did you drink last night?"

She glanced at the younger Vestal. "None, I stayed up talking with Albruna."

"Ow what's up?"

That's why she liked Ganna so much, she could always cheer you up and joke along, and yet she could be serious when she wanted to. She was much like a younger sister to her. Absentmindedly she wondered if her parents may have gotten another sibling after her she knew nothing about. It could happen.

"She's having troubles with Justin. I think she's not sure how to handle him. She's off to Gabrielle now, for some advice and care. She took Justin with him."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Ganna asked, her expression de-cheering as she thought about Gabrielle's dislike of children.

"I think it's good for both of them..." Bulma thought for a moment. "Do you know why Gabrielle is having so much trouble with children?"

"No I don't, when the subject comes up you and Albruna always change it. Conspiring little bitches..."

Bulma smiled softly, "Well it's really because Gabrielle has had a lover once."

Ganna's eyes sparkled when she heard the new information. "Our independent sorceress had fuck crawling around? Unbelievable..."

"You better believe it, she even got pregnant of him. She had troubles with accepting it, but eventually did. Which made the blow even harder, since the baby was born dead." She sighed, dismissing the creepy feeling as she talked about death babies. "She's been a-baby ever since, she stopped their relationship immediately."

"Heavy..." Ganna said softly, and changed the subject. "Hey do you think we can do something this morning? Chiaotzu en Claudia are going into town, and the rest are training. Vegeta is off to his armycamp, saying he needed to take care of a few things. He told me to tell you that he'd be back before dinner, and he's expecting you to be practising your arrow-stuff when he's away."

Bulma nodded and got up of bed. "So would you like to learn how to shoot an arrow in someone's ass?"

Ganna smiled. "As long as I can practice on you."

* * *

"Gah, to hell with this toy, it's too damn heavy!" Ganna cursed impatiently as she waited for Bulma to show her how to hold the bow.

Bulma laughed. "You tell Vegeta that." She said and watched as Ganna tried to handle the large weapon. "Shift your left hand, dear. You have to make some balance."

"You have to make some balance." Ganna imitated prissy. "Vegeta had brainwashed you, I swear. And don't you dear-me!"

Bulma laughed, already enjoying the day so far. They had just started training, after a large brunch and a few hours in the terms. Bathing had always been one of her favorite doings.

"Just shut up, dear. And shoot."

"How?"

"Aim high, around the hight of the trees. No, miss idiot, we don't have trees that are so little. Aim higher! Good good, and now release."

"Are you giving Vegeta such instructions in your spare time as well? 'Good, good, and now release." She laughed out loud and released the pressure, causing the arrow to shoot away in the sky.

"Shut up Gan. The distance was nice by the way. The only bad thing is that we have to find it now."

"Find it? Hell no!"

"Vegeta is getting some more supplies and we only have an arrow or two left." Bulma said. "You want to continue your training don't you?"

"No! Did I ever tell you that this isn't supposed to be my training but yours, get it yourself fat-ass."

"Alright, flat-ass, but this means you'll be doing the dishes tonight.."

"Fine, enjoy your search."Ganna said as she sat down in the grass lazily.

* * *

She actually was enjoying her walk through the fields. The air was fresh and the soft wind blew in the scents of flowers. Bulma was sure she was made for the spring, after all, she was born early in June.

The sky was a bright blue, and as she closed her eyes she could hear the birds singing in the distance. They were close to the forest. And she could already smell the freshness with every step closer she took. It smelled like sun and rain combined. It smelled like a summer with rainbows.

She didn't mind that Vegeta was away today, she had been waiting for a day without serious training. Relaxing was definitely in Bulma's nature. And Vegeta had a way of ignoring that.

The only thing that would make this day perfect would be listening around the fire to one of Albruna's stories, like in the old days. The last time that happened seemed years ago, before Albruna's baby, a few months ago really.

Justin had really brought some troubles, just as Gabrielle had said he would. She wondered how things were going now back at Gabrielle's house. She must have reacted very defensive in the beginning, 'keep that child out of my house' she might have said. Bulma wasn't totally sure. She knew that Gabrielle and Albruna were very close, and Gabrielle might have invited her inside even before Albruna had a chanse to explain.

She opened her eyes, it was nice to amble through the fields like this. She felt really peaceful at the mom-.

She gasped at the sudden pain in her left leg. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned and saw the devil-arrow pinned in her flesh, stinging and bleeding.

It took her a second to realize what had happened, how it came there.

'Focus...' she ordered herself, in a way she had been doing a lot lately. 'I have to get it out.'

Her trembling hands folded around the small piece of wood, and she tried to pull the arrow out with a cry of pain. She never knew she could feel so much. The pain became worse as she had pushed the point of the arrow deeper in the progress. She didn't have enough force to pull it out, and the arrow broke at the shaft in the middle. Frustrated she threw the piece of wood and feather away.

She cursed and looked up to see Ganna standing in the distance, paralyzed and her bow lowereing.

"What have you done? You stupid sack of wine." she mumbled her curse, knowing that Ganna wouldn't have done it on purpose. "Ganna! Get some help!" Her voice gained more strength and she noticed how desperate she looked.

Is this really happening?

Her eyes shot back to her upper leg, she was bleeding fiercely. The white of her tunica flowing red, in a sick way she had the urge to touch it, to feel how her own blood felt on her hands.

The thought made her world spin, and she watched how the fresh green fields blurred and faded into the clear blue sky. With a soft groan she stumbled on the ground like a puppet, as the sickness came over her.

She closed her eyes, trying hard not ignore the stinging pain of her wound. This was never what I wanted, she tought as she cursed her life for ending up in this kind of situations. She had never chosen to train and learn how to fight. She had never chosen to be shot with a fucking arrow.

Was Ganna coming already? She wondered and tried to get up and see. But as soon as she held pressure on her left leg her world crumbled and a wave of nassau swept over her.

She closed her eyes again and fought against throwing up.

It was silence. As she waited in anticipation for someone to help her. She tried to listen, she tried to hear someone coming, but all she could hear was her own deep, frantic breathing, and the thumbing rush of blood through her head.

The world had seemed to stop turning, the birds had stopped singing.

Bulma thought it was over.

'I'm going to die.' She stated in her mind. And after that seemed to be confirmed by the increasing pain, she bitterly thought 'What will happen if I die?'

She had never questioned death like that before, never wondered about the consequences of life.

And then suddenly it seemed so necessary to believe in something, to believe in some theory of the afterlife so that one wouldn't be occupied with desperate questions at rare times like these. On times like these believe would be her hope.

Her gaze was fixed on the sand, watching with fascination how the sand coloured a dark red underneath her leg. She though about the countless times she had questioned and disapproving one other's believes.

But who was she to judge their believes?

For a moment she thought about the idea of praying, since she was a Vestal Virgin she had been taught how to.

The sand crawled over her hand as her grip on the ground tightened, the pain was getting worse. She squinted her eyes, and tried to regular her breath once again, the silence was killing her.

_Why aren't they here yet? _She sat up a bit, leaning on her elbows, trying to get a better view.

She desperately tried to remember the lines of the poem to Vesta, but failed to.

She cursed, and realized she was really contradicting herself at the moment. Cursing the gods for forgetting.

"Where the hell are they?" She spoke out loud, her own voice trembling and she found it hard to recognize. She suddenly noticed she felt cold, and she looked at her fingers to see them trembling.

Suddenly she screamed in shock, as she was grabbed by her arm. She hadn't heard anybody coming.

"Be quiet, Woman." Vegeta spoke without amusement, and his voice comforted her in a thousand ways. Relief washed over her as the silence was disturbed.

He kneeled down beside her and gave her still trembling hand a soft squeeze in a comforting manner, before focussing on the wound.

"What happened?" he asked, without looking up, examining the wound closely. The point of the silver arrow was still penetrated in her flesh.

"Ganna accidentally shot-" She stopped her sentence in shock as Vegeta torn her tunica up till her thigh. She tried to hide her blush as her left leg was now exposed and Vegeta suddenly looked up at her.

His eyes seemed to be filled with emotion she did not recognize, yet his expression remained as calm as always. His dark brown eyes burned into hers for only a mere second, but it was more than enough to evoke that familiar feeling in her. A feeling that made her feel so vulnerable before him.

In a swift movement he caressed her face, and rubbed a tear away with his thumb(since when had she started crying?), before turning his attention once again to her wound.

She held her breath as she tried to register what had just happened. The tenderness he was showing was totally unfamiliar to her. Damn him for confusing her so much.

And she wanted to say something, anything that would let him know she wasn't so affected by him as it seemed. Anything that would show that she was still able to form normal sentences, although she secretly doubted she could at the moment.

She was still in thought about what to say, when she heard him speak. "I'm going to pull it out." Her eyes widened in shock, as she saw how his hand pull out the point of the arrow in a swift movement.

She screamed out his name in fury, and fresh tears welled up in her eyes at the sudden jolt of pain.

In a quick movement, he bandaged her wound with the torn tunica around her leg, holding pressure on it in the progress.

"I enjoyed that," He said with those vivid eyes and a soft smirk directed towards her.

"You sadistic bastard." she hissed, closing her eyes to blink away the stinging tears that were coming up. He was a murderer for enjoying the pain he caused her, even if it was caused in an attempt to make her better. "You're absolutely sick in your mind for enjoying to cause pain so much."

He shrugged, and picked her up with ease. His right hand still pressuring the wound as he walked back towards the palace with her. His left arm holding her body weight.

"I actually meant the part when you screamed out my name." He said in amusement.

His commend combined with the suggesting look he gave her left her speechless.

Well, at least the birds were singing again.

* * *

Ganna had uttered a thousand excuses. And Bulma had accepted every one of them.

_'At least I had learned how to shoot an arrow in someone's ass...'_ She laughed at the irony of it all, and continued her walk through the small palace.

She had been resting for two days now, filling her day with lots of reading, and enjoying the spirit of this house. She watched how Chi and Goku would train, or how Chiaotzu would help Claudia with cooking. This house never seemed to have much spirit before the men showed up.

Now she was up and walking again, her wound was recovering within a high rate. Vegeta had told her that they could be training again next week. She didn't mind actually, it would give her something to do. Relaxing was something that was definitely in Bulma's nature, but she had picked up Vegeta's habit of ignoring that.

She opened the door to the kitchen and saw Vegeta sitting there with his eyes closed on a chair. Half a sleep perhaps. The room was filled with strange scents of Chi's delicious cooking. It smelled comforting, like home.

She watched how the sun danced upon his skin, brighting his tan into a temporarily gold.

She often wondered how she possibly could be affected by him so much.

But in a rare moments as these, she couldn't help but wonder how she possibly couldn't be.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

My apologies and my graitude goes out to my readers. I'm sorry for updating so late, and I'd like to thank you for still reading.

And of course a major thanks to _Leelo77, Kataan, Dreamwraith_ and _Candy The Duck_ for reviewing. Your feedback means a lot to me.


	18. Launch : Dance of Swords part 1

_**Do ut des **_

_**Chapter 18 : Dance of swords : Part One**_

_**Launch's point of view**_

_Maz_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before managing to take another draught of sweet honey wine I said, "So is Vegeta a good kisser?"

Amused I watched how Bulma's eyes looked up from the heating flames, all three of us had been staring into, with a soft blush. The question seemed to have caught Chi's interest as well, as she shifted on the sofa and looked up with curious eyes.

"That depends do you enjoy being in Tien's strong arms?" She looked at me as if she had conquered Rome, her blush slowly fading.

I pretended to be shocked; "If I enjoy being in Tien's strong arms? Excuse me?"

"You heard me, do you enjoy to feel his strong arms around you? Holding you close, closer, closest..." She spoke the last words in a husky whisper, and I laughed at her performance.

I was feeling awfully playful this night, and I wasn't the only one, Bulma and I had shared a good amount of wine and she was perhaps just as tipsy as I was feeling. Chi Chi was the only one around the sacred fire that was still sober, she had decided not to drink (she hardly ever did). Her excuse was that she wanted to stay alert and fresh for training tomorrow. Bulma and I had managed to convince her staying up with us tonight, a girls night out. So here we were, sitting comfortable in the altar, staring in the heat of flames chatting and drinking, for at least three hours already.

"Well," I said, "I have to admit being in his arms is better than Bulma's cooking." It wasn't particulary funny, yet as soon as I glanced up at my blue haired companion we all bursted out laughing.

Chi's laughter was the first to die out, "Guys, I wouldn't want to ruin this evening. Which was just wonderful, it has been a long time since had such a good night, but I'm-"

"Off to bed." Bulma interrupted, guessing her departure.

"Yeah... I'm tired." She rubbed her eyes to prove the point, before standing up. "See you guys tomorrow."

"It's okay Chi," I said, smiling softly at her. "Thanks for staying up with us."

She nodded and said goodbye again before leaving me and Bulma alone in the altar.

It was silent for a while, a few moments in this evening that wasn't painted with laughs, jokes or stories. I sighed and stared into the hot flames, my world seemed to be swirling- or rather rocking me, like Albruna would do to Justin to keep him quiet. I smiled softly at the content feeling of it all and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I'm going to have a headache tomorrow." Bulma stated before taking another draught of wine.

I chuckled, "Of course you are, with this rate you'll be the one shooting arrows in someone's ass."

We both laughed as we thought back at the little incident over a week ago.

"You want to go to bed?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I was feeling rather tired myself. "I'll stay up for the fire if you want to."

"Noooooooo..." It sounded like a slow-motion cry of mercy. "I don't feel like doing anything, let's get waisted. Do you remember that game I told you about? You know the one which my cousin always used to play?"

I looked up at her, remembering the story she told me about her bad-ass cousin (Trouso he was called) who had a nasty habit of coming drunk to family fests. "Do tell." I urged her as my mind failed to remember the game itself.

"You pick a number, and we'll count from one to hundred except the numbers associating with your picked out number." She must have seen my look of confusion as she started to illustrate her rules. "Imagine you choose four, than you're not aloud to say four, and the multiplied numbers. Like eight, twelve, sixteen... if you do say them, you have to take a draught."

"And you think that playing that game makes us able to drink more?" I asked sarcastically, still overthinking the rules.

"Ow come on, it's fun." She pouted. And once again I laughed at her performance.

"Alrighty then, let's start with three."

"You're the best! One..."

"Two..." I said hasitently still trying to remember the rules of this silly drinking game we were playing.

"Three." Bulma spoke with confidence.

I looked at her with perched up eyebrows. "You idiot, you just said three..."

Bulma looked up with realisation and smacked her head. "I was thinking we were still counting with four..." She said before taking her well-deserved draught of wine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trouso," I whispered in the night, and only the night, Claudia had taken over our 'duty' at the fire, and Bulma and me had decided to go to bed (we had been counting with 14 by then, all the other numbers in between already used) and now I was alone on my way to my chamber, "I don't know how you've come up with it, but it's the most brilliant game ever."

I wasn't aware of how I walked like the boozed up Vestal Virgin I was, neither of how the meaningless words had trouble to stumble out of my slightly drooling mouth. To me everything seemed to be alright. The only thing was that I didn't remember how long I was walking or even, after a short moment of realising that, where I was walking.

It was then that I found myself before his dark wooden bedroom-door, which suddenly seemed more larger than I could remember. My hand trailed over the soft and thick grains of the dark wood, asking myself what exactly I was doing here.

I watched how my hand caressed Tien's door as if it had some deep meaning to me, and I pulled it away after I just realised what I was doing. I chuckled at how ridiculous this must seem, me standing here like the drunk I was stroking some guys' wooden door... as if I loved every piece of that door, because I knew that door was just made for me. Me and this door were meant to be together.

I chuckled again and was about to turn around and stumble back into my own chamber and sleep (at only the thought of it I began to drool) when that door suddenly opened. The look on my face must have been precious as I came eye to eye with my trainer, ranger and friend.

First I was shocked, then amused, but as I noticed his harsh glare my smile slowly faded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked impatient and with a harsh tone he rarely uttered.

_So the big strong handsome man was grumpy because he was awoken from his beauty sleep... _

Yet my own silly thoughts didn't lighten the ambiance... nor the unease feeling that had came over me as soon as his eyes focussed on mine. I felt like I was sobering up fast. And quickly avoided his gaze.

"Nothing," I gave as a poor (and literally wrong) answer to his question. "I don't know, but I'm going back to my bed."

I turned around and was about to walk away from my beloved door and the ranger who stood in it, when I was yet again interrupted. His strong hold on my righter arm stopped me from continuing my journey.

"What?" I hissed angry as he turned me around to face him once again. His distance behavior made me want to sneeze, and the urge to escape from his intense stare was as big as Ganna's breasts. (I found out that it wasn't hard not to giggle at the thought of the part-time worker joke me and Bulma had shared even before I met Tien, because the look he gave me chilled my skin and I felt more alert than I had been eight glassed of wine ago.)

He pulled me closer, and sniffed my hair.

I didn't push him off me, perhaps afraid of how the action would look like in my slow-motion drunken silliness, or perhaps because it held me steady. Instead I focussed on his eyes and I saw them soften.

"You're drunk." He stated without disgust as I thought he would.

_Give the kid a prize. _I thought of saying, but decided not to... which brought us in a strange silence as I almost stood against him in the doorway. I fought the urge to close my eyes and lean against him in an attempt to stop my world from spinning, instead forced myself to take a step back.

When I looked up I saw that his eyes were still locked on mine. It unnerved me that he could stay so silent and only watch me.

I turned around. "I better go back to bed." I said in attempt to get rid of the awkwardness that was between us. And as soon as my last word was uttered he said in an almost pleading manner: "Stop doing this."

Unsure of what he meant I decided not to react and I continued to walk back to my chamber.

Stop drinking? Or stop doing what?

Behind me I heard my beloved door closing softly, maybe even hesitantly.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Launch, hun, wake up. This wonderful day has already begun... more like seven hours ago."

I opened my eyes and gave them a moment to focus on who was standing next to my bed. It was Ganna, looking fresh and vivid in her light green stola.

I groaned and tried to sit up, my world spinning as if there wasn't any different between ceiling and floor, wall and door. I closed my eyes trying to stabilize the blurred sight and to calm my throbbing head.

"Damn Bulma's cousin..." I murmured as I rubbed my face in a false attempt to wash me fresh. The walls and doors seemed to have come on speaking terms, and I straightened up.

"Launch, by the looks of it, you have one hell of a hangover." Ganna laughed as I met her eyes, and she helped me sit up. "Let's wash up that stinky body of yours at the therms." She stated as the charming Vestal she was.

That girl was full of great ideas, I concluded as I relaxed in the hot water. Ganna had decided not to join me, since she had been dressed to go to the market with Chiaotzu. You have no idea how hard it is to dress up your stola.

I hitched off the edge as I went for a few labs, while trying hard to remember what happened yesterday evening. I faintly remembered Claudia coming up the altar, stating some old rules, about not drinking and keeping the sacred fire burning. And then Bulma and I must have left.

The warm water eased my muscles and thoughts. After a minute or ten, which I spend failing to remember what happened last night, I decided to get up and ready for training.

Tien must be a bit upset for I kept him waiting.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Although he did not acknowledge my presence, his expression confirmed my previous thoughts. The way his eyes were narrowed in a dangerous slit of anger told me that he was upset. Yet he didn't seem to focus his anger on me; he merely attacked his invisible opponent with such force that the air shuddered with intensity of his kicks and blows.

I looked up, blinded by the brightness of the high sun, and I scolded myself for missing four hours of training. I sighed as I found the courage to walk up to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I slept more than I intended to." I looked up to see if my apology had any effect on him, and disappointed at his stare in the distance I lowered my eyes again. "Bulma and I stayed up longer than we should have, and to be honest I'm afraid we drank a bit too much as well. I had a terrible headache this morning, and I just couldn't go and train like the wreck I was. I would have stumbled if I even did as much as try a kick." Although he didn't want to show it, I saw that my words were having an effect on him, the speed of his attacks reduced to normal and his frown slowly faded. "I'm sorry Tien, it won't happen again."

This time his eyes did lower to mine, and he stopped his attacks, his invincible temporarily forgotten by even himself. "What are you doing here, Launch?" he asked in a calm and confident voice. He always had this strange air of confidence around him. It often made me feel secure, now it made me feel quite the opposite. His dark brown eyes watched my every move, and just now I realized how intimidating this strange man really was.

"I-I'm here to train." I said, my voice faltering as his eyes focussed on my lips as soon as I started the sentence. He looked alert, perhaps even too alert. Not disappointed or content with my answer. Just neutral, and so concentrated.

"Then fight with me."

I had no time to think or answer. Because as soon as these words were said in confident he charged me with a swift kick to my left side. It barely missed me.

He wasn't kidding.

I recomposed my fighting stance. If there was till a drop of alcohol left in my body, it would have dissapeared in this sudden moment of sudden soberness. I smelled the fresh green grass in this afternoon, and Tien's faint scent, that reminded me of the scent of shore. Waves and rocks. It was a nice smell.

_Fight Launch, don't dwell on your silly thoughts._

I was next to attack, a punch aimed to his chest. It never reached it's goal as he blocked my fist with a fist of his own. I ignored the pain and tried to kick him. But he blocked once again. With such force and speed I've never experienced before.

The next few minutes were blurred with kicks and blows, punches and throws. And I tried my best, I showed him everything he taught me and more. Most of the time I was busy defending, trying to block his swift attacks. It was all adrenaline.

_Why's he so damn good?_

Kick, dodge, punch... and the air around me started to smell more like the sea every second. I refocussed my attention and managed to hit him with a soft kick. But it didn't effect him, he just continued his attacks as if he was invincible.

And for a moment I thought he was.

Suddenly I was on my back, on the soft grass. And it took me a second or two to realize what had happened. He had tackled me and tried in a failed attempt to catch me, as he always had.

But he lost his balance and stumbled above me.

When I looked up at him his eyes softened for the first time this day. And for a moment I believed that he would give me a hand and help me up and prove he is still the gentleman he often tends to be. But his fist prove me other wise. His left fist was still clenched, crushing the sand between his fingers. He must still be angry.

I looked up to him again and tried to regulate my breath. We had just fought more intense than we ever had before and I was sure my heart would break out of my body. And my veins would explode with the pressure of the blood that was knocking in my head.

His cheek was bruised and I now saw that that punch I had landed had been successful.

I felt no triumph. I didn't want him to be so angry with me. My eyes shot back to his clenching-unclenching fist, but shifted to his eyes again when his right hand touched my face, stroked my hair.

My eyes met his with equal shock as if he didn't realize what he was doing.

And I thought my heart had been beating hard before, the number of beats had multiplied, or tripled... And for a moment I felt more like I had last evening, a bit tipsy. Drowsy, dreamy.

If he would lean down his lips would touch mine, I thought. It should be warm and welcoming and strange and comfortable all at the same time. It would make me feel secure for a single moment and when it passed there would only be confusion.

But we would still have that moment.

Surprised and shocked at my own thoughts I scolded myself. What I had been thinking were forbidden thoughts that shouldn't be thought by a Vestal Virgin. And more importantly, they were thoughts in which he involuntary played a part in.

And so I ignored the feel of his fingers on my face, ignored the urge close my eyes and savor this moment, and forced myself to speak.

He forestalled me. "I thought I told you to stop doing this." His words were a whisper. And it didn't came out the way I had expected. It sounded soft, caring. Or perhaps it seemed that way because his fingers still stroked my hair.

He tore his eyes off me and stood up, offering his hand. Hesitantly, I took it.

How can it be that we world seemed to make more sense when you're standing up?

I was still confused about his previous words. What did I do wrong in our fight? I don't understand. Has he spoken the words to me before? It must have had little meaning to me, 'cause I forgot. What is it that has so little meaning to me, yet is very important to him?

"What do you mean with-" I wanted to ask, but he interrupted me once again.

"Forget I said that. I'm afraid I really don't know it myself." Then he smiled, a bit sad really, as if he had woken up from a wonderful dream and realized what reality was like. "Let's just continue our training." He said, and he no longer seemed as angry as he had a few minutes ago.

And so I smiled as well. "Alright then, bow or sword?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: This really isn't the whole chapter, but I decided to split it up in two parts. I'm terrible busy lately. And when I'm in school, studying in the evenings, or working in the weekends all I can think is: 'I'd really like to continue writing now'. but there hardly is enough time to finish my homework and paperwork.

But I'll try to work hard for you guys, and finish up the next chapter as soon as I can.

And of course a major thanks to _Candy the duck_, _Dreamwraith_, _Dbz-fan-jess_, _Kataan_, _Zicke_, _Leelo77_ and _Shades of Crimson_ for reviewing. The support all of you are given me is helping me so much with writing. It just can't be described in mere words. Come over here and I'll all give you a big hug !


	19. Launch : Dance of Swords part 2

**_Do ut des_**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Launch : Dance of swords part 2_**

_Maz_

* * *

**Lectori Salutem**

_Author note: I'm sorry is pretty much all I can say for updating so late. Time is just grabbed away by school lately, I've just finished my exam-period and another one is coming up in three weeks. Things have changed around me. My family is starting to play a bigger role in my life, since my uncle moved in with us and my younger nephew and neice are staying over in the weekends. Even my relationship with my own father has improved. On top of that I think I got myself a boyfriend. (which is pretty much I miracle since it's just me... weird independant me who distances away quickly) A wonderful sexy youngman and I can't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world ! Enough of my personal issues, they don't really add up to the story but I can't stop myself. In my own language we have a saying for it: 'Waar het hart van vol is stroomt de mond van over' which is translated: 'Where the heart is full of is uttered by the mouth.'_

_Anyway I'd like to give a big thank you to the reviewers of the past chapter: Dreamwraith, Shades of Crimson, Fujatsu, Kataan and DBZ-fan-jess. Your support means a lot to me, and on times like these when my last update has been 3 months ago, I think I don't even deserve it. Thank you guys! _

_This chapter has been pretty difficult to write because I pretty much devided it over the time in these three months I had to write. It's pretty much eventless as well. Focussing mainly on the relationship between Tien and Launch. I had some troubles writing the first few scenes... and I'm looking forward to give it a new start next chapter. Although my updates may be late, I promise you I will update. Even if I don't have the time the write the words down, doesn't mean I have the time to develop those words in my head._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

"Why do you think your thumb is so big?"

I looked up from my stretch exercises. "Excuse me?"

"If you'd have six fingers it would've lost it's function. But now your thumb has all the place it needs to be the leader of your hand. Defeat the leader and the rest of your army will fall." Although his theory was serious, he spoke with much amusement as he continued stretching to ease his muscles.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I shook my head as if disappointed. His theories always seemed meaningless in the beginning, it was probably just the way he started the topic that made it seem so silly. But he had always proven it wasn't as meaningless as it seemed.

He continued his play with playfulness he didn't have to play; after the fight we had today the ambiance had lightened. It had been a relief for the both of us.

"No, I'm serious! Let your hand be ruled by your thumb... come on I'll show you."

Before I knew it, he held my left wrist with both of his hands in a tight grip. "Try to pull lose." he said, while watching me with those amused and curious eyes of his.

I rolled my eyes and did as I was told, giving all of my weight and power in the struggle to lose my wrist from his grip. I already knew it wouldn't work. That's how his silly lessons work, first he would show me how it was to feel trapped, then he would learn me a skill how to break free. Although there wasn't really much effort in my struggle, after all I lost the will to actually do it, I played as if I was frustrated.

"It's impossible!" I yelled. Then I continued knowing him too well; "Now be a gentleman and tell me how to get out." The playfulness didn't vanish, it hardly ever did in Tien's present, he often made me feel a bit giddy and silly. And after our fight today I knew that our relationship had gain more strength. There had been frustrations between us, and now that they we had conquered them, I felt like I could trust him even more.

"Getting impatient, are we?" He laughed in a way I had missed before the fight between us.

He had come to terms with himself; accepted what he had and what he hadn't. The fight had been good for us both. The way we were toying around with innocent talks and remarks made me feel familiar with him, as familiar as family. Real family, not a family of a Vestal Virgin. I felt like I knew him my whole life. But as I thought about it, there was much I didn't know about him. Perhaps too much.

He noticed how my thoughts were drifting away again, and pulled my attention back to the topic. "The trick is, you have to pull lose using your own strength and weakness. By using your thumb." I raised an eye-brow, and he illustrated; "Grab your own thumb with your left hand." I followed his instructions, seemingly not impressed, but I knew there was something to it. And the idea of learning something new made me ache with curiosity. "Al right, and now pull the thumb towards you in a swift movement."

I did as I was told and a few seconds later I looked at my hands that were under my control. The tight grip he had on my left wrist was no match against the sudden movement. The fact that I could pull my arm back by using the force of my thumb, was cool. But it was hardly anything to get excited about.

And he noticed.

"Ah come one, Launch. I'm sure it's useful sometime." He pleaded playfully, he wasn't really disappointed. There had been too much suffering and enduring in his life to get disappointed over such little things. "Go back to the first time we met- al right then, the second time, the first time we didn't actually 'meet'. Imagine I wasn't the nice guy I am, imagine that I am one of those blood-sucking vampire Albruna loves you to tell about."

I laughed and wondered how he came up with it. Although I was often acting so silly in his presence, it wasn't usual that he had picked up my habit. Tien was usually calm, serious, sober, and kept much to himself. I only saw him acting in this somewhat childish way towards Chiaotzu. When they would play together, as if he was Tien's younger brother. The fact that he was acting this way towards me as well, made me feel a bit special.

"Now I have to warn you, this is just for training." He said before turning me around with my back to him. "I won't always be here to give you a hug." He spoke softly with amusement before wrapping his arms securely around my waist. And I thought I was feeling 'special' before. His grip was tight and it pulled me flush against his body.

Nice smells of waves and shore.

For a moment my breath wavered, and my heart pace quickened. I sighed and tried to calm my racing heart, embarrassed and hoping he didn't know what an effect he was having on me.

_Just for training..._

"Now don't relax, don't forget I'm a blood-sucking vampire." He murmured behind me. To prove his point he used his teeth to rasp softly over the skin of my neck.

It was merely a moment, but in that moment my breath got trapped in my throat, shivers speeded down my spine with such intensity that even my nerves couldn't handle it. And soon the exciting feeling was passed exploding towards every fiber of my body. I closed my eyes, trying to release my breath slowly. He probably hadn't an idea what he was doing to me.

This shouldn't be anything to get excited about, but it was, Vesta forbid it was.

And he was just innocently playing. Yet the feelings that he evoked in my body couldn't be called innocent. He really did smell like the shore, with a firm Southern wind that brought in the scents of the wide sea. I closed my eyes and swallowed, glad that I wasn't facing him. I felt the heat rise to my face, and I knew from experience that I was blushing again.

It was at that moment that I realized my attraction towards him. He was holding me tight and made me feel so secure and fragile at the same time.

I wanted to close my eyes, relax against his chest and release a breath of forbidden content.

What was it that made me feel so so-

"Now you might know that I'm holding you pretty tight..." I was glad that he didn't wait for an answer, I was still slightly dazed and I didn't trust my voice on its function just yet. "But you can easily get away, using my thumb against me. If you grab one of my thumbs, and use both your hands to pull it to my side in a swift movement, I could do nothing else than loosen my grip. Try it."

I shouldn't be feeling this way, I thought. I might be attracted to him, and perhaps in some subconscious I have always known I was; but if these feelings were suppressed before, they can be suppressed again.

I recomposed and did as he said. And as I broke free I released a breath of which I didn't knew I was holding.

A new found uneasiness spread out as he looked at me with a sad smile. A smile that told a thousand apologies, and I wanted to return every one of them.

I smiled back and sighed another breath of release when I saw Chiaotzu coming down towards us. I was glad that I had the opportunity to focus my eyes on anything else than his sad one's that made me crumble underneath his stare.

A sudden burst of energy came towards us in the form of a running Chiaotzu. "You've been training almost all day! Didn't your tummies tell you that it was time to eat? I thought I should go and get you before the food is cold!" He spoke in one breath while running towards us, then he turned around and ran back without waiting for a reply.

Tien laughed and shook his head. "Kids," he said as he watched Chiaotzu disappear in the distance. Then his eyes focussed on mine. "Come on let's still that hunger of yours!"

My lips curled into a sad smile that had resembled his. _'I wonder if you can...'_ I thought forbiddenly. Then followed him.

* * *

It was a silent as silence could be at the dinner table. Chi Chi stopped pouring in Vegeta's wine and froze down to the spot, staring at him with her dark brown eyes. At that moment it seemed as if everything froze, time waiting for realization to dawn upon us.

The only thing that was still going on was Goku's slow chewing.

"What!" Exclaimed Ganna, as if she hadn't heard him. But she had, we all had.

"You heard what I said... And you'll be coming along tomorrow as well. Everyone sitting at this table is going to the Colosseum." The prince was annoyed to speak these words, maybe just as annoyed as the rest was to be hearing them.

The confirmation was enough to bring Ganna to silence again, it got her thinking again, her thoughts running till they reached a deadlock. "What about Albruna, she can't be seen in public. And somebody's got to watch Justin... And someone should look after the fire... Does that mean that Claudia-"

"Look around you! Are they sitting at this table? Hold your tongue, young one, if you don't have anything sensible to say." He spat the words in a aggressive rush that told us she had hit a nerve anyone could have hit. The prince's mood had been bad all day, and it was just a coincidence that it was Ganna who caused his temper to rise.

"Vegeta, calm the hell down..." It was Bulma who scolded the prince, yet she did it in a very un-Bulma-like way, she spoke the words calm. With a tired sigh adding to it. Everyone at the table waited for her to speak, to add something, to clear up everyone's confusion. But she didn't. Neither did Vegeta reply.

They seemed to ignore each other.

"To the Colosseum... But we can't yet?" Chi Chi spoke up, which caught the soldier's attention(he looked up from his food temporarily). "We're not ready, we haven't finished our training. We can't fight yet!"

I teared my confused eyes away from the confused woman and focussed them on Tien, getting even more confused as I found out he had been staring at me as well. His eyes were determined, just like they had been earlier this day; when he had fought in a fit of anger. But now the anger was controlled and not directed to me.

And it made me feel secure.

"They're not going to fight." Was what Tien said, his eyes still locked on mine when he started the sentence so that I thought this statement was directed to me. His demand landed by the prince however. His eyes pierced his and the tension in the dining room increased tenfold.

"Yes they will," Vegeta sounded so confident that I wasn't sure Tien had actually spoken out his demand. "But not just yet. You see-"

"It's a bit like training! We're just going to watch some fights so we can learn-" Vegeta's eyes pierced Goku's annoyed at his interruption. But Vegeta wasn't the only person Goku was getting accusing looks from...

"You mean you knew about this the whole time?" Chi exclaimed, setting the jar down on the wooden table with such force that drops of red wine jumped up in the progress. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure-"

"Enough," Vegeta interrupted anger seething through his teeth. "I want everybody up and ready by 11 A.M. tomorrow. Till then do what you want, I'm retreating to my chambers." He stood up and walked towards the door, but didn't close it with a bang as I thought he would. Instead he closed it softly after stealing a hopeful glance at the blue haired Vestal next to me.

After the door was closed she did speak up; "I promise you we won't be fighting tomorrow yet, it would be just like any other trip we had there. Vegeta did tell me that the next battle would be in September. Prepare for that day. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to the altar." Without waiting for a reaction she stood up as well, and walked away.

And so the remains of the party sat there, almost unmoving, lost in time and lost in thought. That was of course, till Ganna's temper rose again.

"For Vesta's sake! I hate the Colosseum! Hell I don't want to go there! The last time I went, I came back with enough memories to fill my worst nightmares." And then she added, her voice soft and vulnerable. "I wished Albruna was here..."

And as I saw her involuntary tears being pushed out of her eyes with a force she didn't want to recognize, I still remained myself. Silent and lost in thought. I wanted to go to our youngest sister, hold her and tell her things would be alright, tell her that Albruna would be coming back soon. But I couldn't. I felt as if I did as much as move I would lose myself. Never had my personality felt so vulnerable, and the dangerous feeling of my other personality so pushing. But I refused to give over. Every time things would get a bit too much for me to handle, to much emotions to recognize, and too much feelings of helpless I would sneeze, I would change. I'm so weak, that I can't even handle myself.

I can't even handle such a simple situation as this, I thought as I watched the young girl cry in Chi's arms who decided to bring her some comfort. I'm not even able to overcome my own feelings to bring comfort to another.

"I just can't." I whispered, somewhat startled at my own voice. I looked around and see if anyone would have noticed, and my eyes locked with the only listener. Tien.

"Launch, are you al-" I didn't want to hear him, I didn't want him to notice how vulnerable I was feeling. For some strange and absurd reason, I wanted him to think I was strong. Far much stronger than I could ever be.

"I'm fine, I'm just going outside to think for a while."

* * *

The warm early spring evening brought me more comfort than I could have ever imagined. I lay down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. The world wasn't spinning, my nostrils lost the tension of sneezing. Those few metres away from the party brought me relief and the opportunity to let my thoughts wander.

It shouldn't have been surprising. The announcing of our visit to the Colosseum should've been expected. Vegeta had made it clear from the first day that we were trained to fight. Training itself had often been with such a comfortable ambiance that it was hard to connect it with bloodshedding. But even that day of bloodshedding will happen. In September Bulma said. Graves in September.

Why do we live in such an unfair and everchanging world? Decisions aren't made by us, but for us. My life has never been lived by me, only for me.

But I can change that, can't I? Don't I have the power to change my own reactions towards others, my own reflection towards life. Should't I have that power, create that power? Perhaps it's time for me to change, no sneezing, no running away from situations I think I can't handle- instead try to handle them. Isn't that what growing up is about? Try and learn, stumble and fall and then try and learn again. I don't want to be stuck anymore.

I'm not going to be.

I opened my eyes, content at the courageous thoughts I just developed. The overwhelming feeling of determinacy flowed though me and perhaps for the first time in my life I felt proud of myself.

"I'm moving." I said softly, my eyes following the pattern of stars in the late sky.

"You sure are," I looked up to see Tien smile and contagious as it felt, I smiled back. "Hi". he said, as he lay down next to me.

"Hi," I greeted back and continued my watch on the stars. He followed my gaze and it leaded us to a comfortable silence.

"There are so many stars, I can't even count them." I said with admiration. "It makes me feel so small, and a bit special as well"

He smiled. "Well you are special, Launch."

"I'd rather call it abnormal." I suspected him to laugh, but he merely smiled at me. I averted my eyes and focused them on the bright sky again. The night truly was beautiful, the last time I had examined the stars like this was when Vegeta, Tien and Goku were moving in. And before that when I was a child, Velaeda often showed me the names of the stars. Velaeda... "I only remember how she used to look like."

"What did you say?" Tien asked softly, turning around so he was facing me.

"I-I've got a sister Velaeda, how I loved her when we were young. I truly miss her. She visited me a year or three ago. But I can't remember how she looked like back then. I only remember her as my ten-year-old big sister. But she must be almost twenty-one by now. Perhaps here children are already old enough to become a Vestal Virgin." I paused, my eyes focussing on his. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?" He looked a bit startled by my question, but it wasn't long before he answered it.

"I never apologized to somebody for taking the life of someone he loved." There was regret in his voice.

And I smiled sadly at him. He had killed people, I knew he had. Yet I couldn't blame him for it. "That must be difficult." He nodded. "It makes mine feel so shallow."

He chuckled softly, "It's not shallow at all."

How can a person who's seen twice as much of the world than you, still have respect for your little problems? He has.

"You've been through much, haven't you? Can you tell me about it, about the Colosseum?" I asked, expecting him to refuse. He never talked much about his problems, he rarely mentioned his past. He told me once how he met Chiaotzu, but even then there were details missing.

"I'm not sure, Launch." He was serious and stared at me with those brown eyes, that could reach the depth of my soul. "I've done some horrible things in my past. But that's just what it is, the past. It happened and I can't change it. Not even if I want to."

I nodded, "I understand." if he didn't want to tell me, that was fine. It must be hard for him to talk about it as well.

"No, you don't." He said, his eyes still locked on mine. "I don't mind you knowing, for some reason I even want you to know what I've been through. But I'm afraid that telling you all of this will change the way you think of me."

"It won't." I was fast to speak. "I might think that your actions were horrible, but I've come to know you as the person you are today. And yesterday can't change that."

"I've killed more than twenty people, Launch." I tried to hide my shock, but I was sure that he noticed. He always seemed to notice my reactions. It didn't stop him from continuing. "Sixteen of them were on the battlefield in the Colosseum, sixteen of the forty-three I've fought there. There were three women I've killed, and one wasn't even fully mature. I've killed two soldiers during my escape, and two more when I got captured again. I've never killed before the Colosseum. I never could. I never needed to. It changes you, Launch. It changes you in a person you've never wanted to be."

He looked at me apologetically, and as his eyes met mine again I could see the pain in those dark depths. His eyes turned back to the sky as he continued again.

"Through out those fights I've nearly lost myself, not during the battle. No, during the battle it was adrenaline, and I just couldn't think of anything else than surviving. Perhaps in some way you can't even think straight, the thoughts come later. It was in the nights that I lost myself. That I looked up at the stars, just as I'm doing now, and I would wonder what it was in me, that could bear slaying person after person. I tried to receive a fatal attack once, when I was tired of seeing those bodies being dragged away over the light sand. Bodies I've made so unmoving. I tried to get receive a fatal blow with a sword on purpose. But the blow lacked in strength, and thus I layed there injured. Unable to continue fighting, but still strong enough to continue living. It was the audience who spared my life. For some reason they seemed to love me, cheer for me every single time I brought a sword to one's neck."

His eyes wandered to mine again. "They cheered, Launch. They cheered every single time I murdered."

My breath got trapped in my throat, his voice chilled me to the bone. I wanted to give him some reassurance, to confirm my previous sayings. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he was merely trapped in a situation. But I couldn't, I couldn't bring out anything. All I could do was stare in those debts and imagine what it would be like. And the air seemed to drop in degrees as he continued.

"I felt like I was going insane, like the whole world had gone insane. They cheered..." He closed his eyes for a second. "Then I met Chiaotzu, and he brought some sense in my life again. By the time that happened, I had already killed enough people to be a Gladiator of high status; I had priveliges I never could've dreamed of. Feasts I was allowed to join, yet refused to. When I retreated to my chambers, and I had climbed up on the ladder so high that I even had my own chambers, I had to send four women who were waiting for me in my bed away. They had been waiting for my company, but I never wanted theirs. The night belonged to me and my thoughts alone."

For some reason it brought me comfort to know that he hadn't used all those priviliges he could have used. I heard about Gladiators before, I knew the audience loved them outside the battlefield as well. Inside the Colosseum they were fighters, outside they were stars.

"During the day I would fight battles on the field, and train Gladiators on the trainingfield. I got close with a soldier that visited the Colosseum every once in a while to bring in more Gladiators. This was Goku, and when he brought me Chiaotzu, he agreed that I could train him. If that child was entering the battle field, I thought, he would survive. I would teach him to survive, he was still so young and had his whole life to live. Perhaps training Chiaotzu taught me more, than I taught him. He taught me forgotten things, he showed me what it was to laugh again."

I smiled at him, fighting the urge to throw my arms around him and hold him. Shocked as I was at the revelations of reality, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I couldn't help but care for him.

We were quiet for a while, perhaps both thinking of the consequences of his confession. A moment where it could all sink in.

After a minute or ten he spoke the outcome of the trial. "So now you know." He said with a sad smile, standing up. "We better go back inside, they might get worried."

"Yeah, you're probably right" I said softly, and took his hand. It had been a strange habit that had developed between us. During training or even after breaks he would help me up. Yet this time when he pulled me up, something very unexpectedly happened.

As I was standing up, I noticed I was standing rather close to him, too close. And as soon as my eyes locked with his our lips touched. It happened so fast that I was too shocked to react, but as realization dawned upon me I didn't felt the need to anymore.

First our lips merely brushed, a soft action that spread out the warmest feeling inside of me. It encouraged me, and I couldn't help but push my lips against his with more force.

And then he kissed me, so slow and tender that it was hard to believe how strong this man really was. With his lips he melted everything inside of me, my heart was beating fast, faster than it ever did during the hardest training. He made me feel more dreamy than the largest amount of wine could. I was losing myself in his touch.

His arms folded around me and pushed me closer to him. And I wanted to be... I started to kiss him back closing my eyes in the progress. His mouth opened and soon enough our tongues were dancing. In an ancient rhythm that made every molecule of my body live. A rhythm that made me crazy with desire I never knew existed. Almost unconsciously my hands traveled over his back, softly pulling him closer to me.

I was falling, flying, forgetting anything in that moment. Anything but him.

His hands had found my waist. His fingertips slowly tracing patterns on my sides, that brought my body against him in a failed attempt to escape the ticklish feeling. It felt so good to be so close to him. I could hear his heart beat, beating faster by the second and it excited me. The ancient rhythm changed in form and the new found silkness made me sigh and melt against him. I could smell the faint scents of waves and shore. And as he kissed me he...

He stopped and confused I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Launch, this shouldn't have happened." He spoke the words against my lips, which tingled with sensation.

"It's okay," I said, my eyes wandering from his lips to his eyes. As our eyes met I saw that it wasn't okay, his beautiful eyes were filled with regret. Regret that disappointed me more than anything ever could.

It was then that his words reached my mind. He hadn't wanted this to happen.

"No, it's not okay. It was a mistake." He said softly, our lips still brushing as he spoke. "And I'll make sure it won't happen again." His eyes focussed on my lips again, and he forced himself to take a step back. His warm embrace leaving me. My hands, moved by his movement, lingered on his waist for a second or two before I took them back as well. I felt lost as the lost of contact.

I wanted to say something, to make sure that we were alright again. Perhaps lying to him, to tell him he's right that it was indeed a mistake. How could it be wrong? How could it possibly be wrong when it felt so right. I didn't know what to say. How I missed the loss of his touch.

What can you say when someone was kissing you and then realizes it wasn't what he wanted. I could say nothing. All I could do was stare at him.

"I'm sorry," he said again before turning around and walking away.

I saw him retreat and I thought that this must be how one of the four women who was waiting for him in his bed must have felt.

_The night belonged to me and my thoughts alone..._

_

* * *

_

I took a sip of white wine and closed my eyes. How could such a short moment feel like a lifetime. The whole evening I couldn't help but playover the scene in my head. I couldn't help but think of the ways he touched me. And now after two hours of repeating that scene when I sat there on the soft grass, I decided to change my position. So now I'm here in the altar with Bulma and a nice glass of wine still repeating the scene over and over again. I felt like I was going insane. I was confused and didn't talk much back to Bulma. Who wasn't as talkative as she usually was as well. The evening continued in silences, apart from the cling of the two swords Bulma was playing with in boredom.

"Men," She said after taking another drought of wine. "Who needs them!"

"Not me," I chipped in.

"And certainly not me." Bulma spoke the words convinced and then sighed. "I want to get waisted."

"Me too. But with the visit to the Colosseum tomorrow and all, it might be better if we don't."

"What the hell. We're pathetic don't you think, Launch?" I looked up with a raised eye-brow. "I mean we aren't even capable of having fun without a bottle of alcohol!" And then changing topics like Bulma's habit was. "Do you remember the Dance of Swords we were taught for the initiation ceremony?" She asked while standing up, picking up two swords in the progress.

Yep, I did remember. How could I forget? Back then the dance had been a major part of my life. I loved swinging on the music we created. I simply hoped that a new Vestal Virgin would join us, so we would have an excuse for practicing the dance more often. It never happened though.

I watched her swing her hips softly by her own-made rhythm that came to be with a soft cling of the solid swords we were taught to handle. The melody made me think of the older times, in which us girls would come together and practice the dance. It was fun, even dancing with Claudia had been fun.

I'm not sure if things changed for the better.

"Come on, Launch. Join me!" She said offering her hand.

I pushed the thought of Tien away, and took her hand. As soon as I stood and the melody was strengthen by our footsteps I was leaded into a dance of swords. A dance in which both of could express more of our confused and troubled feelings than mere words could.

And the sounds of iron to iron managed to fill the altar with sounds of our laughter as well as we danced away the time...

A time that proved to be more than necessary in the future.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *


	20. Nothing Personal

_**Do ut des**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Nothing personal**_

_Maz_

_

* * *

__Lectori Salutem_

_Author Note: The last time I posted a chapter was ages ago, more than a half a year ago. Which doesn't mean that I didn't try to write again. But I lost my touch, and not just the touch of writing, but the touch of English as well. I'm having more trouble searching for words than I've ever had. Since I haven't practised my English much in between I forgot too much. And perhaps that's what stopped me to write again, I'm afraid that the chapters I would bring out now will be written in the worst English. But I haven't forgotten this story, I never quite could. And what if these new chapters are far worse than the others that are already posted. At least I'll continue. And that's one thing I'm certain of: I do want to continue._

* * *

It felt like time froze when the wooden carriage came to halt on the crossing. It was dead silent in the forest, but the crossing itself spoke out three ways, three possibilities. Left, right or head on straight. 

They knew that the way they were taking today, wasn't the one they favored the most.

Goku and Vegeta had their eyes on the road ahead, the road that led to the base. The road of which both of them longed to walk again. Both of them missed the real taste of battle; a battle with a purpose.

Goku however, missed more then just the taste, he missed his friends. And how wrong it was to think this way, he still felt responsible for the loss of the battle a few weeks ago. He felt like he was leaving his fellow soldiers down. Instead he was forced to this meaningless rambling the prince was caught up in. Now don't misunderstand these words, he was having a lovely time at the Atrium Vestae, perhaps even more lovely than was allowed. But it was the lack of purpose of it all that bothered him. They were young beautiful women that didn't belong in the Colosseum, and in fact hadn't done anything wrong to deserve it.

The old commander Phillipus, who really was the one to blame, had already been punished. Yet the price was for Chi Chi, Launch and Bulma to pay. So, Goku admitted, he would rather ride on straight ahead, and help his friends in a battle of life and death than to continue this rubbish in a battle of lies and deceit.

Striking was that the eyes of all the vestal virgins, Chi Chi, Ganna, Launch and Bulma were focussed on the path to the right. The path that leaded to the sorceress Gabrielle. A woman that had brought much aid and comfort in all of their lives. A comfort they were all seeking in this moment.

Tien's eyes were focussed, and followed by the child Chiaotzu, on a path in between. A secret path that leaded to the depth of the forest. A secret path they had used to hide themselves for two years for the wrath of Vegeta. In those two years their lives had been peaceful and simple. And they had been happy.

But the carriage didn't ride on straight ahead, and it didn't turn right. It turned left, into the city, towards the Colosseum.

* * *

It was late in the morning, and the beams of sunlight had awoken more than half of the people hours ago. A blacksmith, a teacher, a salesman, and their costumors, all looked temporarily up to see the strange company in the old wagon. As soon as the wagon was better in view, they all neatly bowed for the prince and the holy vestal virgins. 

Vegeta saw them bow and cursed himself for forgetting to take care of a proper appearance. Where had his mind been. They should have driven in a beautiful carriage of luxury, with red velvet cushions and white horses riding them towards the games. Instead they were sitting indifferently in an old wooden wagon, moved forward by (if possible) an even older horse.

They were all wearing their costumes, the peaceful light green stola's of the Vestal Virgins, the blue and gold of the soldier armor in higher rank that Goku, Tien and Chiaotzu wore. Tien and Chiaotzu were wearing it just for the occasion as Vegeta had ordered. He himself was wearing his royal armor, with the colors of blue, red and strikes of gold. The blunt boring old wagon was filled with magnificent colors. If people weren't staring before, they would surely do now.

Their road towards the Colosseum continued in silence. The inhabitants of the wagon lost in thought. As they came closer to the Colosseum it became obvious just how quiet they were, as their ears were suddenly filled with cheers and calls of enthusiastic people. The excitement of the upcoming battle could be tasted in the air. And it made them all look up to the enormous building that was the pride of Rome and cower in front of it.

All but Vegeta and Tien, both of them were familiar with every stone of the monstrous construction that was the Colosseum. And there wasn't fear or astonishment in their eyes.

In fact their eyes were empty. They seemed devoid of any kind of emotion.

That old horse had now driven them in front of the entrance, where two wooden gates slowly opened.

And while the rest of the group were looking up, amazed by the height of the Theatre, Tien's and Vegeta's eyes clashed. And they shared the scene that should have been long forgotten, the scene that both of them tried to banish from their minds- but failed.

_The sword the prince had handed to him was brought to her neck. And Vegeta hoped, he hoped with every fiber of his body that she would act sly as she had often proven to be, he hoped she would find a way and kill for her freedom._

_It was the hope for freedom that made Tien push the sword into her body with a swift cut. Her breath stopped, along with the one who loved her and the one who killed her. And after a short moment of crowded silence, two of them continued breathing._

_Marena!_

_Tien believed he could hear him cry out her name over the sudden noise of the crowds cheers. He pushed the sword away with remorse of what the sword had done to them._

Their eyes were no longer devoid of emotion. The princes eyes were filled with forbidden anger over the lost of his formal girlfriend. Had he not himself send the ranger into the Colosseum three years ago. And the gladiators eyes were filled with forbidden regret. Forbidden because it wasn't his decision to fight, forbidden because he had merely done what he was trained to do. The regret was still there none the less.

And his anger hadn't left either.

"I'm sorry." Tien said sincere, breaking a long forgotten silence. One that seemed even more quiet than the silence that accompanied their trip towards the Colosseum.

It was a somewhat lost apology, but Vegeta found it, although he acted as if he hadn't heard him speaking, he found the words with his mind and perhaps even with his heart.

Goku and Chiaotzu looked at each other with understanding, and a soft smile spread out of the child's face. With that smile still on his face the wagon disappeared into the Colosseum.

* * *

"I can't believe it, these rooms... They are so small and dark and that smell... how can anyone live in here?" 

Tien picked up the whispering words of unbelief that Chi Chi uttered as they walked around the hidden chambers of the Colosseum. Underneath the huge construction of the theatre, you could find dark holes in which the fighters lived among the wild animals. There were hundreds of separated cells, barracks where the gladiators stayed in.

No one was born as a gladiator, but captured as one. They were criminals, slaves, captured fugitives, prisoners of war. Most of them were men, some were women and only a few were children. They lost all their citizen rights, and weren't given any choice but to fight.

Some however, did think they were born as gladiators. Tien knew such a man, his name was Petro, a fine young man who longed for action. He was an excellent fighter, and Tien and him had become good friends during their stay. Petro had volunteered for a gladiator and there by took on the status of a slave, suffering from disgrace.

Tien had often talked with Petro about his strange decision and he had always answered his question with the same sentence: "Don't you hear the crowd cheer."

'They'll cheer for your death as well', he had thought every time. But couldn't bring himself to say it. And eventually he couldn't say it anymore, as he lost track of him when he escaped after the death of Marena. Perhaps he was still alive, perhaps he would meet him again today. Or perhaps the crowd had already cheered for his death.

But he didn't feel dead, now that Tien was walking through the dusty barracks, it felt like it was only yesterday that he had lived here. Everything still looked the same, nothing had changed in those three years. It was hard to imagine that his place continued living all the time, even without him.

Vegeta, who was walking up front, shared the former gladiator thoughts. To him it looked the same as well, but it felt different. Ever since he lost Marena on the field, the Colosseum developed another meaning, it was no longer only a theatre it had become a graveyard as well.

As prince of Rome he often had to come back to this place and show his face to the public. He used to love sitting on his throne, especially when his father wasn't around. Then it was his role to answer the question of life and death of the players in the field. The crowd was excited, frantic, insane. And he had power over every single one of them.

But he had lost that power when he lost Marena. The battles on the field were never the same. But he place it self hadn't changed.

He thought about the words Tien had spoken when they entered the Colosseum. He immediately knew what he meant with his apology, but it still shocked him. He hadn't mentioned her death in many years, but thought about it almost every day. It hadn't occurred to him that it hadn't left Tien's mind either. His words didn't change much, it couldn't bring her back. But, he admitted, it had been honorable of him to utter them. He would never forgive him though.

He still had to forgive himself.

Vegeta looked behind to see the rest of the company following him in silence. He knew it would give him trouble bringing these holy creatures of Jupiter down in this hell. But he needed them to see, he needed Bulma to see how far his power stretched out. He often felt that Bulma was underestimating him. And although some things happened, that shouldn't have, he would still carry on his plan and let them fight here.

After the _situation _underneath the tree he could hear her mocking thoughts. 'You've started to care for me Vegeta. There is no use denying it. All you've ever believed in is falling down. You might be still standing now, but it won't be long. I know what you want, I know how harmless you really are. Your meaningless threats. You can't scare me Vegeta. Believe me, I'm not the one who's scared. You are.'

Those words were never uttered by Bulma's lips, but the prince could read them in her eyes. Before the second kiss had happened there was still fear in her eyes. But now, after a hard training she would look up at him with those eyes that seemed to scold at him with mocking anger: _You're losing yourself_.

And he would prove to her he wasn't. He would prove that he was still in control, her lips on his couldn't change that. Bulma wasn't capable of manipulating him so easily. He was still in control, and deadly serious.

It might get people talking about the disgrace of the prince, bringing these angels down here. But it will stop the Vestals laughter.

Because the prince of Rome isn't joking.

* * *

Chi Chi was glad she could finally sit down in the elite chairs where she and the rest of the company were seating. They had walked through the barracks underground for more than a half and hour, and although she herself loved to walk, she was glad to stop. It had already been shocking enough down there. Perhaps a little too much already, and the games were just about to begin. 

In a fast rate the thousands of empty seats were filled around her. Nights, soldiers and other elite gathered on the first floor, just a few metres underneath them. On the second floor she could recognize salesmen. And the third floor was crowded with the citizens of Rome. The fourth floor was seated by women, and even children.

"Are all these people here to see death?" Chi Chi said her thoughts out loud in bewilderment as she looked at the gigant crowd of people that were taking their seat.

"All 60.000 of them." Vegeta replied fast, but without the usual arrogance he could so easily add into any type of sentence. She looked around to face him, he was sitting on this throne, two rows above her. And, so she noticed, he looked kind of different.

He didn't look like a proud, spoiled prince anymore. But like a sober responsible king.

Although he was only four years older then her, at that moment the age difference looked at least ten. Then the music started and she looked back at the field. Two musicians were riding on a carriage driven by two black horses, as they introduced the beginning of the games with their flutes.

As the music died away Vegeta stood up and spoke:

"I welcome you, fellow cititzens of Rome. We are here gathered to enjoy the fights between life and death. We'll bring you wild animals and even wilder humans. Let the games begin!"

* * *

The taste of air was familiar. And even up here Tien could smell the sand, the wooden floor underneath, and the dusty air of the barracks even further down. He could hear the lions roar, with their wide open teeth, the horses speeding over the wooden stage, the screams, squeals and cheers of the gladiators combined with those of the crowd, the clinging sound sword to sword; iron to iron. 

He was drawn into the first fight immediately. He noticed the positions of their bodies, he could predict where they'd be hit. And his memory filled in the feeling of every blow that landed on the field.

He could feel his past being played in front of him.

Tien didn't avert his eyes for the next four fights that followed in two hours. And he wouldn't have stopped watching with such intensity if the play hadn't change. After the four fights music filled his ears again, declaring that the first part of the games were over and that, over a short break the second part would begin again.

He looked next to him to see Chiaotzu look up in bewilderment. He thought about asking him if he was okay, but he knew the answer. The child was seeing and feeling the same as he himself was.

He looked around to see Chi Chi release Goku's hand, she must have been holding him while watching the fight. Ganna, who sat next to her was looking very nervous, and if possible, a bit relieved.

"So it's finally over." She sighed without a smile.

"Oh, it's not over Ganna. It's just breaktime, next we'll see the last fight with between the best of the best." Goku spoke calm, reserved, absent. But Tien could see his anger. His restrained anger. Violence was in Goku's nature, but not in his heart.

"Who will that be?" Ganna asked curious about the finalists.

It perked Tien's ears as well. Untill now he hadn't seen anyone familiar. No old friends or opponents that survived in those three years.

"I'm not sure,Thrustus perhaps, Julo, or Petro."

"Petro?" Tien asked as surprised washed over him by the one name he recognized. "Is he still alive?"

"No one managed to win him over on the field yet. He'll be fighting today against Cassius." Vegeta answered.

Cassius... He remembered that name, he remembered that man. A vicious fighter he was, small but fast.

He remembered the one time he almost died on the battle field. A blow which should have been fatal had dangered in his neck. He barely survived. Cassius was clever playing the crowd. He could be Cassius the merciful, or Cassius the barbarian whenever he thought the crowd would go wild.

Cassius was clever, far more clever than Petro.

Chiaotzu must have felt his sorrow. "He'll survive Tien, you know how good he is."

But all Tien could hear was the crowd's cheer as Petro and Cassius entered the field.

* * *

Bulma had heard the names of Rome's most famous fighters at the moment, but she paid little attention. She clapped along with the crowd and stared at the battle field as if she was drawn in the game like the rest of the company was. But she didn't follow the players on the field, she merely followed her thoughts. 

She looked at Vegeta, who was sitting in his throne next to her. It was him, the prince of Rome, where the subject of her thoughts lingered.

Something had changed between them.

There always had been a sort of sexual tension between, she had tried to deny it many times, but even for her it was too obvious: she had been attracted to him.

But that's not all, after all those days spend together he seemed to be attracted to her as well. After all, wasn't he the one that leaned in to kiss her.

It had happened on a beautiful day in May, three weeks ago. She had just fully recovered from the accident with Ganna, the little accident when she ended up with an arrow in her but. And well, knowing Vegeta, she had a lot of catching up to do.

She had been sweating after the marathon he forced her to walk, and after several spars they fought together she was absolutely exhausted.

Vegeta had, against his nature, cut her some slack and instead of sparing they were back training with the archery.

How they had ended up in the situation was beyond her imagination.

She had been holding her bow up in the air, streching it to it's max, when Vegeta helped her with positioning it for the right aim by turning her shoulder. That was usual. She had learned a lot by the adjustments he made in her positions. It was the question that followed, which was unusual.

"Do you fear me, Vestal?" He spoke quiet but audible, as if he had doubted to ask.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Who me?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes you. Are you afraid of me?" Although he started amused, she could see in his eyes that he was expecting an answer.

_In many ways I'm not._ His remarks hardly hurt her, his threats hardly scared her. _But in a few ways I am._ The vulnerability he could make her feel by looking at him, the expectations that would well up when being close to him, her heart pounding faster when he touched her. Yes that scared her. In a way she was afraid of what he made her feel. But that's a way he will never know.

"Afraid? No, I'm not afraid of you." She said and lowered her bow.

The amusement in his eyes faded. "Prove it," he dared her. His dark ebony eyes daring her sparkling blue ones to show herself. "If you'll stand over there, I will shoot you, and miss you by a hair."

She laughed softly, and somewhat nervous. "Are you serious?" His eyes told her he was. Did she trust him enough to miss her? "Do your best Vegeta, but I won't cower in front of you."

This time he laughed; "We'll see." He said.

_He's serious._

She leant back against the dark wood and closed her eyes for a few seconds. It sounded quiet and peaceful and the soft blowing of the warm wind calmed her in this insanity.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Vegeta had already his bow positioned and his target aimed. His eyes however, were on hers. And the way he looked at her brought chills upon her skin.

"Don't move." He called out. Was he sounding a bit nervous as well?

She closed her eyes again and breathed in fresh air. No, she wouldn't move, not a muscle. She remembered the last time an arrow was penetrated into her flesh and the idea itself made her feel ill.

"Just do it." She called back. _Before I lose my guts._

Yes she was afraid, she admitted to herself as she held her breath. She was deadly afraid, but that was something she wouldn't show.

In all his concentration he shot, and watcher her closely.

She could see it coming, speeding through the air towards it's target: her. _I won't cower in front of you._ She had promised, but the arrow came closer and closer and she couldn't help closing her eyes, pressing her lips together and wishing it was all over soon.

Took.

She heard the arrow pin into the flesh of wood above her head.

Her heart was racing a thousands miles a minute. It was over, she told herself. And slowly she started to calm herself down. Taking long breaths in and out to calm her nerves.

She could see Vegeta walking towards her, looking even more arrogant and conceited then before. But that was only what his attitude told her, the way he walked and talked.

"You did it," She said, still out of breath. "Congratulations Vegeta, you barely killed me." Her sarcasm recovering as fast as her breath.

Her breath however, once again got trapped in her throat when he leaned down to reach for the arrow that was pinned above her head.

The closeness again. Now she remembered what she truly was afraid of. The feelings that told her to push herself closer to him. She hated that he could make her look up in surprise and longing, just as she was doing this moment.

He took his time picking the point of the arrow out of the wood, in fact he even took a step closer to her.

_He's doing it on purpose. _She thought but then she noticed his breath was caught in his throat as well. She looked up at him again, and his right hand lost interest in the arrow and touched her face softly and tender.

She became aware of how close they really were, there noses almost touching, their lips touch-

Their lips touching as he leaned in to kiss her soft and briefly. Like a misplaced peck on the cheek, only slower and more often as he continued kissing her lips this way. He took a step closer, his right hand gliding down to her waist and he pushed his lips on hers with more force.

First she was too surprised to act upon the sudden action, but as she felt what he was doing to her she kissed him back. Lost in his touch she closed her eyes and leaned closer.

He pushed her closer to him, so she could feel how her body felt against him. So she could feel how affected he was.

It excited her beyond anything.

She melted in madness against him, while folding her arms around him. Craving only one thing: getting even closer. His hands traveled over her back, down to her side and up again. Holding her captured in his arms as if he needed her as much as she needed him.

He changed rhythm and pecked her cheek, her neck-

Then he looked up at her and stopped as if he froze to the spot. He averted his eyes still warm and full of emotion, away from her.

And cleared his throat. "I-," but he was lost in words. He stayed a few second like this, close to her but no longer touching. Then he turned around and walked away.

The thought of it didn't bring a blush to her cheeks or a tingle to her lips anymore. It was a memory, gone by and forgotten. It made her look up and realize she was still in the Colosseum, next to the Prince that drove her so mad.

While the final game started on the battlefield in front of her, she thought about what Albruna said to her yesterday.

"You're taking this too personal Bulma!", she had caught her reaction when Vegeta announced the upcoming fight.

Bulma hadn't been so naive to think it would have changed everything. She knew he wouldn't change that easily, but she had thought he would have acted somewhat nicer to her from now on. That he would show a bit more care. And, so she forbiddengly hoped, perhaps a kiss like that might happen again.

He was quick to prove her he wasn't. The day after it happened he had shattered her dreams.

"Yesterday was a mistake, Vestal. It didn't mean a thing, everything is still the same. You will still fight in the Colosseum."

_How can he do this to me?_

Almost three weeks later, he announced the visit to the Colosseum during dinner.

That was the final blow. And Albruna noticed how hard it rushed upon her. "You knew what he had planned, you knew it all along. Stop fooling yourself, Bulma. You're taking this too personal." She spoke to her that evening instead of holding her close and comfort her tears away.

Perhaps she had been fooling herself, fooling her heart. But she would no longer. From now on she would be realistic.

Suddenly the crowd cheered overwhelming and Bulma looked up from her thoughts. On the battle field one of the fighters pinned down the other one with its javelin.

"I ask you, Prince Vegeta to judge over the life of Petro." The small man called out, silencing the crowd with his

"Thank you Cassius." Vegeta spoke back. "But I'll let some one else decide for today, tell me Bulma, what's it going to be?"

Suddenly Bulma was hit sober as the prince turned to look at her. His eyes full of amusement and curiosity.

Did she have to decide over the life of a gladiator?

She was still pondering on that question when the crowd started to clap their hands together in a slow mars. It started slow but speeded faster and faster.

Bulma looked at the gladiators on the field. She looked around to see thousands of people watching her.

The crowd seemed impatient and continued harder, faster and with more force. Stars dazzled before her eyes.

"Hurry up Vestal, we don't want to wait the whole day." She looked at the man next to her, who was watching her every move with exciting eyes.

Confusion evident in every fiber of her body. She didn't know what to do, she hadn't followed the fight, she didn't know which person deserved to live or not. She knew nothing.

And yet she had to decide.

"Just do it, thumbs up or thumbs down."

She thought about Albruna.

_You're taking this too personal._

With that in mind, she pushed her thumb down.

60.000 visitors cheered. While the small company around her stayed dead silent.

_And nothing is personal in the Colosseum._

_

* * *

_

**To be continued**

* * *

_Author note: I don't believe I've ever written something so bad. I tried you know, but the words just won't flow as well as they used to. Perhaps by time it will get better. And perhaps I can find some improvement in the next chapter, I will try to update within a month. If you got any comments or if you know how I can improve this story please be so kind to let me know. And of course, thank you for taking the time to read my story._


	21. Keep on walking part 1

_**Do ut des**_

_**Chapter 21 : Keep on walking, part 1**_

_Maz_

* * *

Lectori Salutem. 

_When I was sitting in a late bus last night, I thought of this chapter and the few scenes I had already written. And I thought of all the elements of relationships I just can't help but add to this story. It must be very hard for any reader to keep up reading. Don't you guys get tired of all this breaking and making up between all the characters? I mean Bulma is mad at Vegeta and Albruna. Albruna is mad at Vegeta, Phillipus and herself. Tien is still mad at Goku for bringing them back to Vegeta,he's mad at the Colosseum for all the mess that has made and he's less mad at Vegeta now because he apologized for killing Marena. Of course Vegeta is still pissed about Marena, and therefor is mad at Tien and his father, and mad at Bulma for toying with his feelings. And in this chapter we'll find out that Goku is mad at Vegeta for making Bulma decide about Petro's life, and Chi Chi will be mad at Goku because he'll go back to revenge his broter. And of course Launch is still in dispute with herself.__Hell if I read it like this even I get tired off it. I'll promise I will try to make the relationship between the characters less complicated. Because like always, I want too much._

_Anyway, here's the new chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll always be sorry for the long wait, because somehow I just can't manage to be a quick updater._

_Last Chapter:_

Vegeta decided that our fellowship were up for a new kind of training session, watch and learn. So with that idea in mind, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Tien, Launch, Chi Chi, Ganna and Chiaotzu left home for a ride in a wooden carriage down the Colosseum. Before entering the building, Tien apologized to Vegeta about killing his ex-girlfriend. After the walk through the barracks of the Colosseum, the games began. While Bulma is lost in her thoughts about the kiss she and Vegeta had shared, Vegeta let's her decide over the life of a gladiator. And with her gesture Petro, an old friend of Tien, died on the field.

* * *

Her world had changed. And she had cursed herself a million times for it. 

After the Colosseum started to cheer, because of her gesture, the noise rose up to never leave her mind. The old wooden carriage brought them home two hours after the fight in a loaded silence.

Silence for everyone but her.

Because everytime Bulma closed her eyes, she remembered that moment so vividly that she could feel the heat rush to her face, her heartbeat tripled in fear as the noise rose up again. The cheers of the mob echoed through her mind, moving around her, dazzling her. It only faded when she opened her eyes.

She hadn't eaten a single bite and when they arrived back home she went straight to bed. She laid down to calm her throbbing head and fell asleep in misery shortly afterwards. Nothingness, for as long as it lasted.

Bulma woke up by their shouts of excitement and bewilderment and noticed the dark around her.

_It's hunting me even in my dreams._

She shot right up in bed and forced herself to breath in and out in a smaller pace. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, the world seemed to make more sense.

_I've killed a man. _

It was no longer a thought, no longer a question, it slowly started to take form of a fact.

_I've killed a man. And there is nothing I can do about it._

Oh but if she could... If she could only go back in time to prevent herself from speaking those words. If she could only...

But she knew better and cursed reality instead.

_By Jupiter, why am I such an idiot!_

She spend the few remaining hours of the night figuring out how to cope with it.

_Just keep on walking. _It was something her father would say after the smoke would clear after failing an experiment in his lab. It was something she had heard her father say, when she was younger. When she was still his daughter. Jupiter knew if he was still speaking those words. How long had it been that he visited her? Three years, four maybe. She could still remember the sound of his voice, the melody he hummed when he was caught up his work.

How was he doing?

She wanted to see him. And she could. The man lived in a small town near Rome, close to the biggest library of the whole empire where he worked. She could tell Vegeta she would visit the library and-

Vegeta.

He wasn't worth a single thought on her mind. Yet just the thought of his name alone brought up a million emotions. Oh, how foolish she had been, falling into his trap like a misled animal. How wrong she had been about him. The tenderness and care he could show on rare times, where nothing but a bunch of lies.

A shadow that failed to follow the man in his dark path.

She tried so shrug the thoughts of him away and promised herself she would avoid him. If only for today.

She stepped out of bed and decided she would fresh herself up, enjoy her breakfast alone, visit her father, be home early for her duty at the altar, clean up the kitchen and most of all _she would keep on walking_.

The breakfast had done her good, since she hadn't eaten a single bite the evening before. Her visit to the library had been strange to say the least.

She had been surprised to hear her father had moved to the West of Rome, but he would still be back everyday in the library for his work. And he would be back again in an hour or so. She would wait.

And waiting was difficult for Bulma. It was difficult to sit at a table in the biggest hall of the library in a heavy silence and not think of the Colosseum or Vegeta. She was glad to hear her father was early for a change and he showed up surprised in the library hall a few moments later.

All the clouds of doubt faded when he spoke out these words in surprise: "Oh my, is that you Bulma? My little girl has grown so much." And as he pulled her in an embrace, all the awkwardness ebbed away again. It felt like nothing had changed in those twelve years she had spend without a father.

He laid down his work, asked a servant to bring both of them a cup of tea, and sat down next to her.

And then they talked.

He talked about home, the wedding of his sister, the death of his wive, his work, his inventions, his encounter with the king at the exhibition and about the young lad of the neighbors that helped him out with his work lately. And she listened carefully, enjoying every story his father would tell about the times when they had been a family. Bulma was only child and her mother had died giving birth to her. The small family had consisted off her father, herself and her Aunt that had moved in until she married. She had forgotten so much, and the stories of her own past and own background filled her with happiness. She on her turn talked about her life as a Vestal Virgin, the duties at the fire, the friendship she had between the other priestesses, about the evenings she would spend with Launch and Chi Chi at the altar, the games she would play with Ganna and Chiaotzu-

"Chiaotzu?" Her father had asked surprised. "I didn't know Philippus retired?"

Busted... she had watched her own words carefully not to spill anything about the current situation at the Atrium Vestae. It was best that as little people knew about Philippus and his acts with Albruna that eventually ended up in the mess they were in now.

At the other hand she hated to lie to her father, not when she was feeling this good in their conversation.

She thought about Vegeta's blunt reaction after the second kiss they shared, close to a month ago. "Yesterday was a mistake, Vestal. It didn't mean a thing, everything is still the same. You will still fight in the Colosseum."

The Prince of Rome sure made it clear that he wasn't going to change his plans. And why was she holding her tongue for Vegeta anyway?

She sighed shortly; "It's a long story, dad."

He smiled up at her, "I'll let Gerda make us some more tea then."

Bulma smiled back and started to tell the history of the Atrium Vestae. In the few hours that followed she told about Phillippus and Albruna, the task of trying to hide Justin from Phillippus by leaving him with Goku and how he and Vegeta entered their lives. She told about the punishment Vegeta gave to them, because some people had seen them walking around with a baby. She told about how much her home had changed after that, she told about the trainingfield, the visits to the Colosseum- she told him about the gladiator of whom she had robbed his life only yesterday.

She had talked for hours on end, until the position of the sun told her it was time to return to the palace. As they said goodbye she promised she would visit him again soon. Before the games of September.

She honestly could tell she felt better after telling her story.

He had listened, without a judgement, as if he cared. As if he was still her father and she was still his daughter.

And that idea healed her heart, if only for a little bit.

* * *

"Why did you let her do it?" 

He never thought much upon Goku's words, but this time the question seemed to linger in the air and echo in his mind.

Why had he done it?

Yes, he enjoyed the look on her face when he had asked for her decision. A look that spoke of the desperation, the stolen innocence and even a sort of determination that had settled in her sparkling blue eyes.

But did that brief moment of beauty gave him the right to let her make such decision.

"Did you think Bulma enjoyed watching Petro die, because of her gesture?"

Wasn't that why he had done it. For her to not only fear the prince of Rome, but having her own conscience telling her to fear herself as well. To show her the power he had over both of them.

"Or did you do it because you wanted to get back at Tien for Marena."

Marena...

In sudden anger he pulled the soldier close. His left fist entwined in his shirt, and his right fist pulled tight ready to strike.

But Goku didn't move a muscle.

"I don't like where this is going, Vegeta." He spoke calm, asif there was no trace of anger left in his body. "I don't like where this is-"

A knock and sudden movement on the door, caused both man to twist their attention.

"Prince Vegeta, dear Goku- sorry to interrupt you in your conversation. I just came back from Palermo to give you a message."

Vegeta's fist lost its anger in surprise and as he recomposed himself he took a few steps away from Goku to glance at the worn out man in front of him. Sergus, captain of the army stood before him in all of its lost glory.

Sergus was an old friend of the prince, as they grew up together- trained together when they were children and stood next to eachother when carrying out their knowledge and skills on the battlefield. It had only been several weeks ago when he had last saw him- the day that he came back and told the news of the borders and the death of Tristan and Doran- but he looked much older now.

"Sit down Sergus and tell me what news you have."

The captain sat down and touched his head in sorrow. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it without a breath.

Goku was watching the man's move as well, as he was anxious to hear about the battles he could no longer participate in. He had met Sergus several times, he had been pared up with him in the battle at the Southern borders and a strong relationship had developed between the two.

That's what made it so hard for Sergus to speak.

"A revolt in the Northern Celtic borders- we lost twelve men. It happened so fast we had no time-"

"Who died Sergus?" Goku asked with a new found panic as he thought about his elder brother Radditz, who fought in that area. "Radditz-"

"Died, Goku. You're brother died fighting the farmers, there were too many. I'm terrible sorry. They buried him in his hometown up North."

The wrinkles on Sergus forehead were explained and followed by a silence of unbelief. The silence lingered for several minutes, Sergus and Goku both lost in it.

Vegeta's thoughts however raced miles a minute, thinking over the possibillities of the rebellion, counting the number of men he needed to take them down and the people he had to contact to achieve it.

He was a prince of Rome, leader of the army- and decisions and preparations were his to take.

"Thank you, Sergus. Please stay for dinner and rest in the guest room, you look very worn out and I'd like to talk over the preparations with you tonight."

Sergus' head shot up and nodded curtly and left the room.

Goku heard the wooden door close hesitantly and knew he needed to go up North as soon as possible.

* * *

Goku vaguely thought about how the arrow was pointed in the other soldiers chest. The silver point of the arrow had gone straight through his armor, yet drew no blood. 

That couldn't be right, he thought shifting and turning in his bed.

He thought back on the creek, filled with a few deadly pierced bodies. Yet there was no sign of blood in the water.

It wasn't real.

He suddenly knew it wasn't real, as if he the words had been in his head the entire time and were now finally making sense. He must have known all along that he was dreaming.

Someone was standing behind him.

He opened his eyes in the dark, not for the first time that night. He had always been restless before battling, and the strange excitement made him drift in and out a undeep slumber.

He suddenly was convinced someone was behind him, next to his bed.

Goku held his breath and in a swift move he turned around and grabbed the man on the bed with him, in a few seconds he had him pinned down, unable to attack in any possible way.

The shriek she had uttered a few seconds before, finally caused realization to dawn upon him. He released his grip on her and closed his eyes for a moment, considering if he was still dreaming or not.

When he opened his eyes again he still didn't know for sure, Jupiter forbid, he had dreamed about that same woman before.

"Chi, is that you?"

She didn't answer as she only stared at him, not by the least surprised or shocked at the sudden movement he had just made, not by the least effected or ashamed that she was underneath him on his bed now. That idea made him question again if he was dreaming or not.

Her eyes gleamed dangerously, and with a sudden movement she pulled herself out underneath him, sitting up their noses barely touching.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked- or rather demanded for an explanation.

He tried hard to focus on her words, but watching them being pronounced got all his attention. His gaze shifted from her lips to her angry yet beautiful brown eyes and back again.

If this was a dream he knew how he would have reacted, regardless of how embarrassed and guilty it made him feel, he would have done it. Just to feel her, taste her. There weren't any consequences in dreams, at least none you couldn't wake up from. Nobody would know, not even the Gods.

But she was looking too vivid, too sparkling and too beautiful that he was sure he wasn't dreaming.

He sighed and, almost involuntary, leaned back to the marble wall. The coolness made his eyes open up more wide and realize the serious of the situation. He tried to recall what she had said, but found out he knew all along.

"What should I have said?" he stated as his explanation.

"The truth!" she exclaimed. And he noticed (now that his eyes were adjusted to the dim dark) that she wasn't just angry, her eyes showed hurt as well. "How dare you conceal such information from me. If I hadn't overhead Tien and Ganna's conversation I would have been waiting for you tomorrow morning outside on the training field. You would have kept me waiting, Goku. Can you understand how miserable I would have felt? Or feel?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Chi. I didn't mean to disclose you. The decision came kind of rash for me as well."

"Something happened, didn't it? You haven't eaten a single bite and you couldn't even bring your lips to smile. Why is Sergus here, Goku?"

He opened his mouth to explain- to explain that his brother died.

But the whole concept was so irrational (as death can be) that he found it hard to find any words for an explanation.

"Has it gotten anything to do with yesterday?" Chi Chi asked, referring to the fights in the Colosseum that made quite an impression on her.

"No, no. It's about my brother." Goku sighed as the words stumbled out.

"Has anything happened to Radditz?" She asked in a worried tone.

_She cares._

"He died Chi." He was glad for the cold of the marble stones that supported his back, because saying those words brought heat of anger, shame and desperation in every core of his body- and yet it chilled his bones at the same time. "Sergus just came back from the battlefield to bring me this news."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear this!" She exclaimed in her soft voice, looking straight at him with her eyes full of regret. She pulled him into a hug, holding him soft yet tight in her embrace.

The gesture comforted Goku in a thousand ways and he slowly brought his arms around her as well, resting his head on her shoulder. The warmth did him good and the sorrow slipped out of him- if only for a little bit.

_She feels like home._

The moment continued for several seconds in a beautiful, comforting peace, before she pushed him away slightly to look at him.

"You want to go back to the Northern borders to make sure he didn't die for nothing, don't you?"

He could only nod at her soft words and pulled her back in an embrace again.

_She understands me._

As if she could read his thoughts she said:"I think I understand." The words were spoken against his skin as her head rested in the crook of his neck. "And I'm sorry I barged in here so selfish about your departure. I was just so upset about you leaving me without telling."

"It's okay, Chi." He spoke back softly caressing her back. "And I'm glad you're here."

His comment landed in a comforting silence, a moment that both of them spend holding each other.

Slowly she looked up at him. "I'm sure I'll miss you, Goku." She confessed softly. He looked at her beautiful sparkling brown eyes, he could almost feel the warmth radiating from them, and he knew she meant every word. He brought up his hand to caress her face, bringing a few strands of silky black hair back. She closed her eyes as if savoring the moment.

_She's beautiful._

And then he did something he thought he only dared to do in his dreams. He brought his face close to hers and as he pressed his lips against hers he closed his own eyes as well.

He could only hear her soft moan of surprise when his lips landed on hers. He couldn't hear a single thought that was on his mind. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel. Feel the softness of her warm lips against his, feel the warmth and comfort of her body so close to his. Slowly he moved his lips away from the sweetest and lightest kiss he had ever experienced.

As he opened his eyes and saw her flustered face and her confused sparkling eyes, he spoke out the first thought that entered his mind. "I shouldn't have done that."

He removed his arms from her and leaned back against the cold marble wall once again and sighed slowly.

"It's okay, goku." She spoke softly as her eyes met his again. "Just a kiss and nothing more."

And with that said she leaned in for a kiss once again.

But how could he tell her that the moment she brought her lips against his, more was all he wanted.

* * *

Goku usually woke up early in the morning, but when he opened his eyes this day there wasn't much left of it. First he was surprised to see Chi Chi still fast asleep next to him, but after he remembered all he could do was smile. He remembered every single kiss they had shared, and there were quite a lot of them to remember. Maybe even hours were spend as their lips touched and caressed each other, he wasn't sure- time had been the last thing on his mind. It felt like they had kissed each other in any possible way, starting from soft and light to caring and passionate. 

He hadn't wanted to stop, but eventually he realized that if he continued this way he just couldn't stop touching her. So he had pulled away from the kiss and told her they should catch some sleep. He had expected her to leave then, retreating to her own chambers for a nights rest. But she had surprised him by giving him a short kiss on the lips and whispering,"Goodnight, Goku.", before resting her head on his pillow and pulling his arms around her.

At the memory he closed his eyes for a moment and pulled her a little closer to him in the embrace that had lingered all night. He could smell her hair and feel her warmth.

It was lovely to just lie this way, holding her. That was probably the reason he hadn't been able to wake up earlier this morning.

But he should have woken up, his journey to the Northern borders should have started hours ago. He pulled his arms away from her, carefully not to wake her. Then he stood up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before leaving his room to pack in equipement.

Today he would leave and he probably miss her like hell.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	22. Fallen arrows

**Do ut des**

**Chapter 22: Fallen arrows**

_Maz_

_Lectori salutem,_

_Last Chapter:_

Bulma received quite a shock when she realized she had killed someone, the next day she went to visit her father at the library to talk things over. Goku was in an argument with Vegeta, he wasn't happy that Vegeta let Bulma decide, when Sergus came in. Sergus told the tragic news about Radditz death and Goku decided to travel up North and finish the fight for his brother. Before he was able to leave Chi Chi came to his room, where their relationship grew a little closer.

* * *

When both Goku and Chi Chi (the early bird) 'forgot' breakfast this morning, Claudia was more than a little suspicious. And in noticing such suspiciousness, Claudia could honestly call herself an expert. She mastered this trait which was well practiced during the last few years. A year ago she knew what she would have done when noticing the two empty chairs during breakfast.

She would tell the old man and accept that amused look in his eyes as a form of gratitude.

But now that Phillipus was gone, there was no one to spill her secrets to.

_Loneliness._ Was what she thought she felt those first few weeks since his abcense.

She felt like she was living in a house full of strangers. With no one to talk to and no one who understood her. The new habitants, Chiaotzu, Tien, Goku and Vegeta ignored her- almost avoided her. All their attention was directed to beautiful Bulma, Chi Chi and even Launch.

Claudia was one of the youngest Vestals in the palace, close to sixteen. Although only a few months older then Ganna, she had always felt more mature then her.

That feeling had faded those few weeks as Ganna made herself noticed. She blended in and laughed and talked with the older men. She joked along and played an angel. She was accepted by the group in a blink of an eye.

Seeing Chi Chi, Bulma and Launch get so much attention did make her a little jealous. But seeing Ganna in the spotlight made her feel downright immature. Immature and lost in the shadow.

It's not like she hadn't tried to blend in. She had tried to get on Vegeta's good side, at first by giving a good appearance. Her words had been covered in politeness those first days. But none of the guests seemed effected by her kind words.

Claudia remembered the occasion which caused her to change tactics. It was on a morning several months ago that she had noticed Tien and Launch coming out of the ex-Gladiators bedroom together.

The urge to go and spill her story had never been so big. And she had almost ran to the Prince's chamber to tell him the news.

She had been very anxious to see his reaction. She was surprised when she saw the look in his eyes. Surprised, or rather shocked she was when he saw his look of disbelief.

She had expected a small smile or a look of amusement. Yet all she saw was disappointment.

Disbelief and disgust.

Claudia had wanted to die right there at the spot, so ashamed she was.

"What do you want, Girl?" That question had made her raise her head, and her eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke such hard words. "A fucking candy bar?"

She held her head down, not even able to look in Vegeta's eyes.

"If they want to fuck each other it's their business and certainly not yours."

"I-I thought you would want to know."

"Well, then that was a mistake- make sure you learn from it."

"Yes sir."

And she had learned from it. Those harsh words had made her feel broken and even more lost, but as the minutes past by they started to make more sense. As the clouds cleared his words it got her thinking.

Who was she to go and pry in other people's lives?

It was a bad habit to get rid of, but that day she decided it was necessary. Slowly she started to concentrate on other things in her life. She realized she enjoyed cooking and looking after Justin sometimes. Even shopping began to sound attractive, strolling through the vivid city. Her change in attitude brought others to see her different as well. And the loneliness slowly began to fade away as Chiaotzu asked her to play with him and as Ganna offered to take a swim together.

And, so she thought, her reflection in the water had never looked so true.

Her change of behavior didn't mean she didn't notice things anymore. But, just as she noticed Goku and Chichi not appear at breakfast this morning, she ignored it and hummed a tune.

* * *

"So you mind if I joy in?"

Launch stopped her push-ups and looked up to see Chi Chi standing next to her. She had explained Goku's departure during launch and had asked Vegeta if she could be trained by Tien in the mean time.

After all their battle in the Colosseum came closer every day. Only three months left.

Yesterday, the day after the events in the Colosseum, Launch had already trained with Tien. And only trained- the kiss they had shared four days ago still left her confused. And it seemed that every touch, other than a punch or blow, was suspicious.

It felt suspicious. And she would withdraw her hands and remain silent as he looked at her as if she had done it again.

And she didn't mean to. She didn't mean to remind him of the kiss they shared, didn't mean to remind herself of his rejection.

She smiled and hid her feelings for him- it was more than necessary. Yet it didn't make her feel more comfortable. But it worked for now.

She had to be trained and he was a trainer- there was no choice in that. It never said anything about their feelings towards each other. She had underestimated the distance between them. She had thought to mean more to him than she did. It was a sad mistake. But now she chose to do what he already had done, take her distance.

And it made the training just what it always should have been- training. The distance between them only brought punches and blows, kicks and throws. No jokes, no small talk. It loaded the air around them with a tension she was having troubles with to bear.

It was back to business. And if that was the way it was going to be- Launch could do little else than accept it.

So she looked up from her push-ups with a smile.

"No, not at all! The mere the happier." Tien answered. "We we're just doing some warm-up."

_The mere the happier._ Was it such a relief for him not to be alone with her anymore?

She wondered if the relief could be read in his eyes, yet couldn't bring her own to meet them.

Afraid of what she would see. Afraid that he would read her mind, as he always had. Afraid that he would see how fragile she was.

Afraid that she would crumble in front of him.

So she focussed her eyes on Chi Chi and said in a voice that sounded surprisingly strong, "I hope you've already warmed up."

* * *

He didn't like Goku's departure. Only the trip itself would take up more than five days- that is if he would close an eye to rest and if the fastest horse of Rome would be used and replaced after two days.

But, so Vegeta estimated, if he would make it in that time the soldier (or rather the captain in this battle) would have to rest for at least one day to get back at full strength.

And the last time Vegeta saw Goku he showed as little patience as a Gladiator on his last day in the Colosseum.

Goku would overestimate himself.

Vegeta understood his drive, he understood the need for revenge.

He only hoped Goku wouldn't lose himself in it.

"What are you looking so troubled about?"

Vegeta looked up from his thoughts to face Ganna, the youngest Vestal with a tongue that closely resembled Bulma's.

Bulma. He forced his brain to stop thinking at the thought of her.

"Have you seen Bulma, anywhere?" He asked, ignoring her previous question when he remembered just why he was here. Here in the small kitchen in the Garden, a quiet place where he would always meet Bulma before training. He had been waiting for more than 20 minutes for her to show up.

"I believe she went out to the training field a little over an hour ago."

He hadn't seen her yesterday and he hadn't expected her to train, just as she hadn't. He was surprised to hear she had already left for training today.

Ganna must have told the truth, the round box that hung over her right hip was half empty. It contained a bun of 150 arrows, and he understood she must have been practicing for half an hour.

He stopped walking for a moment and watched how she gracefully picked an arrow, drew back the string and fired it away with precision. She was wearing her brown tunica, a simple underdress she usually wore for training. Al though it wasn't made for it, the thin cloth did little to protect her from sharp weapons or falls. On the other hand it was light and comfortable to move in. Besides he had always been careful not to slice her open on the trainingfield.

Her blue hair, a little over her shoulders, hung lose and shielded her face. But he didn't have to see her expression to judge her mood- her attitude and the way her head was tilting up a little more than usual showed the same; determent, anger, pride and sorrow. She was upset.

Yet looked beautiful in this scenery, as if painted on a vase, like the goddess of hunt. _My Diana._

He stepped closer to her side, so he was facing her back. She didn't turn around, look up or did anything else to let him know she had noticed him.

But she had, he knew she had.

He stood still and watched her shooting the arrows away, one by one. She fired them gracefully at her invisible opponent with such speed that it almost seemed madness. She was so busy he almost didn't dare to interrupt her. Almost.

"You've kept me waiting." He spoke finally and watched how her arrows lost its speeding madness. Ah, so she had heard him.

Yet she kept silent and continued her shots, without a comment or glance.

It unnerved him. He took a calm breath and a step closer, so she was standing directly next to her. He still couldn't see her face. He resisted the urge to bring a few blue strays of hair behind her ear so he could see her.

Instead he spoke. "Your aim is off." And it was, for the tiniest bit. She had lowered her left hand on the bow, something he noticed she often did when she lost her concentration. It aimed the arrow not as high as it should have.

"I don't care." She spoke softly, calm. But he saw through her and noticed her shoulders tense. She was upset- one word that could describe the helpless anger.

"Well you should." He took a step closer, her back almost touching his chest and he leaner over her from behind to adjust her hand on the bow. "You've lowered your left hand again."

She flinched at the contact. "Don't you touch me." It was a threat that she hissed dangerously through her teeth in that same calm tone- now with more force.

He felt like he shouldn't bother her, not now- but he did.

His left hand reached for hers and slided it a few inches down the bow. "Like this." He spoke and took her right hand in his as well, he stretched the string to its max for a perfect aim.

He felt the rise of her chest, unregulated- and he could only imagine how trapped she was feeling. In stead of releasing her, he took another arrow out of her box and positioned in on the bow. The string was quivering and so was her breath- over her longs over her lips.

Another perfect shot. He reached out for another arrow and she sniffed.

"I hate you." Her words were soft and blurred- and yet he believed them. He didn't see her face, but the raise of her chest (that he almost felt against his) told him she was crying.

What could he say?

He pulled the string and shot the arrow away. She didn't even bother to look.

He looked at her shaking shoulders and her trembling body.

_I'm sorry._ It raised up in him. A confession he didn't even dare to speak, a confession he knew he didn't mean. He had his reasons for his decisions, at times he had his reasons.

But if it soothed her, he was sorry. Like he had never been sorry before.

He released her right hand again to reach out for another arrow- as if her tears and words had no effect on him at all. She turned around to face him, and the box swinged out of reach. He held his breath as their eyes met, but he doubted she could see him through the blur of moist that brimmed at her eyes.

"I hate you so much." She spoke the words witch such force as if she didn't only need to convince him, but herself as well.

And he was convinced- by the look in her eyes he was. She looked so upset, hurt and strong at the same time. The look in her eyes surprised him, so raw and fragile, nothing like the innocent creature he once dared to believe she was.

"I hate you." She repeated and raised her hand to hit him, but she had already closed her eyes and the blow lost its strength. Her hand landed softly on his chest- and brought her trembling body close to his.

Without a thought he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer in his embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck, shielding her face from him. And her tears spilled as she let him hold her.

"I know." He spoke softly and stroked her back, comforting her.

As if it was insanity that pumped through their veins.

* * *

I hate you, Bulma had said.

But he stroked her back and held her close. And she felt secure under his touch.

I hate you, she had lied. How easy that would have made things.

_Oh, I wish I could hate you Vegeta._

She had stopped crying, her tears had dried up on the shirt he was wearing. And now she just enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her.

"Petro enjoyed the Colosseum." He spoke and the secure feeling of comfort faded as soon as the name of the Gladiator _she_ had killed passed his lips. "He was a free Gladiator," he continued. "A celebrity under the Elite of Rome. He loved to fight, he loved to hear the audience cheer."

"Oh, in that case I'm glad I got him his last grand applause." She spat the words and remembered just where she had been upset about- was still upset about.

And he just chuckled. She could feel his chest vibrate, she could see his adams apple move- so close had madness brought hem together.

"Ironicly," He said, "I think he enjoyed it as well."

She didn't know what to say. All she did was look up in surprise.

His eyes radiated a warmth she had often dared to mistake for something else- something more. He looked away.

"He's reckless," he spoke and the amusement metled out of his voice. "He was a reckless, dangerous man, Bulma. He feared nothing, not even his own life. He would have been a worthy opponent to you in the games of September, perhaps even more than worthy."

It dawned in on her slowly. The man in the field had been her future opponent. For the genius she was, she had never seen it that way.

She understood his words even though he didn't deserve it. He just didn't deserve her anger to fade away like that.

"So I suppose I should thank you, or rather myself then." She had recovered fast in his arms. "You didn't need to ask me, Vegeta. You could have made the decision just by yourself."

He reacted calm and still awfully comforting. He still stroked her back and she still stood there and allowed it.

"We always asked a Virgin's opinion when they sit with us- it's tradition." He explained.

She knew he was right, it was a common tradition. She was just never asked before. Those few times she did visit the games Albruna was there with her and took all the decisions- thumb up only. "But why-"

"_We both know that you are the only Vestal who dared to do it."_

Her anger faded that instant and left her in a state of fragility once again. She looked away.

"I'm not proud of it, Vegeta." She spoke softly after a few seconds of silence. "It scares me," she softly confessed against his skin. "It scares me of what I'm capable of, what you are capable of."

She closed her eyes and let her thoughs run.

"I thought that was what I wanted you to be." He said.

She looked up in question, no judgement could be red in her eyes- only confusion was there. "You thought?" She asked.

He didn't face her. "Yes." He confessed. "But now I'm not sure anymore." He said and looked at her, confused as if his words were new to him as well.

She understood what he was trying to tell. To hear him say that he was wrong, was as close as she could be to hear him he was sorry.

He pulled her a little closer towards him, she was oddly aware of every finger that moved over her back. She could hear him breath, in and out in a slow pace of peacefulness.

And she could feel the beat of his heart, as if the prince was human after all.

* * *

The air around him was as thin as a layer of ice that floated above the cold water of a lake on a soft winter day. A thin layer that was about to shatter into a million razor sharp pieces. The thin air made it hard for him to breath, as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the atmosphere around him to satisfy his racing heart. The ground underneath him was warm, it was late in the afternoon, and the sun had done his job. Yet the warmth only thickened the suffocation even more for Goku.

He couldn't recall ever being so anxious. And yet Goku had lived more battles than the rest of his companionship.

In fact the thirteen man around him seemed oblivious of the threat that only the captain felt coming.

And Goku felt it in every vibe of his body. These last hours were waisted as a loading silence. Silence before the storm. And he was the only one who saw the sky clouding over.

"Would you like some olives captain?"

He looked up in surprise to see Yamcha, a younger soldier with a smile that forced him to smile back.

Goku was known as a man who never lost a smile and never rejected something edible.

And now he dared to do both.

"Get back in the line, soldier." Goku focused his eyes on the distance again.

Yamcha was taken back. "Yes Captain, but may I ask you a question? What's wrong with you, Goku? We've been waiting in this area for over four hours and you had your mouth closed ever damned second of it."

"Get back in the line, Yamcha."

The young man stared defeated at the back of his captain's armor. And did as he was told.

* * *

**To be continued**


	23. Own Battles

**Do ut des**

**Chapter 23 : Own battles**

_Maz_

_Lectori salutem,_

I am so glad there are still readers out there enjoying this story! Thanks a million, Crimson, for promoting my story in one of your chapters! You really made my day with that!!! I had a some trouble with writing this chapter, because I wanted to show some more character development before all the action is taking place in the next several chapters. I'm getting slightly impatient myself, therefor this chapter might feel a bit rushed. I have finally settled the plot in my mind and I'm sure you will love the adventure and romance that will finally pop up. I guess I waited with all of that, because I wanted you all to experience the characters. I will try to make the story less complicated and more flowing from now on, but I can't promise anything. Either way, please enjoy and thank you, Crimson and Shashuko for your feedback- that's what keeps this running.

Love Maz

_Last Chapter:_

After the games in the Colosseum Goku left to avenge his brother in a battle in the Northern borders. When Chi Chi loses her training partner she starts to join Tien and Launch on the trainingfield. Tien and Launch' relationship is still a bit strange since those four days ago 'Tien rejected her'. Either way they both try to continue their training as if nothing had happened. Bulma had already started her arrow-shooting on the trainingfield when Vegeta found her. She was still very upset and confused about the desicion she made in the Colosseum. Vegeta seems to react out of character as he comforted her in a way that made Bulma forgive the prince. Goku, on the other side of the Roman empire, is losing himself over the death of his brother Radditz. And last chapter we also saw how Claudia's personality had changed slowly and how she started to become a young woman to be proud of.

* * *

Time melted away.

She watched how the sun glided over the horizon and melted seconds in minutes, minutes in hours and melted hours in day.

Four days and four night and the fights in the Northern borders had only just begun.

She had absolutely no idea how long such battles would take- but estimating it would take a week to fight off the rebellion, Goku could be back in a little over ten days.

Ten days. It could, perhaps, if she was lucky,

And Chi Chi felt like she was already waiting. Her days were ignored and discarded as useless time gaps she had to fill.

The first two days had gone by quite fast, occupied in her training Tien and Launch offered her. The new fighting techniques Tien taught her opened her eyes to many things. She saw now how to combine patience and strength into deadly moves.

But that wasn't all she noticed. When she trained these new techniques with Tien she also noticed Launch queer reaction.

At times Chi Chi could swear she could feel Launch' eyes burn her back, with such heat of hate she was looking at her. But when Chi would turn around to face her, the younger woman would smile faintly and in her eyes would lay no anger, no hate- only pools of regret and surprise.

Why? She had asked herself the first time Launch had surprised her so.

But Tien had broken her thoughts and brought the answer on a silver platter as he touched her own shoulder to adjust her position.

Jealousy.

She had never really noticed Launch' attraction towards Tien, but then again she wasn't much surprised either.

The six of them- meaning Launch, Bulma, Claudia, Ganna, Albruna and herself- where young women, that were never introduced into the world of the opposite sex. Vestal Virgins were supposed to remain what the name explained itself- Virgins. No interaction between men of any kind were appreciated.

You could state that the girls had been locked away from society. They were taught everything within the walls of the small palace they lived. As if they were caged birds, only kept for the songs they could whisper.

But they were no different then the other girls in Rome, and at the age of twelve Chi Chi remembered having her first crush.

His name was Rulfo, and he was a strong, handsome hero with blond curls. Rulfo's destiny in life had been simple, save Rome and rescue young ladies in particular. Chi Chi had experienced some wild adventures with him, at times she was his partner in crime, or the lady in trouble. Whatever Albruna came up with.

Albruna was a great bedtime-storyteller and it got Chi's imagination running lose quite some times.

When she reached the ago of fourteen she realized her crush on fiction, non-existing Rulfo was non-existing itself. And nothing compared with the crush she experienced with _the soldier._

She hadn't known Goku's name back then, she hadn't even dared to look at him directly- let alone ask his name when he visited her. _Visit her, _as she liked to believe he didn't only came for his prays in the Altar alone.

She didn't even dare to look up when he visited her the first time. Yet couldn't quite get the boy out of her head. When he came to pray again a few months later, she had been so nervous to face him that she had stumbled off her chair when she saw him enter the altar.

She had looked up apologetically and melted immediately in front of him as their eyes met. That's when things really started to get messy. She couldn't eat much the days after- even if she cooked herself. Her thoughts only remained with that mysterious boy that was far more handsome then she had ever imagine Rulfo to be. She had hoped to see him again, secretly hoped for it every single day.

But as the days past and her hope slowly faded, her crush faded along with it.

Yet Rulfo's appearance changed to match the soldier's. His blond curles were formed into high black spikes and his eyes were no longer blue, but colored a darkchocolate-black. And he was now adorned with a smile she would never be able to forget.

She remembered how surprised she had been when she saw Goku again, the day before Albruna conceived her son, Justin. It had been close to four years that she had seen the soldier for the last time. And the boy of her teen-age dreams that had miracliously appeared again, had changed much. He had grown taller, but she couldn't quite remember how tall he had been when she first saw him. Which was fore sure, was that the boy had grown into a hansome young man.

Who knew that the adventures they had been experiencing in her fantasy, were close to becoming reality.

She never actually told him about the crush she had held for him in the past. Perhaps afraid that it would change what they were now, or perhaps afraid that he wouldn't remember a single thing about it. About something that had meant so much for her those years. She still remained silent about her feelings, the feelings for him that had grown these past four months they had spend together. Keeping things from Goku felt unnatural to her, because they could talk about the most deepest things, about pretty much everything. She had told him about the past, her childhood. About the rejection she felt when her family had given her away to the temple.

Talking with him was something she always enjoyed. He listened without a judgement and took her past for granted. She loved his optimism, his way of thinking that brought joy in every conversation they shared. And as she listened to the stories of his carefree childhood and the fun he had in the army, she could hardly believe the man was trained to protect Rome by destroying others.

Goku painted his life without a single cloud of worry.

Or so she had believed his life was stuck together. The fight in the Northern borders had changed her mind about his carefree existence. That battle was one of personal reasons, not a task from the Senate of Rome- and that alone made quite some difference. But what disturbed her the most, was the broken look in his eyes as he told her about the death of his brother.

And nothing so broken could be repaired during battle.

She would lie if she'd say she was worried, because the anxious emotions she felt were far beyond worrying. It was a feeling that came out of the pit of her stomach- a feeling that told her she should not have let him go.

She didn't want to lose him. Chi Chi knew she cared more for the man than she should. But she knew, and she had tried, she couldn't change her feelings.

And her feelings were only confirmed with the kisses they shared the night before he left.

She never knew it was so easy to fall in love.

* * *

And she understood that if she wasn't a match for tackling love than neither was Launch.

It had never been easy for her, Albruna understood that now. The years she had spend under Philippus supervision had been a torment to her. And now that he was gone (and he was for almost a half a year now) she finally started to realize that he had left her bruised and broken. And she was just starting to heal.

The nights had grown softer. She was able to catch some more sleep now, and not only because Justin got more comfortable in his rhythm of sleeping. But also because she herself got more comfortable in her own rhythm of life. Slowly accepting and understanding the role she should play. And she could actually find the time now that Ganna and Claudia helped her through these months by taking over her duties. They really were angels.

First it had only been Ganna who stood up to give her a hand. But slowly Claudia seemed to accept the way things were now in their palace- and she turned out to be great help. Ganna took over most of Albruna's duties at the fire and the privilege of shopping to stock the supplies. Claudia on the other hand took over her cooking-duties and kept an eye on Justin when she took a rest. She took Justin under her wings as if he was her younger brother- and it surprised Albruna that the once arrogant and envious girl had developed in such a caring person.

Albruna remembered the occasion a few weeks ago where she believed she had caught a glimpse of the old Claudia again. Claudia had just brought her launch and she took Justin on her lap to give Albruna the time to eat.

"You sure have pretty eyes," She coed to the child- who always felt quiet in comfort around Claudia. "Pretty green just like your mothers." She smiled and tickled the baby softly under his feet- making him giggle contently. "And that little nose of yours, is just like your fathers."

Albruna nearly choked on one of the dry figs she was having as the words reached her mind, she looked up in unbelief.

Claudia looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Albruna, I just noticed his nose-."

"Yes, he looks a little bit like that old man." She interrupted, her tone heavy. "And we all know how that came to be. Is that why you're so fond of him, Claudia? Is that why you're suddenly so-."

Her thin voice cracked and she dropped the bowl with figs to the ground, her hands shielding her face.

"I know Philippus wasn't a good man, Albruna." Claudia spoke, her voice wavering for the tiniest bit. "But in a way I did care for him."

Albruna looked up and met Claudia's apolegtic eyes through her blur of tears. She knew she was right. They had both played a big part in Philippus' life. If you would combine the both of them together you'd find a woman fit to be Philippus' wife. Claudia had received all the affection and tenderness the old man posessed- and Albruna received all but that. All that was left.

"But all of that has nothing to do with the way I think of you or Justin. And-." She thought for a moment. "And how did you dare to think otherwise?" The young Vestal asked in unbelief.

Albruna wiped away her tears and sighed, trying to let all the distrust she still had in her float away. "I'm sorry, Claudia." She spoke and eyed the younger Vestal. "You're an angel for helping me out so much. I guess Philippus is still a touchy subject for me. I really am sorry, I didn't need to take it out on you in such a way."

She smiled softly, "I won't let it happen again, I promise."

She had kept that promise, she had kept her cool from that day on.

But at times it hadn't been easy. By Jupiter, she had never thought to be such a stressed mother.

A bad mother. She judged as she looked back at the time the stress had been too much. That night had been the worst night in all of her life, not even all the nights she spend with Philippus combined could top the shame she felt when she almost lost her baby.

When she almost pushed Justin too close to her.

What had possessed her to almost commit such a terrible thing? She remembered how she held the crying child when the thought entered her mind. Just the thought of that incident pained her beyond belief. Thank Jupiter Bulma had been there that night. They had talked after the incident for more than four hours. Justin safely asleep in the crib next to them.

The conversation had settled her mind. And at the crook of dawn she packed some bags and took her baby with her to see Gabrielle.

Albruna had known Gabrielle for as long as she could remember. They weren't far apart from age. The sorceress only three years older than herself. But they had more things in common.

Albruna had helped her to deal with the grief she felt when her own baby had been born dead those four years ago. And now it was Gabrielle's turn to help her.

She hadn't said a word when she opened the door of her cottage, she hadn't seemed surprised either.

But then again, the sorceress was hardly ever surprised.

However it did surprise Albruna when she saw her turn over for a well meant hug- an embrace that brought the tears to brim at her eyes again.

"You should have come sooner." She spoke as their eyes met.

And she realized she should.

The few weeks she spend in Gabrielle's cottage brought peace to her mind and her soul. The sorceress showed her how to take care of the baby with pleasure, and it healed both of them. When she thought she was ready for it again, she left Gabrielle and went back to the Palace of the Vestals. Back to her home, back to facing her past and dealing with the future.

In the beginning of her motherhood she thought she stood alone. But now she realized she never had as the other Vestals, Ganna and Claudia in particular, and the sorceress stood by her side.

She had once wondered what would happen if she didn't pick up her crying baby to comfort him, she had wondered who would be there to help her soothe him or to tell her to hold him and take care of him.

But now she wondered no more, as she knew and truely believed her friends would rush to her side.

* * *

Vegeta was –again- waiting in the kitchen for Bulma to arrive. Or rather to rise out of bed, he thought as he knew what the real reason of her tardiness was. The woman just wasn't a morning person. It had irritated him immensly the first few weeks of their training. Yet it eased his mind at the moment to see she was back to her old, lazy self.

He got up from the sofa to make himself some more eggs. He was just starting with his second plate when Bulma stumbled in.

"Gods, my eyes were just glued together this morning."

The next day after the whole crying-ordeal the tension between them faded and things seemed to go back to normal. Meaning that apart from their breakfast and training together, arguments grew back in their dayly routine as well.

Vegeta eyed her amused. "You sure look like it."

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

He laughed as he looked at the face she put on. "You had already convinced me, Woman."

"Oh my, you sure are one funny guy." She spoke to him as she stood up to get some breakfast for herself, sarcasm dripping over every word.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way." He said amused before he took anohter bite from his ommelete.

Bulma froze before the stove as these words reached her ears, she was glad he was facing her back- embarrassed for the blush that crept over her cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself, Vegeta." She shot back after a second or two.

But it didn't ease her mind. As the tension between them had faded, the grufness in his voice seemed to have faded as well. His tone was softer, colored with more amusement and sarcasm. The Prince of Rome seemed more relaxed, more laid-back- and it worried her.

It worried her because he was playing a man to which she had developed a crush for all these months ago. Her thoughts, of course, had changed about him as her crush had crumbled. But seeing him act this way towards her, brought back the urge to provoke him and draw his attention towards her.

In a way that was hardly fit for a Vestal Virgin.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. He was just playing with her, just having some innocent conversation. It didn't mean anything to him.

And, so she promised to herself, it wouldn't mean anything to her either.

_Just keep on walking, Girl._

* * *

"Good, and now balance yourself." He spoke to Chi Chi, watching how she mastered the new techniques he learned her almost perfectly.

The younger woman shifted her legs apart for only the tiniest bit. "Like this?" she asked as she practiced in her fighting stand.

"Yep, you're doing great-." Tien started his complement-

"Both of you are doing great," Launch interrupted. "But I feel like I'm holding you guys back. I'm already familiar with the techniques he's teaching today, so I'm going back to the palace, perhaps I can help out Ganna with the groceries."

With the techniques _he's_ teaching today. Tien noted. That _he's_ teaching... _Is it really so hard to say my name, Launch?_

He looked at her as if he was expecting an answer, as if the thought was a question that had passed his lips. But she didn't face him, Launch rarely did lately.

She seemed to avoid his eyes at all costs. It pained him to see her so withdrawn. It pained him not to meet her blue sparkling eyes.

"So I see you guys at dinner." She looked up at Chi Chi with a faint smile on her lips. At Chi Chi, not at him. Never at him anymore.

He turned around and bend down to take a draught from his bottle of water. _It shouldn't matter_, he thought.

But by Jupiter, it did.

He turned around to see she had already packed her weapons and walked away from them.

He watched her leave the training field without a word.

It was the distance she showed that hurt him so much. The calm nothingness in her voice, that told him she was light years away from him.

He sighed.

"You're making it too hard for the both of you." He looked up to see Chi Chi frown upon him. "You really are."

"I don't know where you're talking ab-."

"Stop lying to yourself, Tien." She interrupted in a calm tone that almost seemed indifferent. "Just be honest to yourself." She stood up to pack her things. "And to her."

"I'll see you at dinner." She said finally before she walked away as well. Leaving him and his doubts alone.

* * *

What had happened between them? What was it that had changed between them to make such actions _seem_ possible?

Vegeta took another sip of his red wine as he sat at his desk in his own quarters and allowed his thoughts to wander.

And how possible it seemed to push her body closer to him instead of further away to defend her attack.

In the past months they have had their moments. By Jupiter, their first kiss happened even before he fully understood who she was. That day back in the army settlement, when she had asked for a conversation in his private praetorium. The sly little vixen had tried to seduce him so the other Vestals had their time to get rid of Justin. Seduce him, he had been amused to see her speak her words with that layer of sweetness and watch her batter her eyelashes at him. Amused until she actually seemed to have success as that kiss did happen. She had dropped her glass of water on his red carpet and both of them had bend down to pick it up. And as their faces came closer he suddenly find his lips on hers.

That was always how it happened, unannounced, unprepared. He would find her lips without meaning to, or better yet they would find each others- he was sure Bulma had no clue about who started to touch either. That's because there was no start, there was no beginning. Suddenly he would find himself tasting her lips and as soon as reason was forced back in his mind he would take a step back.

There was no beginning, only this impulsive madness. As if he had no control over it whatsoever.

The urge to touch her hardly had the time to settle in his mind before he already did so.

All of that had changed as things got worse as the urges did settle. Now the urge to wrap his arms around her, push her body closer to his and kiss that spot on her neck- all of that existed long before he bend down to adjust her fighting stance on the training field.

The invisible attraction that had always been between them had become more than impulsive madness. It became more alive, more tangible- and that made it easier for Vegeta to cope with and control it. He finally felt like he had a choice in the matter.

And he chose to ignore these urges. Because...

He poured himself another wine.

Because he was probably getting her killed in the Colloseum, that's because.

Because he met her at the wrong place at the wrong time...

Because he was the Prince of the Roman Empire and she was a fucking _Vestal Virgin_.

He emptied his glass in one draught and focussed on the map op memories that was stretched out on his desk in front of him, no longer willing to let his thoughts wander of to her.

He questioned himself why he had taken out that map in the first place when he remembered: the Northern Borders. That was what he wanted to add. The place Kakarot was fighting at didn't have much meaning to him _yet._ He had met Kakarot's brother Radditz a few times- and they could get quite along- in a way better than he and Kakarot could. But the idea his brother died effected him little. Deep down he knew Radditz probably got a sword on his neck by his own faults. The man was a brilliant warrior, his talents coming close to his brothers and even himself. But he loved battling to much, he enjoyed the fights too much and it made him reckless. And-

_Because Marena will wait for me in the afterworld... _That's why.

He had tried hard to push away that thought, but it remained just as tangible as his feelings for Bulma had become. His fingers traced down over his map, down to the red forest at the East of their borders. Where he had met his Amazone...

Tien had said he was sorry. And who could blame the man, he had merely done what he was trained to do.

He was just as much to blame as Tien was. After all hadn't he himself send the ranger in the Colosseum those three years ago?

It was his father, the King of the Roman Empire who send Marena to the battlefield. And he hadn't protected her.

_I can still protect Bulma._

His mind froze as the thought came up in his head. 'I can cancel the fight and keep her safe, _with me.'_

He emptied his glass (yet couldn't remember when he had filled it) and forced his thoughts to stop. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He knew he could find no answers to his questions this day.

He shoved the glass of wine away and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and a faint smile spread over his lips as he remembered something his father has said once.

_Even in times of peace, we'll have our own battles to win._

Perhaps the old man could was right once his life.

* * *

**To be continued**


	24. Nothing else

**Do ut des**

**Chapter 24 : Nothing else**

_Maz_

_Lectori salutem,_

_What happened, you might ask. Well, life did. I'm sorry I was on status quo for such a long time, but I needed time for other things than this story. I was busy with my new job, my study of social work that doesn't quite pays off and my studytravel to Peru where I just returned from almost three months ago. That doesn't mean I forgot this story, I never quite could. And although it's said and rehearsed for far too many times during these chapters, I need to say it again- I will finish this, I want to. For those who want to get back on track with this story, thank you for your confidence. I hope this chapter might tell you I can still write something- if only for a little bit._

_Love Maz_

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

Chi Chi is feeling quite impatient about Goku's return from the battle in the Northern Borders, she kills her time in the training Tien offers her. Here she notices Launch' jealous reaction towards her. Launch takes her distance and even withdraws from the trainingfield, much to Tien's dismay. At their private breakfast it worries Bulma that Vegeta is acting more playful towards her, yet she is determined not to let it affect her. The attraction Vegeta felt towards her is taking in a more solid form and he's letting his thoughts run about wether or not to cancel the fight in the Colosseum. And we saw how Albruna is slowly getting her life back on track.

* * *

_I don't want to lose him. _That thought was as clear as the sky of these warm nights that approached the end of June. Yet, as Launch tossed once again in her sheets, the night felt cold and lonely to her.

It was hardly a thought, more of a statement. Yet something she found hard to confess.

To tell Tien that she wasn't walking away from their training out of boredom, but out of envy was impossible.

Truth was Launch wasn't able to speak anything about her feelings after he had rejected her. After he had so gracefully unwrapped his arms around her and took a step back away from her... and _dared to excuse himself _for the most beautiful thing that ever happened to her.

And now he sure doesn't seem to hold back as he touches Chi. Bending over her to turn her shoulders a bit. Launch remembered as Tien literally wrapped his arms around the raven haired beauty to steady her hold on her bow and arrow. It should not mean anything to her, but it did- and tears welled up in her dark ocean blue eyes at the sight of them. She had looked away, not able to watch them standing so close, talking to each other like nothing wrong was going on. But wrong was all the pose screamed to her. It had been a long time sine Launch had felt the urge to sneeze... but now she had.

Didn't Tien know what he was doing to her by reaction so affectionate towards another woman? She wished she could let him know that it hurt like hell.

She had played with the thought of returning tha favor by making him jealous by flirting with Vegeta. But she knew she could never act affectionate towards that man. And although Tien was a caring man in general, he could care less whom she fancied.

She turned around again, feeling more restless with every toss she made. Restless, that's probably the best word to describe her condition lately. Restless and oh, so tired. It made her nose itch in a way that she was sure she would hear a voice whispering to her soon again. She had been very comfortable in her way of life the last three months. She had felt more at peace, she had felt confident that she could handle the situation _alone._ But now as that confidence was melting away and those familiar fears crept down her mind again- she felt asif she was losing control over her mind again. Over her thoughts.

Not once in her life had she been able to anticipate her other counterpart as she was doing now. All the other times she had sneezed on impulse, there hadn't been a warning. But now she felt it.

It was as if the thoughts, the statements, the doubts her counterpart would speak of were already spoken. So softly that she couldn't quite recall what the words were and when she had heard them- yet she knew they were there. They had been there all along, only now she slowly started to _hear_ them again.

The strange thing was that although she knew she was losing control, it didn't scare her. In fact it soothed her somehow that she wasn't alone in this anymore. Launch' blond-self brought a confidence with her so vast, that she knew she would soon walk around and handle her life again. Then she would be able to handle that Tien was interested in another girl. Her blond-counterpart could care less about that.

She closed her eyes and suddenly realized how tired she was. But it seemed okay, it would all be okay soon again.

* * *

"You're still losing your balance, Vestal." Vegeta noted as he criticized Bulma's unbalanced fighting stand.

"I'm standing perfectly fine." Bulma replied, tired of the mistakes she kept making. They were standing in a meadow behind the Palace of the Vestals, their bare feet in the soft grass. It was late in the morning and it seemed that today would be a wonderful warm day in June. They had been training for an hour or four and Bulma was already tired of it.

They had started sword-practicing this past week, with the weapons that were used in the Colosseum. Bulma had held a sword before, during the dance of swords they practiced. But it wasn't quite the same and she understood now that wielding a sword around wasn't half as easy as it seemed. She knew Vegeta was right. She was unbalanced in every fighting stance she usually stood in fine. The sword was an awfully heavy weapon and she lacked the strength to take on the heavy blows Vegeta delivered her with his sword.

Most of the time she stumbled back and was just fast enough to avoid being chopped in two.

"No you're not and you know it." He said and gave her a little push with his sword. She took a few steps back, not able to handle the blow.

"I'm trying my best, but this sword is too fucking heavy." She confessed as she resisted the urge to drop the sword on the ground.

Vegeta sighed and snatched the sword out of her hands. "You should stop complaining." He said and swung her sword around to see if anything was wrong with it. It was an old sword, one that had been used many times during battles at the borders of their Kingdom. It wasn't actually his but one of the swords Goku owned and left behind. It was more heavier than his own and he could imagine that she was having troubles with it.

He sighed once again, the slow pace of their training annoying him as well. "I'll get you another one."

Her eyes widened and an excited smile spread over her face. "We're going shopping?"

He could imagine them going to a trip to the center of Rome together. Some men of his army already knew what was going on here in the Palace of the Vestals. It would be best to keep it to them only. He didn't want his father finding out under any circumstances.

"Like hell we are, I'm going to take a fast trip to the Smith to get you another sword. You're not going anywhere."

But Bulma wasn't beaten yet. "But it's such a long time ago I went shopping, Vegeta! And I want something else to train in, this tunica is so worn out it is most likely to shred in pieces any time soon."

"Then you wouldn't hear me complaining."

Dumbfounded numbness in her head, but a rush of blood to her cheeks as he spoke these words.

Their eyes locked and she could read the amusement in his dark brown eyes. "I was serious, Vegeta."

"I'll see what I can do." He said and turned around to leave. "I'll be back before dinner. In the meantime you can work some more on your fighting stance." He suggested before he left the training field, already to far away to hear Bulma's words.

"Like hell I am."

* * *

He had not been there for him the last few weeks. And Tien felt more than guilty because of it. It was a gnawing feeling that played in the back of his mind too often lately, as things got busier as the weeks passed in this Palace.

Most of the time Tien didn't even know where Chiaotzu was hanging out. The few times he informed, the child was walking the paths in Rome, shopping with Ganna, or playing around with Claudia and Justin. He sure was kept entertained. But it didn't quite feel right.

Chiaotzu was supposed to be his responsibility. He was a young boy that Tien was supposed to take care for.

He thought that somewhere along the days of training with Launch that task had merged into the background. The Palace of the Vestals was a new place to discover for Chiautzu and the young women were nice and caring for him. But taking care of Chiaotzu wasn't their task.

He had thought about this for quite some hours the night before. Tien had been resting in his cosy bed, watching the child sleep in a bed across the room. He had not slept much either, which he rarely did in his time here. The ranger was used to be so exhausted it was easier to sleep than breath as he experienced in those days in the Colosseum. The months he had lived in the forest brought a peacefulness over him as well, that made sleep float over him in mere seconds. But now he was neither exhausted or at peace. The company of Vegeta and Goku in the palace had made him more aware, more wary -and although that tension had faded these last few months, he still found it hard to sleep a proper night through.

Last night he had watched Chiaotzu dream. The child tossed lightly in his bed and his expressions were soft as if he was dreaming about the fairytales Albruna loved to tell him about.

_I shouldn't forget why I'm here._ He had whispered in the soft air as he thought about the promise he had made for Chiaotzu. The words he had given to Vegeta those four months ago.

It had been a promise made out of despair. There really weren't any other options under those circumstances, not when he had a child under his wing. Another truth was that he had promised Vegeta to work for him, because the Prince of Rome had spoken of the magic word- _freedom_. A word spoken in venom and yet a word that had made him look up from the pool of blood and mud he had been struggling in with longing.

And this freedom wasn't only meant for him alone. If that was the case he would have defied the Prince right there and then, if he still had the power to. Then he would have spat some more blood on his shoe, then he would have cursed Goku into oblivion and awaited his death after cursing Jupiter for this sick game he was playing.

A lot of things changed in these four months. Although he still didn't quite understood Goku's motives for tracking him down in the forest, his grudge for him softened. And Vegeta and himself had somehow gotten on terms. He no longer felt the heating glares of the Prince burning his back, because of Marena, because of his duties as a gladiator.

But back then, when he had been laying in his own pool of blood Tien _knew_ he would have given up if it was merrily his life he had to fight for. If the Prince had merrily talked about his freedom.

But it wasn't his freedom, it was _theirs_. His and Chiaotzu's. That's where he had raised his right hand for. That was the true and only reason he had made this promise to teach the Vestals Martial Arts, to help Vegeta carry out this inhuman game he was playing. It was ridiculous the Prince was punishing the young Vestals for something neither of them had done. The only one to blame was the old man Philipus and he was long gone. And yet it was even more ridiculous that he himself did not only allow it to happen, but made it happen as well.

The thing was that this whole fight between life and death, that the Vestals was promised in the Colosseum, approximately two months away- still seemed light-years away. And somewhere in the back of his mind Tien believed that it would remain so far away. He even believed Vegeta felt the same way about it. He knew what the Prince was capable of doing, but still he had the strong feeling that Vegeta would come to terms with himself- and he would let go of the rules he sticks to the games of law.

_He has to._

Watching Chiaotzu dream was one of the few moments in a day he could spot the child. And at the moment he was tired of it. Tiens own days were spend with teaching Chi Chi some new techniques of the marial arts. And although this young woman was nice company, these past days felt quiet and empty. He needed some small talk with the boy, ask him of which adventurous he had been dreaming of.

He could be anywhere, Tien concluded, as he closed the door of the palace library- a place Chiaotzu often hung out. It was the fifth chamber he found empty in search of the child. It was close before dinner and Tien wanted to talk to him before they fell back in their routine of dining, bathing, and sleeping. And waist another day alone.

He continued his walk to the other side of the palace. Coming more close to Launch living quarters.

He was curious to know if Launch had changed her attitude towards the child as well. Perhaps her distance approach wasn't directly meant for him and she was just acting moody for the heck of it.

His hope crumbled ad he heard Chiaotzu's laughter coming out of Launch living quarters.

"I'll get it for you, Lady Launch!" Chiaotzu beamed enthusiastically and stood up to sprint to the library.

She watched him go with her beautiful blue eyes until she discovered him standing in the doorway. Her beautiful playful smile faded and her lips opened slightly in surprise of the sight of him. Tien suddenly felt nervous and yet he averted his eyes to meet hers.

His breath stopped that moment as their eyes locked. He watched her thoughts as the ocean blue in her eyes revealed her feelings. Her fragility, her uneasiness. Then her eyes lowered on her desk as soon as possible.

He unvoluntary thought back on that night before the visit to the Colloseum. On that warm early spring evening when they had been laying in the soft fresh grass, watching the stars. He had felt such a close bond with her that night, that he had intrusted her into his past. He always felt comfortable around this young, beautiful woman. Well, until he ruined everything by kissing her of course. The soft, maddening feeling of her body pulled towards his, the closeness. Damn.

_Leave it to me to be such an idiot and kiss an innocent Vestal Virgin, totally unaware of the effect she's having on me._

Although that single kiss was wonderful, it all felt wrong. When he thought about it later it angered him terribly. He felt like he had almost abused this beautiful and fragile creature. He would not forgive himself for it. Especially not after she had kept her distance these few weeks. She probably felt ashamed for the kiss they shared, for the mistake he made.

After that kiss things had been awkward during their training. And he had actually been relieved when Chi Chi had joined them. He had thought that the tension would break a bit, but it only got worse.

He knew he had been wrong by tasting her lips. He knew he could not be with her in that sort of way. He could accept that. But now he missed more than just her attractiveness, he missed the joy of her smile, the talks they had and the small touches they shared. He missed her friendship more than anything. And he missed that warmth in her eyes.

Launch had left their training sessions for merrily a week. And he still saw her during dinner. But then she would make sure she wouldn't see him. She would avoid his eyes at all costs.

"What do you want?" she asked with a calculated voice that hardly fit her. She had broken the eye contact and lowered them to Chiaotzu's schoolwork. Running from his stare.

_I want you to come back to me, Launch._

But he didn't speak that truth. Instead he answered: "I was just here to check on Chiaotzu." It was another truth.

She didn't answer for a moment, but continued her paperwork. It was quiet and in unnerved him. He took a few steps closer to her desk, to see what she was working on.

"He's not here." She said without looking up.

"I know, I just saw him running by." He spoke softly and continued to walk until he was behind her, looking over her shoulder.

The sunlight through the open window shone softly on her dark blue locks, making some strays glitter in a lighter blue like waves in an ocean. He resisted the urge to touch her hair. He resisted the urge to turn her wooden chair around and lift her chin up so she would finally look at him again.

The room didn't feel nearly as cold as it did when he just came in. He leaned down, a bit closer so he could actually watch the works that Chiaotzu had made over her shoulder.

She was teaching him how to write. And he smiled softly to the creative pencil strokes written on these pieces of papyrus. Simple words like dog, house and river were drawn out and written underneath by Chiaotzu himself. He had spelled house wrong without the last e.

He smiled as a wave as happiness floated over him. Chiaotzu was really well taken care for. And how could he have ever thought that Launch would treat his boy differently because of what happened between them.

He took another paper under the small pile titled as friends. And there the whole fellowship was drawn in sticks of hands and smiling faces, except Vegeta he noted with a laugh at the frown he wore on the drawing. The six vestals, Goku, Vegeta, himself and even the baby Justin stood together under a happy sun holding hands. (Justin's arms were unusually long for a baby's). Underneath the figures their names were clumsily written.

It was absolutely beautiful.

A paper drawn by a child that survived under the piles of a burning village. A paper with smiling suns drawn by a boy that learned that taking a beating was even more normal than taking a bath.

_You're taking such good care of him, Launch._

He turned his face to look at her. But she still kept her eyes glued to the papers in front of her. Her shoulders hung low and she was obviously interested in all but him. But she was such a wonderful person. And despite all of what happened between them he felt so much gratitude towards this woman at the moment, that he couldn't help but place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." He spoke softly, close to her ear, before standing straight again. He took a step back when she turned around to face him.

The ocean blue in her eyes showed the confusion she felt along with a hint of anger. That look in her eyes reminded him of that night in the forest. When she had opened up to him and showed him a part of her that was more reckless and raw. It reminded him of the thunder that night and the closeness of their bodies as they had stumbled on the rivers bed.

She opened her mound to speak, when Chiaotzu came in.

"Dinners ready!!!" The child beamed unbeknowst of the interruption he made.

Launch watched him, a false smile played on her face while she collected the papers and collected her self. "That's great I'm pretty hungry! What about you?"

Chiaotzu smile widened, "Me too! And you Tien?"

"I'm so hungry I could eat the horse of Troy."

Chiaotzu laughed. "You can't do that, silly! It's made of wood!"

Tien chuckled and took a glance at the woman next to him, a true playful smile, slipped her intentions and adorned her face.

_I shouldn't forget why I'm here, but you aren't making it easier for me, Launch._

* * *

"By Jupiter, that man is in the worst mood I've ever seen him! I didn't even know he was able to put on such an ugly face!" Yamcha spoke to his comrade in battle. Well battle, it was supposed to be a battle. Until today their battle of the Northen borders looked more like they were out camping on a holiday.

When they had finally arrived at the vast forest of the Northern borders, they found them empty of any attackers. They had started to check upon the small villages in the country side- but nothing funny seemed to be going on. The villagers even welcomed the Roman soldiers, offered them cows of their cattle for a good meal and even their houses for a good night rest.

But Goku rejected both before any of the thirtheen men could take it.

"I know. I've never seen him like that. He kept on telling that the meat was poisoned. Come on man, even the children of the village elder were taking bites." Derseus said.

Yamcha shrugged. "I don't know man, maybe he just didn't get laid by one of those Vestal Virgins he had been staying with."

Derseus laughed, his light blond curls shaking as he did so. "Yeah, that must be it."

"I'm serious though. There is nothing going on here. Goku is just seeing things and to be honest it worries me."

Derseus smile faded. "Yeah, me too. He just keeps on locking himself up in his tent. Jupiter knows what's going on in that mind of his. Why don't you talk with him? The two of you seemed to get quite along."

Yamcha shrugged. "I've tried, but it's like talking to a brick wall."

His words landed in a minutes of silence, a space which showed the powerlessness they both felt. Both their eyes searched for an answer in the landscape of the outstretched meadows in front of them. They sat on a fallen tree, at the rim of the forest.

Derseus handed him the bottle of water after he took a draught himself. "If he stays like this, I'm taking my ass home next week."

Yamcha turned to him a bit surprised. "You're what?"

"I mean it, I've go two daughters and a pretty wife waiting for me at home. Now she won't be pretty forever-"

"And she won't be waiting forever either." Yamcha interrupted with a wide grin, earning a smack on his head. His grin faded. "Just wait a while, Derseus. Goku will come around eventually."

The blond man averted his eyes to the distance, scanning the fields of cattle and fields of crops with a sad expression. "I sure hope so."

* * *

The streets were melting the stone tiles, and he could already see the colourfull mob of people in the distance between the gigantic marble building of the city of Rome. The half and hour drive with his horse wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it would be, in the speed he drove by little people recognized him. It was a quiet, fast trip with only the soft wind to blow in his face. And then things got busier as he entered the vast center of Rome. His horse, Aurelia, slowed down as he neared the palace.

_Now it is, that things are getting worse._ He thought as two dark wooden palace closed behind him, as he entered the garden. Words were spoken to him immediately.

"Welcome, Vegeta. It has been a long time young prince. The Senate wished to discuss some matters with you. It seems to be-."

"Not now, Marlus. I'm only here for a quick stop." Vegeta interrupted the politician.

"As you always are." Marlus slipped out too fast. And before he had spoken the end of his sentence, the prince had already grabbed his troth.

"Was it not clear, Marlus?" He hissed the question with venom. "There are matters of the empire and there are matters of Rome. My father handels the latter. Was that not made clear before?"

The politician was fast to speak, in fear of his life. "Y-y-yes, your highness." Vegeta let go of his grip on the man and got off the horse.

The prince had always hated politicians, they always spoke up too much. There were a whole bunch of them, at least twenty, who sat together to discuss about the future of Rome. They claimed to speak through the citizens of Rome, but Vegeta knew better; the people of Rome could hardly care about these matters. The only thing the politicians spoke through was there wallet. They held little limits to enhance it, the men tricked and deceived.

Allowing the senate to take their part in ruling Rome, was one of his fathers choices Vegeta extremely regretted.

"I've received a letter from your father." Vegeta's eyes opened, his attention once again directed towards the poor politician. He had not received any news from his father since his last negotiations in the far South of their empire. "It read he will do his best to be back in Rome, before the games of September."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He should have cared less whether his father would be there or not; but the truth was that he did care. Everytime he thought about the fights he planned between the Vestals, doubts crawled up his mind. In all honestly he wasn't sure whether to carry it through. And Vegeta wasn't a man of doubts- he had always been certain in what he was doing. But whatever he was going to decide- he wanted to do it alone. His father was all but welcome to stick his nose in his business.

"I know about the Vestal Virgins." The man in front of Vegeta blurted out. A hiss of anger rose up and Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're walking on very dangerous grounds." He spoke with controlled anger, yet the threat inside was very much alive. And the politician realized this; Marlus face paled and his fingers shacked in fear. _Then why are you telling me this?_ Vegeta questioned himself.

"I've heard from my informants in the army-."

"You've got fucking spies in my army settlement?" The man in front of him took a step back and almost stumbled over- Vegeta's interruption felt like an earthquake.

"No, Vegeta, It's not like that. It's my nephew, one of your soldiers, who trust me too much. And whose tongue loosens after a bottle or two."

Vegete scanned his mind in search for the soldiers he knew that could be stupid enough. "Tell me his name."

"Yamcha." Again Vegeta questioned why Marlus was so free to spill. "And tell me, why exactly are you telling me this?"

He looked at he man in front of him, and he could read the fright in his eyes. Yet Marlus pose became confident again. "Because I have not told your father."

Indeed, the only thing the politicians spoke through was their wallet. And they were too fucked up brave for their own miserable luck. "How much do you want?"

* * *

The inhabitants of the small Palace of the Vestals seemed to be either too busy or too bored that Bulma, by Jupiter, had to go and shop on her free afternoon _alone._

Even Ganna had been too busy, laying almost naked in the hot sun, her legs still hanging in the terms she had just been bathing in. Launch had been too busy being extremely sulky, that she hadn't wanted to come. And Chi was busy training with Tien- that she actually had to go alone.

Now she was never one to always need company around her. But the last time she took a trip alone, when she had visited her father in the library in the West of Rome- she had walked a quiet path, near the brims of the forest. Where she could pass almost unnoticed.

Going shopping in the center of Rome meant meeting people. And ever the incident in the Colosseum- _yeah let's call it a fucking incident- _she wanted all but be recognized in the mob of people.

"Hey look, there's that pretty girl that killed off our here Petro." Or something along the lines of that. She shrugged, not really truthfully frightened about the idea of people recognizing here, but not being brave enough to search it up either. She finally settled with a dark brown cloak, of the lightest cotton fabric, hugging her figure and shielding her blue locks to escape this recognition.

Now she was just a pretty poor girl from the country side- spending her hard deserved money from three years on a bracelet for her beloved mother. Who of course had a wonderful taste.

Bulma smiled softly as she began her walk to the center of Rome.

* * *

It was so dark in this chamber that he had to reach for a torch, it was a small room and the light bleached the marble walls. To someone else this room seemed to be nothing more than an old stocking room. But to Vegeta it was the most valuable room in the whole damned palace.

It was this small chamber where he always stopped by when he visited the palace, which on itself was rare and occasionally, ten times a year at most. He had been supposed to store the items of the past in large, grant hall- to give the items the respect they deserved. But he could not find the time to stay a day or two to accomplish it. And every time he reached this room it dawned on him that he didn't want to find that time.

Vegeta was used to travel to the battles of the borders of their outstretched empire. He felt more at ease sleeping in his tent in the warm South or in the cooler North- than sleeping in his own chambers in the Palace of Rome. To be honest he even felt more at ease at his chamber he claimed at the Autrium Vestae, the Palace of the Vestals. There he wasn't bothered, he could stand where he want, whenever he wanted. After the training sessions with Bulma he would fresh himself up in the therms, then he would retreat to his chambers- and he would only be interrupted when dinner was ready.

Here he would be interrupted whenever those damn politicians had found out in which room he was staying. This small chamber was probably the only room they wouldn't bother him- because they didn't know about its existence. In this room he held his old battle equipment, or the equipment of the men he killed in the Name of Rome. Helmets, swords, arrows and spears.

His fingers touched the dust of an helmet of a barbarian he collected in the Northern Borders, of an dark wooden javelin from a battle in the South.

And then his eyes felt on a sword, which he knew by heart where it would lay, a sword that was probably the most valuable item in the room. It was from the Amazon, it was Marena's. The handle of the sword was made of a dark wood, that lay smooth in his palm. The blade lighted up dangerously by the torch and revealed two sharp sides. The prince swinged it around, it was light and the point of balance was perfect. The sword looked dangerous, yet undoubtedly feminine. It had soothed Marena well.

And then the decision came and surprised even himself, because it was a decision made even before the thought had rose to his mind.

_This will be Bulma's sword._

He hadn't meant to be in this chamber in search for a sword, visiting the chamber when he visited the Palace was such an old habit he didn't have any thoughts about it. He had meant to retreat to their private training grounds in search for their blacksmith.

But now he had found a sword for Bulma that suited her so undoubtedly much- that he couldn't grasp why he hadn't meant to find this sword again.

He burried the sword in a sheath made of fine yet though leather. And left the room.

* * *

His thoughts froze when he recognized her figure in the distance. He instantly knew it was her. He recognized her height, her small and slim figure- and he even recognized the way she walked. Confident, her head tilted up and her arms swinging carefree next to her slightly shifting hips. He would probably be able to recognize her in a crowd as busy as the streets of Rome he just returned from.

He should be mad by spotting her doing something else than training. He should not tolerate this behavior and especially not from a girl like her. But truth was he hardly cared that she didn't train some more as he had ordered her to do.

He chuckled softly and slowed down Aurelias pace with a soft hiss trough his teeth. As the horse grew nearer Vegeta noticed how she pushed her cloak over her eyebrows and saw how her attitude changed. The bag she was holding was held closer to her body and she bended down a little.

_She doesn't know it's me._ He smirked and closed in on her. And when he was almost exactly behind her he quickened the pace tremendously and picked her up in the air to draw her on his horse.

She shrieked and struggled in a first whim of panic. And he saw her quickly spin around to face her attacker.

The shock on her face was worth the trouble and Vegeta laughed open-heartily after he motioned Aurelia to slow down.

Bulma slowly caught her breath as she was positioned in front of Vegeta on the horse. She was glad she wasn't facing him, because she had been so genuinely scared those few seconds that tears had spung in her eyes at the total shock of being attacked. She could still hear him laugh, feel his chest vibrate against her back- so close they were together.

Her shock was just fading and she could hardly see the fun in the situation. "Jerk." She said half- heartily, because she had felt relieved when she had looked back in her struggle to find his smiling eyes locked on hers.

She could still feel his smile on her, even though she wasn't facing him. "As you deserve." He spoke with amusement. She could feel the words being spoken, feel the vibrate to his chest, she could picture his lips framing the air and his words landing in her hair as his sentence flowed.

It tingled, deep inside of her as she realized how close they were sitting together. She was sitting in front of the horse, yet he was the one holding the reins of the horse to ride him. She now understood why his words had felt like whispers in her ear as she realized he had to lean to the side to see the road ahead of him. Vegeta wasn't much taller than her, only a few inches. And she almost totally blocked his view.

She realized she was sitting on the bag she had brought and the small stones of the bracelet she bought stung her right thigh. She leaned backwards and pulled the small bag lose. The whole movement making her shift closer to the prince. A blush crept over her cheek and she questioned herself why in the world she felt so detailed about what was happening. She was feeling as if she felt every breath he took, every movement he made, every molecule in her body felt alive and focussing on all but him.

"Comfortable?" He asked and she tried not to let herself get carried away by the tingles that rapidly floated down her spine as he spoke these words almost against her ear.

"Hardly," she responded, but was still so carried away that she didn't realized she had already spoken. "I'm not very fond of horses."

"You're scared." He stated without judgement and slowed Aurelia's pace down once again.

And he was right, or, he had been right. She did not like riding a horse, she wasn't that good with animals and she wasn't sure if she could trust such a creature or not. You never knew how they would react. But at the moment she wasn't even busy with silly thought like that.

They continued to ride in silence for a few minutes and she could help but notice how his chest touched her back as the horse made his pace. It was a beautiful late afternoon and the shadows of the upcoming forest were a nice replacement for the hot sun. She could see the meadows in the distance-

He shifted closer for the tiniest bit so they almost moved together as the horse made his pace. His chest was partly touching her back and she noticed how his groin moved against her in the slightest way as the horse paced forward.

He lowered his arms so the rains were loosened, as his unclenched fist landed softly on the sides of her thights, close to her knees.

She said no word- but she noticed. By Jupiter she noticed as his fingers moved over her skin for the tiniest bit. It was so light that it was hardly to call a touch, but it was so undeniably there.

They had reached the shadows of the forest, still a half and hour drive to the Palace of the Vestals, and yet it brought no cool. She was so mesmerized by these small movements of his body, that it only seemed to get warmer by the second. As if the sun shone inside her body.

Her mouth felt dry and she played with the thought of leaning back against his chest, or worse, move his hands closer towards her- further up than were the fabric of her cloak stopped.

_By Jupiter, what are you doing to me, Vegeta?_

It was as if she had spoken that question, as he suddenly removed his hands from her and held the rope higher, non-touching her once again. "You're quiet." He stated and she felt how the amusement had dropped out of his voice and felt his body tense slightly behind her.

She felt sober at the loss of contact; and it made her understood his words. He must have been aware of what he was doing to her. And she could feel the rejection in these words.

Without a further thought, Bulma arched her back closer towards him. "It's been a long day." She spoke and was slightly amazed by the silk tone of her own voice. "And besides, I'm not really in the mood to talk." The words were formed as soon as she felt the closeness of his body to hers.

_What am I getting myself into?_ A thought that flashed in the back of her mind, but it seemed so far away that the words might have been in an entire different language.

He chuckled softly and rested the rope on her tights again. And for a moment nothing more. She reveled in the feeling of their bodies so close together, until he removed his hand and touched her hair. He combed his hands trough her blue locks and shifted them aside to reveal her neck.

Bulma tensed in anticipation. And her eyes fluttered open- when had she closed them?- as he brought his lips down for a kiss in her neck. It made her arch against him even more and her own hands were drawn further than her sides, slowly pressuring his knees.

Without stopping the kiss his fingers moved over her neck, up to her chin and over her lips were she softly placed a kiss on it. He then moved them down again, over her neck, her breasts, her stomach and then pulled her closer to him again.

Bulma had been touched by Vegeta before, but never in such undeniable way.

His left hand that had merrily rested on her left tight moved over he flesh of her inner tigh, the rein long forgotten- while his soft kissed in her neck lasted all along.

She wanted desperately to turn around, to face him- to kiss him.

"Stop Aulia, we can walk from here."

He chuckled as he leaned down towards her ear,"Losing your focus, little one? Her name is Aurelia."

She felt not embarrassed by his teasing. Merrily relieved as he stopped the horse and stepped off, offering his hand, she took it and somewhere during getting off the horse and into his arms their lips had found eachother.

And now they kissed, without interruptions, without responsibility. They kissed minutes away. And she could taste how much he wanted her. He pulled her body closer- and when even that wasn't enough he wrapped the cloak off of her- their lips never leaving.

Then he took a step back and spread out the cloak on the soft grass.

It was only a small moment away from the waves of passion they had been diving in, but in this moment it were the doubts and fears that flowed back to her. _Just what are we doing?_

He turned around and could read the small strakes of fear in her eyes. He pulled her closer towards him. "I want you," he spoke before he gave her small kisses in her neck, her hair her lips. "But I can stop whenever you'd like."

He flowed his hands over her frame, over her back, her bum. His short kisses didn't stop either. "Would you like me to stop, Vestal?"

She arched her back closer to him and captured his lips with hers. "I'm not sure." She could feel his lips curl up a bit, the corner of his mouth picked up in a short smirk. Then he laid her down on the brown cloak she had been wearing and allowed his hands to room freely over her body. And nothing more.

He shoved her tunica up for a bit, melted her insides and kissed her moans quiet.

As she had invited his hands on her and as he had asked her lips on his, now here they both lay. Down on the brown thick fabric of an old cloak in a forest on a late spring afternoon in eachother arms.

As if he wasn't the Prince of Rome and as if she wasn't a Vestal Virgin. As if they pretended to be two young lovers- and nothing else.

* * *

_Authors Note: I know, it sure took me forever. This was my first time I wrote anything that hinted like a lemon-like story. There are to be more of these scenes during the rest of this story. In my opinion it is detailed enough, but perhaps you might think it's too detailed... I'm new at his :p! Please let me know what you think!_


	25. Silent Thieves

**Do Ut Des**

**Chapter 25 : Silent thieves**

_Maz_

_Lectori Salutem!_

_Author note:_ Finally, I'm reaching the holidays! A gigantic weight is lifted off my shoulders and I can finally find the time to work on this story again. A lot of scenes in this chapter have been written in the past few weeks, during this period I was a little bit stressed out, so this chapter might be written a bit forced and probably won't flow as well was it usually does. I wanted to thank those who reviewed! I'm glad that the most of you liked the more 'spicy' scene in last chapter, I hope you will like this chapter as well! Oh and don't forget to review, you make my day with those.

_Love Maz_

* * *

_Last chapter:_

Launch is feeling restless and the jealousy toward Chi Chi is piling up to such level, that she isn't sure she will be able to handle the situation alone much longer. Luckily her other personality is waiting to take it over.

Tien is looking for Chiaotzu to check on him, when he finds her with Launch. He sees all the good things the young woman is doing for him and in a moment of gratitude he kisses Launch on the cheek.

Vegeta had left the training field to buy Bulma a sword in the city, reaching the Palace Vegeta involuntary met Marlus, one of the politicians of the Senate. The old man claimed to know about the Vestals and offered to keep it a secret for a price. Vegeta felt no other option than to comply. Inside the palace walls Vegeta found Marena's old sword and decided it would be a good choise for Bulma. On his way back home to the Palace of the Vestals he meets up with Bulma and on their journey back sparks fly and they end up on Bulma's cloack on the soft grass in the forest.

A thousand miles away Derseus and Yamcha share their thoughts of worries about Goku's behaviour.

_

* * *

_

The rain ticked upon the leather of his private tent and it was a sound that eased his mind. He had, once again, not been bale to sleep this night. Yet the drops of rain brought a calm over him, that he had been searching for the last three weeks. A calm that he had lost those past weeks.

Goku closed his eyes and only listened to the ticks of drops. It was early in the morning and the voice of his men had died out late this night. Long after the captain had retreated to his tent.

Was it stupid of him to go to bed so early, as if the day after he should rise before dawn for battle? A battle that didn't seem to come? A battle that only seemed to live in _his_ dreams?

He opened his eyes again and turned around, facing the opening of his tent. He was here, in the Northern Borders, close to the village where his brother died- and he seemed to have misread the stars. Had he perhaps led his men to the wrong side of their empire? Here was no battle, not a trace. And yet it was the place Sergus described.

Was it not true? Did his brother not die? Wasn't there a rebellion? His men sure seemed to think there wasn't one. They had lost their trust in him. He knew they had. He could read it in their eyes when they faced him.

And now they started to tell him what to do, instead of the other way around. 'We should go home, captain. The rebellion is long gone if it ever existed in this area.' Those were advises they told him, but didn't crawl up in his mind to form tangible doubts. Because somehow he knew they were wrong.

Goku could feel it in his bones that something wasn't right. His men may call him a mad man, but he preferred that rather than being called an ignorant fool. He had already been ignorant of too many things in his life. It was something that Goku realized more and more lately. He had been ignorant when he thought back on Tien's escape, when the former gladiator had fled from the Colosseum. When he thought back on the words the king as he judged about Marena's life, or the words of Vegeta which he spoke towards the Vestals and forcing them on the battlefield, or about Bulma's words that were forced by the Prince to judge about Petro's life. There was little justice in all of that. By Jupiter, justice seemed to have fled from his life a long time ago.

And now Radditz died.

He closed his eyes and tried to push away that numbness in him that coughed up whenever he thought about the death of his brother- but failed. No fears, no regret, no confusion or astonishment, no anger- _no nothing_.

The only anger he felt lately was directed to his men that almost seemed to mock their own captain. They seemed to trust those villagers more than him. They were misled by the beautiful women, who offered them a hot meal and an even warmer bed. They were misled by the elder men who were interested in their stories of Rome. They were misled by the curious children who asked if they could play with their swords. But neither the women, the wise old men, or the young children could convince Goku. He was more than-

Goku's eyes opened up widely when it dawned upon him, a question that only just occured to him and translated a doubt that had been vivid in his mind all along: In the village he saw the wives, he met their parents and their children- but where were their husbands?

* * *

"I've told you all to rise, where is the rest of you?" Goku asked as he stood before his men- and what a mess they were. Their heads still numb from the alcohol they consumed the night before, a night that had probably ended only three hours ago. Goku tried to feel sorry for his men at this hour in the morning- but found out it felt actually quite satisfying.

"Yamcha is still asleep. And the other three had spend their night with the women in the village, sir." Derseus one of his braver soldiers dared to speak up.

His words brought such anger in him that he roared in his troth, like a lion would roar in the gates of the Colosseum. And just like the lion, Goku felt himself held back with a chain, an invisible chain that stood for his duties as the captain of the army. "They have left without my permission, and they will be punished with death."

The eyes of the men before him widened, while their lips were pressed into a thin line. He noticed the anger in them. Derseus was again the one to speak up, his fists clenched. "That's madness," he spat, "They deserve no such thing, Goku."

But the captain didn't waver. "It doesn't matter whether I think they deserve it or not, Derseus. But the truth remains that if those men spend last night at the village, we won't see them back alive."

His words left no room for silence. "Don't be ridiculous Goku, the women and children are innocent and would do no such thing." Another soldier called Sillon spoke up.

Goku shook his head. "I know many of you have left your trust in me behind several weeks ago, but I'm not speaking rubbish. Where are the husbands of those wives, Sillon? I ask all of you, where are the fathers of those children?"

Realization dawned upon his men in a heavy silence.

"It has been a hidden rebellion all along, seduce and deceive as if we are in Troy and the wood of those villagers houses is made of the same wood as Troy's damned horse." Goku tried to look at each of his men, but the most of them looked away in shame. There was no one where he could rest his eyes upon. "I might have been wrong in telling that the food of the villagers was poisoned," Goku continued, "but the hands they offered were. By noon we will be prepared to leave this forest and strike the village. Prepare yourselves for battle. Strengthen yourself with a heavy breakfast for it might be the last meal you'll eat today."

The men turned towards their captain, their astonishment long forgotten and replaced by a strong feeling of determinacy- one they had been trained with.

"We will leave this settlement at 11.30," Goku's voice gained its strength and spoke to the hearts of the men in a powerful voice, "It's time to fight and vengeance our brothers."

And although the men in front of him looked tired and old, Goku's words reached their minds.

As his men were soldiers once again.

* * *

Chi Chi woke up early as the birds announced a new fresh day in July. The past three weeks were spend on the training field with Tien and she still learned something new from that man everyday.

But it was hardly the same as when she would train with Goku.

Then they would share jokes, stories about the past and each other thoughts. They would talk about what she would be cooking later that day. She smiled softly at the thought of those memories and turned around in her bed. They would have so much fun during the day, that the time just flew by. With Tien, not much was said, and the hours went by so slowly.

_When will he come back?_

It was the same old question that would rise up in her thoughts even before the sun did. When would Goku return from his battle in the Northern borders? How was the fight going? She was worried about him. And she didn't understood why Vegeta would let him fight if he was still grieving over his loss for his brother.

She was so worried that she had doubled her prays. It was little that she could do, but it was better than doing nothing at all.

She sighed and sat up slowly, the warmth of her blanket never leaving her as she pulled the fabric around her.

She wanted- no needed to know so badly how he was doing. How he was coping. She had bothered Vegeta a few times with these questions, but the Prince had no news either. She had proposed to contact Sergus again, but Vegeta assured her that as soon as the old Commander knew something more, he would be right here to spill.

So all that Chi Chi could do now, was wait.

And that was exactly what that feeling inside of her warned her for. For merrily waiting.

She got out of bed and dressed herself in her light green stola, the proper costume of a Vestal Virgin. She was going out, out to the market to fetch all of the ingredients for Vesta's ritual. A ritual that she had carried out every morning since Goku's departure. It was a small ritual in which she offered the summer fruits and prayed for Goku's wellbeing.

Because that was all she could do, right?

* * *

The rainfall got heavier to a degree that he wasn't sure that his improvised bed- made of scapegoat and soft dry grass- would be still there when he returned. Goku shook his head, it would be floating by the time he got back from his battle.

His eyes scanned the tent to see if he had left anything valuable, but Goku hardly ever had anything valuable carried with him. He stored a sack of silver coins away, it was an amount of money meant for food supplies- and a necklace for Chi Chi. He smiled softly at the thought of her, but didn't allow his thoughts to dwell too long.

_I hope I'll see you again soon, Chi._

And then the captain left and led his men to battle.

* * *

The rain strengthened as if Jupiter himself brought this terror upon them. The horses paced slowly, their feet drawn in the soft mixture of mud and grass underneath them. It should be a half and hour drive to the village, but now they still couldn't see the village in the distance- and already an hour had passed.

Goku and his men were drenched to the bone, their armors of heavy leather and iron leaves stuck to their wet skin, their shoes heavy of the moisture. It wasn't that late in the afternoon but the sky was clouded so darkly- that if Goku wouldn't know better, he would believe it was already midnight. The heavy rainfall made it impossible to see more than three yards in front of him and even that distance alone was a hard walk for their horses. They were in no condition. This whole battalion was in no condition.

"Stop your horses!" He bellowed and slowly the horses came to a halt. "We'll continue this road by foot."

There was not a single complaint as the men stepped off their horses. A streak of lightening thundered and lit up the sky for two seconds, so Goku could look at the fatigue faces of his men.

It took them another fifteen minutes to reach the rim of the village. But the houses were as dark as the sky, no candles lit the rooms. There was not a single person outside, and the place looked deserted and empty.

"Stall your horses," Goku said as he bonded his horse against a nearby tree. "We'll start attacking the house of the village elder."

Goku directed his men and explained how to attack the Elder's house. It was the biggest house of the village and the one the most nearby- it was the best choice for attacking. Now the weather was in their advantage, the storm isolated the houses in such way that they would be able to attack one by one. He wasn't afraid that the villagers had seen them coming, not in such weather conditions.

"Are you ready?" He asked his men and looked at their drawn weapons. "Now!"

Without any battle cries and roars as they often had stood in front of their enemies, they reached the house swiftly and silently. As if they were the storm itself. Goku was standing next to the door, the only entrance in this house. He waited a few seconds, listening if there was any sound coming from the inside. But when that didn't come, he nodded to his men and together they stormed inside.

There the group of eight men stood, two of them still waiting outside, in the living room of the large house- in total darkness. There was no light and the eyes of the soldiers opened up widely, while their breaths were calmed to whispers. Darkness and silence. One of the soldiers had found a torch, but found no fire to light it.

"Search the house in pair of two's." Goku bellowed. "And only make a sound if you see anything out of the odd."

And his men scattered around the house like silent thieves. Yet they didn't return with any treasures. The house was empty.

There was no reason for distrust and Goku led his men through the storm to the house of their neighbors. But that house was empty as well. In this manner the battalion searched eight other deserted houses when suspicion started to grow and another five till suspicion dared to be spoken.

"Captain," It was Derseus to speak his words, just as they had began searching one of the last two houses. "Captain, it's no use, the village is deserted."

"You don't know that!" Goku spat back even before it could sink in the minds of his men. "We still have one last house to go, perhaps they are all together under one roof."

Instead of swiftly sneaking outside and towards the other houses as they had done, now Goku stormed outside and crossed the way to the house in front of him. His men followed just as bold through the madness of the weather. As if the madness had consumed them as well.

_Where are they?_ It was a question that had been formed in his mind when he had entered the first house of the Village Elder, and now, an hour and fifteen houses further it still chased his footsteps.

He had reached the house and was about to kick in the wooden door when a heavy smash of thunder roared their world and lit the sky- almost too close. In that moment of light he looked at his men and saw the fear on their drowned faces.

"Don't be afraid if Jupiter hurls his thunder. But pray to Mars for strength-." Goku's words were silenced by a gigantic bang that exploded in lightening and _fire? _Goku's eyes were already wide when he looked to his left on the square where a tree had been caught by the fire, but his breath got trapped in his troth as he recognized them; his men.

As three bodies hung limply between the burning branches. Their dead flesh burned by the lightening. Their olive skin burned smooth and coaled.

Silence pressured the battalion, and it took another few seconds before everyone had realized what had happened.

"Noooo!" It was a cry that even Jupiter could not deafen as one of his men hurried down the tree. His maddening footsteps soaked in the wet ground underneath.

"Stay here Yamcha!" Goku called the soldier back, who stopped his footsteps hesitantly. "They are long death, we have to wait until the fire is over."

And so a million miles away from Rome, ten drowned soldiers watched the rain cool the coaled skin of their buddies and waited for sanity to return to them.

* * *

She was a fool. Bulma had always believed to have some traces of foolishness inside of her, but now after the closeness of the Princes body she knew for sure; she was a fool. And not just a local idiot, the type that would drown himself in wine and pinch the asses of women and eat raw chicken- no she was far worse than that. She was the queen of all the idiots in their damned empire. Ruled by that damned prince.

Never had she cursed herself so many times a night, for being stupid enough to fall for him again. She felt not embarrassed by what happened, she didn't feel insulted or hurt, she didn't feel guilty and she didn't blame him. Because she couldn't be or do any of those things- because she had done it, she had wanted- no even wished his hands on her.

And had it not been amazing? No, it hadn't. It was more than amazing. It was magic in it's purest form. His hot lips on her. His hands had been exploring her body and she had been exploring with him. She had been surprised by the own sounds she had made and the need to whisper his name in magic.

She never knew you could whisper in magic. And at that moment he had looked at her, with his beautiful eyes so intense and amazed- as if he was watching a goddess. And then he had kissed her...

She smacked the pillow on her head once more.

That kind of fool she was. She was so stupid. And no magician who could turn back time- because then she would have done it by now. Then she would have stayed on the damn training field instead of rushing to Rome and meeting Vegeta on the way back.

Or perhaps she should travel further in her past and delete the scene where she was stuck between him and the wooden tree, and their lips had met.

Or perhaps even that far back wasn't enough. Perhaps she should go back to the day that Justin had been born and then escape the hell away from the madness that was to come.

She sighed and turned around in bed once more. She was an idiot.

_I want you to come to my chambers tonight, Vestal. Instead of guarding the fire in the late hours tonight, you're coming to me._

He hadn't spoken this to her after dinner as if it was a question. The words he had spoken were the words of a prince, and she couldn't defy him even if she wanted to.

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, she had already heard Claudia return from her duties. And she was already expected to be in Vegeta's chambers for a short half and hour.

She should sneak over the cold marble tiles like a silent thief and enter his chamber.

But here she lay in her own bed, cursing herself for being so stupid. And hoping. Hoping that he would take the message and leave her be. Hoping that they could continue training tomorrow morning like nothing had happened. Hoping that he would stop wanting her and that she would stop wanting him.

Hoping that there was a way back from the insane passion they had started.

* * *

Vegeta knew in the back of his mind that she wasn't coming. He had seen the fear in her eyes when he had asked her in his chambers. He had seen the surprised look on her face. Had she not enjoyed his touch before?

He was sitting on the side of his bed, in the same position as he was sitting for the last hour. Sitting, waiting, wishing, sighing.

Back in the forest she had wanted it just as much as he had, if not more.

She wasn't coming. He stood up and paced around in his room.

"She must have fallen asleep." He whispered in the night. A small and unlike excuse that was hardly capable to stand up towards the tangible doubts in his mind. Yet it was enough to encourage him to open his door and walk towards her chamber.

With his bare feet he walked swiftly over the cool marble tiles. It was silent around him, silence and darkness as no torch lighted the room. The only lightness came from the soft strays of the moon that was risen high onto the sky. But Vegeta didn't need a light, he knew the way to her chamber by heart.

He hesitated to knock, but decided against it.

_Just to check if she's sleeping._

He opened the door and saw her slim figure under the thin blanket, that belonged to a summer night. She didn't face him and she was quiet- as if she really was asleep.

_I could walk away._ But instead he stepped further into her room and closed the door behind him. The faint strays of moonlight instantly faded and darkened the room.

Bulma turned around slowly as if she woke up from the sound, yet didn't seem surprised to see him. Vegeta averted his eyes from hers, the warm darkness prevented the prince from reading her emotions in her eyes. As her light blue eyes would always reveal everything to him.

He didn't mind the warm darkness around them, Vegeta realized he didn't really want to read what she had to tell.

He undressed himself in his way towards her bed, his thin and light shirt pulled over his head and his short pants over his bare feet.

And Bulma didn't make a sound.

He lifted up the sheets and eyed her beautiful figure, before stepping in bed.

After the creaks of her bed had faded, Bulma's breath remained. Soft but uncontrolled, not surprised but still excited. This she could not hide.

He looked at her and allowed his fingers to follow the path his eyes took. Her beautiful soft strays of hair, her round cheeks and her full lips, her slender neck and the soft silk material that her tunica was made off. It fitted around her beautiful body like a second skin, covering her breasts, her flat stomach and her bum.

She wasn't facing him, she was laying on her back with her eyes closed. Like a sleeping beauty.

Vegeta leaned above her, his face hovering above hers. He took in her smell of fresh spring flowers and allowed his lips to float over the skin of her neck, nearly touching, nearly there.

Then without a word said he lifted his body over hers and kissed her. His lips tasting her undeniably, but not forcefully.

He then looked at her, his eyes were adapted to the soft darkness and he saw. He saw how her resistance was slowly fading.

He kissed her again for the second time, and she started to follow his pace slowly, their tongues meeting.

And it was then that her resistance had faded and her arms embraced his naked body and pulled him closer- against her.

And then it began, a passion and madness, a fever that rose up in both of them.

While outside in the altar of Vesta the neglected flames died out to ashes and dust.

Dust and ashes.

* * *

Marlus sat down behind his desk and carefully folded in the rolls of papyrus in front of him- and there were a lot. The politician was always busy doing everything, several cases took his attention on the same time. His mother had pointed his lack of organization out a million times and ever since he lived alone he had arranged some housekeepers to keep his place organized. He truly was a lost man otherwise. Shena, the young woman who was currently doing the cleaning was a doll with a lovely piece of ass. Luckily she would do some other services than just cleaning his quarters. She had started to share his bed, for mere sleep as well. Their relationship had rose to quite a level and the young woman had actually moved in last week.

But here, in his own private office, not even Shena was allowed. He had told her so from day one, that she was forbidden to enter this chamber.

He stored the rolls, that were formerly scattered around his desk, neatly away in a drawer and only one piece of papyrus remained. Still empty of words.

The politician then sat down and waited a minute before breathing in deeply. He was calm. He always made sure that he knew what he was doing. Whenever Marlus made a difficult decision, one that would be having severe consequences, he would make sure he was aware of what he was doing. Aware of the possibilities that he was creating. Possibilities in a beautiful game called life.

Marlus' lips curled up into a slight and silent smile. He took his pencill to address his letter.

_Dear King Vegeta,_

_I have received your letter in good care. There are some matters I wish to discuss with you about the actions of your son Vegeta, but since I understand the priority of time- I am taking it as my right to send you this information. The actions of your son are matters that are not only concerning the image of Rome, but the image of your whole empire. I believe Prince Vegeta is damaging the Roman empire by his love affair with- Jupiter forbid me writing this- a Vestal Virgin. The Autrium Vestae has been Vegeta's recidense for the past four months and at this point there are matters going on there that concern your immediate attention. There is already a baby crying in that cursed palace. When you are finished with your negotiations in the far South, I hope you will find the time to discuss these matters with me._

_Your sincerely,_

_Marlus _

The politician wrote like a silent thief.

* * *

To be continued

_AN:_ Okay, that was it for now. Ha, I even made an update within a month- I hope to be able to keep it going in this pace or perhaps even a little faster. The plot is thickening and I'm planning to have this story finished within the next then chapters. But before all of that will happen, I have a lot of romance, adventure and drama in store for you. I hope you'll stick around, because the action is finally happening.


	26. Sacred Secrets

Do ut des

Chapter 26 : Sacred Secrets

By Maz.

Lectori Salutem,

I've got a lot of free time at my hands lately. The strange thing is I'm having trouble putting it to use. I've picked up this chapter countless times, but hardly ever found the flow to write something. Which is strange since I've got planned out exactly what I want to write, which scenes will be played in this chapter. I'm actually used to writing when I'm more stressed out. I get motivated by deadlines, depressing is it- when you're having a holiday.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Chi Chi turned around in her bed, again, just as she had yesterday, and just as she had the day before yesterday. And the day before that day. She sighed and pulled the thin sheets around her, why couldn't she just stay in bed until Goku returned? Nothing interesting was going on here in the meantime.

The young woman turned around again. She knew she couldn't sleep anymore. The birds had started their song even earlier today and she had always woken up from the sound of it. It used to make her cheerful, but now it only made her grumpy. A word that matched Chi Chi's featurs perfectly at the moment.

Fresh up, shop for ingredients, serve breakfast, offer the morning ritual to Vesta, pray, train, be bored, train some more, fire duty, cook again and sleep.

She sighed, but stood up anyway, she knew she couldn't make much more of the day as it was. _Unless Goku returned today._

She didn't allow herself to react sarcastically on that thought, because it was a thought of hope. And she knew she needed that to get her through the day.

As always when you are used to doing things in the same way, every day, every week, you find a rhythm. A rhythm that beated time whenever it flowed. And it wasn't until Chi Chi had reached the altar and she noticed that something was out of order, she realized just how many time was already spend.

It was already reaching afternoon and she had finished her shopping and her cooking and had been preparing for Vesta's offer when she noticed that the fire had died out. That it wasn't there, no soft or small flames, nothing. Only ashes and dust.

Perhaps noticing didn't put it, because as a Vestal Virgin she had been trained to guard a fire, to just notice it- as a person with mild interest would- wasn't enough. She had contemplated it, saw it with large eyes and a skipping beat of her heart. She stumbled back in the wooden chair, where she had spent a lot of hours on guarding that fire that had once lived, in shock.

That wasn't a familiar rhythm, but minutes past anyway. Chi Chi sat there for at least five minutes and in that short turn of the sun, nothing happened.

There didn't appear a commander out of nowhere to watch the died out flames equally shocked. No army was suddenly summoned to chain her away into some old dungeon for failing her duty as a Vestal Virgin. The hell of Jupiter wasn't released and there weren't any storms summoned. And in fact, she was still breathing.

She stood up and walked towards the flames that had passed away and touched the fragile coals in the iron basket. They were cold, not a single trace of warmth. The fire had died out long and many hours ago. And certainly not during her own duty.

She grabbed two fire stones out of her pocket, two small white rocks that she often used to lit fire with when she was cooking dinner. Close to the dry coals she rushed the stones together and within a blink of an eye the _entarnal fire_ burned again. She spiced the fire up with some strips of wood and watched the fire become alive again.

Just like that.

As a Vestal Virgin Chi Chi was familiar with hundreds of stories about Vesta's sacred fire and the threats that would be carried out when the fire was extinguished.

She stared at the basket of fruit and herbs she had bought in the market this morning to offer, but lost the need to do so. She stood up, her basket in her left hand and tucked her fire stones away.

She turned her back on the soft consuming flames of the fire and walked away from the altar.

She desperately needed to take a walk, a walk away.

* * *

Bulma woke up lazily in the warmness of her bed. She could feel the strays of sunlight landing on her naked skin through the open window. She yawned, stretched, opened her eyes and eyed her uncovered skin with shock. In a swiftness she didn't know she possessed she grabbed the thin sheets from the floor to cover her figure.

_Why am I naked?_

She was alone in her own bedroom, but she never slept naked. It made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. It was then that the happenings of last night reached her mind. She had not been alone last night. She gazed upon the cold empty spot on the mattress next to her and realized that Vegeta had been long gone. She turned around in her bed dodging the strays of the sun and relived last night actions.

She remembered the soft touches of his hands on her body after he had sneaked inside of her bedroom, and his kisses that won her over.

She hadn't meant for it to happen. She had decided to stay in her bed instead of sneaking off to his chamber to avoid exactly what they had done after he had come to her instead. There hadn't been a word said. Except their harsher breathings, soft moans, the pecks of his kisses and the light creaking of the wooden bed not a sound had been made. Vegeta seemed to understand her without any words spoken. He knew where to touch her, how to touch her.

She had felt so young, so inexperienced when she allowed the hands of a man who was so strong and powerful roam over het body. That was exactly how she felt; as a girl admired by a real man. She had wanted to do those things back to him, to return the pleasure she experienced by his touch. And somewhat clumsily she had tried as she used his breath, which he swallowed in anticipation, as a guidance. It had been a long and beautiful summer night. And after they were done he had pulled her body so close to him as if they were still in the same rhythm. She had fallen asleep softly after that. Naive and content.

And now she woke up to find him gone. Bulma was slightly relieved that he wasn't here to face her immediately. Because the confrontation would ask for answers upon questions she didn't even dare to speak out loud.

And now what was to happen? Where did one night of insanity and passion lead them to?

What should a Vestal Virgin say to a man that took her virginity? A man that had control

over the situation in every possible way?

The harsh words he had once spoken to her after he had tasted her lips almost two months ago were still fresh in her mind.

"_Yesterday was a mistake, Vestal. It didn't mean a thing, everything is still the same. You will still fight in the Colosseum."_

Tears formed in her eyes when she remembered those words, the salty moisture brimmed in the corners of her blue eyes and with a blink the drops fell over her cheeks.

She remembered his harsh words and realized he hadn't changed. He was more than likely to repeat that sentence again.

The salty drops kept on coming and stained her pillow. She felt tired and stupid. Bulma closed her eyes. She was feeling tired of being stupid. With an exhausted mind she fell asleep again.

After an hour or two she woke up for the second time this afternoon, yet felt fare more awake than she had the first time. This time there was no shock as she knew the situation she was in. The peaceful slumber had cleared her head and she felt as if she knew how to handle the situation once again.

She stood up and dressed quickly. She was going to talk to Vegeta. But first, she decided as she noticed her legs were still a bit sticky, she was going to take a lovely warm bath.

* * *

Chi Chi was eating an apple out of her fruit basket when she found herself on the crossing. Finding herself was exactly what she did, as she looked up from her thoughts and found out she had reached that all too familiar crossing. The crossing where she could take the left turn to the city of Rome- a path she had walked earlier today to buy the fruit.

Instead Chi Chi's eyes were focussed on the road straight ahead. A path that led to the army settlement. Maybe Sergus was there and maybe he knew something more about Goku.

She had already halfway crossed the road when in someway her attention was drawn to the right, another path that she hadn't walked for a long time. A path that leaded to the small house of the sorceress Gabrielle.

And then she remembered the bowl of magic the Sorceress contained, in which she could travel trough time and distance.

Chi Chi realized Gabrielle was the only one who could know something more about Goku.

_Why haven't I thought of this before?_

In her new enthusiasm Chi Chi sped down the small house. When she left the crossing and reached the vaster part of the forest, the new heaven of thick branches and fresh new leaves blocked out the sunlight and cooled the earth. Making a warm day on July somewhat chilly. Chi Chi crossed her arms and continued to walk, hoping that Gabrielle was able to clear away her doubts and sorrows.

After a short five minute walk, the Vestal knocked upon the dark wooden door. Within a second it was opened, the swiftness of it all made her take a step back. But Chi's trust was immediately won when she faced the young sorceress in front of her. Her long blond hair tied up in a bun, a soft smile and green caring eyes invited her inside.

"Good to see you, chi Chi. I've felt your worries and I'm glad you finally came. Come in."

A bit overwhelmed that she was expected the dark headed vestal stepped in the small house. A space which even looked smaller with the clothes in warm colors that clad the walls in red, orange, pink and purple. The ceiling stopped halfway on the house, which gave the sun the chance to sparkle up the million bottles and glasses that were scattered around. The place looked beautiful and a mess on the same time.

"Please take a seat." The Sorceress suggested as she pointed to the fine woven cushions that lay in a circle on the floor. Chi Chi sat down. It had been a long time since she had been here. She had been a child the last time she had visited this place. She was actually quite amazed that Gabrielle still recognized her.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please." The red cushions she was seated on were made of a fine velvet. Gabrielle took place next to her after she handed Chi a cup of tea.

A calmness reached her when she smelled the fresh and sweet herbs of the tea. She had felt restless for so long and wondered what could be in that tea to make that feeling fade away.

"Perhaps it is because you will begin to help Goku today." Gabrielle offered as an explanation as if she was answering a question Chi Chi had spoken out loud. Chi Chi choked on the warm liquid in surprise and coughed.

"I'm sorry to startle you. I keep forgetting that you were just a child when you visited me before and you aren't as familiar with my powers as the other Vestals." Her voice was friendly and caring. "When I finish my tea I will get the Sphere. It works better when my hands are on it's normal temperature."

Chi Chi nodded somewhat confused, assuming the Sorceress was talking about her crystal ball. "That would be great." She took another sip of her hot tea. "Have you looked him up before?" She asked, curious to know if the Sorceress perhaps knew something about Goku she could already tell.

"No," She said and stood up quickly in such manner as if she wanted to avoid the question. "But I'll get the Sphere now."

"Sure."

Gabrielle returned quickly with a crystal ball, which looked heavy as she positioned it on the table. She sat down on the cushions next to Chi Chi and rubbed her hands. "This might take a while, since it's quite a distance to travel."

Chi Chi nodded and watched as the Sorceress hands folded over the smooth crystal. Gabrielle closed her eyes for a few seconds and mumbled a whispering pray. Then she opened her eyes and stared directly in the crystal.

Time seemed to stand still as the young Sorceress crystal gazed without a breath. Staring patiently at the shiny object as if she was looking for something. Chi Chi saw Gabrielles eyes open a bit more wider and watched the changes in the sphere.

The thick fogginess of the crystal was clearing, as if they were falling through the clouds itself. The clouds darkened, like a storm was coming up and the sphere was colored into a dangerous dark navy. A bolt of lightening inside the bowl lightened up the scene and Chi Chi could vaguely make out the village. The clouds disappeared although the sky remained so dark, she now saw things more on eye level. As she was herself walking in that village. In that storm. She could make out the forms of houses and she watched the drops of rain fall down. Soldiers seem to stand around her, their faces tired and worn out.

Suddenly a bolt of thunder rushed past her and lightened up a tree. Their branches caught on fire, three bodies caught on fire.

Chi Chi shrieked in surprise and fear as she saw the three bodies dangle underneath the three. Their necks tied to a noose while the fire reached them, so she was unable to make out his face. She could not see exactly which soldiers lay under that smoothly burned skin. But she knew. Gabrielle showed her Goku. She mouthed her fear and tears sprung in her eyes.

"Goku!" The salt drops made her vision blur so much that the Vestal couldn't make out the forms in the sphere any longer. She whiped her tears away with her sleeve only to see that Gabrielle had stopped crystal gazing as she opened them again.

"It might not be happening now." Gabrielle spoke, her voice heavy of emotions of guilt and regret, but not of shock. "When we travel such distance we get messed up with time."

Chi Chi looked at her in unbelief. "So Goku has been dead for a long time?" Her voice was calm. Briefly she wondered why her voice sounded so.

"No dear Chi Chi, I have the feeling he is still alive. I hated for you to see this," Gabrielle's voice was thin. "But I think this will happen in the near future." The Sorceress had trouble continuing. "I know you can change it from happening. Only not alone. Take Vegeta with you."

Drops of salt dried on her cheeks and she still sniffed as she walked the path back home and remembered the Sorceress words.

_I can change it from happening._

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when she finally reached the training field. Bulma wasn't sure to catch Vegeta here and didn't know whether she felt relieved or disappointed when she spotted his figure in the soft grass of the meadows they trained in.

She walked towards him, her bare feet tickled by the soft grass. The prince was meditating, his legs crossed in indian style, his hands positioned lightly on his knees. He seemed relaxed- peaceful even. He was only wearing his training suite, a light blue loose pants that didn't speak in any terms of the luxury that was meant for a Prince. He didn't wear a shirt, the hot air of this afternoon in July brought no need for a shirt. And the shades of the tree he was sitting under, protected his bare skin for burning. Although Bulma doubted he would burn, his cinnamon skin was used to the hot sun.

With his eyes still closed he had given her the opportunity to look at him, to travel her light blue eyes over his beautiful form. He truly was a beautiful and attractive man, this she could not deny. With his strong arms, broad chest and lean muscles her prince had a body to lust over. A body of a warrior.

_This is the man who made love to me last night. _The truth felt strange and faraway. _This is the man who will punish me with a death penalty._

"Vegeta," She asked for his attention, "We need to talk."

He opened his dark ebony eyes directly towards her, unreadable as they mostly were to her. He relaxed himself against the tree.

The fact that he seemed so relaxed while she herself was nervous about what to say unnerved her even more. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"You seem well rested." He said without amusement and without sarcasm.

Somewhat taken back by his comment she thanked him. Then she shook her head, "We need to talk, Vegeta."

"So you said. Come sit."

The determinacy and confident she felt when she had decided to talk with him started to fade. She bent down to sit next to him.

Swiftly he pulled her inside his lap with his strong arms encircling her waist, her body pushed flushed against his. Before she was able to say a word his lips had found her neck as he kissed her favorite spot softly and briefly over and over again.

"I can't talk with you like this." She spoke again a bit irritated, but glad she could still form the words without sounding as weakly as she felt.

Yet his kisses didn't stop. "I'm not really in the mood for talking." He used the words she had used before with a tone of amusement.

_I'm not falling for it again, Vegeta._

The powerlessness of the situation made the tears form in the corners of her eyes once again today. But she wouldn't let them fall.

She pulled out of his lap and stood up.

The Prince got up as well and reached her shoulder to turn her face towards him, he showed the confusement along with a hint of anger on his face and in his tone as he spoke: "You once told me you weren't afraid of me, Vestal."

She reached away from him, yet kept her eyes directly on his. "Then I must have lied." Bulma said soberly and turned around. It was much more easier telling him this when she wasn't facing him. She needed to do this, she was betraying herself otherwise.

"At this moment I'm afraid. You touched me last night in such manner that..." She couldn't help but close her eyes, glad she wasn't facing him. _In such manner that it felt we were making love, Vegeta. _But Bulma didn't finish her sentence but sighed instead. "You're going to get me killed, Vegeta. Someday soon in a game you send me in. That's the truth you realized. That the truth I can't live by."

Her voice regained strength even though she had to search for the words. "I cannot deny that I want you. I wish I could, it would make things so much easier." She shook her head and then turned around to face him. "I won't be toyed around with any longer. I refuse to fall for a man who will sentence me to death in the Colosseum. Whatever we shared belongs to the past and-."

"The game is played by my rules, Bulma." He interrupted her soberly. She looked down at him confused and it took her a moment to realize that his words weren't a threat but that he was referring to the games in the Colosseum. Not the games of passion and madness they were playing together.

"Rules that I can change." He said with as he stood up, his voice steady and just.

Nothing like her own wavering tone of confusement. "What do you mean?"

He took a step closer. "I mean exactly what I say, little one. That I can and will change the rules." He brought up his hand to touch her face, his fingers turning her with the chin towards him. "There will be no games in September anymore. At least none in which you Vestals will participate."

He spoke this so steady and with an amount of certaincy that it seemed as if he had planned to do so al along. As if this decision was already made a long time ago. Yet when she looked in his dark ebony eyes she saw the shock, the amazement was appearent in his eyes. Yes, the Prince was surprised about his own decision as well.

"You will do that?" _For me?_ Bulma felt no jolt of happiness only a numb feeling of amazement. _For us?_

"You have my word, Bulma."

She wanted to lean forward towards him, for a kiss of graditude- but was disturbed by Chi Chi who walked approached them in a frantic pace.

The raven-haired Vestal looked upset. Her crimson cheeks swollen from the tears or from the exhaustment. Without any form of apology for her interruption she got straight to the point.

"Goku will die in the Northern Borders. I just came back from Gabrielle and she showed me this in her crystal ball. It's something that will happen in the near future. I will be leaving to the Borders tomorrow morning." She paused to get on breath and continued her explanation towards Vegeta. "And I need you to come with me, Vegeta."

* * *

Gabrielle shook her head before taking another sip of her tea. By Jupiter she didn't like what she had done. But it was her duty.

She was such a terrible liar and she did not understand why Chi Chi had not noticed her suspicous behaviour. _Because she was just told her lover would die and was too busy grieving, that's why._ It was terrible to see the disturbed look on the young womans face, to see the tears form in her eyes. Because of what she herself had made her see.

Gabrielle knew it would hurt her heart. She also knew the way she had turned their lifelines, more accosions of hurt would follow. More grieve and pain. But it was the only way...

The only way that Vegeta would defy his father, the only way a civil war would be avoided and the only way thousand of lives of innocents would be spared.

She wanted so desperately to tell someone why she was doing this. Gabrielle longed to spill her story to Albruna. To intrust her of what was to come.

But she couldn't. As long as Albruna stayed in the Palace of the Vestals, she could not say a word about the lines of destiny the Vestals would follow. It had to remain a secret.

The god Jupiter himself had intrusted her into this task and it was of the most importance that it would remain a secret.

A knock on her wooden door stopped the sorceress thought of self pity.

_They are here._

"Welcome Chi Chi, Vegeta. Please enter." She was not shocked to see the Prince in front of her, she had actually _intented_ to have the Prince in her house.

"I heard you spoke to this Vestal about my army settlement in the Northern Borders." The voice of the Prince was quick and serious, but lacked any form of respect.

Vegeta was a few years younger than herself and she dispised the way he acted as if she was below him.

Gabrielle had never liked the Prince, in fact she had been very worried when she saw him staying over at the Palace of the Vestals- and even more worried as she saw the relationship between him and Bulma form. But then she started to see more when she asked for him, she saw the future he would create when he was a king. A far more just and honest king as his father. But a future that was in terrible danger.

That was why she had decided to put this plan into action.

"I suppose you are here to watch the scene into the Sphere as well? Come sit, Prince."

She watched the flick of anger in his eyes and sighed. _Arrogant prick, by Jupiter why am I even helping you?_

Quickly she sat down as well, soon followed by Chi Chi. But she didn't want her to be here again, she didn't want to see the look of pain in her eyes again.

"Chi Chi, could you be so kind to gather the herbs of a Mirre Ritual for Vesta in the garden please?"

She watched the look of shock and guilt spread over her features as she asked the Vestal to collect the herbs used for a ritual of forgiveness. _No Chi Chi, not forgiveness because you lost your hope in the Goddess Vesta, but for forgiveness for the pain I will all cause you by this._ "It will bring us all some hope." She explained with a smile and watched her stand up.

She watched the Vestal leave the room and focussed on the Sphere, not bothering to meet the mocking eyes of the Prince in front of her. She gazed and summoned the image of Goku's soldiers which happened a few days ago. An image that Goku himself had seen, instead of experienced with a noose around his neck. _Instead of what she had let the Vestal believe._

She sighed and allowed the image to fade. "Now you believe her?" She asked the Prince and watched him. Not a trace of fear or pain evident in his eyes, only a soft form of amazement.

"And we can prevent this from happening?" He questioned, his voice soft but steady.

"The gods are with you, Vegeta. I believe you can."

He nodded. "Then we will leave first thing in the morning." The Prince stood up.

But Gabrielle stopped him. "Wait Vegeta, there is something more I want you to see."

This time the fear did struck his eyes for a mere second, but he sat back down anyway. "Then show me."

So she did. Her eyes closed for a few seconds as her hands folded around the crystal again. She smiled softly, this was a much more pleasant memory of the future to summone.

She opened her eyes and as the fog faded she saw again. A large grand hall, in colours of light marmer. In a row of pedestals old battle equipment was neatly stored. Helmets, swords, arrows and spears.

In the center of the hall stood a pedestal made of the warmest marmer, in colors of red sand. On here a sword lay, in the center as if it was the most valuable item in the room. The handle was made of a darkwood and the blade had two sharp sides.

Gabrielle held the image still for a moment to watch the recognition in Vegeta's eyes at the image. When she received that, telling her that he understood that this was Marena's sword and the items in this hall was his old battle equipment, she traveled further. Down the hall towards the throne room.

A young man was sitting upon the throne, a prince around the age Vegeta was at the moment, with locks of lavendel hair. Gabrielle didn't stop to find the recognition in Vegeta's eyes, she knew there was none, only a hint of anger perhaps. The prince on the image was a handsome man. _And a fair ruler._ In the room another figure appeared, a beautiful young teenage princess, her light blue locks tied together in a bun. She turned towards the prince on the throne and spoke to him; with words neither Gabrielle or Vegeta could hear. The Prince laughed and accompied the princess outside.

She allowed the image to fade and closed her eyes for a few seconds rest. This was worth it, the pain of their hearts. This was why she had to keep her sacred secrets with her.

She opened her eyes and tried not to be amused at the shock on the Prince's face.

"That would be all," She spoke softly, a slight smile appareant on her lips. "Your actions will bring hope to the empire, Vegeta. Now leave and may the good spirits be with you."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N: It promises quite a twist. But I have planned this all along and the plot will come together soon. Thank you for reading this chapter and please let me know what you think.

I also want to share another idea of a new story with you. It's been in my mind for the past half year, but I really want to finish do ut des before I start writing this new one. It will be called 'Thousand houses' and it will be a somewhat refreshing action and adventure, romance, angst and drama- should call it a general :p. Bulma is head of a mental hospital and works as a psychologist at a closed division, her close friend Tien works here in security. They share a very close friendship and live with eachother without really being in love. A new patient comes in, Launch, a disturbed young girl who is terrified of being chased and keeps on saying she has to protect the Dragonballs- she catches Tien's eye. Next in is a very strange man, Vegeta, who doesn't seem to know anything about this planet and is just looking for some girl. Bulma thought she knew everything is this world, but soon gets warped into the adventures of the Universe- as she falls in love with a dangerous alien and helps Launch to protect the Dragonballs on the same time. Or so it will be as she starts to listen to the rants of her patients.

I'm really looking forward to writing this... So what do you think?


	27. Out of reach

Do Ut Des

Chapter 27 : Out of reach

Written by Maz

* * *

Lectori Salutem,

I want to give a big thanks out to Shades of Crimson and Morgain Croix for your reviews. At times I'm good with words, but it hards to explain my gratitude with it. It does me so much to write and know there is somebody out there waiting for the story to continue. It's great that you guys take the time to read this story, I mean it starts off quite stange and I'm asking you guys for quite some patience since the romance is really slowly developing. That why it's so wonderful to read that you've enjoyed it so far. Thanks.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Chi Chi wakes up to find the flames of Vesta extinguished in the Altar, her faith in the gods slowly fades when she finds herself capable of burning up the sacred fire herself. Dissapointed she takes a walk and visits Gabrielle- the sorceress shows her Goku's death and tells her how she can forestall it.

Bulma wakes up after her lovemaking with Vegeta and goes to him to confront him. Vegeta gave her his word to cancel the fights in the Colosseum.

Chi Chi asks Vegeta to come and watch the Sphere of the Sorceress. Gabrielle doesn't only show him the 'fake future of Goku', but also the own future of his empire- as she shows him the image of Trunks and Bra in the Palace of Rome.

And so the small comapany starts their journey to the Northern Boders...

* * *

Vegeta hadn't wanted her to come, she knew. Bulma knew this even before she asked. Still the feeling of rejectment had surprised her in its intensity.

"The battlefield is no place for you, Vestal. The pace in our journey will be too fast- that is if you are even capable of riding a horse."

She knew she would have trouble facing all of that, but the adventures that lay on their paths were so alluring. She had only left the secure walls of their palace on occasion and even then her experience in traveling didn't reach further than her daily trips to the Center of Rome.

Her heart was yearning for more, to see more of the world. And it seemed unfair that Chi Chi would have that chance while she would not. That, and the idea of Vegeta traveling alone with another Vestal, spending nights far away with another beautiful woman, didn't settle with her. Yes, it would be jealousy, she acknowledged that even if the Prince wasn't to be called hers to begin with.

Unneedful to say, Bulma was more than overjoyed when Chi Chi had talked him over. They had packed their bags fast and early the next morning they were on their way. It had been quite an experience, Bulma had been dead scared to ride a horse- herself. But not after hours of riding in the morning and the afternoon she had overcome her fear for the animal- and actually admitted to feel quite comfortable. She and the young horse actually seemed to get along. The beautiful landscape is what calmed both their nerves.

Vegeta and Chi Chi were riding in front of her, in a pace her horse seemed to follow without her encouragement. Through the path of field they rode. They had left the Center of Rome far behind and here the houses were scattered in far distances with fields of crops keeping them separate.

It was a warm hot day in July and Bulma had wrapped a lightgreen shawl over her hair to keep her head from burning. The soft locks of skyblue making it too easy for the sun to reach her skin. She had a bottle of water with her and every now and then she took a draught. Vegeta knew places, he knew people. And every now and then they would stop at some house, the man in there would greet the prince. They would bring water for the horses while Vegeta would inform about the battalion.

This was probably one of the things that made the Roman empire work. These small supervision houses that lay next to the major roads in the empire. And just now she was beginning to see a glimps of it. This late afternoon that landscape was all she allowed her thoughts to consume.

Because Vegeta's words of freedom still felt faraway and out of reach.

* * *

Launch turned to her right, chased by the feeling that she should run. But she didn't know where to go. She didn't know where she was.

She turned left soon after. The dim darkness showed only a fragment of this labyrinth of empty barracks. Abandoned spaces. It smelled down here. A spicy smell of an animal. Or animals. Wild animals that were tired of being toyed around.

And then she suddenly knew that it were lions that were chasing her.

She fastened up her pace and continued her frantic search for a way out. The rooms were getting lighter, from above shades of the sun chased away the darkness. And the barracks were lightened up. A vast fear crept over her when she saw and realized two things.

The labyrinth of barracks were never-ending. The wooden cages were scattered around her in thousands. As if she was in the middle of an immense huge forest, with gigantic dead trees.

The second thing was, that she wasn't alone. In the corners of the barracks they had been watching her. Thousand deceased eyes had been watching her out of wounded and collected bodies. The victims of the games. Fallen gladiators that were neither dead or alive. She knew this because of the silence, not a breath left heir lips not a grunt of pain was uttered. Yet she knew they were in pain. The only thing that still lived in these dark creatures where their eyes and they only spoke in pain.

Launch shook her head and continued her run, she tripped over such deceased creature yet stood up quickly. She had to keep on going, the lions were closing in on her.

The light got more tangible by the second as her footsteps, chased by the heavy thrums of lions' pawns, continued. The brightness of the light was overwhelming and she raised her arm to block out the flashing sun.

A vast and enormous applause was shot at her that she lowered her arm in shock. She was no longer in the labyrinth of the barracks underneath. Now she stood in the middle of the battlefield, with thousands of people cheering for her. In four layers the audience watched her and clapped their hands and cheered. She turned around and followed the circle of the mob around her, until her eyes landed on the royal chamber.

On the second layer of the tribune, where the royal room was placed, she could see them seated.

Bulma, Vegeta, Chiaotzu, Chi Chi and Tien. They were in the crowd as well. But they could not have noticed them. Vegeta had Bulma pulled up in his lap his hands groping the young woman on inappropriate places. Her blue eyes closed.

A shock of unbelief raged through her when she saw that Chi Chi was straddling Tien. Her legs apart and her back facing her. She couldn't face Tien, they were involved in a passionate kiss, and all Launch could see of him were his hands roaming over Chi's back. But she knew it was him.

Chiaotzu moved. She watched the child stand up and followed him as Chiaotzu walked towards the rim of the balcony. His eyes never reaching hers. And without a word said the young child dived down.

"No!" Launch screamed, but could not make undone what she saw. The wild tigers were waiting underneath the Royal Balcony and Launch shielded her eyes away and only heard. The sound of meat being ripped in pieces.

She shrugged away when she felt something hit her leg. A tigers tail. The crowd enthusiasm was raised as she saw the Tigers coming out of the corners of the battlefield. Barely restrained by large iron chains they walked towards her.

"Tien!" She called out his name, but he was too busy to notice her.

And then, the wild beasts that had surrounded her attacked her. With a sickening speed they ripped and bit away all of her costume, scratched her bare skin and then disappeared.

The cheers of the crowd died away in a deafening silence of shock.

Launch stood there, naked in the center of the battlefield. She watched her own bare pale skin with shock and listened. Listened to the overwhelming silence of their held breaths and the shrieks of their watching eyes. As if the movement of these thousands of black holes screeched, squeaked and squealed.

She ripped her eyes away from the scene and then met Tien. His eyes following her figure with a mean smile on his lips.

He chuckled. A short and unhealthy laugh that cut through the deafening silence. The woman in his lap giggled.

And that seemed to be the start of a wave of madness, as the Royal Chamber irrupted with laughter. And soon all the layers of the mob followed their example.

As Launch stood naked in the center and cried. Cried out her soul.

Launch awoke with a sneeze, as if it was that sound which woke her up. Deep down she knew better, it were the images in her sleep which had awoken her. But those dreams and nightmares were far behind, and the events of the past months and days belonged to them as well. Far behind and out of reach.

The only thing that seemed vivid in her mind was a night of thunder, in which she had ran away with Tien. The situation where they ended up on the rivers bed barely kissing and teasing almost four months ago- and it felt like yesterday.

Launch knew what had happened, she knew this without waiting for the sun to rise to check her reflection in the mirror and eye her golden blond curls. She was herself once again.

She swinged her legs over the edge of the bed and let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. _Ha, probably holding for the last four months._She felt relieved in more than one way. In every possible way.

With a new found energy she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

_Let's celebrate._

* * *

Chiaotzu was snoring, the child laid on his back with his mouth slightly open- something that could only happen when he had a long and tiresome day. He probably went out shopping with Ganna. Tien smiled softly and decided to get out of bed after all.

He couldn't sleep anymore. And it was late in the night, or very early in the morning- depended how you looked at it.

The reason he couldn't sleep were his drifting thoughts of faraway possibilities, possibilities that often came dangerously close in these moments of vulnerability. Vegeta, Chi Chi and Bulma had left yesterday morning to travel to the Northern Borders in search for Goku.

Chi Chi had asked him to come along, but Tien had politely declined. Perhaps if he wasn't here with Chiaotzu he would have. Perhaps even then not. Although he and Goku were on speaking terms again and he could actually tolerate his presence, the strong friendship they once shared, had been broken by the search Goku had held for himself. When Tien had runaway and searched for freedom in the woods- a search for something he had deserved. Something that a real friend wouldn't allow to be taken away.

It was exactly that thought that rose in his mind during his conversation with Chi Chi- a thought that drifted away, dangerously. And so eventually the idea of running away from this Palace had reached his mind.

Later that evening Vegeta had offered him the same, to come along in search for 'the idiot' as he put it.

Tien had laughed but shook his head. Vegeta had asked no further questions, which had led to a mild silence. Until he had broken it by speaking out his drifting thoughts.

"I am your prisoner," Tien had spoken, his tone sober and just. "And you're leaving me here without any bars to keep me."

The former gladiator had expected a threat of some sort, but none came. Only a short smile had escaped the prince his lips.

"Take care." Was all the man had said and with that Tien knew that the Prince wouldn't follow him this time, if he chose to ran away.

He still wasn't quite sure if he would.

On his bare feet and merrily clad in a short pants Tien walked over the cold marble tiles towards the kitchen.

_Eggs or toast with strawberries, what will it be?_ He pondered opening the door of the kitchen.

_I believe Chiaotzu had gathered some fresh strawberries yesterday._ His thought led him halfway through the kitchen when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

In the soft darkness he noticed Launch sitting silently at the kitchen table.

"Oh I'm sorry, Launch." He apologized. "I didn't realize you were here."

"Would that have made a difference?" She spoke coldly, the tone of her voice startling Tien a little. She spoke like she was a drunk fool in a overcrowded bar, looking for a fight.

He decided to ignore her question and instead continued his search for the strawberries. It had been a long time since he had been alone with her in a chamber. The last time he caught her like this was when he had been searching for Chiaotzu and he had stumbled upon her. He shook his head as he remembered the kiss he planted on her cheek in gratitude.

"You sure are good at that." The Vestal stated as if she eyed his every move. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Good at what?" He asked while he found the strawberries in a cold jar.

"Good at fucking ignoring me." He almost dropped the jar out of his hands at her harsh words. Raw and reckless words that were filled with a silent anger.

"I'm not ignoring-."

"What are you afraid of?" She questioned softly while she looked him directly in the eye.

And then Tien saw, how the fragility and vulnerability had totally faded out of her ocean blue depts, and now only left strakes of fearlessness and bold pride. She wasn't herself. He didn't have to look at her hair to prove him that, her eyes said it all.

_What are you talking about?_

"I'm not afraid-." He wanted to ease her mind, but his words got trapped in his throat by the boldness of her actions.

She took a step closer, her breasts pressed against his chest with only the soft tunica keeping them apart, for a mere inch- or even less. "I don't bite." Launch spoke the words playfully in his ear. "Unless you want me to."

How this woman could excite him so much was beyond his imagination. But by Jupiter, she did. Every molecule of his body became vivid as she spoke those words, as she stepped another step closer towards him, their bodies touching.

A mocking smile graced her soft pink lips. "You sure feel like you want me to."

He was slightly taken back by the mocking undertone of her words, yet couldn't refrain his eyes from closing for a second or two longer than necessary. After that short moment of dazzlement Tien took a step back. "Don't, Launch. You're drunk." Now he was the one that wasn't sounding like himself, his own voice lacked the strenght to power up his words. Because deep down all he wanted was to take a step closer to her. This Launch noticed and she didn't bother to make fun out of it.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not, Ranger. It's my first and only glass." She spoke fast and slow, without a trace of doubt- but she could lie in this tone all the same. The sudden air of confidence around her made her even more beautiful and the way she spoke so challenging made him want to provoke her even more. Provoke her even closer.

_Stop it, you idiot. She isn't being herself. _He forced himself to forget the feeling of her being so close. He tried to remember the last time she had acted so challenging, but only recalled her sunflower smell and the feeling of her hands on his body. He missed the closeness they had often shared on the trainingfield- the innocent touches of her hand on his arm and her ocean blue curls tickling his chest during their spars. _Here you are, enjoying the closeness while she herself is as faraway and distant as ever._

He sobered up and shook his head. _I shouldn't think about her like this._Tien stepped away, towards the table. "You're not being yourself, Launch." He said, and listened to the pleading in his voice with grimace.

"Oh but I am. I am more myself than I have been in a long time." She followed him and turned him around, so he was facing her again- the distance conquered once again.

She eyed him with a spark of amusement in her frozen ocean debts. "It doesn't matter Tien." She said in a slight mocking tone and allowed her fingers to trace over his bare chest. His muscles flinched underneath her touch and he refrained from closing his eyes and savoring the moment. He was so focussed on her touch that he hardly heard her words. "Because you know what Blue-curls would do when she had the guts?"

Like an idiot who had emptied several bottles of whine he shook his head.

She leaned in closer, her golden curls tickling his neck. "This," she spoke against his lips before pressing them with more force, slipping her tongue in his mouth during the process. An unexpected kiss, short but breathtaking- charged with a million stars.

Dazed and with a warmth in his light chocolate eyes he looked at her, he needed to kiss her back. Every fiber in his body told him to do so. But he swallowed the longing for the woman in front of him and spoke- like a responsible and honest man was supposed to do speak towards a confused Vestal Virgin. "Stop it, you don't know what you are doing."

His eyes locked on hers and he saw the amusement being replaced for a raw anger and envy. Envy?

A flat hand smacked across his cheek, which made him look up in surprise. She had hit him!

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do, Ranger. I know perfectly well what I'm doing." She took a step closer, their noses touching while she spoke again darkly. "Why don't you follow your little mistress to the Northern Borders and get the fuck away from me." She hissed dangerously through her teeth.

She paced away from him and she had almost left the room when he understood her words. She was talking about Chi Chi.

In a flash he remembered the conversation he had shared with Chi Chi, when Launch had walked away from training. Chi Chi's words were spoken indifferent and back then held little meaning. But now it all seem to make sense.

_You're making it too hard for the both of you. Stop lying to yourself, Tien. Just be honest to yourself. And to her._

"Wait, Launch." The Vestal stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "You're thinking I'm having an affair with Chi Chi?" The confusement he felt was apparent in his voice. "Is that why you avoided my training?"

There wasn't a word said, but the unclenching of her fists was the only motion that told him he was right. A soft smile spread over his lips. Why exactly he was proud of the knowledge she was jealous he didn't know, but in a way he was. "I thought you were so distant because you were ashamed that I kissed you. But you weren't ashamed."

His spoken words surprised both of them and it caused her to turn around and face him. Her dark blue eyes softened, if only for a little bit. The anger was still there, though. Afraid that he made the wrong conclusion he couldn't help but ask. "Were you?"

The anger in her eyes tenfolded while she paced towards him again, with a force he didn't know she had in her she pushed him back. He almost stumbled over a chair, but kept stable. "What the fuck does it matter to you whether I enjoyed the kiss or not, it was a mistake to you all the same."

He grabbed her arm and swinged her towards him before she ran away once again. The kiss she was talking about had always felt like a mistake to him. But that only was because he thought he was wrong by doing so. Because she had no idea of the effect she was having on him. Because she was a fragile Vestal Virgin with zero experience in men and he had practically forced himself upon her- for several times. Because it felt like the kiss was his own doing and never her choice. It never occurred to him that it could be her choice all the same, and he had thought it over a thousand times.

_If it had been her choice, then it would change everything._

"Let me go!" She jerked away from him, but he was determined not to let her go. Not again. He strengthened his hold on her and brought her body close to him in a tightening embrace.

"I have always-." _Cared more for you than I should._ Why it was so hard for him to say those words he didn't know. But it was. She looked up at him in silence, as if she had heard his thoughts. By Jupiter was she beautiful, with her honest dark blue eyes and her golden curls, her little nose and her pink lips.

The desire he held for this fiery Vestal was unbelievable. He needed to tell her she was wrong by assuming he had an affair with Chi Chi, he needed to tell her she was wrong by thinking he thought the kiss was a mistake. But most of all he needed to kiss her.

Without another word said he lowered his lips on her, while he kept her still in his strong and tightening embrace. She couldn't run from it even if she wanted to. And he didn't want to believe she wanted to.

If he couldn't say it with words he needed her to feel it with his lips. He wanted her, he had wanted her all along. The caressing of his lips against hers told her so.

In the dark dimness of the kitchen she kissed him back, her pink lips moving over his in such way that he could only close his eyes. He loosened up his arms around her, yet kept her in his embrace so she could turn more comfortable towards him.

She kissed him with more force, more fiery then she had done with her blue curls- yet the passion and the warmth remained the same. Remained real.

He deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to travel over her back, her bum, while pressing her closer for the tiniest bit- his lips never leaving hers.

He didn't want to think, he longed to just feel and experience her touch. But Tien wasn't such a man. He knew where this passion would lead to. And he also understood that she wasn't truely herself right now. Yet he didn't allow himself to think he was taken advantage of the situation- once again. Despite all of this the truth remained that he was kissing a beautiful Vestal Virgin- a priestess that was forbidden to be touched. And was punished with dead if anybody would know. That remained something he should protect her from.

He slowed down the pace of their kiss and ended it with warm pecks on her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and he finally saw that warmth in her ocean blue eyes he had missed for so long. It made him want to kiss her once again, but he stopped himself.

"It isn't important what I want, Beautiful." He spoke softly, trying his best to keep the desire out of his voice. "I don't want to stop, but I need to." He unwrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms comfortably. She looked away, afraid of showing her vulnerability towards him, afraid of what he had to say.

He kissed her temple shortly. "This is the only way I can protect you." He tried to look at her but she averted his eyes. "I don't want you to be sentenced to death, because of me-."

"Nobody has to find out." She was quick to speak and as their eyes locked he could see the hope and warmth reflect in her oceans.

He closed his eyes and played with the tempting thought for a mere wonderful second, the thought of allowing his passion for her to flow. He knew he couldn't, it wasn't the right thing to do.

He kissed her once again on the lips, tender and tangible, for the last time- he promised himself.

Then he sighed, it was time to face reality. "I care too much for you to risk it." He watched the hurt in her eyes with a feeling of guilt, hurt that quickly turned into a mild anger. Yet an anger that wasn't directed to him. "Forgive me."

With that said Tien turned around and left the room, doubts creeping up at him even before he closed the kitchen door. _It's the right thing to do. But that doesn't make it any more easier._

* * *

How sleep could devour her raw emotions into vast thoughts and doubts without sorrow Chi Chi did not know. But it happend.

Last night Chi Chi fell asleep on her pillow in the darkness of her tent with dried tears on her cheeks. The night had been scary and lonely, and the nineteen year old woman had felt young and afraid.

She was used to the sounds of the forest; the chirping of the birds and the sneaking of a racoon or fox, the movements of the trees with their rasping leaves and abandoned branches in the mild wind of half July. But this forest where they had stalled their two tents was new to her, a place where she's never been before- every sound it made felt foreign to her. And she would lie still in fear with open eyes of anticipation by every single sound. Anticipation that something terrible was about to happen.

She had thought up several scenarios. The soldiers of the Rebellion had found them and were ready to kill off the Prince and its maiden. She knew Vegeta had more enemies than friends, and she could easily picture one of them following them to take revenge. Or perhaps someone had found out about Justin and had been so disgusted he'd hunt down all the Vestal Virgins. Perhaps someone had smelled the dry coals in Vesta's basket- and went beyond asking questions. Silly and overdone, really- or so she was able to reflect on her irrational thoughts the next morning. But at night those fears had been tangible and all too real.

And now she was only talking about the fears that reached the side of insanity- there were more rational fears there than she could count. Countless fears of Goku's death. Too many of them to explain.

But now as she woke up by the familiar chirping of the birds- even if she wasn't familiar with the songs they sung- all those thoughts were cleared from the creapiness. In the morningsun she felt certain about their journey.

She dressed and began to pack up her tent once again. She refrained from waking up Vegeta and Bulma in the small tent next to her so they could leave immediately. She knew they needed rest from their nightly activities- that added up to her list of foreign sounds as well. It bothered her to no extent, but felt that it wasn't her place to judge their 'secret relationship'. She had insisted on allowing Bulma to come along, she had talked Vegeta over saying that Bulma was good with arrows and could give them a decent back up from a save hide out.

The real reason Chi Chi wanted Bulma to come along, because she was slightly afraid by traveling alone with Vegeta. She hardly knew the man and all but trusted him. Which also meant that she didn't trust him with a close friend.

She shook her head, it was their business. And the one thing that really mattered to her was finding Goku- and she didn't want any quarrel between them risk it.

That man meant more for her than that.

* * *

To be continued 


	28. The way it should be

Do ut des

Chapter 28 : The way it should be

Written by Maz

_Lectori Salutem,_

_Why it was so hard to get this chapter out, I don't know. But it was. I kept on struggling with the scenes from Chi Chi's point of view and I'm not really glad how they turned out. But at the moment I can do no better, so this is all you're getting now :p._

_Thank you for those who still keep on reading this, you're angels._

_Love Maz_

* * *

The landscape narrowed as the solid rocks near the river closed in on them, causing the feet of the horses to get wet and slosh through the reborn mud. Apart from the ripple from the lean river and the steady steps of the horses not a sound was made. A silence Vegeta had not expected in the beginning, but now after this small week was used to. 

Both Chi Chi and Bulma had little to speak about and the roads were continued in silence. It had been a pleasant surprise that not much words were said. Vegeta was a man who had traveled often and with many different people. But even his own battalion could not surround them in the comfortable silence they traveled in.

It did him good. It brought his thoughts on order. And he had been thinking a lot lately. There were several things that bothered him, several things that needed his attention.

He had given Bulma his word to cancel the fight and he did not regret it. It was a decision that had played in the back of his mind for far too long, but he never had it voiced out in such way. When they would return back to the Palace of the Vestals he would tell the lot of them.

It had been foolish of him to suggest such a punishment, even if it was tradition to punish a Vestal Virgin who had been defying the rules. Philippus was gone and Albruna was scarred for life. The other Vestals had been involved, but neither of them in such was that a punishment was in order.

The time in that Palace had done him well. Before and certainly after Marena's death he had fought and battled in every corner of their empire- without a single moment of rest. Not a second. He hadn't been knowing what he was doing. Conquer was all he did. Kill was all he did. Those moments of insanity on the battlefield was all he lived for.

In those small five months he realized he had more responsibilities as a Prince of Rome. The Roman Empire was large, almost too large to contain- as small rebellions, just as these in the Northern Borders, nag at the land to get their ground back. It wasn't about conquering more and more. But maintaining what they had. Get in order what they had won. His father certainly didn't take that responsibility. But he should.

He would leave the Palace of the Vestals when they arrived back with Goku. He would take his belongings back to his Palace on the Forum Romanum and he would have a talk with Marlus. He would see in which matters he could make a change for their empire.

He would no longer be a soldier in the borders of their empire, but from now on he would take his right- and be the Prince of Rome. Be that what belonged to him.

He slowed down his horse and allowed him to drink of the rivers bed. It made him remember that he was thirsty himself and he lowered down his horse to fill the bags he used to carry water. Bulma and Chi Chi followed his example.

Vegeta eyed both the women unbeknownst to them, Chi Chi with her sleek dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and Bulma with her skyblue locks. A feeling of pride filled his senses as he watched her step off her horse with ease. She had shown determinacy, both of them had. Not a single complaint had been voiced out, the sun wasn't too hot, the meat wasn't too raw and their horses weren't too fast. Even his own men in his battalion didn't manage to do that.

The sun was about to set, the clouds fading in colors of lightblue, purple, warm pink and soft orange.

"We'll set our tents nearby the river." He said and the women nodded. They could travel for a few hours longer, but they were quite on schedule. In a day or two they would reach the village Goku was supposed to be in.

Underneath a few trees near the rim of the forest he set up his tent. A small one that spoke in no language of luxury. He always traveled easy and light, not bothering for velvet pillows or silk cushions. Especially not on such a short trip. His tent was just big enough for the two of them, himself and Bulma. With the fastness they were traveling two tents were all they could carry. Not that he minded to have the Vestal sleeping next to him.

The first night she had been so utterly exhausted that all she could do was sleep. But the days after she seemed to get used to the rhythm of their journey and actually started the first move as if she had all the energy of the world. A nice surprise indeed. After that time they slept together every night. And now as the young evening was approaching, Vegeta was looking forward to it.

Chi Chi was starting a fire to roast the chicken they had fetched from the last supervision camp they passed. They ate only twice a day, breakfast and dinner, but it was enough to keep them going. Soon the small company sat around the fire, nagging from the hot roasted chicken.

"I'm sure feeling like an upper-class lady," Bulma said sarcastically with some chicken between her teeth.

Chi Chi laughed, "Tell me about it."

Their horses were grazing at the fresh grass, tired but fit. It was quiet here, peaceful even. But they were closing in on the Northern Borders, from now on he should be more aware. But it was hard to see this as a mission.

"I'm going for a swim." Vegeta said and stood up. Today they had travelled under the hot burning sun of July- and the sweat had dried up against his skin. He was used to feeling this somewhat dirty during his journeys, but he insisted on taking a bath whenever he could.

He stripped off his clothing and dived in. The water was cold and refreshing, but he welcomed it all the same. The sky was getting darker as the sun hid behind the hills.

Tomorrow night would be short, because he wanted their battle equipment to be ready before dawn. He didn't know what to expect from that village he saw in Gabrielle Sphere. The three soldiers noosed underneath the tree, weren't a pleasant sight- but a man like himself got used to see the harsh side of reality.

He honestly hoped they were still in time to save Kakarot. He was a good and loyal man, a good captain. He had saved his life as many times as he saved his. They were different in so many ways, but on the battlefield they were a team.

On journeys such as these Kakarot would irritate the hell out of him, with his nonsense small talk and his nagging. There were times that Vegeta couldn't even tolerate his precense. When they camped out with their batallion, Vegeta would make sure his tent would be as far away from him as possible.

But on the battlefield it was that same man he trusted enough to stand by him. Together they had been through much.

That was why he had felt a small pang of fear rise up in his chest as he had seen the image in the Sphere. Of course it was something he would never tell the fool, that his 'future death' had affected him so much.

Vegeta's thoughts drifted to the other images the sorceress had summoned. The Royal Chambers of his palace. The young foreign man that sat on his throne. Anger had boiled in his veins as he had seen the young Prince, with his ridiculous purple hair. But that anger faded within an instant as he had seen the other figure appear in the Sphere. Almost an exact replica of Bulma, although the figure was a little shorter and younger, the resemblance was there all the same. Amazement, yes. But he was a smart man and he could put two and two together. The young woman in the image was Bulma's doughter; her future. _And perhaps even ours._

His thoughts were interrupted by a splash behind him, a gentle smirk pulled at his lips as he knew who was behind him even before he turned around.

"By Jupiter, the water is cold."

He waited a moment without turning around. But no arms would capture him playfully. She waited as well, for a sign of approval. Cautiousness. And it was everything he taught her. Cautiousness towards the man she allowed to touch her, the only man- and still she didn't trust him fully.

_And what reasons have I given her to do otherwise?_

Vegeta shook his head. None. Bulma knew nothing of the man he was and even less of the man he had been before. The strangest thing was that he had the urge to tell her about his past. To let her know what he had been through.

He turned around and his features softened at the sight of her. Her skyblue strays of hair danced upon the water that reached her chin. Her eyes looked up at him in curiosity. _Guessing where my thought are, little one?_ He reached out to her and pulled her closer.

"Then come here," he finally responded. Before he could say another word her lips had found his already. The kiss lingered and strayed. He pulled her so close against him that he doubted there still was a drop of water between them. His midnight eyes met her bright sky blue ones and desire clashed once again.

He decided he would talk with her later, words could wait. The whole damned empire could wait for this.

* * *

When Vegeta had told her yesterday they were nearing the village Chi Chi was more than grateful. She had never actually expected Vegeta to come along in this search for Goku, but apparently she had underestimated the friendship that was between them. She was more than glad to have him on this trip though. It were strange words to admit for her, but Chi Chi needed him here. Otherwise she wouldn't have traveled this fast by far and probably wouldn't even be on time to save Goku. 

But know they were. She could feel it in her bones. Goku would be alright, by noon they would arrive in the village and they would catch him, stand by him, save him.

Not alone of course, what had she been thinking. She had actually thought to go chase her Goku and help him fight and then head back home. But she wasn't such a good fighter, neither was Bulma and perhaps even the help of Vegeta wouldn't be enough. If Goku and his battalion couldn't handle the rebellion than the three of them couldn't possibly make much difference.

But Vegeta had arranged two other battalions, a total of 28 fit soldier to stand by them. They would meet up with them after breakfast and then they would go to the village together. She was anxious to leave now, she had already readied her weapons and prepared breakfast for all three of them.

By the time Vegeta and Bulma were out of their beds and ready to eat theirs she had already packed her tent and fed the horses.

Chi Chi needed to go and see him, right now. She needed to see Goku and see that he was alright. Although that strong feeling inside of her told her that he was okay, she needed to see for herself. The image of the tree with it's dangling bodies still chased her, chased her soul and fed her doubts.

_What if we're already too late?_

Hours passed and her doubts only got worse by each passing minute. They had met up with the two battalions and together they would approach the village from different directions.

But now as she stood next to Bulma, Vegeta and five men of the first battalion by the rim of the village her doubts had tenfolded, as they repeated in her mind. Over and over again.

_We are too late._

It was silent around them. The soldiers close to her didn't make a sound, not a breath seemed to leave their lips. They merrily stood with their heavy armors captured around their muscles, unmoving like statues. Their eyes didn't swift, but gazed out to the stillness of the village. Quietly leaves rustled in the wind, the only motion that had prepared a sound. They were sitting in the bushes east of the village, so close that they could see several houses. And the only damned motion made, was that of the rustling leaves.

_We are too late._

Panic clouded Chi Chi's thoughts as she tried her best to listen, to pick up the smallest sign of life coming from those houses. She waited and held her breath along with the rest of them, but no signs came. No signs of life were showed, as if the houses in front of them didn't belong to a vivid village, but to a deserted graveyard.

Thoughts rushed in her head. Perhaps the villagers were sensing they were coming and hid away. Perhaps Goku and his battalion were sneaking around at the other sides of the villagers just as they were. Perhaps this village was one that was always deserted and used as a battlefield instead of a habitat. Perhaps they were standing before the wrong village than the one they had seen in Gabrielle's Sphere. Or perhaps-

_We are too late._

Frustration swelled up in her, her jaw and lips trembled slightly. Chi Chi eyed the company around them and realized they hadn't moved an inch, no eyes watched her. Even Bulma seemed lost in concentration. _What are we waiting for?_

Chi Chi shook her head and jerked loose from the shadows and ran out to the open. No spears, no arrows chased her. Only two pair of concerned eyes. The silence poured over her as she danced in the sunlight alone, no one followed her, no one called for her.

Swiftly Chi Chi reached the first house she came by, and with her right hand on her sword she opened the heavy wooden door with frantic force.

The silence fell heavy on her, but without a streak of fear in her eyes she followed the dark hall to the main chambers. Light poured in from the windows and warmed the wooden furniture in the chamber. It was a home. This house belonged to somebody.

It was strange to explain, but as Chi Chi stood in the living room of someone the Rebellion became more tangible. Until that moment the Rebellion had always been something light and thin, like a disease you fought when you were ill. But the members of the Rebellion were humans, with children, dreams and hopes. They were real. And the fight ahead would be bloody and people would die. And leave their children alone, leave their houses deserted.

"Vesta, stand by me." Chi Chi's own words sliced through the heavy silence and jerked her attention away from her thoughts. She headed outside through the open door and stood alone in the open once again. Vegeta and his men still hadn't followed her. She squinted her eyes, having trouble to make out their figures in the bushes. But they were still there, waiting. For what? For hell to freeze over?

Chi Chi shook her head and walked across a path to reach another house, this one was slightly bigger. But looked just as deserted. Before she opened the wooden door she took a last glance back, to see if perhaps they were coming after her this time. But her eyes halted abruptly as they came across a tree. An old wooden tree that stood on a familiar square.

Her breath was torn away and her lips trembled in shock, it was the tree she saw in Gabrielle's Sphere, only empty- empty and abandoned as well. She hurried over to the square, the tree was scarred dramatically as big chunks of bark was scattered around the square. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she ran closer, as if her heart had already realized something her brain didn't acknowledge. Suddenly Chi Chi stumbled and fell, over an old branch that was burned pitch black. With a grunt of pain she stood up and ran closer once again. Until she could no more and without another motion she sank to the ground.

_We are too late._ Her doubts had been reality all along.

No, this couldn't be happening. Goku.

Her tears went beyond measuring and her hands scratched the ground underneath her in agony. Scattered branches, dark sand and torn ropes.

_We are too late. He's death._

The world was spinning around her rapidly and then closed in on her, as she faded in a coal blackness.

* * *

Chi Chi had had been unconscious for a small half and hour and she had woken up with Bulma next to her. Without a word said the tears had come and the young women pulled each other close in agony. Chi Chi wasn't sure what happened in the next few hours that followed. As time rushed by they had set up their tent close to the village. The other two battalions would stay the night as well and it made the place busy and crowded. She had left Bulma's side to take a walk alone. 

After she had followed a path for ten minutes she sat down on a warm stone. She felt tired. No, exhausted. Empty.

Her cheeks were red from the tears that had dried up against her skin. She squinted her dry eyes against the heated sun, even her eyes were worn out from crying. It was a warm, hot day in July, the warm sun drew the fields of crops in gold. The view was beautiful, the outstretched meadows and mountains in the distance. Beautiful, even romantic.

The view was terrible misplaced. And it made her feel even more miserable.

She wished it would rain, thousands of drops should be poured down from the heavens in a turmoil, wind should wave upon her and tear her apart in the cold and recklessness of the evening. That would suit her at the moment, suit her ragged feelings. A storm instead of this happy-go-lucky fucked up day in July.

Chi Chi's eyes widened and held her breath as it clicked. As she realized as she looked at the beautiful soft and peaceful shades of the sky that it was different. Different from the sky above the village from the image, from Gabrielle's Sphere.

The torn nooses told her that it had happened, three men had been hung up in this village. Yes, they had been too late. But the dry ground underneath her feet told her it hadn't stormed yesterday, or the day before yesterday. And, so she remembered from conversations in the supervision houses along the road, it hadn't rained in this area for a whole week. But almost a week ago, there had been a terrible storm. A week ago she sat on those fine woven cushions in Gabrielle's house and had listened to her. Listened to her lies. _'When we travel such distance we get messed up with time.'_

The sorceress had lied to her. With her crystal ball she couldn't travel through time, only through distance. Had they been too late all along?

No, Gabrielle said she believed he was still alive. Or had that been a lie too?

Chi Chi shook her head and stood up, something was going on here. And she was determined to find it out. Perhaps, her Goku was alive after all.

* * *

Tien eyes had widened with warmth as she suddenly had came into view and jogged towards him. She was back. The late conversation they had shared hadn't scared her away. She was back to her usual self again, with her beautiful blue curls and her somewhat reserved behavior. She hadn't said a word about that night, about that kiss. Yet there appeared a peacefulness between them as if Tien hadn't made up with her blond counterpart- but with her true self instead. 

It felt strange for him to admit, but it was lovely to have her back on the training field. To have her joke with him and smile with her lips and eyes. He started to realize more and more how much he had missed her, those slow weeks when she had avoided his training. And how much he would miss her if he did decide to run away- run off to safety with Chiaoutzu.

It was a plan that had started to form the minute Vegeta had left, but nog was the sunny days of late July stretched into a beautiful week. One in which he would wake up for a morning jog with Launch, have breakfast with the lot of them, retreat to the training field with her again- where they would laugh, spare and care until their stomachs would growl- and when they would be called over by Albruna to the Altar and he would watch Chiaotzu's expression change as he listened to the bedtime stories with pleasure in his eyes.

It was hard to explain how good it felt. But with Vegeta out of the picture the atmosphere had improved dramatically. As the tension eased the prince's threat seemed almost forgotten. Which made it harder for Tien to pull his plan into action- to take his small belongings he had and run away. To escape all the madness that was to come and to save Chiaotzu of witnessing all the pain that would be uttered. He had seen enough grieve already.

Tien hadn't told him about his plan yet, somewhat afraid of his reaction. Chiaotzu could be very honest and would no doubt call him a coward for turning his back on the rest of the Vestals. On Lady Launch as well...

_But it's my job to protect him._

It was true, he felt it so in the debts of his hears, but it wasn't the full truth. Because it felt like his job to _protect her_ as well.

Tien stared into the flames of the sacred fire as his thoughts had wandered once again. It was a pleasant and soft evening in July and Chiaotzu had fallen asleep next to him, his head rested on his leg while he cuddled a pillow close to him. It was past bed time, but they- he, Chiaotzu and Launch- had decided to linger after Albruna's pirate story, it had caught it's toll.

Launch was sitting on the opposite couch of him, lost in thought as she fidgeted with her blue curls absentmindedly. Apparantly Tien wasn't the only to get lost in his thoughts as he stared at the consuming flames. A small smile played on her lips as she gazed towards the burden memories. _Memories of time spend with me perhaps?_

He shouldn't be fooling himself- he was already caring for her too deeply. No way he could leave this palace, leave her alone in the battle of the Colosseum, without tearing himself up with guilt. He couldn't actually leave her here, he should be by her side, coach her, train her if that almost forgotten day in the Colosseum really was to come. He knew he couldn't leave her behind, although the logic part in his mind wanted to contradict him, he knew it all along. He cared too much for her to just leave her to her faith.

"I know a small abandoned wooden house at the end of the forest, close to the Southern Mountain," Tien disturbed the peaceful silence and she met his gaze with curiosity. "It's a bit old, but I could fix it up in no time. It's a two day walk from here."

He stopped for a moment, not sure how to continue. To tell her the truth about himself, about the coward that he was going to be. "I'm thinking of leaving with Chiaotzu now that we have the chance. I don't think Vegeta will bother to follow us, he made it clear without much words."

Cold shock flowed in her eyes, but she said no word.

"Will you come with me, Launch?" There, done. The coward had asked.

His eyes led to the nibbling flames before him, afraid of where his question ended. Afraid of what her reaction would be. Unsure he looked up at her and saw how her eyes were settled upon the fire as well. Yet she didn't look too disturbed, her eyes sparkled with a warmth and a small beautiful smile graced her. He watched her sigh contently and lost in thought, lost in the flames. Then she shook her head slowly, as if to get rid of the thoughts and get back to reality. She turned to look at him then, and the warmth in her eyes embraced him close and them together.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, yet her eyes showed no regret, only that caring warmth. She stood up from her couch to sit next to him, careful not to wake Chiaotzu by the sounds of her words. "I can't leave. I can't leave the rest behind. I would absolutely hate myself if something happened in the Colosseum and I wouldn't be there for them."

He knew what she meant, he understood her in so many ways.

"I understand why you'd want to leave," She said honestly, not a sign of malice in her voice. "There will be things happening that would hurt the lil' guy." She reached over and stroked Chiaotzu's sleepy head with care, without waking him up. "It will effect him much."

She turned to look at him, that undeniable warmth still evident. "It's only natural for you to want to protect him for it."

Tien nodded without a word and watched her shift closer towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and his left arm reached behind her as she did so.

His eyes led to the flames again, led his thoughts away. It felt good to have her by his side like this, to hold her so close that he could feel her breath tickle his neck. Chiaotzu shifted in his sleep and turned around, his cheeks were warmed by the fire and called for some shadow.

_This is the way it should be. _Tien realized as he held both of them.

Launch sighed contently next to him, as if she felt it too. "I'll visit you though, every month I'll come by to see how you two are doing."

He nodded without a smile, because he knew it wasn't enough.

"You should draw me a map."

He looked down on her, her ocean blue curls glittering in waves of lights by the fire before them. He smiled softly and gave her a light squeeze in the shoulder before he nodded again. But he knew it wouldn't be happening. He wouldn't go without her.

He couldn't leave her. He would be there for her and stand by her side- the way it should be.

* * *

To be continued. 

_Please take the time to write a lil' review, I would really appreciate it._

_Plus, I'm really curious to what you think will happen? With the mission to find Goku? With the couples, with the fight in the Colosseum? With the politician Marlus and Vegeta's father?_


	29. Melodies of fury

Do ut Des

**Chapter 29**

**Melodies of fury and rhythms of friendship**

_Written by Maz_

_Author Note:_

_Most of this chapter will swirl around the battle between our soldiers of Rome; Goku and Vegeta and his battalions, and the Rebellion. This chapter is going into quite some detail about the battle and there will be quite some bloodshed. This is quite a turn from the other chapters and may you not be into this kind of action, please let me know. You can leave a review with your e-mail address and I will mail you this chapter without the details of the battle, the bloodshed._

_If you do decide to read this chapter as it is, just keep in mind this whole story will have one happy ending- eventually._

* * *

Goku breathed out in an uneven pace that betrayed the restlessness that flowed inside of him. The focus and patience he had on that morning when they had reached that village had faded the instant he saw three of his men dangle underneath that tree. He had slept unlikely little in the week that had followed. He had pushed his men to the edges as they traveled further North and searched for the rebellion from dawn to dusk.

It finally seemed to pay off as they found a trace in this outstretched landscape to a small village in the forest. He had personally investigated the place- for anything that could betray the rebellion. But as he sneaked around the backyards and their small sheds he had found nothing. He had almost prepared himself for a speech to tell his men to go back home- when he realized that there truly was nothing. Nothing to indicate that this small village was a part of the Roman empire. Not a word was written in Latin, not a coin was found, not a single altar for the Roman Gods was there, no great Roman rulers seemed to be worshipped. No, the small and easy built houses only showed a Northern culture- one that could easily held a grudge against the empire.

_One that could easily kill ones kin- my brother._

He decided to ready his men for battle, provoke the villagers and watch their reactions closely. He didn't want to take out his revenge on innocent people- but there remained a small chance that they weren't innocent at all.

And Goku promised himself he would take that chance with full commitment- he owed his brother at least that much.

* * *

Bulma rolled over in the lovely warmth in their bed and let the morning awake her slowly, softly even. In that short moment of naiveness fantasies and dreams faded, while she was gently tugged back in reality. It was late in the morning and miraculously she had slept through the boisterous morning rituals of the soldiers that accompanied them.

Already two horrible days had past fast after the visit to the village, after the realisation of Goku's death. Well, realisation? It was weird and Bulma wasn't sure she comprehended it all. Her mind had registered and drawn the logic conclusion, when they had reached that burned tree in the middle of the square- yet her heart didn't seem to believe it. And she sure wasn't the only one. Bulma noticed that Chi Chi had a lot of trouble accepting it as well.

It was terrible to see Chi like this. She kept on saying the Sorceress had tricked her, because the sky was clear. By Jupiter, she was such a mess. And Bulma's heart went out for her. The last two days she had been by her side and held her hand. Several times she had tried to bring her the truth about Goku's death, as careful as possible. But the fragile woman kept on denying it first hand. It was awful.

The first feeling that overflowed Bulma this morning was one of powerlessness. Vegeta had noticed her helplessness yesterday. And as he had entered their tent late yesterday night and saw her still form awake on their bed he stated without any kind of judgement.

'There is nothing you can do, Bulma. Let it go.'

He had noticed how it had been affecting her and his simple words spoke nothing of easiness. It had comforted her. She didn't know what to say back, but there wasn't a reply needed. He then had stripped off his armor and slid under the covers with her. Without another word said he had put his arms around her, kissed her temple in a protecting gesture and then closed his eyes. She had meant to ask him several things, but his warm presence next to her comforted her. He melted her worries, so they could slip along with her to tomorrow. She was glad he was here with her, she needed him with her.

Yes, she cared deeply for him. Unconditionally. She allowed herself to accept that. She had tried to pretend otherwise, but whenever they kissed she felt the truth. And the truth was that she wasn't only very much attracted to the Prince of Rome, but cared for him as well. She wasn't sure what those nights together meant for him. She doubted Vegeta saw more in her than a mere lover, a person to warm his bed as it came to be, a person to have sex with when it suited him.

Or perhaps that sounded too harsh. In some way he did consider her feelings. The past two nights they hadn't had any action even though they had the time, he hadn't pushed it. If he had Bulma knew she couldn't really deny it, as soon as their lips met desire would capture her. But he hadn't pushed things, instead he had stayed with her and held her close. Almost as if he cared for her as well. She doubted he did. She also doubted that he would waist his time to think about whether he cared for her or not.

She had gotten to know him better now. Back at their palace she only saw a small side of him, she saw the person he was when they were together, and the person he allowed her to see. But during this journey she not only saw how he was around others, how he was as the general of the battalions, how he was as a Prince for his people, but she also saw a different side of him. As he had opened up to her those nights ago at the bonfire.

A few days back, after they had made love in the water of the river he had opened up to her. After they had dried off and warmed up at the bonfire and Chi Chi retreated back to her tent he had started to talk to her. Vegeta had never trusted her into his past, in fact she didn't know more about the man she had slept with than any other common civilian. She had tried to pry some things out of him, during the months they spend together training in the Palace of the Vestals. She had asked about his past, how he grew up. But he never allowed anything to spill. Back then he would turn the subject or not reply at all. She had given up on it after a while. The need for information ignored as she had tried to ignore her crush on him all together. What was her matter in his business anyway?

Needless to say, she was more than surprised to hear him speak about his past that summernight. Vegeta had been sitting across the fire from her and his gaze had been wandering through the flames when he had interrupted the peacefulness and had said that the sword he gave her had belonged to some one else before.

He had told Bulma about the death of his former lover. Although he didn't explain why he had given Bulma her sword. But by the look of his eyes that night she was't sure he could give her an explanation. She didn't want to interrupt him anyway, scared that the flow of words would stop as suddenly as it had began. And she was curious to learn more about him.

Vegeta had grown up without a mother as only child. She had died given birth to him. When he was seven his father has send him away to one battalion after another. Back then he had been too young to fight, but his father had insisted he would go. He had been too young. He had pointed that out to Bulma without a doubt in his voice. He explained how he had to earn respect among the far older soldiers of the battalion. And Bulma pictured that wasn't an easy task. In times of peace he was trained in the martial arts and left to clean up the mess whenever the men had a feast after a victory. In times of war he was left behind as a coward and could only help to tend to the wounds of the men that fell. Of the men that were dying. In that manner he shifted from one battalion to another during three years. He never stayed at one place and it seemed that he had to leave one battalion behind as soon as the soldiers started to tolerate him. Then it would begin all over again, the humiliation and battle for respect.

During those years he had been taught many different techniques of fighting and even at the age of ten he knew more battle strategies than any average soldier. Years of practice within every corner of the empire gave him that experience. And this worked in his advantage. In the years that followed he helped the captains of the battalions set out the strategies and witnessed the fights. At the age of thirteen he fought as a common soldier between the elder men. Before his eighteenth birthday he had fought too many battles to count and in too many battalions to keep track of. Then he had been assigned as a general for a total of four battalions, a small 200 men. He had made some important victories in the history of the Roman empire.

They had sat around the bonfire till the early hours. Yet Bulma hadn't felt sleepy one little bit as she had listened to his stories. How he could speak about his past with this mild indifference, she didn't know. But he did. He spoke about the soldiers that taunted him, the horrors he had witnessed without a trace of... of simply anything. As if witnessing deaths at the age of seven hadn't effected him at all. But Bulma had realized, that was what he grew up with. And he hadn't known any other way.

Why he had told her all of this, Bulma still didn't know. But it felt good to know that he trusted her enough to tell her. It made her understood him a little better as well.

She tried to shake her wandering thoughts off as she stepped out of her bed. The mornings here close to the Northern Borders were colder than those is Rome. It made Bulma dress herself faster than she thought she could. She tied her belt around her, her sword close to her right hip. Strange how she had gotten used to carry a weapon with her. She pulled the sword out of her belt and held it up in the air.

Bulma watched the blade reflect the strong afternoon light and mirror golden shapes on the woven walls of the tent. She sat back on her mattress and allowed herself to wonder. Wonder what that woman was like to whom this sword belonged before. To wonder who that woman was that had caught his attention.

How did she look like? Was she beautiful like herself? Or perhaps even prettier. An amazone warrior with golden locks and a lean muscular body. The training they had practised had toned Bulma's body well, but she didn't look like a female warrior. Her body just had its natural curves, her full bum and-

And what did it really matter?

Marena was dead.

She was the one spending nights with Vegeta now. She was the one laying in his arms.

Bulma knew this. Realized this. Yet couldn't help herself.

Did she remind him of Marena? The way she talked, her manners. The way she kissed. The way they made love. Was that very different from the way they had done it? Did he think about her a lot? Did he think about Marena while he was with her?

Bulma scolded herself for her thoughts to go on that childish feeble track, but those thoughts did occur to her. Deep down she knew she shouldn't compare herself to his former lover. But at times this jealousy tugged at her, nagged her. And it made her feel silly and small. Nothing like a proud, independent Amazone Warrior.

Merrily a dumb and feeble Vestal Virgin.

Suddenly somebody burst through the door and Bulma almost dropped her sword clumsily. She looked up to meet Vegeta's crystal clear ebony eyes. Clear of any wandering thoughts, focussed and determined.

"We found Goku and his battalion. They're a two hour ride from here." The Prince spoke controlled and calm as if the news didn't have any effect on him at all. But she felt it, the drive inside of him. The sheer willpower of needing to help a friend in battle. "Ready your horse. We'll leave immediately."

She nodded quickly and turned around to fetch her stuff, while her hart jumped up and down.

_Goku. Thank Jupiter, he's still alive._

But they had to hurry. She laid down her sword and reached for the bottle of water.

"Bulma," She looked up to him and felt his amused eyes tease her. "You might consider to take that sword with you."

* * *

The speed and swiftness in which it all happened dazzled her. Blinded by stars and crystal pecks in front of her eyes Chi Chi rode with them. She allowed the excitement to overflow her senses. They were already hearing the battle being fought a few miles away, so near had they approached. And at that moment her hart and soul acknowledged the truth.

Yes, Goku was alive. He was out there. And they were going to help him fight. She was going to help him fight the Rebellion. And then...

Then she would take him home.

Merrily minutes away from the chaos she was to pursue in, a vast feeling of peacefulness welled up in her. She didn't know what to find out there, the bloodshed, the horrors she would witness or even carry out herself. But after the next scarred hours she would find him again- that's all what mattered to her.

She glanced at her side, and watched her sword swing softly at her belt in the melody of the horses pace. She was ready, ready to stand by his side and fight with him. Fight for him.

* * *

The speed and swiftness in which it all happened unnumbed him. The short time, in which the almost friendly talk with the villagers had developed into a challenge on the battlefield, didn't leave any room for thoughts, for feelings. But only for senses and sensations. Sensations of anger, frustration, power and control.

Goku reveled in it. Welcomed it. Allowed all of it to rise up in the debts of his soul and leave his body by the slice of his sword. It drove him into a frantic pace, a pace of death. A melody of fury.

He pulled another villager close and trusted his sword into his shoulder, blood spatted upon his face, while a scream of surprise was the last thing this man would utter. Goku turned around and swinged his sword once again upon another Rebel. In one deadly powerful strike Goku torn the mans skin and organs, and left him to bleed to death.

Left him as the other Rebels needed him. To send them to the underworld.

He charged upon another villager and fought him down even before the man had a chance to rise his own swords. Goku turned around and dived for another one.

For a moment he felt like he became the speed and swiftness himself.

Their battalion was greatly outnumbered. With a small dozen man they stood against a rebellion of at least one hundred men. Here in the far corners of their empire the Rebels had crept out of the forest and had formed a vast group before them.

Yes, they were terribly outnumbered. But it didn't matter.

As his sword was swayed with a strength Goku didn't know he possessed, he realized that it didn't matter. Whether they were to live or die today. Perhaps this whole quest wasn't about revenging his brother, but perhaps his faith was to reunite with him in the afterworld. The strange thing was, that the thought didn't dazzle him for a mere second.

He had lost the count of the men he cut down with his sword. Of the warm bodies, he left for the blood and every trace of warmth to leak out of them. So they could become cold and empty. So they knew what is was to be cold and empty. _Like himself..._

A rebel tried to charge upon him, his primitive sword risen towards the sky. As if to relieve him with a fatal blow. For a moment Goku took a step back from the speed and swiftness he had reacted in and waited fore a mere second.

It could be done so easy. If he would just allow it. That iron that shined like diamonds in the late afternoon sun could cut his skin _and set him free._ It could relieve him from the grieve that nagged his hart. The thick darkness that leaked out of his hart clouded his thoughts and it made things seem possible. Or rather it made everything impossible.

The risen sword of the rebel was coming down with a strength of madness. And the idea of taking the blow of that attack was alluring. There was a thick silence around him, not a sound was there with him. The ravishing tones of the cries of the men, of the sizzling of arrows, or the clashes of sword to sword, sword to shield, or sword to flesh of the battlefield around him, never even reached his mind. Only that idea of allowing that fatal blow to free him reached him. And he drowned in that thought till such extent that there wasn't a way back anymore. That mere second he took a step back from the speediness of his actions, stretched into nothingness.

And Goku could see that shimmer of the rebels sword reach him closer.

_Jupiter, forgive me._

His limps fell numb and soon iron would tear his skin and soul.

_Jupiter, take me._

Goku gasped for air in shock as he was suddenly pulled to the ground by an unknown force. The powerful afternoon light blinded his senses, but he felt a figure stepping over him and heard the clashes of swords before him. The silence had vanished as the fog in his mind cleared. Around him the battle had continued, but from this position he had no idea how things stood now.

The rebel that had charged him before was easily beaten by the man that stood before him. _Stood by him._

The cries of death of the rebel faded and the man before him turned around and focussed his attention on him.

"Kakarott, you fool. You sure picked an excellent time for your journey to lala-land." The prince turned around to keep his back guarded. "You might consider standing up, I'm tired of saving your ass."

Surprise and relief overflowed Goku's sences. "Vegeta," he whispered thin in disbelief. He quickly sat up and looked around the field.

Vegeta hadn't come alone. With at least two battalions he had arrived, and he could see the soldiers of Rome fighting off the rebellion. Their archers were positioned in the trees, and from a safe distance arrows shot through the sky and finished off those Rebels that hadn't been pulled in the fight yet.

The tables were turned. A wicked smile of amazement crept on his features. And Goku felt the strength in his muscles come back. He stood up undamaged and grasped his sword.

"What do you say we work this off the old fashioned way, Vegeta?" He spoke and was surprised by the strenght of his words. He stood beside the prince and saw two rebels sprinting towards him.

Goku glanced at the man beside him and as their eyes met the prince nodded. "About time you got off your lazy ass." Vegeta's eyes shot to the men that charged him. "I'll take them left."

Goku nodded and felt how the strength he had always savored in battle return to him. "I'll take them right." He kept his sword steady in his hand.

"Thanks, Vegeta."

The prince heard the words but found no time to respond before the fight had begun once again. Through slashes and clashes he spoke, "Don't bother, I'm having a blast slaying this scum. Victory will be ours, Kakarott."

The melodies of fury had left Goku's soul, and the battle continued towards victory.

Together they fought in rhythms of friendship.

* * *

To be continued 


	30. Shreds of Relief

_Do Ut Des_

_Written by Maz_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Goku almost loses himself in the battle of the Northern Borders as he experiences how outnumbered their battalion is. Just before he allowed himself to be beaten; Vegeta and two other battallions arrive and the tables are turned.

**Summary of the plot:** (Just to fresh you up a little).

Because of the birth of Justin, Albruna's son, the household of the palace of Vesta gets in a nasty position- since Vestal Virgins have to live in chastity by the Roman law. Bulma and Chi Chi were on their way to get rid of the baby, when they were caught by the Prince of Rome himself.

No thanks to Bulma's blackmail attempts the Vestals were punished by the Prince to battle in the Colosseum, while the man that had impregnated Albruna, Philippus was send away. In the games of September Bulma, Launch and Chi Chi were to fight for their lives in an exciting battle. The three of them were trained by Vegeta, Goku and Tien.

Tien had been a gladiator before, but was freed when he had killed Marena on the field of the Colosseum- Vegeta's former girlfriend who was send down there by the King. Vegeta had not tolerated Tien's freedom and that's why he was addressed to train Launch for the upcoming battle.

Yet as they trained the relationships of all the couples start to form into something more.

Then the news reaches Goku that his brother has died in the Northern Borders. To avenge him he travels up North. Chi Chi hasn't heard from him in a long time, and when she visits Gabrielle to check up on Goku with the crystal Sphere- she convinces Vegeta and Bulma to come with her to find him.

The image she saw, was one in which Goku died and Gabrielle presented that image to be the future if Chi Chi wouldn't forestall it. The reality was that it was an image of another soldier, but Gabrielle wanted Vegeta, Bulma and Chi Chi to travel up North. Gabrielle had put her plan in motion and by sending them away from Rome for such a short period the first steps in altering the future were made. Now the clash between Vegeta and his father would be unavoilable and when the prince had won- a civil war would be avoided and thousand of lives of innocents would be spared. Gabrielle also showed Vegeta an image of the future generation, where Trunks and Bra were in the troneroom.

In the meantime Vegeta had already promised Bulma to cancel the fights, to withdrawn the given punishment. The rest of the household doesn't know that yet.

**A/N: Lectori Salutem**

I'm sorry it took me so long to give out a new update. I hate it that I can't find enough room in my schedule to continue my fic properly. This is an awfully busy year for me and I can't wait till summer break so I will have some more space for my work. At time I thought about just quitting this story, since I don't have the time to finish it properly. But every free hour on the internet I searched it up again and read your reviews. Thank you; to know that there are people out there reading it and even liking is incredibly motivating! And I will promise you a beautiful good end to this story some time (not soon :p).

I'm glad the whole fanfiction atmosphere around Dragonball Z hasn't totally dissappeared yet. It pleases me that there are still people out there who enjoy a good fic.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Love you all,

_Maz._

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

**Shreds of relief**

The rumble of the battlefield died out with the last breaths of the Rebels. And it brought the group of three battalions in a movement of amazement. They caught their exhausted breaths in victory. Every living soul on the field could feel it deep down, they had done it again.

Vegeta was no different. A smirk of satisfaction pulled at his lips as he stared at the body of his last victim, while he bend and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The last villager that had dared to challenge him had been overwon. It's hard to describe such intense feeling of victory, especially for a man like Vegeta. This was one of the few feelings he lived for.

How he felt? Vegeta felt like the fucking king of the graveyard. In a good way that is.

He stretched his back for a total view of the field. Goku was standing beside him, his dark chocolate eyes still focussed on his last opponent. The field was scattered with bodies, randomly really. As if they had been dead all along and they were tossed out of the sky by a hurricane.

It brought the Prince just the smallest glimpse of concern. A small and slightly visible glimpse that existed only out of the knowledge that his battle would revolt the remaining rebels- in the surrounded villages- perhaps even more. That would mean that they needed to be controlled. That another supervision camp should be resurrected in this area as well. Now even that alone wasn't such a problem, there were more than enough volunteers for such positions. In fact there was a whole waiting list of Elites that would love to play chief here at the end of their borders. The thing was that if he was going to set it up, he needed to report it to the Senate. And Vegeta hated the administrations.

He grimaced visually at the thought of it.

"Are you wounded?" Goku asked concerned as he had watched his features.

Vegeta turned his head towards the soldier and shook his head. "Not a scratch. You?"

"In my back, but it's not so deep."

Vegeta nodded absentmindedly and went over the list that had to be done now. He almost thought about asking Derseus down here to take over this task now, but knew that as a prince and general he needed to take his responsibility.

He started to speak and the power of his voice roared every single soldier out of his thoughts or pain. "You have fought well, Warriors of Rome. You have fought brave. Those of you who have died..."

* * *

Chi Chi tucked her sword back in her belt and flowed towards him. Past the exhausted soldiers who looked her go with blunt surprise in their eyes. Over the bodies of the fallen villagers, who could mistake the young woman for a flying angel in their last glances of life.

"Goku!" she exclaimed in between rapid breaths as she sprinted closer. Chi Chi wasn't sure what overcame her, but as soon as the last man had fallen she needed to see him again. Feel him in her arms, hold him close- just to make sure he was real. And she hadn't been dreaming all of this.

She had been sprinting towards him like a flowing river, but when he looked up at her in surprise it felt like a wave captured her inner being. A wave of happiness and relief as she saw the recognition in his eyes.

"Chi? What are you-." But before Goku could finish his sentence in joy of surprise, she had already reached him. Her arms embraced his strong and still heaving chest as if she had forgotten that her spotless light green stola was pressed against his armor smeared with blood, sweat and tears. It was unbelievably good to have him so close to her again, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, silent tears still flowing from them.

"I thought I lost you," She held him even closer, tighter, as if to grasp him and never, ever let go. "I thought I lost you, Goku." She repeated softly.

His strong, muscular arms slipped over her petite form and he kissed her forehead. "It's okay. The battle is over. We can go home now."

It was amazing how he could comfort her with those words, that would sound absolutely empty when coming from somebody else. But coming from Goku, those words were a promise- that it will be alright. At that exact moment Chi Chi realized how much she had missed him.

She looked up at him. "Everybody thought you were dead. But I said it wasn't true. I thought I was going insane." She shook her head. "I thought I lost you." Her eyes brimmed full at her words of worry, as speaking out the thoughts that had been nagging at her soul for such a long time. Through the blur of tears their eyes met, and in his she could see the anger, hurt and regret flicker briefly.

"You weren't the only one." Goku confessed softly in the silkiness of her hair.

She shook her head in confusement, the movement allowing a tear or two to slip out of her eyes and roll over her cheek. "What do you mean?" She asked, having the feeling that there was an important meaning behind those words of his.

But he looked at her with his lips in a thin line, an expression Goku would only show mere seconds in a lifetime. And by the shook of his head Chi Chi knew he wasn't going to tell. Goku reached out and tucked a few strands of her silk hair behind her ear. His finger traced the line of her jaw until they rested on her chin, he lifted her chin up for a mere inch and allowed his lips to caress hers.

He kissed her I'm sorry.

With a tenderness, anyone who watched him kill mere moments ago couldn't believe he had in him, he pulled her closer and continued to move his lips over hers.

He kissed her I missed you.

A glowing warmth spread into both their souls as he deepened the kiss, his hands flowing over her back, pulling her closer into his strong embrace.

He kissed her I love you.

Then he stopped his movements end ended his kisses in short pecks on her lips.

He kissed her we're going home.

* * *

As the air of excitement and survival rapidly faded, as the soldiers of Rome inhaled the air in their yearning longs, the smell hit her. Bulma tried to breath through her mouth, but even then she could not escape from it, she could still taste the foulness of it on her tongue. The smell was damp and it reminded her of the smell that hung in the air in the underground barracks of the Colosseum. It was the foul smell of slaughter.

It turned her stomach, it made her body feel too heavy and her head too light. Her world was swinging and she held close to the thick branches to keep her from falling. Her alert blue eyes searched for Vegeta's figure on the battlefield, and they eased slightly as she found him. He was the only person on the field that moved and she watched his gestures with a silent fascination.

He ordered groups of men together, some of them picked up others as the young wounded men were drawn away. They looked small and it felt good to watch the play from such a distance. The prince turned around and addressed some other soldiers to action as he brought the remains of the battlefield in motion once again.

After watching him for a small ten minutes, Bulma saw him walking towards her. It was strange. Vegeta had seemed so far away, but now as he closed in on her tree it seemed as if he was crossing his world to hers. Crossing borders.

"Bulma, are you coming down?" It didn't sound like him, the words he spoke were flowing gently as a careful approach. _As if he's approaching a wounded animal._

"Nah, I'm staying here for a while." She replied quickly and lowered her eyes to look at him. He stood by the trunk of the tree with his arms crossed, yet he radiated a patience that was new to her. Remarkably how she had learned all the slight nuances in his attitude towards her. All of the sudden Bulma had the overwhelming urge to be near him, to be drawn in his arms and rest her pounding head on his shoulder.

She regretted her own words of staying here in the tree. She was about to come back to it, when she was interrupted by a soldier who approached Vegeta. Fast and illiterate words were exchanged between them and Vegeta's eyes stared determined in the distance before he looked up again.

"I need to take care of some things first, Vestal. I'll be back in a half an hour, stay here."

She did. She watched the play on the field for another hour. Soldiers had withdrawn back to their camps, Chi Chi and Goku with them. She had noticed the kiss they shared feverishly in the middle of the field. She noticed how they had asked about her whereabouts. But she felt no desire to walk down and mingle with them.

But now as the field was eerie quiet she wished she had. Only a few Roman soldiers remained in motion, as they searched through the villagers bodies for anything valuable. Weapons or coins.

She shook her head in disgust and abruplty looked down as one of the branches below snapped suddenly and a curse flowed fast behind like it's shadow.

"Shit!" She recognised Vegeta's voice all to easily and allowed relief to wave over her as he climbed in the branches next to her.

"Did you notice I had one shot right above your head? It was as if you're fighting with a fucking apple on your head. Ever soldier of Rome was bubbled with fucking apples." Bulma said, even before the prince was seated beside her. She allowed her eyes to flow in the distance once again.

"You focussed well today, little one. You did good."

She heard him speak the words, she even heard the shadow of admiration that followed underneath. Yet it made tears of regret sting her eyes.

"No, Vegeta. I did bad." She replied, her voice surprisingly steady. "I did the worst thing." Her sky blue eyes traced the field for the countless bodies. "And I lost count."

Her heavy words floated still in the air.

"We all do." Vegeta said and blew the words away. "You weren't alone in this battle. You fought by our side. With your arrows you protected a big part of the battalion. You protected Kakkarot and his woman-."

"And I protected you the most." Her words were so strong that this time Vegeta did not know how to react upon them. The simply truth that she had been looking out for him touched his heart for a mere moment.

"You've been strong today." He began after a few seconds of silence. And he meant it. "Take strength in that knowledge." He dared her eyes to meet his, but when her gaze remained on the distance he reached out for her, touched her delicate blue locks that framed her face. "Come back to the camp with me, a feast is prepared."

At the mention of his soft poisoned words her blurred blue eyes searched his fast, viciously fast.

"Well guess what Vegeta, I'm not really in the mood to _party_."

For a moment he was taken back by the enchanted rawness of her words, the rawness that sparkled in her eyes. As an angel in distress.

"I'm staying here. They'll be looking for the bodies soon now." She continued, her voice losing it's harsh tones by each syllable. "Perhaps then the battle is complete."

Vegeta nodded and followed her gaze to the torn field before them. He understood her words. To watch the women search for the bodies of their men, their fathers, their brothers... This was what she needed to take in the full reality of what she had done. What they had done, yet she was the only one daring to take the responsibility. To witness the crime she had committed.

At that moment, as he saw the shades of her eyes tremble with emotions she contained courageously he realized what a real woman she had become. He understood how her pride stretched, how her courage stretched to these rims of insanity. She was sincere in everything she lived by.

And in some strange way that sincerity made her intensely beautiful.

"You're not leaving?" She asked in curiosity with a strong, but surprised tone. Yet her eyes already shone in relief.

"No." He replied and refrained from taking her nervous, sore hand in his. "I'm staying here."

* * *

Bulma was glad they were leaving the camp. Ever since the fight with the Rebels four blurred days ago Bulma couldn't wait to leave this forsaken place close to the Northern Borders. She knew Vegeta needed time to sort things out; paper files needed to be send back to the Senate, a whole network of guards needed to be set up by Roman Officers close to the village where the uproar had taken place, battle equipment could be shipped away and Jupiter knows what else needed to be done. A lot, that was for sure.

Last night was the first time she had noticed Vegeta crawling in bed with her, but when she woke up she found him gone as early as he could to get things arranged. She knew he had spend moments of the past nights with her, in which he would sneak his strong arms around her and pull her close for a few hours rest, but usually he slipped in and out unnoticed. Last night she had still been awake when he came in and she was glad to finally be able to exchange words. When he told her they could pack their things tomorrow she had been exhilarated and she had kissed him gratefully in the prospect of leaving this place.

In the morning she had readied their depart, packing in the princes and her own belongings. She had met up with Chi Chi to shop in a village nearby for some supplies for their journey. And now, still early in the afternoon, she was saddling up her horse for their journey back home. She was just bending down to reach for her equipment when she was startled by a soft man's voice.

"Was that you who backed us up as a archer?" Bulma turned around and her cheeks blossomed involuntary in front of the handsome soldier, who gifted her his total attention. A cute smile danced on the man's lips. "You're a beautiful archer, my lady."

Her cheeks shaded a hotter tone of crimson at the soldiers advances. She shook her head as she realized she still wasn't used to the direct moves this men would make, when she wasn't dressed in her Stola of Vesta.

Neither of them had noticed Vegeta approach them. But he had walked in a melody of fury as he had heard them speak just outside his own tent. He rested his hand on Bulma's waist and her beautiful sparkling blue eyes looked up at him in shock, yet eased as she realized that the hand that touched her in such a protective, even possessive gesture belonged to the prince.

"Yamcha, you fool. I should have killed you a long time ago for your loose tongue." He spoke and heard her hold her breath in the thin silence that followed.

"Don't be silly Vegeta, really that isn't necessary." Bulma replied, not quite understanding why Vegeta was being so aggressive about a mere given compliment.

The soldier in front of them took a step back and his eyes searched Bulma's in fear. Vegeta couldn't help but pull Bulma a little closer towards him.

"I'm not talking about the obvious advances you're taking on a Vestal Virgin." Yamcha looked up at Vegeta's words in surprise. "I'm talking about the idiot you are for spilling every word said within the battalion to your dear uncle. A damned politician."

His face paled. And Vegeta was glad to see there wasn't a trace left of the blush that Bulma had caused on his cheeks. "Uncle Marlus?" The soldier asked dumbfounded.

"Ignoring the Battalion's Regulation can not only cause you your job, it can cause you your life. I need to know exactly what you told him." The Prince's voice was strong and controlled. "Otherwise the first news that reached your Uncle is that of the death of his nephew."

* * *

It was another beautiful afternoon in August. Lately there only seemed to be beautiful afternoons, with a spotless clear blue sky and bright sunlight, that drew the kitchen into a soft gold.

The room was filled with sounds of knives chopping and soft snapping bubbles from the soup on the fire. Chiaotzu was sitting opposite from Launch chopping tomatoes and unions in a silent concentration. She herself was busy on making a sweet fruitbowl for desert, while Tien was stirring in a big pan of soup over the stove. Chiaotzu had opted to make a special dinner since it was Ganna's birthday. Tien and Launch had complied and together they had spend the day going to the market for groceries, searching for herbs in the forest and preparing them like they were doing now. This made this beautiful afternoon different than the others, as Tien and Launch usually trained together in the shadows of the trees till late in the afternoon, and Launch would teach Chiaotzu afterwards.

She looked at her fruitbowl with a smile, Chiaotzu had searched for the ingredients. In fact the ten year old had made up the whole menu. Yesterday they had been brainstorming with the three of them what to eat and afterwards they had helped him drawing out the menu's on Papyrus. Launch wasn't sure how it had formed, but she loved the child deeply. As if it was her own son. They were only a mere eight years apart, so it felt more like she had a younger brother to take care off. And it healed her.

Launch wasn't sure what had been broken inside of her, but it was now repaired. The warmth of gratitude Chiaotzu offered her, after she red him bed-stories or she taught him to write the difficult greek letters, was immense. And that warmth allowed her to accept herself a little more, be certain for who she was. The past weeks she didn't have a single urge to sneeze, to change- to run away. That kid probably didn't have a clue how he helped her change her, but he had. _They both have_, she thought as her eyes shifted to the handsome man behind the stove.

She stood up to get the honeyjar from the kitchen shelves, deciding that some honey on the fresh fruits would be the finishing touch. It stood defiantly on the top of the shelves, and Launch stood on her toes to reach it.

"Shortie," Tien spoke teasingly in her ear as he suddenly stood behind her to offer a hand. He reached out for the jar with his right hand, while his left traced lightly over her back in a caring gesture. Launch' cheeks didn't blossom in embarrassment, but a sly smile crept over her features. Her smile widened as he handed her over the cold jar.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, as if not to disturb the peacefulness in this chamber.

He slowly withdrew his hand from her back, his light milkchocolate eyes never leaving hers. "You're welcome." He spoke evenly quiet, before he turned around to concentrate on his soup again.

This was exactly what made these afternoons so beautiful. The past weeks Launch had blossomed in the warmth of their friendship. It seemed like they had made some unspoken agreement not to go further than these affectionate, innocent touches of true, deep friendship. Kissing or any other action that may indicate they were lovers were off limits. This was all they shared and it was wonderful. It made her heart glow and her eyes sparkle.

She looked up from her thought to suddenly see Albruna standing in the door way, her red curls glimmering in the sunlight.

"Launch, can I talk to you for a minute." Her voice left no room for refusal and immediately Launch wondered what could be wrong.

"Of course." She said and sat the jar back on the table. Both Chiaotzu and Tien spared a glance before turning back on their masterpieces.

"What's going on?" Launch asked after she followed Albruna to the hallway, where they could talk in private.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you." She said, her voice stern while she crossed her arms over her chest. Her green eyes pierced Launch ocean blue ones.

"What do you mean?" Launch asked confused. She didn't understood what the meaning of this was. What was she talking about?

"How long have you and Tien been going on?" She asked bluntly, while scanning her face for the truth.

"Excuse me?" Launch replied in utter shock.

"I'm not blind, Launch! I can see the lovey-dovey looks you give one another, that you touch eachother hands or whatnot as soon as you have the chance. I can't look inside your bedroom, but I'm not blind, Launch." She looked at her intensely and Launch could see past that anger in her green eyes, she could see the worry that flowed there.

"Please Albruna, we're not-."

"How long have you been sleeping with him."

This time Launch' cheeks did blossom at the thought of it, not a good sign when she was trying to be honest. "I'm not sleeping with him."

"I meant having sex." Albruna pointed. "Be honest, Launch. Perhaps there is still something we can do-"

Her cheeks reddened even more, out of embarrassment and anger. "Tien and I aren't having any sex!" She called out much louder than she intended to. A hand immediately flew to her mouth in shock as she realized that might have just disturbed the peaceful silence in the kitchen.

"I'm not asking this for nothing you know. The situation here is already dangerous enough as it is." She shook her head, allowing the mask of a mother leave her face. "I'm scared enough as it. Jupiter knows I think about it everyday."

"Think about what?" Launch asked, her voice soft again and her embarrassment temporarily forgotten as she noticed the worry in Albruna's eyes.

"What if somebody finds out about, Justin." She said with silent tears. "What if my baby gets killed. What if they come and get him."

Launch shook her head. "They won't. Vegeta knows of the situation, that's what that whole fight in the Colosseum is about! Justin isn't getting punished by anyone. Vegeta made the rules himself!"

This time it was Albruna's turn to shake her head in defeat. "That's my exact point, Launch. Vegeta isn't here."

* * *

She held her basket close to the ground as she rapidly flowed the herbs inside of them with ease. Albruna had years of practice in finding the right herbs and the rhythm of searching the right ones in the rim of the forest, tucking them out of the ground and away in her basked was so familiar to her that she could keep her thought occupied with other things.

And there were a lot of things that bothered her lately. She didn't like the idea of Bulma and Chi Chi taking a trip to Jupiter knows where with a man she didn't trust and two battalions of lonely soldiers supporting them. Needless to say the mere idea that they were going to fight down some uproar in the Northern Borders, because Goku had disappeared, didn't ease her mind at all. Everyday she prayed to Jupiter for them to be safe, for them to come home quickly. Even though she was scared at least one of them would come back pregnant.

They were acting so naive, the whole lot of them- Launch included! The first time these girls were ever in any form of interaction with the male species of their age they all swooned at their feet. It frustrated Albruna beyond measures to see them act so irresponsible, so joy-full and plain stupid. Hadn't they learned anything from her misery? From the damn situation they were in? It was as if they didn't realise that Vegeta was letting them fight to death in the Colosseum in a few mere weeks, in the games of September...

Too blinded by the pink clouds of teenage crushes that blurred their sight of reality.

She shook her head. She had meant what she said back in the hallway. She was worried about Justin, about the whole lot of them. Ever since Vegeta left with Chi Chi and Bulma to the Northern Borders a munch feeling of dread swayed vastly in the top of her stomach. Vegeta wasn't here to defend them. He wasn't here to point out the strange agreement they had made. The prince wasn't here to explain that they were already severely punished for the born of her son, Justin. And it made her feel vulnerable beyond belief.

Albruna stood straight and dusted off her skirt before walking back to the atrium with a full basket. As soon as her eyes trailed over the path she had to take her mind froze at the sight of him.

The knot in her stomach squelched when she saw a man step out of a carriage at the porch of their monastery. It was as if that knot was a bunch of gravity itself and it pulled her breath down and made her legs to heavy to move. It was a vast feeling of sickness that weighted upon her as she recognised the figure of that man at their front door. At that exact moment all of her nagging thoughts appeared to be reality- it was the king of their Empire who knocked at their door. It was King Vegeta who made her nightmares come true.

In sheer panic she appeared in front of the King with a quick bow. "Good afternoon, your Highness." Her voice was surprisingly steady, absolutely nothing compared with the raging hurricane she felt in every fiber of her body. Flashes of misery swirled through her mind as she thought about what he would do when he would meet her son.

"A very good afternoon to you, Vestal." He spoke with a relaxed tone of mild amusement. "I heard my son Vegeta was staying at your palace."

It was as if his bittersweet tone pulled her out of her nightmares and suddenly she realized two things:

He hadn't been inside their palace walls; he hadn't seen Justin yet.

He didn't know about Vegeta's whereabouts, about Vegeta's agreements.

Shreds of hope strengthened her voice as she spoke calm, while her mind was thinking over every possibility. "Oh, I'm very sorry to tell you this, your Highness. But Prince Vegeta has left several weeks ago after a short visit. He is now battling for your empire at the Northern Borders."

Without waiting for a reply she pointed to another dusty road. "If you go that way you will be at the base of the Roman soldiers within five minutes. They can provide your horse with fresh water, serve you a glass of the best wine while they can update you about the battles progress." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry your Highness, that you came her for nothing. Please let me walk with you, I can show you how to get there."

Albruna bowed quickly without looking the King in the eye and turned towards the crossing. She took a first step away from their palace.

_Please, Jupiter, Father of Gods, let him follow me. Please allow me to lead him away from my son._

She took another step.

_O Jupiter, please be merciful to me and my son._

And almost another step was she not forestalled by the sound of his voice.

"There is no need for that, Vestal. I am familiar with these roads. I'd like to take a look inside of your palace, it's been a long time since I have visited the Atrium Vestae. And since my son has taken the privilege to stay with you for some days, I can only imagine how beautiful it is."

Ghosts of panic swirled through her and she looked up at him in shock when he reached for the handle of their front porch. "No!" She exclaimed in desperation.

His dark midnight eyes glanced at her with a mean streak. "Excuse me?" He dared her, the trace of amusement totally faded and left his voice ice cold.

"I'm very sorry, your Highness. You're welcome any time any day- but right now were still preparing for the midsummer feasts." She smiled helplessly, the one emotion she had showed him that was exactly congruent to what she was feeling. "To be honest, it's a terrible mess. Please give us a few hours to clean it up, to prepare the palace fit for a visit of the King of Rome itself."

The King chuckled. "Really? Our tidy Vestal Virgins making a mess. Now you've only gotten me curious." His eyes locked hers and he spoke without any room of refusal. "Open the porch."

Albruna failed to swallow the sick feeling that rose up in her. She had no choice, she had already been too impolite. She had already pushed things too far. He knew something was up, she felt it in the vastness of her bones. It weighted her soul to such extent that she felt nauseous. Yet she walked towards the massive wooden doors and unlocked the iron braces.

She dared not to look at the King as tears of worry blurred her vision. With a screeching sound she pushed the porch open.

By that action, Albruna had just opened the doors to her own misery.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Authors Note: I'm feeling a little lost here, about this chapter. I'm afraid I'm stretching things and I wonder if the plot is still visible for you readers with all the little drama-scenes I'm still adding. This chapter, this part of the story, wasn't supposed to be so long- but every time I start a scene I forget where the brakes are. And I wonder, all the details and scenes I keep on adding is it even an addition or a mere nuisance?

I'd really appreciate any comment about this chapter, and of course thanks a million for taking the time to read this.


	31. Dreamshreds

_Do Ut Des_

_Written by Maz_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

The battle at the Northern Borders had been won. Chi Chi and Goku find each other in the middle of the field, while Bulma stays in her tree to watch from a safe distance. Bulma is soon accompanied by Vegeta to watch the villagers search the field for their losses. After a few days the company depart.

At the small palace in Rome the Vestal Virgins have found their peace in Vegeta's absence. Except for Albruna, who worries that some high autority will come around and judge their situation. Her worries were correct as the King drops by for a visit.

**A/N: Lectori Salutem!**

I tend to complain and excuse myself for having the lack of time to update in every single chapter. I will try the temptation to do that, since I will always have more responsibilities, as I will always have more passions and more dreams to thrive for. God knows I'm dying to start another story, I've scemed it out to a beautiful plot that you will all love- but I'm restraining myself since this story is already stretching to its rims, and I'm failing to save the time to update this one- let alone start another.

If you're still reading this, this note or this chapter, I'd like to utterly thank you for your patience with me. You're angels.

I've struggled for quite a while with the contents of his chapter and eventually decided to devote this chapter to the happenings in the Atrium Vestae; the palace of the Vestals. And use the next chapter for the happenings of our company at the Northern borders.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Dreamshreds**

* * *

No, the King's precense wasn't as bad as Albruna had thought. It was worse. Far worse.

Unfortunately Albruna's worries had been correct. Everything changed the minute the King of Rome entered their small palace.

Just a moment after Albruna entered the garden with King Vegeta following, Claudia approached her with a hungry, crying baby in her arms. And all of hell broke lose.

Only this hell wasn't a set of dark explosions of fires. The Atrium Vestae had become a hell with smothering fires underneath the surface and snakes in it's dark corners. The King of Rome was a man that manipulated and deceived so you would wonder how you got those blisters on your feet and those red marks on your legs. He was a man that made you lose track of the reality, so you wouldn't grasp that he was the one that burned you, bit you and almost shred you up to pieces.

This made him dangerous and untouchably at the same time.

The King had acted pleasantly surprised when he saw Justin and instead of dictating the law his mouth curled into a smile. The next few hours he acted as if he was oblivious to the fact it was forbidden for Vestal Virgins to be with child and only mentioned it in between compliments at dinner.

At the large table in the dining room that was well decorated for Ganna's 16th birthday they ate together. Yet the atmosphere wasn't a joyful one. Instead everybody seemed to be so on edge by their new company that even the birthday girl didn't smile. Only the King himself seemed to be relaxed as he complimented the paintings on the wall and the well-kept garden. The tension eased away softly as the household started to think it would be fine after all. Yet that thought only remained for a short while.

King Vegeta just asked Albruna to pass some vinegar when he spoke about it, on an easy tone asif it just crossed his mind as well. "You know by Roman law I should actually bind you down with straps and bury you alive." He focussed back on his salad and added some vinegar. Then he took a draught of his glass of wine and looked around the dead silent table. "It's true." He said, as if their looks of shock were of unbelief.

"But don't you worry too much, my dear." He spoke again, waving the matter away with his hand. "I'm not really into the bondage thing." He said with a wink.

Needless to say, Albruna couldn't get a single thing through her troth after that.

The King was a sly man. He did nothing to prove he could not be trusted, yet that was everything Albruna felt in every fiber of her bones. But his trustworthy approach worked, although not for her, she saw how Claudia and Chiaotzu started to react to the man.

In the weeks that past, and the King had declared to stay for a few, he was treated less and less as an enemy and more and more as a pleasant guest.

At times Albruna wondered if her suspicion towards him was correct. But everytime his friendly gestures started to convince her as she watched him she could still see it- that dark and poisonous glimpse in his eyes. And then she couldn't shake the feeling away, that that smile on his face wasn't friendly at all. But haunted like he was Pluto- the god of the Underworld himself.

* * *

To Tien it sometimes seemed as if he was the one that had changed since the King's arrival. He became more alert, more protective. He had become an unreasonably, suspicious man who took silly measures- to evoke the feeling of control. During dinner he would make sure that he sat beside the King, in case then gentleman showed his true colours.

He woke up several times at night to take a walk over the marble stones, listening for any strange sounds- he dared to go as far as to sneak in Launch' and Chiaozu's chambers to see if they were still sleeping and breathing. Whenever he heard the baby cry at night he would wake up from the sound of it. In fact he would wait for a minute or five for the sound to subdue, if that wasn't the case he would knock on Albruna's door to see if everything was right. When Launch had a night shift alone at the fire he would make sure he would join her. He no longer trusted the darkness around her.

Tien had met the King before, back when he was a gladiator and he recognized nothing in the gentleman that was their guest now. Nothing but the look in his eyes that he had on times when he was unfocused, gazing off. It was of that look that he already turned into a insane and desperate man.

And grumpy as hell too. Tien hadn't stopped training Launch. In fact he had only pushed her more to her limits since the King's arrival. He expected her to be on the trainingfield at seven in the morning and they stopped at five in the afternoon, with a short launchbreak. He put the small-talk, the jokes to it's minimum and tried to focus on martial arts alone.

He noticed how it disturbed the 'thing'- for a lack of a better word for their relationship- they shared. It cooled down the warmth of their friendship and her beautiful ocean blue eyes no longer sparkled so strongly at him- there no longer was such intensity. Her eyes only showed with a dim light of tiredness.

But despite the worn out look in her eyes he pushed her some more. And within a week she had made more progress than she had in the last two months. Now she could yield both a shield and sword at the same time. But it wasn't enough.

_Why do I feel like there isn't enough time to teach her everything?_

The King had mentioned nothing about any fight and it was still a question whether Vegeta would be back in time for the Games of September the Prince had announced them to play. The question if there was still going to be a fight in the Colosseum seemed less and less relevant. In fact the assumption that the fight wasn't going to happen somehow seemed to be believed by everyone in their small palace. Even though Vegeta had never spoken to them about any cancellation.

Yet that feeling of dread that came along with the King's arrival didn't fade, that restlessness inside of him only absorbed more and more of his soul. The two weeks that had passed within the company of the king in which no incident seem to happen didn't change that. The alertness worn him out, and before he would join Launch at her duty by the fire tonight he decided to take a short nap after dinner.

He dreamt of nothing, his sleep deprived beyond that point. He woke up around two, the dim moon already high in the sky. When he hurried down to the altar Launch was still there, already cuddled up in a blanket as her gaze was locked in the flames. Just at the sight of her he wanted to unwrap that blanket from her and instead take it's place. She smiled at him with her full lips and tired blue eyes.

He sat down on the wooden bench next to her, a respective distance away. Yet the moment he sat down she leaned into him to rest her head on his shoulder. Somewhat surprised by her daring yet seemingly natural action he fidgeted to slide an arm around her side to sit more comfortable. _Talk about daring actions._ Yet it felt so natural that it could only be innocent.

"You overslept?" She asked in a voice as if nothing was wrong, but the same as always. Proving to him that she felt familiar with them cuddling so affectionate like this.

"A bit too long."

"Go back to bed, Tien. You need your rest too. I can manage myself here."

It was tempting- but like everything else it was seriously not happening. "I would but there's something extremely heavy leaning on me so I can't move." He joked.

She chuckled. "Idiot." She said half-heartedly, obvious still glad for his company.

It eased his mind for a moment. He had been pushing her every day so hard during their training that he was scared she would have enough of him by now.

"You think I'm being paranoid?" He asked the thought that continued plaguing his mind lately.

A minute or two passed before she answered, "I trust you, Tien. To me the King doesn't seem to be much of a bother, but you know that man. And I trust your judgement."

As her words reached his mind, the feeling of doubt faded away. Only one feeling came forward, stronger than any doubt of anything ever was.

_I love you._

That feeling drifted up from somewhere in his deepest debts as she spoke these words. But instead of giving a voice to them he replied, "Thank you, for keeping up with me."

Her hand shifted over his in a caring gesture and rested on his knee comfortably. Since when had it started to be so okay and natural to be around each other like this? To touch so comfortable as if they had known each other forever.

"You know Chiaotzu started about school again today." Launch said.

"Again?" He asked tiredly. Ever since the King had told Chiaotzu he could take him to a boarding school near the Center of Rome, where he could study like a normal kid and be with kids of his age- he had been full of it. Of course Tien wouldn't want to have any of it.

Only a few months ago they had been fugitives in this empire, in fact theoretically speaking they were still prisoners as how they lived now. The idea of Chiaotzu going to school was wonderful, then he could finally participate in childhood. The kid had lived his entire ten years in misery, first as his entire village was burned down and he was the only survivor. Then as he was captured to be a child-gladiator in the Colosseum, then as they were on the run. Perhaps this place here at the Atrium Vestae was the only thing that resembled his home, where he finally found some rest.

"You know, he's feeling more at home here than he ever did being just with me." His words came straight out of his thoughts and it wasn't until he spoke them he realized they were edged with a childish jealousy. Unable to take them back he waited for her reply.

"But you were on the run, Tien. That doesn't count." Launch replied softly, as her voice often sounded when she was relaxed and alone with him. He liked to think she saved that tone of voice just for him.

Yes, he would gladly see Chiaotzu's finding his place in a school. But now was not the time. They needed to be settled first, far and away from this place of doubt. Yet Tien's main reason remained that the school-programme was offered by the King, and for that reason alone he wouldn't want Chiaotzu to be on it. He didn't trust that man. Jupiter knows where he would ship his kid off to.

Chiaotzu had been throwing fits about it. And it wasn't helping that he himself was extremely busing during the day with Launch' training and extremely grumpy afterwards. The Kid had met the King before, but somehow he seemed to forget about those times in the Colosseum as he had obviously forgivven that man.

"You helped with that too, Launch. The care you give him, it heals him. He has learned to trust again, to accept and to forgive." He said as he just realized how it came to be.

"You say the last part as if it isn't a good thing." She looked up to him with curiosity.

He shrugged. "It's a wonderful thing, it just shouldn't be applied on that man."

He could see a dim smile curve her lips in amusement before she turned her eyes away.

"Chiaoutzu asked me what I thought about you not letting him go to school."

"And?" He asked, curious about her reaction- realising he was again asking her to wave his doubts away.

"And I said the same as I just told you, that I trust your judgement and so should he."

Tien nodded, even though Launch couldn't see him as his back was turned towards her.

"He'll come to terms with it." She spoke after a few seconds.

He hoped he would. Sometimes he wished he had left with him when he had the chance. At the same time he was glad he was still here with Launch, able to protect her, to be with her. She stirred a bit, and his hand shoved down to her hip in that movement, her head found the hole in his shoulder and she rested against him comfortably. A soft sigh of content left her lips.

Although Tien made sure he wouldn't react upon it he was still tempted to test the limits of their unspoken agreement. Still tempted to circle his fingers further over her hip, to evoke more out of her sigh than contentment, but to go towards the rims of pleasure and excitement. He pushed the feeling and thoughts away with force, angry with himself that he still hadn't fully accepted that his couldn't be that way.

He thought about the conversation between Launch and Albuna, which he overheard when he and Chiaotzu had been cooking in the kitchen for Ganna's birthday. His ears had peeked when he heard Alburna's accusment that they were sleeping together. He was glad that Chiaotzu was too indulged in his work to notice the distant words, or the blush that burned his cheeks.

No they weren't sleeping together, even the kisses between them (that perhaps could've developed in something more) came to an halt. But if there were no boundaries, no rules, no restrictions- if he didn't have to pull away from her lips and if it didn't matter how close her body leaned against his during a private spar would it happen?

He knew deep down that his desire for her certainly stretched that far, perhaps even further. But would she want to go that far with him, did she dare to go beyond the taste of his lips? He honestly had no idea. Sometimes he thought she was absolutely oblivious to the effect she was having on him.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked softly. He was glad she wansn't facing him as a dark crimson shaded his cheeks.

"Nothing in particular," He lied, still feeling caught. "What are you thinking of?" He asked in return and as an afterthought he wondered if she would think about their relationship sometimes, in the same way perhaps? Would she wonder about his feelings for her? Would she think of how his fingers could grace her skin?

"I was thinking that Chiaotzu wasn't the only one that changed. Me too. I have changed a lot since you came here." She caught his attention by her confession and he was pulled out of his straying thoughts.

"I didn't only lose my baby-fat," She joked. "But I have become more stronger in so many ways." Her beautiful eyes averted away from his, as if she was shy about this sincerity, she continued. "More confident in who I am, in what I'm good at. More certain of what I want in life."

_What is it that you want?_ The question lay on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't voice it. _Stop making things so complicated- stop expecting things she won't give._ Yet she continued as if she had heard his thoughts.

"I want to be my self among others and take care of the people I love." Her voice softened to a spur of the heart. "Ganna, Bulma, Chi Chi, Chiaotzu... and you too Tien." She paused a short moment. "It's true," she said and turned around so she was facing him again, their noses dangerously close. "I love you."

It took him several seconds to understand the meaning of her words, because the mere warmth in her eyes and the velvet tones in her words made his heart pause in this intensity. With the next beat the warmth in her eyes was spread to every fiber in his body and his chest rose with anticipation. He had the overwhelming urge to draw her closer, kiss her soul, to drink in her confession of love.

With force he averted his eyes from her undenying warmth and gave her a peck on the cheek, afraid that he would drown in her oceans of emotion and ravage her more than with an innocent peck. As he got more control of his desire for her, he felt the gravity of her words sink in and warm up a place in his heart and for a moment he was swept away. She loved him.

Tonight he had asked for to chase away his doubts, but he hadn't expected this. But he had heard it right- she loved him. The surprise must have been evident on his face, the smile that crept on his features undoubtedly showing his true feelings.

"Thank you," He said in reply and again he realized how wonderful it was just to hold her.

"I love you too." It slipped right out of his heart and over his lips. And it was alright, he realized as he held her a little closer.

It had been a long time that he had been this honest and somehow he felt lighter, the air around them comfortable and warm. Minutes crept by and he smiled at the beauty of life.

"You do realize I'm still going to kick your ass tomorrow." She chuckled and squeezed his hand. That soft beautiful smile not able to leave her face. She even fell asleep with it, somewhere in the peaceful minutes that followed.

* * *

"Boo!" Launch awoke with a start, but relaxed when she noticed his amused autumn eyes on hers.

"How long have I been out?" She asked and untangled her arms around his waist, obviously falling asleep on the bench cuddling him like a desperate woman. She blushed at the thought what he must think of it, especially after the words they exchanged before she fell asleep. She still couldn't believe it hat happened. That she had dared to say those words to him... and that he told her he loved her too.

"For a few hours. It's dawn now, time to shift duties." His voice was caring and only by it's tone she just wanted to put her arms back around his waist. She refrained.

"Thanks for waking me up." She took a moment to adjust her eyes to the morning light around her and she wished her sleep out of her eyes.

"We'll start training later in the afternoon today. I realize I can't put you to the torture just yet."

Grateful for a few hours of sleep she pushed his shoulder playfully. "You're in no condition to torture yourself." She yawned. "I'm thinking of sneaking in with Chiaotzu for a few hours, you want to join?"

Launch had done so more often, after reading the child bedside stories she would sneak an arm around him and cuddle him to sleep. The boy would fall asleep in a mere minute and to be honest it relaxed her own mind as well. She knew Tien wouldn't sneak in between them, but even on the same room it would be alright. There was another bed on the opposite side of the chamber and she knew Chiaotzu would appreciate it. The boy missed him, she realized.

"I think I'll just fresh up."

She realized he didn't reject it because of Chiaozu, but because of her. As if to be careful to give anyone the impression they were together. She nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight, then." She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Wake me up when you want to start".

He nodded, not too surprised, not too affected by her caring gesture. She was glad he allowed it. He followed her through the yard, where it smelled of jasmine and the freshness one could only find in the early mornings. They parted ways in the entrance and Launch continued her way to Ganna's bedroom.

She turned the corner and a young disturbed woman strode past her. Claudia's face was red with tears. Launch stopped and called out to her, but when she didn't respond she decided to try later when Ganna was at the fire and their duties were switched. On the way towards Ganna's chamber she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Claudia. What had happened, where had she come from?

Her thoughts froze as she walked past the guestrooms, past King Vegeta's Chambers and noticed the door was open. And he always made sure the doors were closed. Shaking the feeling of dread away she walked further down the corridor. Ganna's chamber was at the end of the corridor. Before she walked further she checked in Chiaotzu's chamber, just to pull the blankets back of him and ruffle his hair.

But instead of finding the young boy in a messed up bed, she found an empty room.

Every fiber in her body was alarmed as she realized that the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

Chiaotzu was gone.

* * *

The suspicion that laced her thoughts made Albruna peek through the King's door, before she would knock and open it. She had brought a bottle of red whine, that he had asked her to bring to him this evening. Her right hand, prepared for a polite knock on the dark wood, was halted in mid-air as the scene before her registered in her mind.

The bright blond locks of Claudia almost mingled with the darkness of the King's hair colour as he whispered something in her ear. His strong hands forcing Claudia's wrist down so she was pulled on the man's lap. Albruna couldn't only imagine how trapped the young woman must be feeling, she recognized the feeling from foul nights with agony.

Even from this distance she could see the girls lips quiver and her eyes wide with panic focussed on the red carpet.

That distant look in Claudia's blue eyes made Albruna's fingers clutch with fury to such extent that she was afraid to snap the neck of the bottle. She swallowed the feeling of impotence and dread away and with a blink her tears of anger were pushed back. She allowed herself a moment to compose herself. Her lips blossomed from a thin line into a pouty smile and she knocked on the door two times, her green eyes determined.

Without a respond she opened the door and stepped in, just in time to see Claudia almost tumbling of his lap in panic.

She ignored Claudia's fidgeting with her shirt and spoke to her directly, even when Claudia's blue eyes didn't dare to meet hers. "Claudia, you were ten minutes late for your duty at the fire. I want you down at the altar right now." She hissed through her teeth, letting out a glimpse of the anger that beamed inside of her.

The girl almost jumped at the sound of her stern voice and she shuffled to the door quickly. Her small figure being traced by a pair of lustful eyes as dark as the pits of hell.

Albruna followed her and without another look to the young woman she closed the door behind her. She surpressed a whimper as she realized what she was about to do; about to trap herself.

Countless nights she had been roughly shaken awake by a needy, hungry, old man.

Could she do it? Could she handle the disgrace, the disgust, the pain and the foul sadness all over again?

She waited for an answer while she locked the iron brace of his bedroom door.

The only answer was that she had no choice.

And so she blinked her tears and any sparkle of life in her eyes away and turned around. She spoke with a voice that dripped with the slickness of seduction. "Why are you glancing at a girl," She unwrapped her lightgreen stola slowly building up the tension for both of them in entirely different, immensely alien ways. Lust versus fright. The hunter and the haunted. She revealed nothing but her naked skin underneath. "While you could look at a woman."

Her soul froze as his hunted eyes reached hers- yet she took a step forward towards him. As if the longing, the need in his eyes wasn't scratching open her old wound.

Albruna's soul would bleed again.

* * *

Desperation swallowed Gabrielle's inner being and it made her skin shiver with the ice cold feeling of dread while hot tears stained her quivering cheeks. Her vision blurred and she could no longer make out the images in the sphere, the two figures moving in the Kings bed. Deep down she had wished her sight had blurred sooner, so she hadn't seen them- so she hadn't known what she had done to Albruna.

_I'm so sorry..._

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't what the future had told her, when she had asked for a future empire with a fair and just ruler. Gabrielle hadn't know. She hadn't known this abuse was part of the process.

_I'm so sorry..._

Albruna... the one closest to her heart as if she was her own sister. She understood why she was sacrificing herself like this... It was sadly admirable.

_I'm so sorry... my brave sister._

By Jupiter, Father of the Gods, this _can not_ be part of the process. The process that had started as she had showed Chi Chi the images of three death soldiers, as she had showed the Prince a glimpse of his future generation...

This just couldn't be part of it. But if she hadn't seen this coming, what else would happen when she had tried to alter the future of their empire?

What other drastic effects would the King be having on their lives?

With another sob her hopes shred- to dreamshreds. Although the sorceress could use magic in simple forms- she didn't contain the ability to turn back time.

If she could she would have. She dared to admit to herself she would rather witness a civil war than witness the misery of her dearest sister. No matter the task the gods had assigned her to.

_I'm sorry._

Gabrielle couldn't turn back time.

* * *

To Be Continued


	32. Drifting dreams

_Do ut des_

_Written by Maz_

_* * *_

Authors Note:

Lectori Salutem!

I promised myself in the previous chapter that I would try to stop and excuse myself for having the lack of time to update, you certainly don't deserve it. I actually came to the point this time where I thought, why not drop the whole charade of updating when I don't seem to get around to it anymore. But I really do want to finish it- perhaps to show myself a little that I can actually finish something. So in case there still some readers out there, thank you for keeping up with me.

This chapter tells you about the happenings at the Northern Borders and their journey home to Rome. In the next chapter expect it all to come together and to see how the plot will reveal itself. But please don't hold your breath, I sure wouldn't want to be responsible for the consequences ;)!

* * *

**Last chapter:**

While Vegeta, Goku, Bulma and Chi Chi won the battle at the Northern Borders the situation at the Atrium Vestae, the Palace of the Vestal Virgins, changes drastically by the King's presence.

At the first King Vegeta acted as a polite guest, not bothering to punish Albruna even though she has a child. The King even told Chiaotzu he can arrange a school programme for him. Tien is certainly not happy about the situation and doesn't trust the king at all. He pushes Launch further in her training of martial arts, but is delighted to hear that she still likes him dispite of that. At a comfortable conversation at the fire she tells him she loves him and he admits he loves her too.

When Launch walks to the bedroom after her night shift, she sees a crying Claudia walking through the halls and when she checks on Chiaotzu she is horrified to find him gone.

Albruna stumbles on the true culours of the King as she sees how he is trying to abuse Claudia. In the knowledge how terrible this would be for the young girl, she sacrifices herself for the King's needs.

A few miles away in the forest, Gabrielle sees the interaction happen through her crystal sphere and is desperately sorry she did this to her 'sister'. Saving the empire from a civil war, a mission that had started as she showed the Chi Chi the images of three death soldiers and she showed the Prince a glimpse of his future genereation, certainly wasn't worth it. It was all about making choices at the right time, and thinking she could influence that had been a terrible mistake.

* * *

_* * *_

_Chapter 32 _

_Drifting dreams_

_* * *_

Their days lingered and strayed and their journey back to Rome had already stretched to three weeks of wonder for all four of them. But perhaps for Bulma the most. As a young girl she had dreamt of the wonders of travelling. Until the age of six her father had been kind enough to show her the festivities of Rome, the fairs, the plays of amusement. Even at this day, more than twelve years later, she could remember the feeling of excitement that rose up like butterflies in her stomach at the wonders around her that she could discover.

In the years that followed Bulma could only cherish those memories between the walls of the Atrium Vestae. Her trips were reduced to the same old path towards the market of Rome and back again. And of course to the imaginary journeys through the realms of adventure she found in the library. As she thought back to those days before Albruna had given birth to Justin, before she had met Vegeta, she realized they were boring and her books had been her only escape from that everlasting dullness.

But now she had the opportunity to visit the places she had read about. She remembered the excitement she had felt when Vegeta had opened up a map in their tent and had explained how they would travel back to Rome. She understood he needed to visit the surrounding cities and villages to strengthen their alliance.

And Bulma didn't mind it at all as they were always welcomed with open arms.

Every single chief saw it as his duty to show the Prince of Rome and his company the finest sides of the city. Luxurious buffets, stages of amusement in every possible form- dances from all over the world, plays of comedies and musicians skilled by all the directions of the wind.

It wasn't hard to lose track of time, but after a few days of excitement and little sleep they longed back to the lonely tracks through the vast forest. The company had felt in a comfortable rhythm in such times. Chi Chi usually took care of dinner while Bulma made sure they had done enough shopping to prepare a good meal. Vegeta was often taking short trips to nearby villages for business and was sometimes accompanied by Goku. Even though the latter would enjoy afternoons fishing by the lake just the same. After dinner they would make a campfire enjoying the warmth before heading to bed.

Yesterday they had visited the city of Como and she had gladly strolled with Chi Chi over the markets where they sold the finest silk. They had retreated back to their path near the river late that afternoon and tonight they would roast some of Goku's freshly caught fishes over the fire. Bulma had learned the rhythm of packing and unpacking her belongings and today she had even managed to set up their tent alone. Vegeta had stayed in the city a few hours longer and he had told her to be back in time for dinner.

Bulma had enough things to do in the spare time, first she took care of the horses, combed their long manes and fed them, she sure had gotten over her fear for the large animals. She helped starting the fire, so Chi Chi could start cooking (she left that task to the kitchen-princess) and in the meantime searched for more wood in the rims of the forest. Knowing they would need some more to last Goku's stories by the bonfire.

She just bend down to add another wooden block in her basket, when warm hands crept over her waist and pulled her against an even warmer body. She yelped and almost swinged with the block of wood, before she recognized the contour of his body against hers and settled with cursing Vegeta's abbility to sneak up on her like that.

Vegeta. She couldn't have imagined it would be this way with him, not in her wildest dreams- no scratch that, Bulma had certainly dreamt about this kind of relationship, but never thought there existed such wonders for real. She had braced herself when she felt her feelings for him return even after he had hurt her so.

She still remembered the coldness in her heart from his rejection back then. Those four months ago when they had been standing in the meadow, her back against a tree and an apple pinned by his arrow in the wood, his lips against hers and then the crumble of her pink cloud as he told her it didn't mean a thing and announced a visit to the Colloseum just to prove that she was still nothing.

She had felt so weak, so vulnerable when they had been standing in that same meadow just after the day in the Colloseum and her shoulders shook from the anger and regret that thrust through her veins. She had been so upset about what she had done, about the gladiator, Petro, she had allowed to be killed. She had been absolutely shocked about her own action and even when she thought back about it on this day she still couldn't figure out what made her push her thumb down. In that vulnerable state she had allowed him to hold her, allowed him to scare those feelings of regret, anger and frustration away. And somewhere in that process she allowed him to make some room for other feelings, feelings for the Prince himself.

Bluntly put she had been scared of those feelings, afraid of her need for him, afraid of rejection. And yet with everyday that passed he took up more space in her heart, she was aware of every touch of his skin against hers during their spars, her heart beated faster every day when their bodies came close during training. She would wake up with a smile, looking forward to have their private breakfast laced with small talk and teasing arguments. And before she would go to bed her thoughts would wander straight back to him, she would wonder about his life, about his feelings for her- she would imagine how things would be if he wasn't a Prince and she wasn't a Vestal Virgin.

But then it was Vegeta himself who tested those boundaries, and with the same old feeling of fear for his rejection she had allowed his hands on her body. And then she should have known she had started to drown within this passion they shared. She remembered their first night together, how she truly had not wanted it to happen and had wished his lips on hers on the same time. The next day she had been tired of feeling so vulnerable and Bulma realized that she wasn't going to play this game this way.

Jupiter knows he had turned her world upside down when he told her he would cancel the fights in September. To her it was an confirmation that she did mean something to him, that his touch was genuine- and that she wasn't a total fool to be in love with him. Yet it took some time for her cautiouness towards him to fade, to trust her feelings for him, to trust him. But Bulma was a fast learner and with everything they had been through the past weeks- their journey to the Northern Borders, the surprise to find Goku death and alive, the fight itself and the horrible aftermath of it and now their wonderful journey back home- she knew she trusted him fully.

Now she felt sure of them being together and she knew it was alright. It was alright to love him.

"You're back." Bulma said almost absent-mindedly as he pulled her closer and out of her wavering thoughts.

His lips found the nape of her neck and nibbled on her sensitive spots. "Obviously." He stated and worked his finger underneath the warmth of her stola and over the thin cotton of her tunica. She didn't understand his sudden eagerness, but it was contagiously just the same. How long had it been that they had been intimate like this, two days? Three at the most? Yet as his fingers moved upwards over her belly button, she knew it felt too long ago.

Strange how his touch could still excite her so even though her skin was drawn against his every night as she shared his bed for the past month. She turned around and was pleased to see that familiar sparkle of need in his beautiful midnight eyes. Her lips found his and she kissed him softly, agonizing slow- not showing how swept away she was by his touch.

After several seconds of bliss she pulled away and untangled her arms around his neck (as they always crept their way, her fingers curling around his thick hair even to herself unnoticed).

"Later, Vegeta." She said with amusement, already taking pleasure and contentment out of the feeling that he wanted her. By Jupiter, she could taste it on his lips.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in her ear while his hands caressed her ass and shoved her fully against him.

"No," she replied, almost finding his lips again. "But I think Chi's ready with dinner."

She almost chuckled as she noticed he took a step back at her words, refocusing. She turned around and pulled the almost forgotten basket from the ground and looked up to get an unexpected quick kiss from her Prince.

"You're already regretting it, little one." His voice sounded deep and masculine, and she realized that he was right. The corner of his lip curled into a smirk before he took the basket from her and walked back to the tents.

She followed him towards the air of delicious smells of roasted fish. And she wondered with a smile, could her days be any more beautiful?

* * *

Before their days started to linger and stray, Goku took a short trip to visit his sister in law Cecilia. Just a day after the battle with the rebels he had left to Radditz house a four hour drive from where the battalion was settled.

Goku had planned for a short visit to pay his respects for their broken faimily. He had never visited his brother's family often. Two times a year at most. But it wasn't because he didn't like to. The battles for Rome distracted him and he was often called away even before he had a chance for such a trip to the Northern Borders. It was a pity, and now it was too late.

Goku liked the joy of the two boys that would beam around him when the only member of the family visited. Goku's mother died ten years back of phenomia and his father died a few months later in battle. Back then some had said it wasn't a coincidence that such a great fighter had died shortly after the death of his wife- but Radditz and himself hadn't wanted to hear anything of it. Their father had died in honour, defending their empire.

Cecilia's two boys, Tomas and Corno had sprinted towards him enthousiastically as he drove up the lane. And as soon as he was on foot the boys embraced him with their little arms longer than they ever had before. "Hi, Uncle Goku." The youngest boy of six said and Corno had held his hand securely as they walked to lane towards Radditz' villa.

Goku ended up staying for two days in which the death of his brother was with every step he took around the house. Celicia had broken down crying the first time her light-clouded eyes met his and Goku had held the sobbing woman to calm. When Goku had visitid the grave of his brother in the backyard he realized with pain and shame in his heart that Celicia had digged the grave for her husband alone. Or perhaps she had sought help from her six and seven year old boys.

He spend half a night alone with his brother grave. Goku had whispered old memories in the dark until he felt at peace. The next day he took the boys fishing and told them everything about the adventures he and Radditz used to have when they were younger. Everything that he could remember.

After dinner he made a campfire and even Cecilia joined them. He told them what a great warrior Radditz had been, that he was a brave and determined man. That he would be honored by Rome for all internity.

Silence had fallen upon them, but as their gazes were drawn to the consuming flames none of them felt alone.

The next day Goku had left early in the afternoon. He had hugged the family and held close and promised them he would be back within a half a year for a visit. He told Corno to make his father proud in heaven and he told Tomas to take care of them while he was away. After he kissed Cecilia on the cheek he told her she was doing great as such a strong mother for her sons.

When he drove the horse away from the villa as he waved them all goodbye, he realized he was glad that he had visited them. And during the short journey back to the battalion a peacefulness reached him that had been lost for a long time. It was time to go home.

* * *

The roasted fish settled in Vegeta's stomach while he leant back on his ellbows. It had been a long time since he felt sleepy after dinner, his usual daily routines making no space for a moment to doze off, but during these days that old habit started to make move once again. It was silent around them, as they were gathered around a bonfire. That sure wasn't helping.

He glanced to his side to Bulma who was combing through her blue locks absentmindedly, her eyes lost in the flames before them. She was as beautiful as ever and he realized he wouldn't mind just to sneak back in their tent for a little siesta and whatnot.

"What happened to Yamcha?" Goku asked from the opposite side from the fire as his thoughts must have come to a dead end. _As they usually do with the fool._

The question startled the Prince out of his thoughts and he thought back to the incident with grimace. Yamcha had deserved a good punishment for ignoring the battalions regulations, the thought of killing him with his own sword to make a statement had certaintly shot through his mind. But he knew it would bring agitation among his men and Kakarot would probably throw a fit about it. Vegeta had settled with the decision to just torture him a little, to grace him with some new scars that ran deep enough for him to remember to whom he was loyal to.

But his Vestal had been standing next to him, her eyes widened with surprise and even a glimpse of fear settled within her sky blue depths. Bulma couldn't hide it from him and even though he wouldn't like to admit it, he was dead tired of seeing that look in her eyes. Vegeta realized he didn't want her to see this side of him. This darker side, the ruthless warrior that belonged to him as well.

After he asked her to return to her tent and she was out of sight, he still couldn't bring his sword to the man's neck; a soldier of their own battalion who was foolish enough to chat a little too much with his family members.

The scarred soldier had blurted out everything he had told his Uncle, which was pretty much everything based on rumors. And what could that politician do with those? He had bought Yamcha's uncle Marlus off with two sacks of coins- more than enough for him to shut up. And Marlus would keep these rumors to himself if he knew what was good for him.

Even if they did spill what did it matter? The fact that there wasn't going to be a battle in the Colosseum with Vestal Virgins partcipating only proved that it had only been rumors.

With those thoughts his nerves had calmed down and he treated the soldier in such a shamefull way, that he still shook his head at his own actions when he thought back to it.

'The news will reach your dear Uncle that you're a dead man. You'll not leave this area and not a word of you will reach the Empire. From now on the fool Yamcha is dead and only a retard remains who will set up a new Supervision Office until the new Supervisors arrive. Then you will be at their service and remain like that until you whither away in this hell hole.' Vegeta had done his best to lace his verdict with darkness, but it was pretty difficult when you basicly told someone he could enjoy his fucking holiday.

The boy's eyes shone with shame and relief at the same time. Yamcha bowed deeply in gratitude, bend down in such extent that his wild hair swifted up the dark sand below him. 'I'll promise you that I will be at my best service here and I'll be loyal to the Supervisors to come. I am forever ashamed of my actions and will do everything in my power to make the villagers understand they belong to the Roman Empire of a fair and just ruler. I am forever in your debt, Prince Vegeta.'

_By Jupiter I've become such a pussy._ A fair and just ruler... pfeh.

"Well, Vegeta?" Goku insisted when seconds past without getting any answer to his question.

"He's been taking care off." He replied with a tone that suggested that the topic was closed.

But by morons standards of course it wasn't.

"Derseus told me you've kept him alive to set up a supervision camp in our borders."

He wanted to throw something to his annoying head. "Why do you insist on asking when you already know what happened?"

Goku's lips crawled up in a knowing smile. "Just wanted to check."

Vegeta hated that look on Goku's face, that content sparkle in his eyes that showed how pleased he was with the answer. Only for that reason alone he wished he had worked Yamcha up if only for a little so he could pick out a fight with the fool.

But Vegeta knew it was hard to pick out a real fight with Kakarot after he told him he would cancel the fights in the Colosseum. Back at the Atrium Vestae he had felt the dead silent anger radiating from Goku, just after the day they visited the Colosseum. Back then he had wondered if his loyalty towards him, towards his empire, would stretch that far. In all honesty Vegeta had wondered how far he could go before Kakarot would hold him back with all of his moral bull shit.

All those months ago when he had found Tien and that child from their hiding place in the forest, he had been amazed to see Kakarot stand by his side while he questioned the Ranger his way. By Jupiter he had been so angry back then, he had been searching for the ex-Gladiator for two clouded years.

Revenge. For with all it's complexity, with all it's difficulty it didn't deserve to be such a simple word. Those two years after Marena's death could be summurized in that mere word. Joilted anger that sparked from him like he was the lightning it self caused several great vicotories in their corners of his Empire. He had fought for months on straight. Nearly died countless times, if it wasn't for that seething drive in the top of his stomach that made him stand up in the mud.

When he heard his men had found the Gladiator he returned back to Rome as soon as he could. The strangest thing was, as soon as he drove back in his city his anger faded with every step closer to the Colosseum. He didn't understand it, but it left him bitter all the same. He had met Bulma shortly after that out on a path near their army settlement. And when his men had finally gathered the Ranger for him and he saw his broken body lying in the mud- the little glimpse of revenge that was still there dissapeared in an instant.

The truth was he hadn't a clue what to do with the man who killed his Amazone. And eventually settled for a unsuiting punishment as for him to be a trainer to one of the Vestals; for Launch. Jupiter knows their fucking by now.

Vegeta noticed immediately that there wasn't much left of the friendship between Goku and Tien- and he was still amazed that Goku had chosen his side back then. But by the months that followed he noticed that Goku had enough of standing by his side and it all piled up till the day Sergus delivered the news of Radditz's death.

Goku left in a hurry and it left things unfinished. It was natural for him to come back to it. Vegeta just thought it wasn't natural for him to see it coming like that.

When Goku came back from his short visit to Cecilia they had a very short conversation about it.

Goku had been standing in front of his desk with an air of confindence around them. His eyes strong with determince, nothing close to the empty look in his eyes on the last day of the battle. When he practically saved the man.

'I'm not working with you this way.' Kakarot had told him with strength in every word. They never needed much words around each other. But he understood the true meaning of his words, the threath that laced underneath. By his words he didn't only mean he didn't want to have anything to do with the future battle of the Vestals in the Colosseum- he basicly told him there wasn't going to be any battle. He knew by the look in the Soldiers eyes that he wasn't going to let him do it. Goku would be so blunt to stop him from persuing the fight. And it meant that even though Goku wouldn't want to provoke it, he wasn't afraid to have a fight about it. A man to man battle.

Skipping the thought that Vegeta wasn't entirely sure who of them would win. He just told the man a few simple words. 'Don't nag about it. It's cancelled.'

'Just like that?' He had asked bewildered, the seriousness around him melting like snow during springtime.

Vegeta had shrugged and for a moment searched for words to describe how foolish it had been to suggest such a punishment for the Vestal Virgins. But when he looked at the man in front of him and the goofy smile that played on his lips he could only reply; 'Just like that.'

With that the last shreds of silent anger disappeared around the soldier, and Goku was now back to his old self.

Needless to say it drove you mad.

Luckily the hours passed without any other stupid comments of the fool. And soon the sky darkened enough for Chi Chi to lure her lover into her tent. As soon as the area was free from prying eyes Bulma shifted closer to him, picking up his arm and leaning on his shoulder comfortably so his arm was draped around hers.

A year ago all he did on a daily basis was slaughter people. And now he was allowing a woman to snuggle up close to him.

Vegeta shook his head, the world was insane. She made him insane.

"What?" Bulma asked as she looked up at him. "Am I hurting you?" She attempted to shift her weight, but he kept her still in the lock of his arm.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Bulma." He said in her hair and couldn't help but chuckle.

She relaxed again, her fingertips tracing over the skin of his arm while she rested her head against his shoulder. He was glad that her cautiousness towards him had faded, that she no longer refrained from touching him when she wanted to. Yes, he had to admit, he was quite grateful for that. Somehow she had started to trust him.

He could hear her breathing change to a more deep rythm and he knew from experience that she was about to fall asleep. Her mouth opened slowly and her hand rested on his, no longer listening to the tasks of her mind.

He was about to pull her up in his arms and carry her to their tent, when she murmered something that made him freeze completely.

"I love you, Ve -geta."

The moment her blurred words reached his thought they tightened him to the ground as if they were the force of gravity. In his frozen state he wished for the cold numbness as well so that her confession would fog up to such extent it wouldn't reach him.

But it did reach him. In fact there didn't feel like there was any way around it. As if she had not whispered the words a little jumbled in her dreamlike-state, but had shouted them at the top of her longs. With such force this confession of love hit him.

And just what the hell was she thinking? What in the world possessed her? Was she insane? Did she not know the kind of man he was? Did she not learn by now he wasn't a kind-heated man, one that could bring out his love on a silver platter?

Did she not realize he couldn't live up to any of the fairytale expectations in that pretty head of hers?

An unexpected frustration welled up in him and he was glad she was asleep, so she wouldn't notice his rigid jaw and furrowed eyebrows.

Having the feeling he had stand still for several minutes, he continued the walk to their tent swiftly and laid her down on the pillows without undressing her.

Even though she probably wouldn't mind.

In an automatic rhythm he went back outside to check that the horses were tied down, the fire was out and to bury the last remains of food (which, thanks to Kakarot only were a small pile of bones).

All too soon he realized in the darkness that he was done for today and could turn back to bed. Since stargazing wasn't on the top of his to do-list- even though she probably would like to think that- he hesitantly got back in the tent and undressed before slipping under the covers.

It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and soon they shifted over her sleeping form.

He sighed and a bit of the restlessness inside of him leaves his body along with the hush of air.

She's curled towards him, her mouth a little agape and a lock of sky blue hair tickling her nose. He reached out to tuck the lock behind her ear.

"What are you thinking?" He founds himself questioning her out loud, with a soft gruff voice that didn't disturb the silence as it sounded like it belonged to the darkness itself.

Love wasn't made for a man like him, for a warrior he was.

Yet, she seemed to think differently as she snuggled closer towards him in her sleep. His arms wound around her as if on their own record, and all that was left from his frustration and restlessness flees.

She fitted in his arms so perfectly, as if she belonged there, belonged to him.

Perhaps he could not love her, but he could protect her. He would take care of her.

With the woman who loved him in his arms, the Prince drifted to dreams. Just as the dreams had drifted to him.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
